Falling Together
by Northuldran
Summary: The mist has lifted, the forest is free and Arendelle safe, but something is different. Creatures are behaving strangely, Elsa's magic feels off and Anna is struggling with her new role as queen. Elsa and Honeymaren are learning how to navigate the deep feelings they've become aware of for each other- while simultaneously trying to tell Anna and pull her out of her own depression.
1. Chapter 1

Honeymaren took a deep breath.

As far as she was concerned this was as near to paradise as a person could get, and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave. How she had lucked into this was still a mystery to her— but then again she knew, as with nature, everything always happened for a reason.

Beneath her chin lay the smooth slender back of the woman she was certain she loved, and who very possibly, felt the same way about her— and warmth spread across her chest at that notion. Absently she traced delicate patterns over the cold sinewy bare skin, running fingers up, down and over the defined contours of her spine. She was so perfect in every way, even her back was somehow perfect as she slept, draped across her as she was, head resting peacefully on her shoulder. She was skinny — weighing almost nothing in her arms — but there were lean ripples of muscle under that skin which provided her a strength not many could see. She was not weak by any means — much stronger than she appeared — and she loved that most about her.

The hot spring they rested in was equally as glorious, enclosed by trees and tucked far up and away into the mountains— and she took it all in, knowing she would never forget this special place. The water was warm, but it felt nice in contrast to the cool body that clung to her— Elsa's body. For as long as they'd been in the hot spring — and by the angle of the sun it had been a while — it was marvelous how briskly cool Elsa's skin remained.

She reached a hand over and swept some blonde hair out of Elsa's face that had fallen there during sleep, and carefully slid her head to a more comfortable position on her chest. Elsa remained asleep, and she was perfectly contented to sit there as long as she needed to rest, feeling the slow rise and fall of her rhythmic breathing. To see her so calm, to feel her so at peace while she slept was something she would probably never get enough of.

With another deep breath, she leaned back further, enfolding her arms around the sleeping girl in them, and holding her securely so that she might never slip away. That feeling of protectiveness slunk it's way up her chest again, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she would follow this woman to the ends of the earth and back just to make sure she would be ok. Just to know that somewhere, she existed, and was alive and well.

The waterfall Nokk had cantered up at the other end of the spring, lie mostly in shadows now— the misty rainbows all but dissolved by the absence of sunlight. As she watched it flow, something flickered behind it, a small cavern perhaps? She squinted her eyes, trying to focus just beyond the scattered spray of water. It looked like some kind of runes or symbols were carved in the cliffside behind, but then it could just be an illusion cast in the shadowy mist.

Elsa jerked suddenly, splashing water and snapping her out of her reveries. A burst of cold hit her but dissipated quickly in the warm water.

'Els, hey, hey you're ok.' She tightened her arms around Elsa to let her know she was there. Immediately she relaxed.

'I'm sorry.' Elsa sat up and quickly slid out of her arms and onto the rock shelf next to her, looking rather like a dazed wounded animal. The look in her eyes broke her heart.

'Elsa, I'm fine— ' She reached out a hand and rubbed Elsa's forearm in reassurance. Elsa allowed it. 'Did you have another dream?' Elsa's brow furrowed and she nodded.

'Anna again.' Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her own middle as she had seen her do countless times before when she was nervous or afraid. Cocooning herself protectively from whatever had unnerved her, pulling in her magic so she would not harm anyone near her.

'Same as before?' Maren offered gently. Elsa had told her recently of the dark dreams she'd been having. Dark shadowy spirits attacking her sister, and Elsa powerless to stop it. She suspected it was some manifestation of guilt she knew Elsa harbored, for abdicating the throne and turning the kingdom over to the care of her younger sister. But she also was unsure how to help her alleviate the guilt.

'It was worse, this time. Something had gotten hold of her and—' She cut herself off and started to pull herself out of the water. 'I want to go check on her.'

Before she knew it Elsa was up and out of the water, ice crystals already forming pants and a tunic around her body as she started to wring water out of her hair. Jarred by the quick shift in Elsa's demeanor, Maren scrambled out of the water after her.

'I've been away too long. I promised her I wouldn't do that again…' Elsa was mumbling to herself as she braided back her damp hair.

'Elsa, Elsa hang on.' Maren said as she gripped her shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. Two blue eyes met hers as she stopped fidgeting with her hair. 'Slow down, I'm sure Anna is fine.' Elsa took a breath as blue eyes flicked over her own, searching them and finding reason there.

'I know, you're probably right. But I should check on her anyway. It took me years to get a handle on how everything worked— it's going to take her time, and I can't just leave her alone with all that for long stretches.' Maren just smiled as she watched her continue braiding her hair, it was never Elsa first. It was always others first and she so admired that about her.

'Let's take Nokk, I want to get there today.' Elsa stated, arms overhead as she finished tying back her hair. Maren suddenly realized she was still standing there in a naked stupor and quickly bent to get her own clothes. They were mostly dry, a tad damp as she pulled them on. Quickly re-braiding her own hair and sliding into her boots. Elsa was already at the waters edge when she finished, bent over it, her hand hovering just at the surface, calling the water horse. Nokk appeared, in the same location she had noticed earlier, hovering in the mist just below the waterfall.

'What is she doing?' Elsa wondered aloud, placing hands on her hips. The horse just stared at them both, only the top of her head peering out of the mist.

'I saw her doing that before too, when you were asleep. I thought she was just watching out for you, but maybe she's trying to tell us something. Look.' Maren pointed to the cavern she noticed earlier sitting just behind the waterfall. Elsa noticed it too. They exchanged a glance then both started to walk around the small tarn towards the waterfall.

As they drew closer she could see that there was a small path leading up to the cavern, as if the earth had been packed down specifically for easy access. Elsa led the way, mist spraying them both as they skirted their way up the small slope just behind the gushing force of the falls.

'Look.' Elsa's awed voice echoed around the rock as they entered the damp chamber. Maren looked up and saw what was there, nearly covering the expanse of the cave wall was a giant— what looked to be— map? There were four directions carved there, perhaps north, south, east and west with some kind of symbol representing each in a diamond formation. At the top to the north, a mountain rising out of water, to the west a volcano perhaps or smoking mountain? The east looked like a circular valley surrounded by cliffs and in the south, quite possibly a fjord? The only other symbol was in the center of the four, a diamond surrounded by four circles. Other symbols were carved around the map in the form of a language, but it was indecipherable as far as Maren could tell.

'What is it?' Maren wondered aloud.

'I don't know.' Elsa was still staring up in wonderment. 'But Gale and Nokk both led us here, so there must be something about it. Something feels familiar but I can't place it.' She walked closer to the wall and ran her hand over it, feeling it for something? She stopped and brought her other hand up to the wall, and before Maren knew it, tiny water droplets had started to peel off the wall and mix with the mist from the waterfall, hovering suspended in the air as if gravity did not exist. The droplets began to rotate, to swirl together and coalesce, and she could feel the temperature in the cave drop instantly.

'Elsa…?' She offered gently, but Elsa was now fixated on the coalescing water, same as she, watching it with wide expectant eyes.

An ice sculpture began to form slowly as the droplets came together, and she squinted to make out what it could be.

_'Agnarr, we have to find the fifth spirit, it's the bridge. I know it's real, it's the only way I will ever see my home again, my family. The only way to bring balance back and set them free.' _

The soft gentle voice of a woman echoed loudly around the cave. For the briefest of moments it sounded like Elsa, and she thought it was her until she instinctively glanced over and saw that Elsa's mouth was not moving.

The faceless voice stopped with the final formation of the statue, which appeared to be a man and a woman kissing in front of falling water. A memory preserved in water and reformed— made tangible by ice. She had seen other ice sculptures like this in the forest when she had first met Elsa, had been told that Ahtohallan was filled with living water memories much like this— but she had never before seen one form before her very eyes.

_'Mother.' _

It was Elsa's shaky voice she heard this time, and saw her rush forward to the statue, running her finger over the woman's cheek. This woman, upon closer inspection did look remarkably like Elsa.

'Your parents?' Maren offered, looking up now at what she assumed was the former king of Arendelle. Elsa nodded and pulled back from the statue, wiping tears from her eyes.

'She was trying to get back.' Elsa spoke with a trembling voice as tears continued to spill down her cheeks. She never removed her eyes from the statue. 'Back to the Northuldra, to the only life she ever knew. I— I never thought about what that must have been like for her. How lonely and scared she must have been. I never knew... _Too busy feeling sorry for myself_…' Her voice trailed off, the last bit was barely a discernible whisper.

Maren gently grabbed Elsa's shoulders and turned her away from the painful memory, looking straight into her blue eyes. 'Elsa don't you see, you did everything your mother ever wanted. You _are_ the fifth spirit and you did free us, you and Anna liberated the forest and the spirits.'

'Too late for her to see…' Elsa turned her eyes down and away, her only escape. Maren tipped her chin back up so she was looking into her tear-filled eyes again.

'Elsa, your mother believed in you before you were ever born, before she ever knew you would become the fifth spirit. You were gifted to her because of how great her faith in you was. The day the forest fell, she called out for help, and you were the answer to her call. You two will always be tied together by love, by blood, by the spirits. One of the greatest loves that exists is the love between a mother and daughter, even beyond death.' The pain floating in Elsa's eyes was palpable, causing a lump to form in her own throat, so she pulled Elsa into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

'She would be so proud of you now.' She whispered into Elsa's ear. Elsa held tightly to her and continued to cry quietly into her shoulder. Gale had slithered in the small cavern and swirled around them, it felt like a cool hug. She stroked Elsa's braid, and her eyes flicked over to the statue. It was clear by the way they were kissing that Elsa's parents were deeply in love, and here of all places. She smiled into Elsa's hair and couldn't help but think, how like mother like daughter they were.

'C'mon, let's go see your sister, she always cheers you up. You can tell her about all of this while I go check up on Ryder.' She could feel her eyes roll in irritation thinking about her younger brother traipsing around Arendelle, getting into who knows what, annoying the spirits out of everyone.

Elsa pulled away from her with a chuckle and a quizzical look. 'He hasn't left Kristoff alone. Like, at all. I need to go make sure he isn't driving him insane.' Maren stated, smiling playfully as she wiped the last tear off Elsa's face.

_'You_ cheer me up.' Elsa said, breaking into her half smile.

'Well that's good, because I'm sure Anna would love some help in that department.' She jibed swinging her arm over Elsa's shoulder and leading her out of the cavern. 'Of course, Anna is still Queen at that game — pun intended— but I'm getting better at it.' Elsa was laughing now. 'But seriously, I may kill Ryder when we get there so just be prepared for that.'

'I think he's under the Queen's protection unfortunately.' Elsa jested back. 'She's taken quite a liking to him, and you know they are strangely similar. They have this bizarre thing they do every time either of them says something utterly strange—'

'Where they look at each other and mouth _younger sibs _as if no one else can see, and as if everyone else is completely stupid for not understanding it?'

'Yes, that!' Elsa laughed. Maren was thrilled Ryder, Kristoff and Anna got along well, though she would still probably have to kill Ryder when they got there— just as she had done after he had occupied Kristoff for _the entire night _teaching him the Northuldra way to propose. Kristoff had been left behind by Anna and Elsa as they couldn't find him for hours, and yes, she had had to kill Ryder for that one. She loved him dearly, but sometimes, she just had to kill him.

'We better get down there then before any more chaos ensues.'


	2. Chapter 2

The speed at which the Nokk could run was still intoxicating— no normal horse could gallop at such a pace and do it so elegantly— and horses were one thing she did know something about. Fast fluid leaps up, over and around, skating gracefully across the terrain as if they were one with it— melding with its features rather than fighting against them. It was as if the Earth itself recognized Nokk's presence and respectfully bowed itself out of the way of her imminent path. If she closed her eyes, it felt like flying— fears, plans, ruminations that plagued her, life itself all fell away and nothing else in the world seemed to matter except the sound of the wind. She became one with Nokk, and it was pure freedom.

The bonus, in this moment, were the two slender arms that linked around her middle, holding tightly, attached to the warm body that pressed up against her back as they flew through the landscape.

Honeymaren.

She could still not wrap her head around what had slowly grown between them in the past few months, to say nothing of what had transpired in the past few days. Learning things she never thought she could learn, feeling things she never thought she would experience and loving someone in such a way that she never could have foreseen. It was somehow overwhelming, she wasn't quite sure what to do with all of it, but it felt so utterly right. _One step at a time_, Anna had once told her. _Simplify_. She knew she had the propensity to overthink, and think herself way too many steps ahead. It was part of what made strategizing as Queen so easy, but in terms of her own life it usually left her a mess. _One step at a time, simplify, be in the moment_ Anna had said. So she would do that now. And right now she felt happy— more than happy. It was a completeness that she had never felt before, and it was because of Honeymaren. Honeymaren made her happy, and wherever Honeymaren was, she wanted to be too— and she would leave it there for now.

Nokk abruptly slammed to a halt, jarring her out of her thoughts and sending Honeymaren lurching forward into her. Elsa threw her arms forward onto Nokk's mane to brace them both from being thrown off.

'What…? Are you ok?' Elsa asked over her shoulder, shaken by the bluntness of the stop.

'Yeah, are you?' Elsa nodded in response. 'Look.'

Honeymaren was pointing down the path they were traveling. Nokk snorted and moved backward a few paces. Elsa rubbed the horses neck and squinted to look down the wooded pathway. What stood there was a tall dark figure. Upon closer inspection it looked like a very tall man, but it was not a man. Whatever it was, seemed to be made of twisted gnarled wood in the shape of a man. Little roots, plants and vines were woven into the sinewy wooden muscles of the thing, its fingers and toes a mass of woven twigs. Its beady eyes reflected green, and almost seemed to glow in the shade of the forest, piercing right into her. Elsa had never before seen such a thing, and it unnerved her.

'Draugr.' Honeymaren whispered in her ear.

'What?' Elsa whispered back. The thing cocked its head unnaturally as if it had heard her. She didn't like it. Her head suddenly felt foggy, and she had a strong urge to get away from this thing.

'Draugrs. They're like cousins of the trolls and Jötnar— earth giants. They possess a lower, minimal form of magic, but I've never actually seen one. They normally stay in secluded tribes, very few people have ever seen one.'

'What is it doing standing there then?' It came out harsher than she meant. The sudden headache that came on was pulsing in her temples and made it hard to think. It must have been from the adrenaline jolt of Nokk stopping so suddenly.

'I don't know…'

The thing— _draugr_ — suddenly lurched forward and started to walk towards them— if you could call what it was doing walking. Clumsily awkward, it lumbered forward in bizarre jerky movements, cocking its head this way and that, piercing her with its strange glowing eyes. She looked away, suddenly nauseated at the sight of the thing. Nokk must have had enough at that point too because she abruptly darted to the right and off the path into the woods. The cool breeze swept over Elsa's face and alleviated the headache some. She was glad Nokk had run from that thing.

'Change of plans. Let's stop home first— I want to tell Yelena about this.' Honeymaren spoke into her ear. Elsa nodded, not about to argue. She wasn't sure she wanted to travel all the way down to Arendelle today anyway, with the headache still pounding as it was. Plus evening was upon them, it was best to wait until morning.

* * *

When they reached the outskirts of the Northuldra camp, the sun was mostly gone, leaving them surrounded in a hazy purple twilight. Nokk had steered them to the nearest body of water and they dismounted. Elsa touched her forehead to Nokk's and stroked her her snout, returning her from ice to her liquid form and thanking her silently as she always did, before the horse dove into the river and disappeared.

'I love watching you do that.' Came Honeymaren's whisper as she laced her fingers with Elsa's and brought her hand up to warm lips and kissed it. A lovely tingle ran up Elsa's arm and she could feel warmth of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. Compliments had always made her uncomfortable, and she still wasn't sure why. She had gotten more of them than most people probably saw in a lifetime in her tenure as queen, but many if not all of them had felt superficial. Not that she cared, if she had to receive them at all, superficial was easier to skate around. It was always the sporadic more genuine compliments that made her uneasy, as if something had probed her in a most vulnerable place. She was thrilled Maren thought that way about her, and yet there was the uncomfortable heat of embarrassment crawling its way up her neck and into her face. Perhaps she would just never fully understand all the odd contradictions that resided within herself. So she just smiled and squeezed her hand back in thanks. Maren always seemed to know what she meant without having to explain herself anyway. And she so loved that about her.

They walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand back towards the camp, and soon the soft glow of firelight came into view.

'There she is.' Maren picked up her pace and pulled Elsa towards Yelena. The older woman was kneeling by herself, in front of a fire sipping tea.

'Yelena!' Maren called as they approached her.

'Ladies.' Yelena answered as she stood to greet them. Her penetrating hazel eyes flicked between them suspiciously, then down at their intertwined hands. Elsa quickly yanked her hand free of Maren's and clasped her own together. Maren shot her a brief strange, almost hurt look before returning to face Yelena, whose eyes were still uncomfortably suspicious. The look Maren had thrown her hurt somewhere inside, but she wasn't sure what to do about it right then in front of Yelena.

'What's going on with you two?' Yelena's voice was laced with suspicion that now matched her eyes. It was more of a demand than a question. Elsa's heartbeat quickened and she suddenly wished she was somewhere else.

After a heartbeat, Maren blessedly diverted with: 'Well, we think we saw a draugr.' Surprise and confusion now replaced the suspicion in Yelana's features. This was clearly not what she was expecting to hear.

'I'm not sure, I've never actually seen one, but I don't think it could've been anything else.' Maren continued.

'Where were you when you saw it, what was it doing?' Yelena sounded concerned, but not alarmed which eased Elsa. If Yelena wasn't disturbed by that thing, it was probably nothing.

'We were riding Nokk back this way.' Elsa stated and gestured towards the direction of the mountains from which they rode in on. 'We saw it maybe an hour or two ride from here. It was standing alone in the middle of the path just staring at us.' She curled her arms up and around her middle thinking about it again. It felt for a moment as if Maren would reach out to her, but there was hesitation, and she didn't.

'Yelena, I thought those things preferred to live alone with their tribes in seclusion. What was it doing there?'

'I don't know Maren. The small amount of magic they possess protects them from other living beings— it acts as a shield in a way. Cloaking themselves from any living thing they choose— including magic— so they can continue to live peacefully in isolation. Normally yes, they stay closely knit within their tribes, and are not aggressive, so it is concerning that you saw a rogue. Maybe it got separated or lost from its tribe— honestly we just don't know that much about them.'

Maren was nodding her head pensively. Elsa was glad for the information, but just wanted to forget about that thing for the moment and lie down. It didn't seem lost or confused, it felt deliberately like it had looked into her soul without her permission. Her head was pulsing again and she really just wanted to leave.

'Thank you, Yelena. I think I'm going to go lie down. Night Maren.'

'Are you ok?' Came Maren's concerned voice.

'I'm fine, just, just tired.' She said it over her shoulder as she started to walk away. The concern in Maren's voice cut through her like a knife, but all of this was too much and she just needed to get away and collect herself.

_'Can I talk to you please, for a moment?'_ It was Yelena, but her voice came in a hushed authoritative tone that she could tell was directed at Honeymaren— the way a mother would talk to her adult child. She felt bad for leaving her there, at the mercy of Yelena alone, but the headache was making her nauseated again. Her chest was clenching and her throat started to feel constricted— if she didn't lie down and get away from all the people who were watching her now she was going to lose it.

Once she got to the far end of camp and to her small lavvu hut she was feeling only slightly better. Relieved to be away from people's prying eyes and Yelena's knowing gaze, but worse for how abruptly she had left Honeymaren— and she wanted to apologize to her for ripping her hand away like that. She still wasn't entirely sure why her instinct had been to do that.

It was ridiculous, in her mind, that at twenty-five she still had these unexpected bouts of anxiety like this. Her powers were (mostly) under control, she felt so at ease being around Honeymaren and she was so free now with little to none of the previous queenly responsibilities that she had attributed much of this anxiety to in the past. And yet, here it still was, rearing its ugly head, crawling up her chest at the worst moments— to make her appear even more strange and antisocial then she actually was, and causing her to lie to people she cared about.

She flopped down on her pad and threw an arm over her face, unwilling to continue dissecting the sad confusing state of her psyche. She could think of nothing more she could do to rid herself of this plague of anxiety, and that thought alone was depressing.

All she had really done now was throw much of the cause of it on her little sister, and she groaned at her own selfishness. That's not solely why she had abdicated of course— it would've been near impossible to spend as much time as was necessary for a Queen to spend in Arendelle when she had so many responsibilities in the forest now. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't at least acknowledge that part of it was to do with being free of the entire anxiety-inducing queenly business once and for all. But could she have really gone back to it? No, she already knew that answer, had spent far too much time on this precise train of thought before she made her final decision, and the final answer she always came back to was no. After finding out everything about herself, her mother, the spirits and the Northuldra and where she fit into all of that— the answer was that she didn't want to go back to Arendelle and rule it as its queen. She loved being part of the forest, and there was still so much more to discover, about it and herself— she would have been a useless distracted queen with all that obsessing constantly running through her mind. And yet, the guilt about it all and anxiety for Anna had never fully left. She wasn't sure it ever would completely.

She sighed— she would sleep it off, that usually worked, if the anxiety wasn't too bad to begin with— and it currently wasn't by her usual standards. The fact that she even had 'usual standards' for anxiety was another miserable deduction and she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind and relax— as Maren would tell her to do if she were here. She missed her already. She missed Anna too. How was that possible to need to be alone — to _want_ to be alone — to purposely extricate oneself from everyone who cared about you and yet miss them so desperately?

It was possibly the definition of insanity, and sometimes she truly felt insane.

She ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair in exasperation, then returned the arm over her eyes. The pressure from her arm did at least relieve some of the headache.

She tensed when she felt something skitter up her leg and perch atop the one knee she had propped up— but quickly relaxed upon realizing what it was. No ice had formed so that was some form of progress. She raised the arm off her eyes just a bit so she could peer under it.

'Hi Bruni.' She smiled at the tiny salamander perched atop her knee as if he was the proud owner of a new mountain summit. Moonlight streaked in the tent just enough for her to glimpse his blue skin before he skittered down her thigh, up her abdomen and curled up just under her neck. A soft sizzle noise escaped under his body as he cooled himself on her cold skin. She giggled at the ticklish feeling of his little feet and hands scampering all over her and the unnatural warmth of his fiery little lizard body on her skin. It was a rather calming presence though, to have him there, and she focused on his warmth over her chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke in the dark on her side, to the feeling of a warm arm slunk around her middle and a warm body close in behind her and kiss her under her ear. She reached her hand out to the one that was draped over her and fingers interlaced with her own.

'Sorry to wake you.' The voice whispered in her ear, smoothing back her braid so she could place another kiss on Elsa's neck. Elsa shivered.

'It's ok, I'm glad you're here.' She whispered back groggily, running her thumb over the hand that intwined with hers. 'I'm sorry about before—' She started but Maren cut her off.

'Elsa don't be sorry. I just had a long chat with Yelena and she reminded me of a few important things.'

'Like what?' Maren's other hand continued to run over her head, fingers gliding softly over her hair. It felt nice and made her drowsy.

'Like the fact that, what is going on between you and I isn't exactly customary or even accepted in Arendelle. And that I should give you time to adjust to it— that is, if you want to.'

'Wait, so does that mean it _is_ accepted here?' This was entirely new information to her. Maren let out a soft chuckle. 'Yes, it is very accepted here. In fact it's very strange for me to realize that there are places where it's considered odd. Ryder and I were raised by two mothers you know.' This caused Elsa to sit up and look at her.

'Two mothers… as in, they were in love?' Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could make out Maren smiling back at her.

'Yep, and the best moms we could have ever asked for. Strongest women I've ever known. They loved us so much, I thank the spirits for them every day still.'

'Loved?' The past tense use of the word was not lost on her.

'They passed. Years ago. We think it was some kind of accident— they left on a hike and never returned. We never found any trace of them.' Elsa was reeling from all of this. There was so much about Maren she still didn't know, why had she never thought to ask? The surge of emotion she felt just then threatened to drown her though, parents leaving on an innocent trip, never to return. If there was one thing she understood, it was that.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never asked… Thank you for telling me.' She grabbed Maren's hand in both of hers and rubbed her thumb over it.

'Elsa I— Well I just don't want to lose you.' Maren leaned forward and put her forehead against Elsa's. Elsa leaned into her and closed her eyes.

'You won't. Yelena was right, this is— new territory for me and it may take me a while around other people. But the one thing I do know is that I want to be with you. I— well I don't want to lose you either.' At that warm lips found hers and kissed softly, gently. She returned it, missing the feeling of it. How long had it been since they last kissed? She wasn't sure, but it felt far too long.

'Stay with me tonight? All night?' Elsa whispered, loathe to break the kiss but needing to ask. Was there such a thing as wanting to be together alone? That's what she wanted, as contradictory as that may have been.

'Always.' Came the answer. They laid down together and arms enfolded Elsa as she curled into them.

'How's your head?'

Elsa scrunched her brow in confusion. 'How did you know about that?'

She could feel Maren's light chuckle in her chest which was next to her ear. 'I just know you I guess, plus I could kind of sense it.' She placed a hand on Elsa's forehead and started to rub small circles in her temples between her thumb and fingers exactly where the headache pulsed the strongest. Elsa let out a soft sigh, the relief that brought was magic in itself. A tingly sensation spread across her head then, bringing with it more relief, and suddenly her head felt heavy and she was tired. She slung her arm around Maren's middle and pulled herself closer to her.

_'I love you.' _Elsa thought she heard whisper just over her, but sleep had already taken her.


	3. Chapter 3

A sunbeam arc had wormed its way through the crack in Elsa's lavvu hut and caught her right in the eye. She squinted, opening her eyes to the muted wash of sunlight beating down on the outside of her tent. Some birds chirped in the distance, and the first thing she noticed was that her headache was blessedly gone. She turned to the space next to her in search of the person who had been the cause of that— to find Honeymaren gone. A pang of longing hit her. But in her place was a small plate of different berries, nuts, herbs and a cup full of warm mint tea.

She smiled at Maren's thoughtfulness— and she _was_ hungry. The day before had been so busy, she wasn't sure she had eaten much of anything at all. Maren of course _would_ remember something like that. She always paid attention to little things, especially about Elsa, and she felt safe knowing someone out here cared that much about her well being. The food part of transitioning to the forest had been a tough change in the beginning, but Maren had helped her with that too. She had never been one to eat much meat, it never sat right with her, and unfortunately, a staple of the Northuldran diet was meat and fish. But something had happened to her in Ahtohallan that first time she'd ventured there, and now she couldn't eat any meat at all without getting sick. She was still figuring out all the exact ways she'd been changed after Ahtohallan. At first she had thought it was just emotionally and spiritually, but she came to realize there had been physical changes within her as well. Besides being sickened at the thought of eating meat, her powers had grown. They hadn't necessarily become stronger, but more precise perhaps. She could call the magic with much more ease and fluidity than before, and could accurately control it at much further distances even when she couldn't see the manifestation of it. She felt more connected to her magic after that too, more at peace with it— similarly to how she had since felt more connected to herself in certain ways and to nature.

Maren had noticed about the food right away, and had helped her find other things to eat that didn't include meat. She felt bad at first, as she didn't want to offend the people who had kindly taken her in, but she had quickly learned they were not a judgemental type of people. Maren told her that many of them opted not to eat meat also. For some, like her, it just didn't sit well. Others didn't believe in eating animals, and some did it to raise their vibration and become closer to the oneness of nature. That last bit had intrigued her, as she had then wondered if that was part of what had happened to her in Ahtohallan. It _had_ felt like her energy — or vibration — as Maren would call it, had been heightened when she was in there. She practically felt her whole body humming, and still it happened every time she went back— the glacier itself just felt so alive. It was mostly Maren's hypothesis, but she tended to agree with it. There really wasn't any other explanation for the strange changes to her body.

Elsa quickly re-braided her hair, and changed into her Arendelle travel outfit— the blue tunic and boots she had first worn when she arrived in the forest — the white ice outfit she now preferred was still a bit ostentatious for Arendellians, and she preferred to go unnoticed there as much as possible these days. It was important the people of Arendelle saw Anna as their queen now, and not her.

Once finished, she grabbed the plate and cup of tea and went outside to the little wooden table and chairs she had set up there, to enjoy the morning. The sun was shining and it looked to be a beautiful day— perfect for travel down to Arendelle.

She popped a cloudberry in her mouth and leaned back in the chair. Her mother had shown her how to identify and pick different kids of wild edible berries— she knew the differences between cloudberries, lingonberries and bilberries— all of which were on her plate now, picked by Maren. So many little things like that had come back to her about her mother the more time she spent up here in the forest. Little things she never saw at the time, but now recognized as being clearly Northuldran. She felt closer to her mother than she had felt in a long time living up here, living the way she once did amongst the people she came from. There were times she even felt her presence up here, especially when she was out in the woods by herself— though that could possibly just be her imagination. A heaviness settled on her chest. If only she had put all the little pieces together sooner, perhaps she could've learned more from and about her mother when she was alive. But then again how could she have ever known that her mother was Northuldran? And after finding out the truth about her grandfathers distrust of magic and indigenous people— there was no way to blame her parents for keeping her, her mother and Anna's Northuldran heritage a secret. Though it was still magical to think about the lost little Northuldran girl whom saved, then fell in love with a prince and became queen of Arendelle. She smiled and took a sip of her tea. That was surely the stuff of fairy tales.

Only, her mother had actually lived it. Had found the strength not only to cope with the loss of her family and make a life for herself in a strange new land alone, but had come to love someone who by all rights, she should have hated. The sheer strength her mother possessed was always something she admired, and was something she had held onto, long after her death. Her strength as a queen was what she'd leaned on in her former years of life— and now, her strength as a queen and a Northuldran woman was what she would hold tightly to. If her mother could do all things— then so could she. Or so she tried to make herself believe.

What then, must it have been like to have had two mothers? Two pillars from which one could draw strength and mould themselves after? Probably no different than how she had looked up to her mother _and father_, but she wanted ask Maren more about what that was like later anyway. Two mothers. The fact that two women — or two men she supposed — could be in love and freely show it was indeed foreign to her, and if she were to admit it— the thought of other people knowing that about her still made her extremely uncomfortable. And yet— it made so much more sense when she thought about it, then did the rigid rules that governed Arendelle via religion. Love was love, and it shouldn't matter what form that took on as long as the people involved were happy. And she knew, her mother would want her to be happy.

'Contemplating the meaning of life again are we?' Yelena's voice startled her and caused her hand to jerk, spilling a bit of the tea on herself— most of which froze midair then sprinkled to the ground.

'Oh, excuse me…' She brushed her hands together to remove the iced tea on them. 'Good morning Yelena.'

'Glad to see you're eating. You're too skinny.' Elsa chuckled at Yelena's bluntness. Her eyes scanned around for Maren, assuming she would be near. She was almost always in Yelena's shadow.

'She's not here.' Yelena stated, reading Elsa's expression. 'She's gone to get Daisy ready for the journey.'

Of course that's where she'd gone. It'd been a few days since Maren had seen Daisy and she knew she didn't like to go that long without at least visiting her.

'May I?' Yelena asked, gesturing at the chair opposite Elsa. Elsa nodded.

Yelena snatched a berry off her plate and leaned back in her chair. 'Did she ever tell you the story about how she found Daisy?'

Elsa nodded. 'She did.'

Daisy was Maren's reindeer— her very beautiful, very rare white reindeer. Maren had had her since she was a girl, since she found Daisy abandoned and hurt in the Lichen Meadow fields which, at the time— were covered with daisies.

'She's incredibly beautiful.'

'She is. But did she tell you the whole story about white reindeer?' Elsa shook her head and gave a quizzical look. Maren had not shared this.

'Well, as you know, white reindeer are incredibly rare and as you said, truly beautiful. However, people of old used to associate them with ghosts— spirits, and they feared them. They thought they were dangerous — bad omens — bringers of death and often they would try to kill them if they saw one. Even the reindeers own kind usually abandoned it because of its inability to camouflage into the forest.'

Elsa just stared intently, waiting for the rest. It was so sad, and she empathized with the poor white reindeer, misunderstood and feared just for appearing different.

'Then on the other side of it, were the tribes who wished to capture the elusive white one— as some called it. They thought it was a goddess in animal form and sought to control it and use the magic they supposed it possessed for their own gain. Then still there were others, who revered it and made sacrifices in its name. Despite all of this, as we know, Daisy is just a regular reindeer like all the others — a beautiful and special one at that — but does she not have all the same animalistic needs as the others? The need for companionship and love? Would not it be unfair to deny her these things other deers enjoy, or to set unrealistic expectations of her to be something others thought she was, simply because she's different?'

Elsa had the distinct impression they were no longer talking about Daisy.

'No, it would not be fair to Daisy at all. And Maren,' Yelena smiled softly as she recalled the memory. 'She was the one who figured that out first. She saw through the whole charade of mythos surrounding the white one and simply saw a distressed, scared little baby reindeer, desperately in need of someone to care for and love it. And so she did — much to the chagrin of many of our fellow people — yet now those two are inseparable.'

There was a long pause, as Elsa struggled to find her voice. 'Maren is able to see what's on the inside, not just the outside.' It came out of her throat as no more than a whisper.

'Elsa, look at me.' Her eyes had been dangling over the plate of fruit and she begrudgingly brought them up to meet Yelena's gaze. But her stare wasn't penetrating this time, it was soft and understanding. 'You don't need to fear any feelings you have for her— just as Daisy didn't. It's very normal to feel those things, very human. I realize you grew up in a very different environment where such things are not accepted. But that doesn't mean you need to deny yourself happiness now.'

Elsa felt a tear slip out and she quickly swiped it away, returning her eyes to the plate of fruit in front of her. Something about what Yelena had said felt as though some invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she nodded slightly, unable to find any appropriate words.

'Good. Now, finish your berries and get out of here.' She made a shooing motion with her hands. 'Maren tells me her brother and your sister may have burned down the kingdom by now.'

This caused her to chuckle— and it was possibly not far off the truth.

'Yelena.' She called as the woman started to walk away. 'Thank you.'

'Anytime... _white one_.' Yelena chuckled as she walked away. Elsa smiled and shook her head. She really had come to love Yelena. It was nice having a motherly presence back in her life again. She hadn't realized until just then how much she truly had missed that. She downed the rest of the tea, popped a few berries in her mouth and grabbed the rest in her hand to go find Maren and Daisy.

When she found them, Maren already had Daisy fixed with the saddle and saddle bags and was brushing her coat with one hand, stroking her neck with the other. A sinister smile crept over Elsa's lips— Maren hadn't seen her. What a perfect opportunity to sneak up on her while she was immersed in Daisy care. Maren was always able to sneak up on her, yet she had yet to be able to do the same to her. It was maddening. It was always her footsteps that gave her away— Maren could hear her no matter how much she practiced stepping lightly. She swore the woman had the senses of a bloodhound. So this time she splayed out a hand and quietly created a small pathway of snow leading right up to her unsuspecting victim. She took a step, then another— not an ounce of noise. She silently congratulated herself— she was in her element now, and Maren didn't stand a chance. Confident in her silence, she crept a touch faster— one foot after the other. She was nearly upon them when—

'I felt the cold from that you know.' Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, her victory crushed. Maren turned around to face her.

'And Daisy was looking right at you.' She smiled and put her hands on her hips as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Also that's cheating.' Maren stated bluntly and gestured towards the snow.

Elsa placed her own hands on her hips in indignation and let out a dramatic sigh. 'And they say I'm the one with the weird powers.' This caused Maren to laugh outright.

'You are kinda weird.' She returned playfully as she tromped over the snow towards Elsa, pulling her into her arms and giving her a kiss. Elsa wrapped her hands around Maren's neck and kissed her back.

'Thank you for breakfast.'

'You don't eat enough.' She poked Elsa's belly, causing her to recoil from the tickle. 'I swear you'd forget to eat at all if I didn't place food in front of you.' Elsa chuckled.

'You might be right about that part.' She admitted guiltily.

'Oh I know I'm right. I guess you'll just have to keep me around forever so you don't waste away and starve to death.' She called over her shoulder as she returned to Daisy.

Elsa smiled and watched her mount up. She looked so regal sitting atop Daisy, her dark hair in stark contrast to Daisy's white coat pulled at her eyes and left her transfixed. She looked so confident— more like a queen than Elsa ever supposed she did— queen of the forest.

Daisy trotted happily over, and Elsa stroked her snout before Maren extended a hand down to her. 'Escort you to your steed m'lady?' Maren had put on her best Arendellian accent and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She reached up, clasping wrists with Maren who easily swung her up and over the back of Daisy's saddle. She wrapped her arms around Maren's middle and put her chin over her shoulder.

'Lets go see if Arendelle still stands.' Maren jested, and off they flew into the woods.

* * *

'Elsa, my god. What even is _this?_' Anna muttered to the empty room as she poured over some bizarre diagram Elsa had drawn her. Scribbled at the top in Elsa's hand was '_Trade & Shipping Routes' _underlined three times and that was the beginning and the end of what Anna understood of that piece of paper. It was a map at one point— perhaps… But now there were little paths connected to arrows scribbled manically all over the entire thing. Some on land, some through the sea and all overlapping into a miserable indecipherable mess. There was some kind of key or legend at the bottom but it was as useless as the rest of the map. Of course this was Elsa, so surely this had its precise reasonings and accuracies of that she was sure, but tell that to the little people who tried to decipher it. There's no way this kind of ludicrous brain activity was healthy. Was this what is was like in Elsa's head constantly? If so, Anna was ready to abdicate right then and there and fling the entire kingdom right back at her sister. And then get her head checked out by a physician. But no, she would get this, she would get this. She _had_ to get this. For Elsa, she had to. _Eventually, with time. You can do it. _That's what Elsa kept telling her, though she was seriously beginning to doubt it at this point.

She moved on to the next sheet of paper below the deranged map, which was a detailed list of trade goods and quantities listed numerically by quantity and each attached to the name of a different kingdom. Likely, the kingdoms from which each good came— ok, this at least made a bit more sense— but when and why did she need this information in the first place again? Trade seemed to go on with or without her involvement, so what was the purpose of this little sheet? Was it just for her to review, or was she supposed to actually _do_ something with it? What had Elsa said about it… Something about keeping personal notes to check against the official records… Ugh. Why though? Weren't the official's paid official money to do the official job? Did she really need to keep separate notes? Was there some other reason or was this just a particularly Elsa thing. Probably the latter— but she had no idea and her head hurt trying to think like her sister. No one's mind worked like Elsa's, that much was abundantly clear. And yet, she was always so on top of _everything. _Nothing ever escaped her notice. _How had she done all of this?_

Anna slumped back in the chair, resting her head on it and let out a long exasperated sigh. She turned her head to the side and looked at the crown that had been brought in not long before— which was now perched in its stand on the fireplace mantle. _Her _crown, now. The gemstone had finally been placed in the center of it— the light blue diamond crystal that had been the centerpiece of Elsa's and their mothers crown before her, now resided in her own. She turned her head away from it, unwilling to accept the finality of it. She hadn't done it right away— asked for the crystal to be placed in her new crown. Some part of her hoped that Elsa would still come back and take this all away from her. But that had not happened. Nor would it. Elsa was happy, of that she was sure, and she was happy for her— and when it became overtly clear that this new life of theirs — this new separate life — was permanent, that's when she had decided to have the crystal placed in her crown. A symbol of the great queens that had come before her and hopefully from which, she could draw strength from now. Perhaps when people saw it on her, it would remind them that Queen Elsa and Queen Iduna had once stood before them, and perhaps by that grace they would take her seriously even if she didn't always know what she was doing. It was something at least.

She stood up to walk over to Elsa's balcony. Stupid as it seemed, she hadn't wanted anything of Elsa's touched or moved after she left. Her room, her desk and ridiculous amount of books and papers, her clothes that she didn't take with her, all still resided in her room just as she had left them— and that's how it would stay. She had all but moved in there now anyway. At first she had just started sleeping in Elsa's bed, missing her smell and feeling like she maybe missed her a little bit less when she slept there. But then she hadn't wanted any of the papers taken out either, so she'd resorted to working at Elsa's desk, which took up more time than she ever thought it would, so inevitably she'd just moved in there permanently.

She opened the balcony doors and let the cool spring air wash over her as she leaned on the railing. Of course Elsa wasn't dead, she still came back once a week at least. Maybe less so recently, but either way it was just never enough. She missed her. She wasn't afraid to admit it, but she was loathe to tell her that too often. They were the bridge, this is how it was meant to be and she had to learn to accept it— even if she had initially wanted to strangle the magic out of Elsa when this whole sordid situation had been suggested. But she didn't. Elsa belonged in nature, she knew that. Perhaps a part of her had always known that which is why she'd been so desperate to hold on so tightly to her. She knew one day she would have to leave. And she couldn't deny that she had never in her entire life seen Elsa as happy as the day she had returned from Ahtohallan that first time. She was practically glowing, and Anna had cried upon seeing her. Not just because she was relieved she was alive, but because deep down she knew she was going to lose her again. She had finally found her place, her purpose, her peace in this world, the answers she so desperately needed and so acutely deserved— even if that place was not under the same roof as Anna anymore. If only she could just figure out how to find that same sense of peace herself.

She squinted her eyes across the bright glassy fjord, searching the direction from which her big sister usually rode in on. But there was nothing out there. Just white blinding water and empty mountains. Both only reminded her of Elsa, so she dropped her head into her hands to block it out.

_Elsa please, I can't do this alone. Get back here._

_I need you._


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm not even going to try this time.' Elsa said, waving a defeated hand towards Maren as she walked into the stables. Maren's back was turned to her again, this time as she unhinged Daisy from all her travel gear.

'Good, because I saw you walking up from the fjord.' Maren teased as she heaved Daisy's saddle over the rack.

Elsa shot her a dirty look and turned to the white horse in the stall nearest her. It snorted happily upon seeing her.

'Aw, hello Kjekk. Yes, did you miss your Auntie Elsa?' Elsa cooed in a voice reserved exclusively for babies and animals. She reached her hand out to the snoot of Anna's horse and stroked his velvety nose. He tried to lick her hand in return. She smiled and reached for a carrot off one of the high shelves to feed him— he snatched it cheerfully from her fingers. Just then Elsa heard the familiar clip clop of reindeer hooves trotting towards her from the other end of the stable.

'Sven, there you are!' Elsa cooed in the same baby voice. At hearing his name Sven picked up his pace, nearly running towards her now. Elsa noticed Daisy's ears perk up when Sven came into her line of sight, and she made a happy little reindeer grunt and tried to walk forward, but Maren still had her trapped in the corner unstrapping more buckles.

Sven nearly plowed Elsa over when he got to her, poking her stomach with his snout and rubbing it there. She laughed at the ticklish feeling and hugged Sven around as much of his head as she could get her arms around. He then began sniffing and poking his nose around her.

'So, you heard the crunch of a carrot from all the way outside did you?' Elsa teased and tapped one finger on Sven's nose. He clearly knew the word carrot because he became more excited when it was uttered. Elsa laughed through her nose. 'Ok, here.' She reached for another carrot and gave it to Sven who happily ate it in one bite. This, was apparently too much for Daisy to handle, because she barreled through Maren and trotted over to them, dragging a saddle bag with her.

'Uhhh.' Maren groaned as Daisy slipped past her.

'Sorry.' Elsa laughed as she reached for yet another carrot for Daisy. Sven, for his part, waited patiently as Daisy received her carrot, and made no attempt to snatch it himself— which for Sven was very odd behavior.

'What a gentleman.' Elsa cooed while stroking his chin. Meanwhile Maren had slunk behind Daisy while she was occupied with her carrot, and managed to get the saddle bag fully off her.

'You spoil her.'

'She deserves it, _doesn't she_.' Elsa said to Daisy and patted her head. At that Sven took off back the way he came with Daisy close on his heels— out back to the enclosed pasture.

'Have her back by eleven young man!' Maren called after them. She then turned mischievous eyes on Elsa. 'You know, I do love hearing you talk cute like that.' She said and slunk her arms around Elsa's middle, drawing her close. 'We should do that.' Maren nodded her head in the direction the two deers had just run.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Eat carrots together?' She jested. Maren playfully squeezed her sides and she jumped slightly at the tickle.

'No, well yes. We should eat together— or something. We should go on a real date sometime.'

'Don't we already eat together?'

Maren smirked and raised a playful eyebrow at her sarcasm. 'No, I mean, what do people do in Arendelle when one person is interested in another? Don't they like, eat a fancy dinner together, or go to a party or something?'

'Well, you're asking the wrong Arendellian. Anna would know much more about this than me.'

Maren scrunched her brow asking the silent question. _Explain?_

Elsa smiled, slightly unsure how to explain it all. 'Well, when men would take an interest in me, it was usually platonically related to what their kingdom could gain through marriage to me— not romance.' She paused, but Maren continued to look at her with those concerned eyes so she continued. 'Mostly it involved boring political talk at parties, then they would usually get drunk and try to get closer to me than I was comfortable with, which I always wanted to escape from— Anna intervened most times— but really, parties in general I just dreaded.'

There was something in Maren's eyes that was unfamiliar to her, anger was it? 'I'm glad Anna _intervened_. I would have shot an arrow at them.' Maren deadpanned. Elsa couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that. 'I'm serious.'

'I know you are that's why I'm smiling.'

'Well, you never struck me as a party goer anyway. If those idiots couldn't see that— see how uncomfortable they made you, then they deserved to get an arrow whizzed right past their heads.' Elsa was still trying to cover her amusement. The image of Maren clad in her forest gear, tromping through a socialite party and taking aim on some unsuspecting suitor was far too delightful an image to push away. 'Were you ever… interested in _any _of them?' Maren asked it with some hesitancy.

'No.'

She surprised herself with how quickly the answer had come out. But it was nothing less than the truth. 'I— well I spent so much of my life so focused on trying to control my powers, to conceal them and not feel anything— that I never allowed myself to entertain the idea of any type of romantic attraction. I just didn't have the emotional capacity for it at the time— feeling something for someone was a dangerous variable that I could eliminate, so I did. It was safer that way…' Maren had reached her hand up and was playing with the stray tendrils of hair at the nape of Elsa's neck. Her eyes never left Elsa's. 'Then I suppose, a few years ago, after Anna and I reunited—' Maren was nodding, remembering the story. 'And I realized I did have more control over my powers than I thought— well then I started introspecting. I watched Kristoff and Anna interact and I started to think that maybe one day I could have something like that. But I could never visualize what type of person that could be— what type of person could see me in that way.' She had to pull her eyes away from Maren's or risk drowning in them.

'I see you.'

The sincerity of those words cut through her, so simple were they, yet so powerful. 'And I love what I see.' Elsa brought her eyes back up to drown. 'I see someone strong and courageous and smart and kind and beautiful— inside and out. Someone who cares more about everyone else than she cares about herself. Someone who has been through hell and back and still has one of the kindest hearts of anyone I've ever known.' Maren moved her hand to cup Elsa's cheek.

'That's the way I see you.'

Elsa could feel her throat closing up and her face get hot— she did not want to cry so she diverted. 'At least now I understand why I was never interested in any of those men— why I was _never_ going to be interested in men. I've never felt anything in the world like the feelings you make me feel.'

Maren brought her other hand up to Elsa's cheek and kissed her, holding her face in both hands. Soft, slow and meaningful— a message that she understood. Elsa sighed into the kiss, her kisses were so overwhelming with emotion sometimes, and Elsa couldn't get enough of it. Maren broke the kiss and put her forehead to Elsa's, letting out a sigh of her own.

'The things you make me feel can't be formed with words… Elsa, I just don't want you to miss out on anything— all the normal stuff you never got to do. I want you to have everything.' She was so sincere so full of honest emotion that all Elsa could do was pull her close into a tight hug.

'Maren, I don't need everything. I just need you.' She whispered in her ear. 'Riding through the woods, picking berries with you is the best date I could ever ask for. I mean that.'

Maren pulled away and held Elsa's hands in her own, rubbing circles over them with her thumbs and nodding as she looked down. 'Careful, or you're going to make me fall in love with you.'

'Maybe I don't want to be careful about that…'

Maren smiled and shook her head. 'Alright, enough of this or you're going to make me cry.' She teased. 'You should go spend some time with your sister, I've been monopolizing you. She needs you too. There's just not enough of you to go around.' Maren poked her playfully in the belly again. Elsa chuckled and pecked her on the cheek.

'Your coming?'

'No, you two should have some sister time. Plus I still feel this clawing need to go find Ryder. I saw Iskko out back before, so I know he's here— and I have a pretty good idea where to find him. Big sister duties call— for both of us.' Maren leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'll see you in a while.'

Elsa reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back in and giving her one more kiss. 'Bye.' She whispered after the kiss. Maren smiled, brought Elsa's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

'Bye.' She then turned and walked left out of the stables towards town. Elsa followed, but instead of left she went right in the direction of the castle. She had to find the right way to tell Anna about her feelings for Maren, but she wasn't sure how to do it, or even if she should do it with how overwhelmed Anna had been lately. She would have to play it by ear. And she had to admit part of herself was terrified about how Anna might react. Surely she wouldn't stop loving her, but she wasn't sure she could take it if Anna started to look at her differently. She also knew keeping that from Anna was impossible— they both vowed never to keep things from each other again and she couldn't live with herself knowing she was breaking that promise. And she didn't want to keep it from her— she wanted to share everything with her about Maren— all her thoughts and feelings— just as Anna had shared with her about Kristoff. She would have to find a way to tell her, no matter her fears.

The evening sun had already dipped below the mountains— the days and nights nearly equal for the brief time before the days would begin to swallow the nights whole. She found herself already at the cobblestone pathway leading up to the castle, which was cast in the reddish hue of dying light that still managed to worm its way up and around the mountains. The street lamps had just been lit, and hardly anyone was out. Likely at home or in a pub eating dinner and she was thankful for the timing— few if any would see or recognize her as she made her way up to the open castle gates. The smell of salty ocean air hit her again on a warm breeze— and she was home.

'Her Royal Highness has returned!' A guard called from atop the gate. Elsa smiled at him but cringed inwardly— General Mattias had clearly not spoken to him yet about the subtle way in which she usually desired to arrive. She did not wish to be announced anymore. Still, she waved in acknowledgement to the guard and continued into the courtyard, which was empty except for the few guards on post, who all bowed their heads respectfully as she passed.

'Your Maj—! I mean Your Highness!' It was Kai who called to her from the doorway.

'Hello Kai.' Elsa spoke with a smile as she walked up the stairs to greet him. She leaned down to the portly man and gave him a hug. She had known him since her birth and Kai was like family. 'I don't suppose you could try just Elsa?' Kai threw her a deadpanned look.

After a beat: 'No, that's not possible Your Majesty.' Kai cringed at using her former title. 'I will work on it. Old habits die hard.' He said with a kind smile. She chuckled.

Elsa's eyes glanced upward for a brief moment. 'How's she doing?'

'She is— she is trying very hard.' Elsa frowned at the cryptic assessment of her sisters wellbeing. Reading her expression Kai followed up with: 'She simply has different strengths and weaknesses than you did, and we are working through them.' Elsa scrunched her brow, indicating she needed more details. 'She is struggling with the paperwork and diplomacy aspect, but she is excelling at winning the people over—she does beautifully at social functions. People absolutely adore her.'

'Of course they do.' How could they not. Elsa smiled, remembering how beautiful Anna had looked at her coronation. Stunning green dress and cape that fit her perfectly and matched her eyes, her hair done up in the same fashion as her own and their mother's when they had ruled. You couldn't look at her and not be overcome with a powerful sense of endearment. It was the first time she had really seen Anna transform before her eyes from a cute bubbly girl into a regally beautiful woman— and she had cried upon witnessing it. It was the first and only time in living memory that she had allowed herself to cry publicly. For the beauty that was her sister, for what she knew that day meant, and for how gracefully Anna had accepted it. Her heart had nearly burst that day, and she couldn't have stopped the tears even if she had tried. She had cried a lot since then too with Anna, for Anna— perhaps another change within her since Ahtohallan.

'I won't let anything happen to her or the realm, you know that.' Kai interjected pulling her out of her thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I do.' Kai had been her fathers closest advisor and had been regent in the years after her parents had died before she was coronated. He had taught her so much about diplomacy, and she knew he would do the same for Anna, and that eased her some. 'Where is she?'

'She's upstairs. She's been holed up in your room for days going over paperwork. I've tried to convince her to take a break but she is stubbornly determined.'

'Days..?' Elsa said with a sense of urgency and took off for the stairs. 'Thank you Kai, please let's speak more later.' She called over her shoulder and caught him nod as he walked away.

Once upstairs she reached the door to her room in a matter of a few long hurried strides.

'Ann—' She started as she opened the door, but abruptly cut off her voice. Sitting at her desk, slumped over in a mess of paperwork was a sleeping Anna. Her head rested on one arm and the other was hanging down next to her legs, quill still held loosely in hand dripping ink. 'Oh, Anna.' Elsa whispered sadly and shut the door gently. She walked over and knelt beside the chair, sweeping Anna's braid off her face and behind her shoulder.

She gently removed the quill from Anna's dangling fingers which caused her to stir.

'Hi baby girl.' Elsa whispered and smoothed Anna's bangs back. Her eyes blinked sleepily until they found Elsa's, widening with surprise.

'Elsa!' Anna cried and dove off the chair and into her arms, nearly knocking her backward with the force of it. Elsa laughed and caught her, holding her tightly.

'You're really here right, I'm not dreaming? Because I've been having these dreams lately and if this is another dream I'm going to be really mad.' Anna said into her hair. Elsa chuckled at Anna's ramble.

'It's really me.' She confirmed and rubbed Anna's back.

'Sorry not done yet.' Anna said and squeezed Elsa tighter, not letting her go from the hug. Elsa chuckled again and continued to hold her.

'As long as you need.'

'Forever is what I need.' Anna joked, finally releasing her from the hug.

'Done.'

Anna smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand to pull Elsa up with her.

'Sorry its such a mess… I've kind of— taken over a little bit here…' Anna said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Elsa glanced around. Besides the papers strewn all over the desk, Anna had clothes draped all over the place as well— an empty food tray sat on the near table accompanied by several empty mugs that were once probably filled with coffee. The bed was unmade and doors to the balcony swung open in the breeze.

'Anna, how long have you been in here?' Her sister blinked, seriously considering the question.

'That's a good— Um. Well I'm not entirely sure. Only like a day— or two at the most?' The question in her voice told Elsa she had no clue how long shed been holed up in there.

'Kai tells me it's maybe been a bit longer than that.'

'Well I go down to get food and coffee sometimes, and I see Kristoff.' She offered weakly in defense.

'Anna.' Anna cast her eyes away from Elsa's unable to meet them.

'I just really really don't want to mess this up.' Anna's eyes were still looking down and to the right away from Elsa's. Something about the way she stood there, disheveled and defeated threatened to break Elsa's heart.

'You're not going to mess anything up.'

Anna let out a long sigh. 'You don't know that. You were— you were so good at everything Elsa. I'm just not you.' She let her hands drop loudly onto her legs.

'Anna come here.' She gestured towards the bed and walked over to sit on the edge of it. Anna followed, sitting cross legged on top of it facing her. 'You don't have to be me. In fact you shouldn't try to be. You should only be you— you are so much better at so many things than I was. People love you for you. You need to understand that about yourself.' Anna's brow creased and she looked to the side, contemplating. 'Anna, talk to me. What's going on?'

After a long pause and a deep breath: 'It's the letters again… I keep… mixing them up. It makes me feel so stupid Elsa.'

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand in her own and squeezed. The letters— words. Of course. Anna had always struggled reading and writing them, ever since they were kids. Especially aloud in front of others. She knew this was one of Anna's main worries about becoming queen.

'Anna, look at me. You are not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself— you are one of the smartest people I know. I've seen the sheer number of books you've read and all the journals you've filled up with your stories. Mixing up the letters is just a weird thing your brain does, it doesn't in any way make you stupid. You have to believe me on this.'

Anna's eyes squinted at her. 'Wait, you didn't actually read any of my journals did you?' Elsa chuckled and shook her head.

'No, of course not.' Anna let out a visible sigh of relief.

'Good because those are going to my grave with me… In fact I should just burn them. Actually I think I will.' Anna's face was a shade redder than usual and Elsa was smiling at her embarrassment. She had not read them, but based on the romantic novels Anna was always reading she could just about guess what the stories she had written contained. And from Anna's embarrassment it was most likely very suggestive romance Anna was writing.

'But I would love to read them sometime—'

'Nope. Not happening.'

'Ok.' Elsa chuckled. 'Anna listen to me, we will figure this out. When you write up a draft of something, have Kai or Gerda look over it for you when you're done. And Kai can read your official letters out loud for you, that's not strange, he used to do that for me all the time. Speeches you can memorize— actually its better if you do anyway it comes across more genuine. And if anyone gives you a hard time about anything, I will come down and make them regret it.' This caused a much needed smile to spread across Anna's face. 'I will help you, you'll always have me.'

'I know.'

'And don't spend your days in here trying to fix this. There is nothing that needs to be fixed in you. Go outside, make Kristoff take you on a date.'

'He's been trying, maybe I will take him up on it.'

'You should. I've also had another thought— actually I've been thinking about it for quite some time, but I think now may be the right time.'

'For what?' Anna's perky interest returned and warmed Elsa's heart. She couldn't stand seeing her so down on herself.

'Well, I was thinking of taking you to Ahtohallan.' At that Anna's eyes grew wide with excitement.

'Really?' She was practically bouncing on the bed as she said it.

'Yes. There's a lot there that you need see— about Mama and Papa. Not just that, but I was hoping you might also be able to see some of the memories that were taken from you. I wanted to wait until you were settled here, after the coronation and everything…' Anna cut her off with a squeal that would shatter even the thickest ice in Ahtohallan.

'Yeeeeeesssssss! Yes, yes yes yesssss!' Elsa squinted and laughed at the piercing noise Anna was still expounding. 'Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. This is amazing, I've been wanting to do this since you told me… Oh my gosh, when, when?!' She had Elsa's hand in a vice grip and was shaking it violently. Elsa was laughing.

'Well I rode in today with Honeymaren, she wants to spend some time with Ryder. But I figured as soon as we're all ready we could go. I assume Kristoff will come also.'

'Of course. But will it just be you and me at Ahtohallan?'

'Just you and me.'

'Good. Now, tell me all about it again…'


	5. Chapter 5

_Blodgett's Bakery._

Maren glanced up at the wooden sign swinging slightly in the breeze and chuckled to herself. As many times as she had visited Arendelle— and probably as long as she would continue to visit in the future, she would never get over some of the ridiculous customs of this culture. A bakery, she had learned, made all kinds of absurdly sweet foods that usually made one feel sick after eating them. Why one would willingly imbibe substances that would knowingly make them ill was still a mystery to her. Apparently many Arendellian's enjoyed this? She did not. Elsa's sister was one of those who partook regularly in eating these sweet things and she was mysteriously immune to the ill effects of them. Chocolate in particular had been hard for her to understand at first. Both Anna and Elsa loved it, yet to her it had looked something akin to the stool that came out of a reindeer, and she could not get past that even after she'd tried it. A smile crept across her lips at remembering how Elsa had giggled when she had nearly spat out the chocolate she and Anna had been so excited and insistent she try. To her, it had tasted as disgusting as it looked. _Are you ok? _Elsa had asked in that concerned quiet voice of hers, to which she managed a nod and swallowed the offensive substance. Anna was trying desperately and failing to hold in laughter and then offered: _Sorry, we didn't think anyone couldn't love it._

She smiled and shook her head as her thoughts turned to Anna. Anna, Elsa's shorter goofier half— sister to the woman she loved, friend, and now queen of Arendelle. The girl who had truly been the only constant source of love and support in Elsa's whole life— and for that, she said a silent thank you to Anna. Like Elsa, she had had a soft spot for her right from the start. Her first impression of this gangly red headed girl had been endearment— Anna had struck her as a grown child. The way she clung to and followed Elsa protectively around everywhere she went as if the sun rose and set on her, was strange to witness at first, but oddly endearing. It reminded her of how Ryder used to follow her around, albeit when they were much much younger. Nonetheless, the love Anna expounded for her sister with her actions alone spoke volumes about her person. It wasn't until Elsa told her the whole story of their upbringing that she gained a much clearer understanding of Anna's extremely attached and protective nature. In retrospect— even the way she had arbitrarily pointed a sword in the wrong direction that first time she'd seen her, had been humorously childlike. The sword was too big for her body and it was clear she didn't know what she was doing with it. Perhaps, much like the kingdom she had just inherited. Yet to her credit, she still tried— the girl was brave and determined, much like her sister, and she had to hand it to her. Without Anna, and of course Elsa, she would still be trapped behind the mist in the forest.

Maren stopped her feet on the empty cobblestone streets and turned around. Towering in the distance against the twilight sky, loomed the shadowy silhouette of the castle, where right now Anna was probably greeting Elsa enthusiastically. What would they talk about, she wondered? Would Elsa talk about her? Would she tell Anna about what had grown between them, that it had become more than friendship? She knew either way it would put Anna in a bad position. Among the other customs of Arendelle she could not wrap her head around, the biggest one was their basic denial and general intolerance of same sex relationships. It apparently went against the accepted religion of the realm— so much so that people were supposedly afraid if it— which was just strange. She had grown up with it being perfectly normal— had seen firsthand how beautiful it could be— so why would a religion that knew nothing about it shun it so indiscriminately? It made no sense. Yet Anna was now leader of an entire people who followed and accepted this religion, and yet the person she loved most was in supposed direct violation of it. That could cause a lot of problems for her, and the last thing she wanted was to cause the sisters more trouble. Especially Anna who was still finding her feet as a new ruler.

Yet, knowing Anna as she did, and knowing how much she loved Elsa— her gut instinct felt that Anna would not be off put by the news that she and Elsa had developed feelings for one another. Anna's cheerfulness always seemed to increase the happier Elsa was, and this should be no different. But then again, Anna had grown up here like Elsa— and she had seen first hand how uncomfortable Elsa had been just holding her hand in front of Yelena. Perhaps she really didn't know how Anna would react. Well, she wouldn't push it, she would wait and follow Elsa's lead and see how she chose to handle it with Anna. She did hope though that Elsa would find some way to tell her, even if they had to keep their relationship quiet in Arendelle for now— she did not want to be the cause of secrets and rifts between them.

Looking up from her thoughts, she realized that her feet had carried her to the outskirts of the town. The sign above her read Oaken's Pub and, taking one last glance at the castle in the distance, she went inside. Upon entering the familiar place, the smell of ale, cooked food and noisy chatter of rowdy men hit her immediately. One man strummed a lute at a corner table as others sang with him. Some played cards or were wrestling arms over a table filled with mugs of ale. This place, she had come to realize, was situated on the outskirts of town as it was the main pub that the ice harvesters and woodsmen frequented. This also meant that for once in Arendelle, she did not really look out of place— aside from being the only female there.

'Mare!' A voice called excitedly from the chaos. 'Mare over here!' Her eyes found her brother, sitting at the front counter, ale in hand waving her down like an excited five year old. A smiling Kristoff sat next to him and gave her a smaller wave as she walked over to them. Ryder jumped off his stool and pulled her into a vice grip hug, forcing the breath out of her.

'Mare I'm so glad to see you, I didn't know you were coming!' Ryder smelled like ale, and even for him this was overzealous affection. He was drunk.

'It was sort of last minute… Ryder I can't breathe.'

'Oh, oh sorry. Sit sit!' He released her and slid over a seat so she could sit between himself and Kristoff.

'Hi Maren.' Kristoff said as she sat down, a guilty look on his face. He had ale in his hand as well but appeared mostly sober. 'He's only had three, really I'm keeping an eye on him.'

'Excuse me, I don't need either one of you keeping an eye on me _thank you_.' Ryder said with a hint of a slur in his words as he pointed between her and Kristoff— spilling some of the ale from his mug on his hand. Maren locked eyes for the briefest moment with Kristoff before returning to Ryder. 'Mare, have a drink with us just once, please, c'mon this stuff is great! I can't believe I went my whole life without trying it!'

She had tried it. Once, and it tasted abhorrent. And if drinking it would cause her to start acting like Ryder was just then, she would rather not.

'Björn!' Ryder was now waving at the man serving drinks and food behind the counter. 'Björn, I want you to meet someone!' A large muscular blonde man turned towards them, who she had not seen before but assumed must be said Björn. He was at least as tall as Kristoff— maybe even bigger, and he had very soft kind blue eyes and facial features to match. His hair was cropped short at the sides, but on top it had grown longer and was pulled back into a tiny bunch at the back of his head. 'Björn, this is my sister Honeymaren— most people call her Maren or Mare but you can call her either and can you bring her an ale?' Ryder hadn't paused for a breath in that whole sentence and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

'Maren, will be fine.' It came out more stern than she had intended and she wasn't sure why— so she softened: 'No ale thank you, please.' She said and glared at Ryder who looked pouty and defeated. She continued to stare at him, waiting to be introduced.

'Oh, Mare, this is Björn. He works here sometimes, his dad owns the place and he helps out. His dad also owns this amazing trading post out in the woods— that's where I've been staying. You should see it! I've been helping out there too in exchange for a room. Oh and when he's not working here Björn's an ice harvester like Kristoff— these two have been showing me the ropes.' He playfully leaned over her and punched Kristoff in the arm.

'It's a pleasure.' Björn smiled and reached out a hand to her. He was very mannerly. Which was out of place amongst such a rowdy group and his niceness annoyed her for some unspecified reason. She reached out her hand, which was nearly swallowed entirely by his as they shook.

'Nice to meet you. I hope my brother hasn't been too much trouble.' She smiled and nodded her head to the side. Björn released her hand and his eyes flicked over to Ryder and back to hers. A small smile formed over his lips.

'No not at all.'

Well he was certainly a person of few words and she was having a hard time reading him. This also annoyed her. And the way his eyes kept flicking over to Ryder was not lost on her.

'Can I get you anything else?'

'No, thank you.'

'Kristoff?'

'I'm good, thanks.'

'Excuse me then.' Björn said and hurried off to a table of men clanging their empty mugs on the table. She turned to find Ryder staring after Björn with this strange faraway look in his eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

'Hey. What's going on here?' Ryder blinked and returned to reality.

'Mare. I think I'm in love.' Ryder whispered dramatically so that only she and Kristoff could hear. She blinked a few times to make sure she'd heard him correctly then turned briefly to look at Kristoff who just looked at her and took a sip of his ale.

'I'm sorry, what?' She asked, returning to Ryder.

'Mare. Do you know that they think it's weird here for same sex people to be together?' He whispered it so loudly he might as well have shouted it.

'Yes, yes, I do know that. Keep your voice down. Are you trying to tell me that you and Björn…'

'Mare it's like, I've always had these feelings right— you know this. But when I met Björn it just felt _so right_, d'ya know what I mean?' Of course she knew. But she was still entirely blindsided by this whole ordeal and was having trouble formulating her thoughts.

'Does he… does he feel the same way?' This was the most important thing. If Ryder had a crush on a man in Arendelle who did not feel the same way, she was afraid of what could happen.

'I hope so.' Ryder said wistfully, staring off into space.

'For what it's worth,' Kristoff chimed in. 'I've known Björn most of my life, he's a great guy— I know his father really well too, and Björn definitely swings the other way. His dad does too.' Maren gave him a puzzled look. 'Likes men, they both like men.'

'Right.'

'Listen, I know this may not be the norm in Arendelle but I was just telling Ryder before you got here that it's not strange to me, and personally I don't have any problem with it. Neither does Anna. I grew up around the ice harvesters and if I'm being completely honest, most of them swing the other way too, they just aren't public about it.' Kristoff stated. _Neither does Anna. Neither does Anna. _A surge of excitement ran up her at those words— she would need Kristoff to elaborate on that later, but not now.

'Mare, what do you think of him?'

She glanced over to where Björn was pouring ale to a group of men. He seemed nice enough, and he was definitely handsome but she really didn't know a thing about him. 'I think, I would like to get to know him better. But, he seems very polite.' She paused, reconsidering her words. Ryder was a grown man now, even if he didn't always act like it— and he deserved to figure out his own way just as she was doing, without her worrying in his ear. 'Ryder, go for it. I saw the way he was looking at you. Just be careful and be happy.' At that he practically tackle-fell off the stool onto her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

'Woop, ok.' Maren braced as Ryder slumped onto her. He clearly did not have the means to fully stand back up on his own. Kristoff grabbed him under the arm to pull him off of Maren and another hand had grabbed Ryders other arm to steady him. She looked up to find hulking Björn standing there, gripping Ryders arm.

'Here, help me take him to the back so he can lie down.' Björn said to Kristoff. They slung Ryders arms around their necks and hauled him away around the counter and through a doorway to the back of the pub.

_'I just love you guys.'_ She heard Ryder's slurred voice echo as they carried him off. All she could do was stand there and watch stupefied. She sat back down. Maybe she should have ordered an ale… Well one thing was for sure, her instinct to check on Ryder had been accurate, only this is not at all what she had foreseen happening this night.

After a time, two of the three men returned— Kristoff sat back down next to her and Björn returned to the other side of the counter and started wiping it down.

'He's asleep— he can stay here while I finish up, if that's ok. I'll take him home after, I have a wagon.' Björn offered.

She scrunched her brow, not sure what her answer should be. Did she trust this man she had just met that clearly had some kind of feelings for her brother, to safely deliver him home? Kristoff certainly seemed to trust him, and that was something, but this was such an odd situation.

'I think that would be fine— Maren?' Kristoff prodded asking for her confirmation.

'Sure.' She found herself saying, unable to formulate a better solution. 'Thank you.' Björn nodded and smiled.

'Can I walk you back to the castle?' Kristoff asked as he stood, apparently ready to leave. She was more than ready to leave herself.

'Sure.'

'Thanks again. See you tomorrow buddy.' Kristoff clasped hands with Björn who nodded.

'Ryder talks about you so much, it was great to finally meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time talking with you all tonight.' Björn said to her with a sad smile.

'It's ok. Another time. And thank you for taking him home.' Her abject stupor had finally started to dissipate and she was maybe sure that Björn was not going to murder Ryder as he slept.

'Not a problem, I'll see you both again.' Björn looked pointedly at her while he spoke.

She waved and followed Kristoff to the door where he had opened it for her.

'You ok?' Kristoff asked once they were out into the quiet night air.

'Yeah— yes. Yes, I am. That was just a lot to take in.'

Kristoff chuckled. 'Yeah, but you know they are really into each other. I've been with them every day practically, I can see it. And Ryder is doing really well for himself here.'

'He's really happy here isn't he.' It came out a quiet statement that she already knew the answer to, more so than a question.

'Sure seems like it.'

'What did you mean before, when you said same sex relationships didn't bother Anna. Is she really ok with it?'

'As far as I can tell yes— and Anna isn't really known for keeping secrets.' Kristoff chuckled. 'She just loves love, period. When people are happy and in love, then she's happy. She doesn't really question it. Especially when those people are people she cares about.'

'That's— really, well I'm not surprised. But do you think it will cause any problems for her, to support it as queen of a nation that largely opposes it?'

Kristoff's brow furrowed. 'What I know, is that Anna goes to battle for the things she cares about and believes in— that's one of the things I love most about her. Will there be trouble if she openly supports this? Maybe. And I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that scares me for her. And maybe she doesn't need to openly support it just yet— but when her mind is made up there is no changing it— queen or not. She's stubborn.' Kristoff chuckled. After a moment of silence: 'Why are you so interested in this?'

'Just… for Ryder, you know. I'm worried about it all. Especially if he's going to stay here.'

A long pause. 'Is that the only reason?'

'What do you mean?'

He shrugged. 'Just wondering what side you swing with. Where you're from this is not exactly taboo I gather.'

This caught her off guard, but after witnessing how Kristoff had handled the earlier events of the evening, there was no reason not to tell him. 'I'm attracted to women. Always have been.'

Kristoff nodded. 'Women in general or just one woman in particular?'

She stopped walking and turned to face him. 'What?'

He stopped walking and shrugged again. 'I've just noticed that you and Elsa spend a lot of time together, that's all.'

She blinked, unsure how to respond to this. Had they really been that obvious? Or was it just because Kristoff knew Elsa so well. Either way he was insinuating that he suspected something— something that was definitely true. She wasn't sure she could come up with a cover story quickly enough. Then suddenly: 'It's ok, I won't say anything to Anna.' He was smiling at her.

'But, how did you…?'

'Well,' He started walking again and she followed suit. 'First of all, I was raised by mountain trolls. I don't know what you know of them, but they are considered love experts by many— among other things.' She had heard of the mountain trolls that resided in the valley of living rock, but she had never seen them and knew next to nothing about them. 'You see, they can sniff out love before the people in love even know— and this I learned how to do from them. Besides, I've known Elsa over three years now and I have never seen her spend personal time with anyone other than Anna. Until you. It was pretty clear to me.'

Another long pause. 'Does Anna know?'

'No. She's— she's been dealing with a lot of other stuff lately.' Kristoff's voice had a sad tone attached to it suddenly.

'Is she ok?'

'She will be.' He smiled and deflected her question. 'I'm really glad you and Elsa came back though, I think she really needs her sisters support right now.' Maren smiled at that.

'Elsa really misses her. And worries about her all the time.'

'I know. Anna's the same way. What are we gonna do with those two.' Kristoff smiled and shrugged.

She chuckled and shook her head in return. _Love them_ was all she could think, but she didn't say it.

The courtyard was upon them suddenly and Maren couldn't believe they were back at the castle already. They walked together in silence through the entrance hallway and up the stairs. Once at the top, Kristoff turned towards Elsa's bedroom and Maren stood at the top of the stairs watching him with a puzzled look. He nodded his head and gestured for her to follow him over. She said nothing, and walked over to where he stood as he knocked gently at the door. They waited a beat, but got no response. Quietly he opened the door so that he and Maren could poke their heads in. What she saw was a room scattered with clothes, papers and empty food trays. Her eyes followed the mess over to the bed where she saw both sisters fast asleep. Anna was nestled in Elsa's arms, with Iduna's scarf wrapped around her. Elsa had fallen asleep half sitting up, her arm draped protectively over Anna. They looked like two young innocent girls sleeping soundly— curled around each other as if their lives depended on it— they did not, in that moment, look at all like two queens who held the weight of the world on their shoulders. Maren couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Kristoff shut the door quietly. 'She's been in there for days.' He said sadly. 'I haven't been able to get her to take a break, maybe Elsa can.'

'I'm sure she will.' Maren said with a sad smile. So, Anna had been more overwhelmed than either of them had thought— Elsa's instinct to check on her had been correct also.

'So I'm pretty sure I drank my dinner tonight and now am starving, are you hungry?'

'Actually yes. I'm starving.' Maren chuckled. She hadn't eaten a thing since this morning.

'Come down to the scullery, I'll make us some sandwiches before bed. Sandwiches are Anna's favorite so I know how to make no less than twenty different kinds.' He smiled and this caused her to laugh outright.

'Ok, deal.'


	6. Chapter 6

By mid morning two days later, the group of them were on their way to Oaken's Trading Post, and Anna was more excited than she had been in what felt like months.

To be outside again, in the woods with the people she loved and away from all that frustrating paperwork was bliss. The plan was to stop at Oaken's— Kristoff needed to purchase a few things and Maren would say goodbye to Ryder— after that they would set off for Northuldra and get to camp by nightfall. Then, weather permitting, she would be off to Ahtohallan with Elsa by this time tomorrow, and she couldn't wait.

Much of the previous day had been spent with Elsa and had slipped away quickly. Elsa had called the ladies in first thing to clean her room, and then they had spent the rest of the day immersed in paperwork. They initially intended to only spend part of the day getting all the paperwork sorted, but it had proven to be a much more arduous task and had swallowed nearly the whole day— and of course she'd felt guilty about it. Elsa kept reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, as they trudged together through the tedium at a snail's pace— but most of the slippage had definitely been her fault.

It wasn't on purpose of course, reading through and retaining everything just took her more time than the average person— and writing anything was always a depressing journey as it invariably had to be re-written due to her constant spelling errors— and it frustrated her to no end. The stupid letters always jumped around on the page and she consistently read and wrote them in the wrong order, and once it fixed itself she would forget what she was reading and would have to start the whole ridiculous process over. It wasn't so bad when she could do it at her leisure— enjoyable even, sometimes— but the pressure of suddenly having deadlines within which to work had been her ruin. She couldn't keep up with all of it.

She had to admit though, the way Elsa broke everything down simply and concisely, did make it all seem much more manageable— and she felt a lot more confident now that she was caught up. However, that was only because Elsa had verbally explained it all to her, if she had had to read through all that paperwork on her own, she'd still be sitting slumped miserably at that desk. Her worry was that Elsa was not always going to be there to explain things to her, and she desperately needed to find some kind of system so that she could move through the busywork at a quicker pace on her own. Elsa had brought Kai in mid way through yesterday, and they had discussed strategies for this. For the interim, he would read things aloud to her if she felt she was slipping, and they had talked about hiring a personal assistant for her after the trip to take notes and write her official letters so it only had to be done once. Kai would keep things moving for her while she was away so she didn't fall behind again. It brought some sense of relief, to at least have some kind of solution loosely in place, but she was still embarrassed at the idea of having to use an assistant to do such basic things as read and write.

'You're unusually quiet.' Elsa's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and a cold hand rubbed her back. She hadn't realized how hunched over deep in thought she was.

'I'm ok.' She smiled and Elsa scrunched her brow as if she didn't believe her. Elsa then put a finger to her own smiling lips and tilted her head and eyes to the front of the wagon to where Kristoff and Honeymaren sat. _Listen._ Elsa curled her lips in to keep from laughing. Anna had been so immersed in thought that she hadn't heard the constant din of arguing coming from the front of the wagon.

'I'm telling you that's not the right way to do it.'

'I'm telling you it is. Brushing in circles with a mud brush is a myth. It just spreads the dirt around that way, it doesn't actually remove it. I nearly lost it watching you do that to Sven yesterday.'

'Fine, I want to see this _magic brush_ you use that perfectly removes all dirt and debris with straight brushing.'

'Fine. I'll show you all of them tonight.'

A pause. 'How many brushes do you use?'

'Seven.'

Elsa locked eyes with Anna as they both tried and failed to stifle laughter.

Another longer pause. Kristoff cleared his throat. 'Oh look, we're here!'

Anna turned to see Oaken's Trading Post approaching in the distance. It had been some time since she'd been out this way, and she smiled at the memories she had of this place.

'Aw, honey look, it's where we first met.' Anna said playfully to Kristoff.

'Best day of my life.' He turned his head to her and said with a smile.

'Worst day of mine.' Elsa chuckled under her breath only loud enough for Anna to hear. She cocked an eyebrow and swatted Elsa's knee playfully.

'Wait, you two met at this trading post?' Maren asked with an air of incredulity.

'The day of my coronation…' Elsa chimed in dully.

'Oooh, right that.'

'Yep, I rode out here in a blizzard completely underdressed in search of my crazy sister.' Anna laughed. Elsa swatted her back this time and she recoiled, but didn't stop giggling.

'And then she commandeered me to take her the rest of the way, and little did I know, she had also commandeered my heart.' Kristoff said theatrically.

'Aw, that's possibly the cutest and dorkiest thing I've ever heard you say.' Maren jested. Kristoff shot her a dirty look as he pulled Sven and Daisy to a stop. Anna laughed at Maren's jibe— the girl always had a good zinger hidden in her somewhere.

'_Woo hoo!_ Hello favorite young people!' The door to Oaken's flew open to reveal Oaken himself, taking up nearly the entire doorframe with his large figure. 'You here for supplies for your journey yah?'

'Yeah the usual Oaken, I'll be right in.' Kristoff called as he got out of the wagon.

'Ok I get it ready, bye bye!' At that the door slammed shut. Oaken was nothing if not abrupt and blunt, and a shrewd businessman— though somehow still very polite.

'Wow, so that's— Björn's father?' She heard Maren's surprised voice from the other side of the wagon. She must have met Björn yesterday when she went to the mountains with Kristoff and Ryder. Anna wondered if Maren knew just how close Björn and Ryder had become. Hopefully she would be supportive— she didn't want to think about what it would be like for Ryder if Maren gave him a hard time about his choice of a partner. She could see how much he looked up to her — could seriously relate to it herself quite frankly — and knew the devastation he would feel if Honeymaren didn't support him. Maybe she could talk to her about it sometime… Tell her that as queen at least, she was fine with it. Maybe it would help. Kristoff had told her about Ryder and Bjorn's relationship and personally she had been thrilled to hear how happy he was and how well he seemed to be doing in Arendelle. Starting off on your own in a new place couldn't be easy, and she was rooting for him. They were a lot alike, and she wanted to see him succeed. Maybe then she could believe she might also succeed…

'You get used to him, he's a good guy.' Kristoff said in answer to Maren.

As they started to walk inside, something caught Anna's eye off in the distance. She turned to look and squinted at what she saw. It looked like two reindeer in a compromising position, one mounted on top of the other. She had never seen this happen before and she was strangely transfixed on it even though her rational mind was telling her to turn away.

'Kristoff…' She asked, eyes still transfixed on the deer. 'Is that…?'

'Iskko— Ryder's deer. Yeah.'

'And that's…' She pointed a finger at the other deer, the one on top.

'Björn's deer, yep.'

'And aren't they both…'

'Males, yeah.'

'Huh.'

'I guess nature doesn't discriminate against same sex attraction.' Maren offered with a chuckle. 'Nature speaks.'

'I guess you're right.' Anna said in awe, finally pulling her eyes away from the deer in search of Elsa. 'Elsa did you see—'

'Yes, I did. Can we go in now?' Elsa was facing away from the deer, a hand cupping the side of her face blocking them all from her vision. 'I think they deserve privacy.' She hissed from behind her hand.

Anna had to stifle a laugh at how uncomfortable this made Elsa. 'Elsa, you're not embarrassed are you?' She teased. 'It's just natures way. It's perfectly natural.'

'Mmhm.' Elsa mumbled and started walking for the door, keeping her hand steadfastly up to her face. Kristoff and Maren exchanged an amused look and then started after her.

'It's kind of beautiful I think…' Anna muttered to herself and shrugged, then jogged to catch up with Kristoff and Maren.

Upon entering the trading post Anna was immediately tackled and pulled into a hug by Ryder. 'My favorite queen!' He said as he squeezed her, then slung an arm around her shoulders. 'Not letting the older ones walk all over you I hope.' He added in a hushed tone, yet everyone still heard. 'Stand strong, my comrade.' Elsa and Maren both rolled their eyes dramatically and Anna giggled.

'Of course! I'm the queen now remember?' She said theatrically for effect, playing along.

'Yes! Power to the younger sibs!' He roared and squeezed Anna's shoulders, shaking her gently.

'Very good. Why don't you use that power to go load our supplies into the wagon Ryder. Chop chop.' Maren's words were laced with sarcasm as she clap clapped at him.

'You know, I don't always have to listen to you.' Ryder said with a raised eyebrow as he picked up a crate of supplies. 'I'm doing this in service to my queen.' He said defiantly, then walked out the door to load it in the wagon. Maren let out an exasperated sigh. Anna tried to cover her smirk.

'What did I miss?' Kristoff said after he finished paying Oaken.

'Don't ask.' Maren said flatly.

'Oh good, you're still here!' Björn's voice came from the door that led to the back of the store. 'Here, please take these back to your people.' He said as he handed Maren a small box of glass bottles.

'What is it?' Maren's face was clearly confused.

'Healing balm of our own invention. Ryder and I have been working on perfecting it, and we would love to hear how well it works on your people.'

'Oh, thank you.' Maren's surprised voice came as she looked into the box. Björn smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Anna smiled too, it was clear Björn was working hard to make a good impression on Maren— which she thought was adorable.

'That's so nice Björn, maybe you and Ryder could pass some out in town too. If it works well you should sell it!' Anna said excitedly.

'That's the plan.' He smiled at her, then easily picked up another crate of supplies and walked out the door to take it to the wagon. Kristoff grabbed the last crate and Maren followed him out with the box of tinctures.

'So, aren't you glad I'm not _that kind_ of annoying sibling.' Anna nodded her head in the direction of Ryder and slunk her arm around Elsa's waist with a smile.

'Mm hm.' Elsa smirked with a raised eyebrow and slung her arm over Anna's shoulder shaking her head amusedly. They started to walk out but Elsa stopped, pulling away from her.

'Anna?' Elsa's eyes were doing the anxious thing they did when she was nervous. 'I need to talk to you about something.'

'Ok…' She tried and probably failed to restrain the worry in her voice. But Elsa's sudden facial expression _had_ worried her. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, yes it's fine. Um—' Just then the door opened and Björn returned.

'Oop, excuse me ladies.' He said as he shuffled around them. Elsa glanced behind them, and Anna followed. Oaken also had come out of the back room and was now at the counter counting coins, chatting with Björn.

'You know what, later. Later.' Elsa said resolutely, taking a deep breath and nodding once. Whatever she wanted to say, she clearly wanted Anna alone.

'Ok, you sure?'

'Yes.' She smiled. 'Lets get going so we can get you to Ahtohallan.' She raised her eyebrows excitedly and put her arm around Anna's shoulder again, leading her out. Anna threaded her arm back around Elsa's waist and squeezed her with a side hug. She still didn't like the worrisome look Elsa had writ across her face just moments ago, and later, she would make a point to pry out of her whatever was going on. If she didn't, Elsa would likely never bring it up again. She was like that sometimes — _most_ times — and it frustrated her immensely.

'Have a safe trip!' Björn called to them as they exited.

'Bye Björn.' They said in unison.

'Bye bye!' Oaken waved before returning to his coins.

Outside Maren was being dwarfed by a bear hug from Ryder and Kristoff was strapping down the crates to the wagon. 'Stay out of trouble please.' She said through labored breaths as Ryder squeezed the air out of her. Elsa chuckled at the sight as they approached.

'You worry too much.' Ryder said as he turned away from Maren and towards Anna.

'Safe journey.' He said and gathered her into a hug.

'Come visit when I'm back?' She asked hopefully when he released her.

'I will be there my favorite queen.'

'No offense.' He added playfully, turning to Elsa and pulling her into a hug as well. Ryder was very expressive with his emotions and Anna giggled at watching him crush a stiff Elsa in a bear hug.

'Some taken.' Elsa jested as he released her.

'Well, if it's any consolation, I think you are Maren's favorite queen.' He said in a low voice with a smirk. Elsa made a strange noise then cleared her throat and smiled. Before Anna could analyze Elsa's strange reaction Ryder turned back to her.

'No offense.'

'Some taken.' Anna joked back.

Maren and Kristoff were already back in position, with Maren at the reins this time. Elsa and Anna climbed into their respective sides in the back of the wagon ready to go. They all waved to Ryder as Maren took them off and into the woods.

The day wore on, she and Elsa chatted comfortably or slept. They stopped to eat sandwiches Kristoff had prepared, switched seats— Anna moved up to sit with Kristoff while he drove, Elsa sat with Maren while she drove— both situations never lasted long as they quickly discovered neither Maren nor Kristoff could stand sitting in the back for very long. So most of the day consisted of both of them up front, switching driving periodically, and dissecting or arguing over various things about reindeer or the wagon that neither she nor Elsa had any interest in. Finally the sun began to set and they were close to arriving.

'I literally cannot believe you two are still dissecting which type of lichen is more robust for a reindeer diet.' Anna said exasperatedly as they pulled to a stop outside of the Northuldra camp. This caused both Kristoff and Maren to abruptly cut off their involved conversation.

'Anna and I will take Nokk next time.' Elsa said with a chuckle as she slid over the side of the wagon and patted Maren's shoulder. Kristoff and Maren looked at each other and shrugged. Anna climbed out then too and joined Elsa near the front of the wagon.

'Why don't you two go on ahead.' Came Maren's voice as she stood up in the wagon. 'It'll take us a bit to unhook these two and get them fed and settled.' She gestured to Sven and Daisy. 'Also I can show you how to brush them properly.' Maren said under her breath in the direction of Kristoff. He made a face but nodded his head in agreement. Anna looked at Elsa and they both smirked and shook their heads.

'See you soon.' Elsa said and turned to walk towards the soft glow of firelight in the distance. Anna waved to Kristoff and Honeymaren before turning to catch up with Elsa.

'I'm really excited to be back here.' She said, and linked arms with Elsa as they walked.

'I'm glad you're here. I've really missed you.' A cold hand squeezed her own. 'I need to get you out here more often.'

'I would love that.'

'You know, sometimes, when I'm out here alone I swear I can feel mothers presence?' Elsa had closed her eyes and turned her head upward breathing deeply— a small smile had formed over her lips. Anna smiled too. She only ever saw Elsa this peaceful when she was in nature. The breeze blew loose tendrils of hair away from Elsa's face, and she couldn't help but admire just how truly beautiful her sister was. To her, she still looked like a queen — regal and competent — two things she herself felt desperately lacking in. 'I feel like mother is here now with us.'

'Really?' Anna asked and glanced around, immediately aware of how ridiculous it was to physically look for a spirit. Elsa opened her eyes and nodded.

'Here, close your eyes and listen.' Elsa took Anna's hands in hers. 'Take a deep breath and try to listen beyond the sounds of the forest, listen with your heart.'

Anna closed her eyes and tried to do what Elsa said. She could hear the leaves rusting with the wind, people's muted voices in the distance, she could smell smoke from the fires even but she wasn't sure what she should be listening for.

'Keep listening.' Came Elsa's quiet voice and she squeezed Anna's hands. Anna tried to ignore the sounds of the leaves and muted chatter and all the other little cracks and creaks the forest made, and eventually she was able to push those noises to the background and a calm quiet enveloped her. She took another deep breath and heard the sound of the breeze whistle gently above them. It sounded melodic, almost like a faraway voice carried on the wind.

_Aaaa-Aaaa_.

_'Elsa.' _She whispered incredulously, keeping her eyes closed and listening again.

'I heard it.' Elsa whispered back and squeezed her hands again.

_Aa-Aaa-Aaaaa. _She had absolutely heard it that time, a breathy melodic voice on the wind. It would be missed if you weren't actively listening for it— and it sounded incredibly like the calm mellifluous voice of their mother. The breeze swooped down on both of them then, carrying with it the smell of purple Saxifrage— a scent she would know anywhere. The sweet smell of their mother.

Her eyes shot open and hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. She found Elsa's eyes and stared at her with wide shocked eyes before the image of her sister became blurry with her own hot tears.

_'How?'_ She managed to squeak out, blinking as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'She's here with us Anna.' Elsa spoke through glassy eyes of her own. 'Always.' Elsa smiled and opened her arms, inviting Anna in. She stepped forward and practically fell into her sister, burying her face in Elsa's neck and letting herself cry. _'And so am I.' _It was barely a whisper she heard from Elsa but it made her cry harder for some reason.

It wasn't just her mother she cried for in that moment, it was everything. It was the realization of how much she truly still missed and needed Elsa in her life, of the crushing weight of ruling a kingdom she was in no way competent enough or prepared to rule. Why did it all have to always be so _difficult?_ Why couldn't she just for once live with Elsa like normal sisters did, happy and peaceful— bickering about clothes instead of balancing the responsibilities of a kingdom and the natural world simultaneously. It was a cruel joke, and she was beyond tired of it always being at her own expense. So she let the sad, angry, frustrated tears flow. Elsa just held her quietly and stroked her back and hair and pressed her cheek into the top of Anna's head.

_'I know.' _Was all she said, calm and soothing— and Anna clung to her, sobbing like a child unable to stop. And she didn't care.

After a long moment: 'Anna look.'

Reluctantly she pulled her wet face away from the crook of Elsa's neck and found her eyes, sniffing and quickly wiping her nose. Elsa was smiling sadly at her and wiped tears from her cheeks, then looked upward. Anna followed her gaze up through the trees to the twilight sky, and sucked in a sharp breath at what she saw. The muted purples and reds of the crisp evening sky had started to give way to the blazing greens, purples and pinks of the aurora borealis. Millions of colorful shafts of marbly light shot down from the sky directly on top of them, undulating with color and life— and she clung to Elsa's arms as she witnessed it. The auroras were so much brighter this far north, and they too, somehow reminded her of Elsa and their mother— and she stared transfixed at the oscillating rainbow, unable to pull her bleary eyes away.

A stronger breeze swirled around them then, forcing her to look away as their hair was suddenly blown in all crazy directions. Elsa chuckled.

'Hi Gale. Yes, Anna's back.'


	7. Chapter 7

'Are you sure you're ok?' Elsa asked carefully, stooping slightly to look into Anna's puffy eyes.

They were still tucked up in the dark tree line, away from any eyes that might be watching from the camp, so she couldn't see Anna's face well enough to know for sure.

'I'm ok now, yeah.' Anna assured her with a smile, wiping one hand across her eyes just to make sure the tears were all gone.

Anna hadn't remotely been herself since Elsa had arrived in Arendelle two days prior— and she had sensed this starting long before then. Though she mostly knew why, it was still heartbreaking to watch Anna slip into this melancholic depression, and worse to sit by idly while she sunk further. She was determined to help her out of it, but as for how to do that completely— she was at a loss.

So instead she went with: 'Let's get you something to eat.' Then took up her hand and lead her into camp.

They maneuvered through large and small lavvu huts, around people sewing, cooking or repairing tools near small fires. Some nodded to her in recognition, most went about their business as if she and Anna were not there, and that was perhaps what she enjoyed most about living with the Northuldra. No one treated her differently or looked at her strangely here— she was not a queen to be bowed before nor different from the other elemental spirits of which the people were used to dealing with. Here, she was just Elsa— and right now, Anna could just be Anna.

Before long they emerged in a clearing surrounded mostly by trees and lavvu huts, with a large central fire and massive pot of stew warming above it.

'That was certainly a short visit.' Yelena's voice called to her from her seat around the fire. 'And I see you've brought the new queen. Queen Anna.' Yelena stood and nodded her head respectfully as she approached with Anna in tow.

'Anna, please. _Just,_ Anna.' Anna said with a smile when they reached Yelena. There was just a hint of strain in her voice and Elsa felt her hand tense at the word queen. 'It's great to see you again Yelena.'

'Please ladies, get some stew. It's mountain sorrel and potato— no meat Elsa.'

'Thank you Yelena.' Elsa said and reached for a wooden bowl.

'Anna, we have some fish cooking over there if you prefer.' Yelena put in.

'Stew is just fine, thank you.' Anna said as Elsa passed her a filled bowl. She scooped some for herself and then sat next to Anna who had sat down next to Yelena.

'Wow, this is really good!' Anna announced upon trying the soup.

'The secret,' Yelena leaned in so she was closer to Anna, 'Is arctic thyme, birch leaves and lichen moss.' She said with a nod as if the secrets of the universe had just been revealed to Anna. Elsa smiled and took a sip of her soup.

'Lichen, you mean like the stuff the reindeers eat?' Anna asked.

'One and the same— though there are many different variations of it. It's extremely healthy for both us and them.'

'That explains why Kristoff and Honeymaren were talking about it for over an hour today.' Anna chuckled under her breath.

'So, tell me, how have you been adjusting to your new role in Arendelle?'

Anna paused and looked down at her soup, studying it for a moment. 'It's um, well it's been an adjustment.' She said finally.

'Mm, I see.' Yelena sat back and studied Anna with those knowing eyes that only days before had been turned on her. 'Change can be daunting, but without change we would never see progress or growth.'

Anna pulled her eyes up from her stew to look at Yelena. 'Take the seasons for example. They change constantly, yet the change is never bad— it just is. It is the natural cycle of life bringing with it growth and rebirth each time.'

Anna nodded her head. 'But, what if — say I love summer — which I do. Well, I always feel so sad when summer comes to an end and I'm almost never happy with the cold dreary change that autumn brings. The days get shorter and everything just gets brown and sad. I don't think that change is good.'

'Well, therein lies your own perception of what is good and what is bad— it doesn't make autumn itself bad. Someone else,' Yelena lifted her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Elsa. 'may absolutely love winter.' Elsa smiled and shrugged her shoulders in admission. 'Do you believe there is beauty in winter Anna?'

'Of course, I love it!'

'Well, you see, without autumn, there could be no winter. The change autumn brings, while seemingly sad to you at the time, is actually making way for a different kind of beauty than summer brings. Again, no better, no worse than summer, simply different. Two sides of the same coin— and both are necessary for the balance and cycle of life to continue moving forward.'

'But summer and winter can never exist at the same time…' Anna whispered sadly.

'No, unfortunately that is true.' Yelena chuckled. 'But if you can shift your perception to see that even the toughest forms of change ultimately give way to something new and beautifully different— then you'll be able to grow yourself into something new and better— and that, is the point of life is it not? It's only when change is feared or resisted that it fights us back tooth and nail.' Yelena said with a smile.

Anna nodded and returned her eyes to her soup, contemplating. 'I sense something else is still bothering you.'

Anna lifted her eyes up to Yelena then turned to Elsa, searching her eyes. Elsa nodded encouragingly and rubbed her back. _Go on._

Anna took a breath. 'I guess, well, I have this problem where I struggle with reading and writing— I mix letters up sometimes and it slows me down. I normally don't feel dumb except when I have to do either of those things.' Anna said quietly, returning her eyes to the soup. The pain and heaviness in Elsa's heart hit hard— the look on Anna's face and the use of the word dumb in the same sentence as herself threatened to crush her. Again she could do nothing, so she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and squeezed to let her know she was with her.

'Can you show me?' Yelena asked.

'What?' Anna's eyes popped up again, clearly surprised by this request.

'Show me what happens when you read. Elsa, would you get one of your books?'

'Sure.' She said and put her soup down, also surprised by Yelena's strange request. She returned a moment later with her copy of _The Little Prince — _one of her favorites.

'Good, now Elsa give her a simple passage to read.'

She opened the book to one of the pages she had earmarked. 'Here try this.' She said, handing the book to Anna and pointing to two lines of text she had underlined.

'Ok.' Anna took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She put her finger under the words to follow along as she read.

'_And now here is my _scr-eets— sorry,_ se-cret, a very simple se-cret: It is only with the heart that one can see _tightly_— right-ly; what is _exceptional —no sorry—_ e-ssen-tial is in-vis-i-ble to the _yes_— eye.'_ Anna finished and let out another breath. 'Sorry, it's worse when I have to read out loud.' She said defeated.

'No, no don't apologize. I wanted to see exactly where and how you are struggling.'

'Now,' Yelena said, pulling out a scroll from her belt loop, 'read this.' She unfurled the scroll and placed it in front of Anna.

'But these, these are Northuldran symbols? I can't read Northuldran?'

'Tell me what you see then.'

'Ok.' Anna answered, clearly baffled. 'Theres a tree, then a deer, a leaf, a diamond, circle, square, a mountain, the sun, a flower I think.' She said cocking her head at the interesting symbol. She'd started at the top left of the scroll and moved horizontally across the paper as she named them off one by one, pointing to each as she went.

'Now, what does this tell us.' Yelena stated. Anna scrunched her brow.

'That she has no problem recognizing _images_ in a sequence.' Elsa said excitedly. Anna's eyes grew wide with recognition.

'Your right…' Anna said amazed.

'Anna, are you artistic? Do you paint or draw or do anything creatively?'

'Yes.' Elsa answered for her. 'All of it. All the time, since we were little— and she's _very_ good at it.'

'Anna, remember before how I said two things can be different, but that doesn't make one better or worse than the other? That both can still be beautiful in their own way even if they are vastly different?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that's what's going on inside of your head. You process information much differently than most people. It doesn't make it wrong, or make you less than. You process images much more efficiently than letters— that's what makes you so creative and such a fine artist. Where you struggle with the sequence of letters, others couldn't even begin to see an image in their head let alone draw it down on paper. Believe me I know, I'm one of those people.' Yelena chuckled.

Anna just sat there like a statue, soup in lap with her mouth hanging agape. 'Now, I want you to try one more thing for me.'

Yelena turned the scroll over to the backside which was empty and pulled a pointy charcoal stick from the fire. 'Take this.' She gave the blank sheet and charcoal pencil to Anna. 'Elsa, I want you to read that same passage again only Anna I want you to draw what she's reading to you. It doesn't have to be elaborate, just something so that if you look back on it later you would remember what the passage means.'

'Ok.' Anna said excitedly, poised to draw.

Elsa picked up the book, opened it to the same page as before and read:

'_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.'_

Elsa smiled and watched as Anna began scribbling on the paper, furiously sketching and shading with her fingers, — tongue sticking slightly out to the side — as she had seen her do so many times before. A girl on a mission. Of course there was no haphazard sketching with Anna, nearly everything she drew was almost always amazing even if she wasn't trying very hard. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she watched the drawing take shape and form before her eyes.

'There.' Anna said at last, holding up the sheet proudly.

Elsa took it from her slowly and studied it, careful not to smudge the charcoal. What Anna had drawn was a beautiful portrait of the both of them from the waist up. In the drawing, Elsa was looking down, her eyes downcast and sad— a hand to her heart. It was extraordinarily realistic. Next to her on the page, Anna was whispering excitedly in her ear. Elsa felt a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away so it wouldn't mar the artwork.

'Anna this—' She was having trouble finding the words to express just how in awe she was.

'Look see,' Anna began, reaching over to point at the drawing. 'Your hand is on your heart because of course the secret the passage is referring to is love. _Obviously._ Because love is invisible but clearly its there and it is _definitely_ essential. So yeah, drawing you and me was a given because that's how I'll remember that. And no offense but it took you a really long time to realize that love was the essential answer to see yourself the way I see you — _rightly _— even though I was basically trying to tell you that for years, so hence why I drew me telling you that secret— even though it really wasn't a secret, it's a really simple concept, you just didn't understand it— so that's how I'll remember the simple part. Also I drew both of our eyes closed to remember the invisible part, because even though you were technically invisible to my eyes for years, I still loved you.'

Elsa just stared and blinked awestruck— just like that, Anna was back. The bubbly upbeat girl she so desperately loved revealed herself once again before Elsa's eyes. She had not taken a breath while she acted out the entire symbolic meaning of the passage nor while animatedly explaining love better than any philosopher Elsa had ever studied.

And then: Elsa laughed.

She laughed and pulled Anna into a tight hug swaying her back and forth as a few stray happy tears flew from her eyes. 'You are the smartest person I know.' She laughed in Anna's ear. Then she felt Yelena reach over and steal the drawing off her lap.

'I know.' Anna said, and she could feel her smile in the words causing her to laugh more.

'This is very good, artistic indeed.' Yelena said as she studied Anna's work. 'I've decided I'm keeping this— I could use some artwork to decorate my otherwise drab lavvu.' Yelena said with a smile, rolling up the scroll and placing it back in her belt.

'I'd like a copy of it sometime.' Elsa said as she released Anna from the hug.

'Oh I'll make another, easy. Maybe next time I'll paint it.' Anna said already lost in thought.

'Perhaps I could commission you to paint something on the outside of my lavvu?' Yelena asked absently, her eyes faraway— formulating a plan neither of them could see. 'I can envision it now, yes, a beautiful winter-scape— no a sunset with wolves — no, yes and trees— blues, greens and purples of the auroras…' Yelena's hands were out in front of her as she painted the scene in the air that only her mind could see.

Anna laughed. 'See Yelena, you _can_ see a creative vision in your mind!'

'Yes well, I suppose we are all always learning aren't we. Give me a paintbrush though, and I'm lost.' She said in a low voice close to Anna ear.

Anna laughed again. 'I would love to paint a mural on your lavvu sometime. Maybe you can even help me.' She said with a smile.

'Hm, yes… We shall see about that.'

'What did we miss?' Kristoff asked as he and Maren marched towards them— both looked tired and a bit disheveled.

'Sorry it took us so long, Sven was very— well he really needed a proper brushing.' Maren said exasperatedly as she plopped down next to Yelena clearly exhausted. Elsa smiled. Maren's dark hair was frazzled and slipping from her loose braid and Elsa couldn't pull her eyes away from her. Maren noticed and locked eyes with her, giving her a small smile.

'He wasn't _that _bad.' Kristoff muttered.

'Have some stew you two.' Yelena put in, no room for argument.

Kristoff filled a bowl and handed it to Maren, then took some for himself and sat next to her.

'She really does have _seven_ different brushes.' He said before gulping some soup.

'Each one has its purpose, as I hope you now can _clearly_ see.' Maren shot back between gulps of soup.

Kristoff made a vague non-committal noise and kept drinking his soup. Anna giggled beside her.

'So, young Anna here is going to paint a mural on my lavvu.' Yelena stated proudly. 'I'm thinking of a winter-scape with wolves and trees and maybe a sunset— definitely the auroras. Or maybe a full moon.'

Maren chuckled. 'Really Yelena, I didn't know you were artsy?'

'Yes well Anna has inspired me with her work— may I?' Yelena asked Anna. Anna nodded, so Yelena pulled her drawing out from her belt loop and showed it to Maren and Kristoff. 'I'm going to hang it up in my lavvu.'

'Wow, Anna, that's really beautiful. I didn't know you could draw like that.' Maren said, her eyes wide taking in the artwork.

'Amazing.' Kristoff said with a proud smile, clearly unsurprised at Anna's talents.

'So, yeah. I have commissioned her to spice up my lavvu. I'm quite excited. I may even help with it.' Yelena said, clearly pleased with herself.

'Well that will really be a task Anna— I've never known Yelena to be able to draw even stick people.' Maren jested. Yelena shot Maren a look and she immediately stopped laughing— quickly taking another sip of soup.

'We all have hidden talents.' Yelena shot back at Maren who was still trying to hide her smile behind her soup bowl.

'I'm sure it will turn out amazing Yelena.' Anna reassured, then faded into a yawn.

'Yes I must admit, I'm getting quite tired too. I want to sleep so I will have fresh inspiration tomorrow as I plan my design.' Yelena said excitedly. 'Come Anna, I can show you to your lavvu.'

Kristoff stood as well. 'I'm coming.' He said as he stretched. 'I'm sore from how many times she made me brush Sven.' Maren shot him a look but said nothing.

'You staying up?' Anna asked, turning to Elsa.

'For a bit, still finishing my soup.'

'Ok, love you.' Anna said and hugged her.

'Love you too.' Anna kissed her cheek then stood. 'Get some sleep so you're all rested for tomorrow.' Elsa said and raised her eyebrows excitedly.

'I will! Night Maren.'

'See you both tomorrow.' Maren said as Yelena led Anna away, Kristoff in tow. She waited until the footsteps were far in the distance before moving over next to Elsa.

'Hi.' She said in a low voice that made Elsa's stomach flutter.

'Hi.' She returned with a whisper then flicked her eyes around.

'We're alone.' Maren confirmed and ran her fingers over Elsa's cheek and bottom lip.

'Good.' Elsa breathed, inches from Maren's face. She could smell the scent of pine on her, and it was all she could do to keep from tackling her right then and there. Maren closed the distance between them and kissed her soft and deep as if it had been years since they'd last kissed. Elsa sighed with the pleasure of it and they stayed that way for a long moment, memorizing each other with their lips until Maren reluctantly pulled away.

'I've wanted to do that to you all day.' She sighed, catching her breath and running the tip of Elsa's braid through her fingers. Elsa rested her forehead against Maren's as she caught her own breath.

'Me too.' She breathed. A stick crackled on the ground in the distance and Elsa immediately jerked away from Maren, turning to see a few Northuldra men walking in the distance laughing amongst themselves.

'Sorry.' She said, closing her eyes in frustration. 'It's just, instinct to pull away.'

'It's ok. We have all the time to work on it.' Maren smiled and rubbed Elsa's thigh. 'So, tell me what I really missed tonight. I don't believe Yelena was talking about painting her lavvu for over an hour.' She snickered. 'Actually, I can't believe Yelena was talking about painting her lavvu at _all_.'

Elsa smiled. 'She really, really helped Anna out with some things tonight.'

'Oh yeah, with what?' She said, genuinely curious— her hand still on Elsa's leg as she turned to straddle the log she was on, facing Elsa now.

Elsa took a breath, unsure if Anna would mind Maren knowing this— then again if she was going to tell Anna about their relationship, she knew Anna wouldn't expect her to keep things from Maren, especially important things. So she made the decision to trust Maren with this, supplemented by her ongoing resolution not to hide things from those she loved.

'Anna struggles with reading and writing— she, mixes up the letters and it slows down her ability to read and write at pace.' Maren's brow creased, waiting for her to continue. 'She's been like this since we were kids — it's not her fault — it's just something strange her brain does, and it breaks my heart because she is so incredibly intelligent, but she goes through these bouts where she gets so down on herself and questions it— questions herself, and I feel so helpless most of the time. And it's been worse with all the paperwork now that she's queen and I just keep feeling like— like it's my fault for putting her in this position.' She let out a breath, not realizing that last part until she had verbalized it out loud. She did blame herself for putting Anna directly in a position to fail. She'd known of Anna's struggles long before she pushed the crown on her— and yet she'd done it anyway. Because she was selfish, and as always Anna had paid the price.

'Elsa, this is not your fault. It's no more your fault than being born with magic was. Your place is in nature, you know that— you feel it because of your magic. Having spirit magic and choosing to live in nature among the spirits where you're needed and feel most at peace is not a crime. All you can do is be there for Anna and support her through this, which from what I can see, you're doing a fantastic job of.'

She smiled at Maren's words and grabbed her hand. It was truly a gift how she was able to distill the chaos down into basic truths — and it did help— some. Her worry for Anna though, would probably follow her to her grave regardless.

'Besides, if you want to know the truth— your language is quite convoluted and I don't even blame Anna.' Elsa scrunched her brow in confusion. 'I grew up learning to read and write both Northuldran and Arendellian and let me tell you, learning Arendellian was no picnic.' She chuckled. 'Our symbols are so much more straightforward than the bizarre letters and silent letters you've got going on.'

Elsa nearly laughed at that, how bluntly and concisely Maren had just trivialized an entire language— it was very her. Anna would probably agree. 'Thats actually what Yelena discovered tonight. Anna doesn't have a problem reading images and symbols— just the letters. So she practiced sketching out imagery for things that were read to her, so that she could look back later to remember the content. I think it really helped, she was nearly back to her old self afterward.'

'Yelena always has the answers.' Maren said with a smile. 'And Anna's strong— like you. I'm confident she'll find her way through this.' Maren squeezed her hand reassuringly. She nodded in return. 'I suppose, with all this going on, you haven't had a chance to tell her yet— about us?'

Elsa shook her head apologetically. 'No, I just haven't found the right moment. I tried back at Oaken's today but we were interrupted. Which probably wasn't the right place to do it anyway— tomorrow we will have plenty of time alone together at Ahtohallan, I'm going to do it then.'

'It'll happen when the time is right. If it helps any, according to Kristoff she took the news of Ryder and Bjorn's relationship really well. I know you're her sister so it might be different, but still.'

'Ryder and Bjorn? I had no idea, that's wonderful.'

Maren smiled with soft eyes and nodded in confirmation. She looked like she wanted to say something else but was holding back.

'What?' Elsa prodded.

Maren took a breath. 'I don't mean to rush you with telling Anna, please believe that— I just, could barely stand keeping my hands off of you for two days.' She said with a guilty almost petulant look. 'The one time you touched my shoulder in the wagon today I nearly lost it.' She looked down and shook her head as if punishing herself in embarrassment. Elsa smiled, she hadn't realized her touch was that powerful to Maren— she was still so used to being wary of how she touched people— she never registered that anyone would actually _enjoy _being touched by her.

'I didn't… know you felt that way— I've always had to be so careful about the way I touch people.'

'You have power in those hands, more than just ice.' Maren chuckled. 'I can tell you that.' She ran a hand over the top of her head, taking a deep breath as she looked towards the sky. She seemed frustrated— or anguished somehow— like she again wanted to say or do something but was warring with herself. Elsa just stared at her, a mix of feelings swirling within her— want and need and admiration and longing and love. Definitely love. She couldn't take her eyes away from the wispy tendrils of hair that escaped her loose braid. And she so wanted to run her hand through it, then down her muscular arms with her fingers, over her jawline, so gracefully upturned to the sky, parted lips she wanted so badly to kiss. It was in that moment something inside of her snapped— and she decided, she could do something about this growing need. Three days was far too long and she couldn't stand it anymore.

'Come on.' Elsa said, finalizing her decision with words. She grabbed Maren's hand and stood hurriedly, pulling the girl up with her. Maren locked eyes with her, an amused quizzical expression was laced across smiling lips. 'Three days is way too long.' Elsa said exasperatedly and hauled Maren off into the trees, pulling her by the hand.

She could hear Maren's quiet laughter echo behind her as she strode at a clip — more nearly ran — through the trees looking for what, she didn't know. Just someplace far enough away that she could shut off her thoughts about anyone else watching or hearing them. She wasn't thinking clearly — she wasn't thinking at all really, she was— feeling? And the feeling was chaotic. Sort of a desperate need that had no type of premeditated thought attached to it — which was completely foreign to her — and probably dangerous, but the din of her rational mind was so far removed she couldn't grab hold of it, and she didn't want to.

How long she charged through the trees dragging Maren behind her she wasn't sure, but eventually they came to a small clearing where she could no longer see the glow of any bonfires, and she released her hand, whirling to face her. It was dark, nothing but the glow of the auroras illuminated Maren in a pale greenish cast— and she stared at her. Mesmerized once again, her mind all twisted up with different thoughts of all the ways she could touch her— the only noise came from their heavy breathing— and that sound too, gripped her with need.

'What are you doing?' Maren said with amused eyes that probably thought she was some kind of a madwoman. Maybe she was.

'I have no idea.' She breathed with absolute honesty.

They stared at each other for another half second before: 'Whatever you're thinking, hurry up and do it before I do.'

That was all she needed— she strode the two or three paces it took to get to where Maren stood and threw her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. Maren let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her around the hips, pulling her close as they both stumbled backward slightly. Elsa kept pushing them back, and back some more as they kissed, until the giant tree that she somehow knew would be there materialized behind Maren, and she pushed her gently up against it.

'I want to touch you.' Elsa breathed between kisses.

A pause.

'Then do it.'

Maren sighed desperately as she pulled Elsa's hips into her own, sliding her back and forth there. Their sensitive areas met and an undetermined noise escaped her— causing her to nearly lose focus on what she wanted to do. The desperate need within her was growing stronger and she was having a hard time thinking clearly. This was much different than the first time she'd done this with Maren, those times she was learning and still unsure about what was going to happen— and Maren had led nearly all of it. Now she knew. She knew what to expect, what she wanted and how she wanted it. She let this new primal unthinking urge guide her, and she ran her hand down Maren's chest, grabbing her breast in her hand and caressing it. Maren moaned at the touch and that stirred something in her — she _could_ make her feel things just by touching her — _good_ things— and that became a seductive driving force. She ran her other hand down Maren's neck, the muscles of her arm, finding her hand and locking fingers with her there. Maren's free hand grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her in as close as she could. Elsa's other hand slid further down, feeling Maren's ribs and muscular abdomen as she went— her breathing ragged and crazed as she kissed her. Finally she reached the area she so frantically wanted to explore and she opened her eyes searching Maren's for an answer.

'It's ok. Go.' Maren whispered, and so she went. She kissed her deeply, pushing her against the tree, and gripped her hand between Maren's legs, working her fingers in and around feeling every inch of her as she went.

'Fffffffff…'

Maren breathed out heavily and threw her head back against the tree, her closed eyes tilted skyward as she bit her bottom lip. She squeezed Elsa's thigh and hip where her other hand now landed— that and the sound Maren made caused a shockwave to shoot between Elsa's legs. She had no frame of reference for what she was doing other than what Maren had done to her, so she kept going, driven by something she had never felt before— massaging in slow repeated circles all over her area taking in every sigh and moan Maren elicited. She worked her hand faster and faster as her own burning excitement built, Maren's hips arched and pushed into Elsa's fingers rhythmically, grunts escaping her upturned face as her hands slid up and down Elsa's back, pulling her closer and making concentrating impossible. Elsa kissed her neck with a sigh, leaving her mouth there, breathing raggedly through her nose as she worked which caused Maren to moan again. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and nothing seemed to matter except feeling Maren and getting her to elicit more and more of the good noises.

A power was building in her hands suddenly, which confused her as it collided and intertwined with the powerful throbbing between her legs. In the space of a heartbeat she recognized what that power was— and her eyes snapped open, unwillingly allowing in an old friend she did not want back. She flung herself back and away from Maren as far as she could go in the short span of time she had to react, throwing her arms out to the sides just in time as a gush of ice exploded out of them. She let out a wracking cry as the sharp force traveled up from her center, down her arms and spewed from her palms— blasting two unfortunate trees in its wake, and loudly snapping branches in a spectacularly disastrous cacophony. She fell to her knees gasping, bewildered, drained and frightened from the abruptness of what had just happened and also the pain of it. The sudden shift from excited energy to ice had been _painful_ as it shot upward and out of her and this she didn't understand. Her mind wasn't processing it— why was there ice? She wasn't scared— or startled? Hadn't she learned to control it the last time she'd done this? She could've killed Maren in a split second if she hadn't realized what was happening in time— just like she had nearly killed Anna when she had gotten too careless before. And the sudden thought of hurting either of them devastated her as she stared down at her shaking hands with sheer hatred— her hands, her false allies, tricksters and ultimate betrayers.

_'Els? Elsa look at me.'_ The sound hitting her was muted and muffled and she couldn't understand it beyond the roaring ocean in her ears, and even if she could she didn't particularly care to respond to it at that point. There was foreign pressure gripping her shoulders which she didn't want there — no touching — but she was too fixated on the disgust she was feeling as she stared at her hands to do anything about it. _'Els, no, please don't do this— you're ok.'_ Two warm hands covered hers just then, causing her eyes to blink, and she yanked her offending hands away from another thing they might hurt, staring now at her knees below her.

_'Elsa look at me.' _Maren's sharp voice cut through to her and suddenly she was staring into two brown frightened eyes, which were attached to hands holding either side of her face in a vice grip. _'You're ok.' _Maren's voice was soft now, pleading as she said the words slowly. _You're ok, you're ok. _The words rang in her ears and she clung to them as a drowning person might cling to a raft. Of course she was ok, she was always ok— it was everyone else around her that was never ok. They were the ones always hurt or killed because of her. She wanted to say this but found that her voice, like her hands, had mercilessly betrayed her. Her whole body in one grand rebellious tantrum, defying her will as it always had done. The roaring in her ears slowly started to fade, her bodily sensations returned and she slumped. She could feel that she was shaking, hot tears started to spill from her eyes and the brown eyes that were anchoring her there became suddenly blurry.

_'You're ok.'_ Maren repeated and pulled Elsa into her arms, rocking her gently as she slumped between Maren's legs. She tried to fight her, to push her away so she couldn't hurt her— she was still too unstable to be this close to her— but she lacked the strength and sheer energy to overpower her. _'Relax Elsa.'_ Maren whispered and clutched her tightly to her chest, holding her arms down from fighting her. Warm calmness spread over her then, her breathing slowed and the shaking subsided. She felt like a baby, a baby who couldn't control herself and she hated it.

_'This was too fast, too much. We shouldn't have done this tonight— I should've known better. I'm so sorry.' _The arms that held her were still rocking her as Maren spoke.

'My fault.' She finally was able to bleat out, unable to stand hearing Maren blame herself for this. She was able to prop herself up just enough to turn and look Maren in the face. 'This was my fault.' She said again to make sure she heard her.

Sad eyes found and searched her own. 'No, Elsa it wasn't. You need to believe me— and you didn't hurt me. The first time we did this, we went much much slower and we were careful. This time, we just got carried away too quickly and it overwhelmed you— we haven't practiced with your hands yet. If anything I should've foreseen this and I didn't— with everything going on with you lately you were not in the right headspace for this tonight. Please don't blame yourself.'

She shook her head, Maren was making too much sense again. Yet still— 'I could've killed you.'

'You did not almost kill me.' Maren snorted. 'What do you think I am, a wallflower?' This caused a smile to crack on Elsa's lips and yet it felt wrong to be smiling.

Maren stood up, and extended a hand down to her, she hesitated, but reached up and took it anyway. Maren pulled her to a wobbly stand and two hands held her shoulders— and again she allowed the precarious action— why? She couldn't comprehend. Perhaps it was her selfishness again, knowing full well she could kill Maren on the spot yet chancing it anyway for her own pleasure, her own needs. Gambling with others lives because she was so sick and tired of being alone with this— of having to fight every step of the way to touch and be touched like a normal person. And right then, despite her fears, she wanted nothing more than to be touched and comforted and not left alone.

Maren was still staring into her eyes, trying to read what was there as she always did— and most likely failing, finding only abject chaos that she herself couldn't even sort through.

'We will figure this out together, ok? I'm not going anywhere. We'll take it slow from now on, and you will be fine, I promise.' Maren said and brought Elsa's hands up to her lips and kissed them. Elsa believed her too, that was the worst part. Or she desperately wanted to and found herself nodding slightly. The way Maren spoke was so sincere, so honest and she clung to that promise even though her rational mind was raging against it. Her rational mind, the thing she should have listened to earlier instead of beating it down with a stick.

Maren put an arm around her then, rubbing her arm.

'Come on, let's go home.'


	8. Chapter 8

_'__'Elsa.'_

_'Pssst…'_

_'Elsa!'_

_'Wake up.'_

The whisper hiss of Anna's voice floated through the darkness, stirring Elsa from an already restless sleep. A dull headache thudded behind her eyes from the precious few hours she'd only slept, and possibly left over from the stress of the previous night. She was sore too— it had been a good while since she'd had a panic attack as bad as that one, and her body was clearly out of practice with dealing with them. Maren had stayed with her for the better part of the night, and they talked about what had happened— rather, she had talked Elsa down from more panic until she was ready to drop from exhaustion. Then Maren had left — for this specific reason — because Anna always found her way into Elsa's bed on random occasions no matter where they were. What Anna was doing up now, at this ungodly hour, she couldn't guess— but it clearly wasn't urgent. It was still dark out, and she wasn't about to risk opening her eyes, knowing full well she would not fall back asleep if she did— which she would surely try to do once she sent Anna away.

_'Anna… go back to sleep.'_

_'I can't. The sky's awake and it woke me, and I'm just really excited about today.'_

_'Go back to bed or lie down here, I'm not getting up yet.'_

A pause.

Shuffling blankets and jostling. '_Oof.' _Anna's elbow connected with her back as she scooched in next to her.

_'Sorry.'_

Another pause.

_'What time do you think we'll go?'_

_'Later.'_

Another longer pause.

_'How much later.'_

Elsa sighed._ 'When the sun is up and I've had more than three hours sleep.'_

_'Oh. Ok.'_

Pause.

_'Why were you up so late?'_

Elsa's eyes snapped open at the question and she quickly shut them cursing inwardly and willing the possibility of more sleep not to elude her. _'I couldn't sleep. Anna I have a headache, please let me sleep for a few more hours or I'm going to be useless at Ahtohallan.'_

_'Ok, sorry.'_

_'Elsa?'_

_'What?'_

_'I love you.'_

_Elsa's lips curled into a small smile. 'Love you too.'_

* * *

This had possibly been, one of the absolute _longest_, most boring mornings of her life— and she had had a lot of boring mornings. She knew trying to wake Elsa up at the crack of dawn was not going to work, but she'd tried it anyway on the three percent chance that it might. It hadn't. But trying it was still better than laying in her own lavvu hut, wide awake from excitement, listening to Kristoff snore. So instead, she'd spent the next grueling hour or two trying and failing to sleep, listening to Elsa's quiet breathing, and her occasional fitful jerks in what seemed like troubled sleep— which she would need to prod her about later. Something was bothering her sister, something she had tried to tell her at Oaken's — but ultimately had not — and not knowing what it was, unsettled her. It couldn't be anything too bad— she reasoned, otherwise Elsa would have told her right away — unless — she wouldn't have. Which yes, Elsa had done before. More than once. She would need to prod her, she decided — sooner rather than later — a thread of dread worming its way into her. Things Elsa did not tell her directly, or right away were never good things.

But now wasn't the time to worry about it, now, _finally_ came the end of her torturous morning of wait. Now,_ finally,_ she could see the Dark Sea just beyond Elsa as they cantered towards it.

She had assumed that she and Elsa would leave camp on Nokk and make their way to the Dark Sea alone, and she would have time to talk to her then— but, that had not been the case. Kristoff had insisted on riding with them, repeating over and over that he did trust Elsa, it was just the Dark Sea he didn't trust. So he adamantly refused to stay at camp, and was going to wait for their return on the shore. Anna had pointed out that even if they somehow, unlikely, ran across trouble on the sea— there was absolutely nothing he could do about it from shore anyway. Her logic went on deaf ears and he insisted on coming anyway— to which Maren decided to come in order to keep him company and they both decided it would be nice for Sven and Daisy to spend the day together again. She couldn't even be mad at him about his insistency, annoyed maybe, but not mad. He loved her, and this was just how he showed it, and she loved him for it.

But soon, it would be just she and Elsa, running on the back of Nokk deliriously carefree across the open water— a magical day with only her big sister. Not only that, but maybe to recover her memories about their childhood, Elsa's magic and her parents— memories that had been mercilessly taken from her so long ago, was something she never in a million years thought she would get to do. And she couldn't wait! She couldn't remember the last time she and Elsa had been able to do something together like this, just the two of them, for fun and no other reason, and she was practically bursting with excited energy.

'Are you ok back there?' Elsa asked with a chuckle over her shoulder. Anna hadn't realized she'd actually been bouncing, she thought it was just in her mind. Oops.

'Yes I'm just, I can see the sea!' She let out as calmly as possible though it still came out at a higher more shrill pitch than she meant. It was a beautifully brisk sunny day — not a single cloud in the sky— the kind of day where you never wanted to go inside and never wanted it to end. The air even smelled crisper and fresher today or maybe just this far north it was always like this. She inhaled deeply, letting the cool rush of freedom and salt air into her lungs, intoxicating her and making her head swim. The Dark Sea, she noted, didn't look so dark— in fact it looked beautifully bright. The sun glinted off the whitecaps and she couldn't tell where the cobalt sea ended and the sapphire sky began. The only thing that was dark was the jet black sand — or tiny pebbles — she observed, as Nokk crunched over them, which lined the coast up and down as far as she could see.

Elsa pulled them to a stop just before the water, Kristoff and Honeymaren coming up beside them.

Kristoff took a deep breath and glanced between the two of them from atop Sven's back. Worry in his eyes. 'I've tried to keep quiet about my worry over this, because I know how excited both of you are, but please, _please_ be careful.'

'Don't worry, I'll be with my sister, the fifth spirit, former queen of Arendelle and ice-water mistress extraordinaire!' Anna said theatrically raising her arms high above her head. Kristoff's face did not even begin to crack a smile as she'd hoped. 'She'd never let anything happen to me.' She said a bit more seriously, appealing to his logic when her theatrics did not have the desired effect.

'The weather can change on a dime out here, so just keep an eye on it please.' Maren put in, glancing at Elsa. 'Kristoff isn't off base with his concerns…'

'I have done this before.' Elsa added with a raised eyebrow.

'I know.' Kristoff and Maren said in unison, glancing at each other for a beat at the awkward timing, then returned to face the sisters. Kristoff leaned over and grabbed Anna's hand, swallowing it in his.

'Really, I mean it. Nothing crazy.' He said quietly, his hazel eyes looking directly into hers. He was serious, and worried. Now was not the time for more jokes.

'I promise.' She said seriously, then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss which he returned.

Elsa walked them forward then, into the shallows of the waves. 'Hang on.' She said followed by: 'Watch this.' Just then Anna could feel the cold beneath her legs give way to a less solid form. She glanced down to see Nokk melt from her solid icy state, to a clear liquid form right before her eyes, and she sucked in a breath of awe. The feeling of a liquid horse beneath her legs— cold, firm yet soft and jiggly—something akin to sitting on gelatin— caused her to giggle. She could see the distorted ripply sand and water below them through Nokk's body and her eyes went wide with amazement. 'Woah… This is amazing!' She practically yelled in Elsa's ear to which Elsa chuckled.

'We should be back long before sunset.' Elsa added. Maren and Kristoff nodded.

'Not too much reindeer talk you two.' Anna added on a last ditch effort to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as both Kristoff and Maren smiled.

'See you soon.' Kristoff said as Elsa turned them to face the open sea.

'Are you ready?' Elsa asked in a taunting tone over her shoulder.

_Do the magic, do the magic!_ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but thought better of blowing out Elsa's eardrums and potentially having to cancel the trip. So instead she went with: 'Yes!' In the most controlled voice she could muster, which still wasn't much below a shout. Then she tightened her grip around her sisters middle, ready to go.

At that Nokk took off like an arrow, faster than Anna had ever felt a horse move before in her life, and she clutched Elsa, hanging on for dear life. The salty air whipped at her face and caused her eyes to water, tears forming in attempt to wet her dry eyes and then streaming down her face as she smiled with probably the stupidest grin that had ever graced her face.

'I like fast!' She declared, but got no response from Elsa who was maneuvering Nokk up and over a small wave. For a moment they flew in the air, smoothy clearing the wave before jumping up and over the next and the next. The waves got progressively bigger as they moved out to sea, with Nokk running up and over the bigger ones instead of jumping them— and Anna suddenly wondered how they were going to get over the approaching waves that were taller than Nokk.

Her question was answered before she had finished the thought, as the first large swell was upon them. Instead of going at it head on, Elsa swerved and turned Nokk to run parallel to it—into it. The wave curved and Anna was sure they were going to be swallowed by it, but they were not. The wave curled over and around them and then they were inside of it, Anna's eyes went wide as she looked at her own reflection in the curling wall of water just inches from her face. Time seemed to stop and she couldn't believe this was happening— she was _inside_ of a wave. She reached out a hand and let her fingers graze across the curling water, giggling as she drew squiggly trails in the sunlit wave as she went. Nokk kept her parallel direction to the wave, angling only slightly upward as they went, so that when the tube closed behind them with a loud gush and a spray, she jumped over the top and to the back of it. Anna laughed from getting spray in her face and Elsa glanced behind her with a pleased smile. So, this is what Elsa did all day, Anna thought with a twinge of envy and awe. No wonder she wanted to stay here.

Two perhaps three more large swells were cleared in the same exhilarating way, before they gave way to a much calmer, much smoother rolling sea. Anna was almost disappointed that there were no more waves to ride, but the ride itself was still no less thrilling. Out here resembled something of a rolling meadow, only how fascinating that it was made of water instead of earth. Anna never wanted to set foot on a ship again, for this, was the only way to travel the sea.

She clung to Elsa as the journey rolled on, and realized for the first time, just how muscular her sister had become in her short time living up here. Anna could see how riding waves on a regular basis as they had just done would increase someones strength— and she was glad for it. Elsa had always been thinner than average — beautiful still of course — but thin — and somewhere it had always worried her — like Elsa could break or snap in two if too much force was applied to her. Her worry wasn't entirely unfounded either, as it had nearly happened once— a drunk suitor had grabbed her wrist too hard at a party, yanking her in an attempt to dance— and it had left a bruise. Anna had been irate about it, had been the one to first see it happen and had lunged for the man, shoving him away from her sister before Elsa could even react. He made no attempt to resist her, too drunk apparently and then Kristoff had materialized and picked the man up by his collar and dragged him violently to the door where the guards took him away. No one had tried to touch Elsa without her permission again after that incident.

Elsa, for her part, had pretended nothing had happened and tried to return the party to normal, which partly worked despite the uncomfortable air that still hung there. Anna had been too irate to contain herself, and spent much of that time letting out her irateness on Elsa, as her real target — the suitor — had been taken away. Kristoff tried and failed to calm her down and she later regretted not listening to him sooner. Though that incident potentially explained part of the reason why Elsa was never interested in any of the suitors, the other part Anna knew was still her fear of her powers. Of them seeing the real her and not wanting her, which broke her heart. Admittedly, she had never seen one man amongst all the suitors who she thought was good enough for Elsa— so she hadn't pushed it. But still she hoped, and somewhere inside of her she knew, someone out there _was_ good enough for her sister, could make her happy— she just hadn't found them yet.

'Look.' Elsa said, turning her head so the wind carried her voice back to Anna. The sound brought Anna out of her thoughts and she looked ahead. There, approaching in the distance stood — _finally_ — Ahtohallan. Anna's eyes went wide as she took in the tall glacier, sun sparkled off the opaque ice and it looked like a white mountain cutting through the water. Too small to be a mountain but too large to be an iceberg— an ancient river of ice, flowing into the sea.

The waves started again as they rode closer, only they were behind them this time. Cantering on top of the white crest, again riding parallel with the large waves, allowing it to fluidly carry them down, handing them off into the spray of the next. It felt, somehow, as if they were part of the waves, riding with them, not on them— so vastly different from a ship that fought against the waves constantly. This was so much smoother and more enjoyable! And fun!

Eventually the waves delivered them to the icy shoreline and Nokk bowed her head and ducked down, letting them both slide off easily. Anna watched as Elsa put her forehead to Nokk's in a silent thank you, then turned to grab her hand.

'Let's go.' Elsa said with excited eyes.

Anna was bouncing again— at least this time she was aware of it.

'From what I've been able to figure out,' Elsa said as they walked up the snowy incline and into the massive crevice, 'I think Ahtohallan is somehow alive —or sentient— alive with the memories stored in ice. Every time I've come here, it seems to show me exactly what I need to see in that moment— so while we can hope to see your forgotten memories there is no guarantee. I just want to prepare you— it's up to Ahtohallan what we see and when.'

'That's ok, I trust whatever it want's to show me.' Anna said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment she felt. But whatever they saw, would probably still be amazing.

'The crevice gave way to an icy corridor as they walked in— which really just looked like a cave made of ice. Holes in the walls and passageways led off in all different directions, and Anna wondered how Elsa ever found her way through this place. It all looked the same. The sun beat down from outside, permeating the opaque ice and illuminating it— causing it to look as if it was glowing turquoise, which made her feel as if they were back in the tube of the wave— only the wave was frozen and unmoving this time.

As they moved deeper in, the turquoise glow faded and it grew dark, nearly too dark to see and Anna wondered how they were going to get through if they couldn't see. Once again her question was answered wordlessly as Elsa put a hand to the ice. Brilliant light the same colors as the auroras immediately illuminated the ice around them and it pulled at Anna's eyes, mesmerizing her.

'Elsa…' Was all she could get out.

'Say hello.' Elsa encouraged her. 'Put your hand on the ice.'

Anna blinked, trying to process what Elsa had said— _say hello?_ But at this point, there really was no questioning the miraculous things Elsa told her to do. So she walked over to her and put her hand up slowly, a bit tentatively, and pressed it to the slick icy wall. Again the chamber lit up with the brilliant colors of the auroras, swirling through the ice only as Anna had seen them do in the sky!

'Hello.' Anna said shyly and giggled.

The light then shot down a passageway, illuminating the way for them. _So that's how Elsa figured her way through here…_ She glanced at Elsa, who had the same mischievous look in her eye that Anna did— they smiled knowingly, then both took off at a run following the light and giggling like little girls. Anna ran and laughed as she followed the elusive sprite-like glow. It _did_ seem alive as it played with them, and Anna wanted to catch it. She only lost her footing once but quickly recovered— quite proud of her unusual coordination and at keeping up with Elsa. Elsa's smoother, longer, graceful strides beside her only slowed when Anna stumbled the once, but then they were both off again, sliding to a stop as the passageway came to an end. Rather, Elsa stopped. Anna did not, she kept sliding until she slid right into Elsa and took them both down in a spectacular tumbling affair. Elsa was laughing ridiculously hard as Anna lay on top of her— and Anna was too. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard Elsa laugh like that— certainly never when there were other people around. This might just be the best day of her life so far, and it was only just beginning.

'Sorry!' She laughed and rolled off Elsa, still laughing too hard to catch her breath properly. Elsa just lay there too, knees up, holding her stomach and giggling.

'Good thing we stopped.' Elsa jested as she sat up, propping her arms behind her and pointing.

Anna looked where she pointed— a ways to the left of the icy dead end they had slid into was a pit that dropped off into what— Anna didn't want to know.

'Wow.' Her voice echoed as she stood, taking in the vast chamber that opened up before her. As she neared the edge she could see that the passageway continued on the other side, much lower than where they were now. Spread across the pit were what looked like hexagonal pillars— stepping stones perhaps, raised from ice and spread way too far apart for any normal person to step across.

'Elsa— did you _jump_ across these?' Anna asked incredulously.

'Guilty.' Elsa said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders.

Anna shot her a disapproving look. 'You wonder why I worry? This is why.' She said and cast her hand out over the pit, gesturing to the dangerously tiny pillars of ice that loomed over a pit with no foreseeable bottom.

'I'm sorry, I'll fix it.' Elsa said, pulling her mouth into a guilty expression. She raised her hands and the stepping stones — stepping icy pillars — whatever they were, lowered into the abyss. _Good riddance._ In the next moment she cast her hands out forward and Anna watched in awe as a long icy staircase replaced the pillars.

'Better?' Elsa asked when she finished.

'Better. And don't ever _jump_ across it again please… _Give me a heart attack…_' Anna muttered under her breath. Elsa chuckled and led the way to the stairs. It didn't take long to cross the trench— and Anna only dared to peek over the railing just once. Only blackness stared back at her and she quickly recoiled and hurried down the stairs. Yep. Bottomless. No more jumping, crazy person.

The stairs gave way to a similar passageway, though shorter than the last and the light led them down it and towards a triangular shaped opening at the end. When she got closer Anna could see that the triangle was formed by giant shards of ice laced together at an angle as if— it had purposely been made that way. It looked vastly different from the rest of the natural glacier— like something Elsa might make.

'Did you make this?' Anna asked curiously.

'No, nothing beyond this point was me.' Elsa said.

'Then who—?' Anna's voice trailed off as they moved through the opening and into the next antechamber. This one too had clear icy hexagonal pillars lining the walls that looked like they had been deliberately placed there. If Elsa hadn't done it then— who had? The light danced in the pillars and pulled her from her thoughts, illuminating yet another triangular shaped opening. Or at least, it looked like an opening. It was in fact covered with a layer of ice. Four diamonds were embossed in the ice around the door, and Anna decided to stop questioning how these things were made right then.

'I keep this part sealed when I'm not here, just in case.' Elsa said, picking up on Anna's confusion about where they would go next. 'Stand back a bit.' Elsa said, and walked up to the doorway— if that's what it was. Anna moved back a few paces without question. Elsa then threw her hands up and dragged them down forcefully— violently shattering the ice in the doorway and, leaving tiny diamond shaped crystals floating in the air in the chamber just beyond Elsa.

Anna brought her hands up to her face to block the force of the shattering ice, then slowly lowered them once it settled. 'Woah.' Was all she could say. These diamond crystals Anna recognized— she had seen them once before floating in Arendelle, just before the elements had gone awry.

'This is it.' Elsa said and grabbed Anna's hand, leading her into the chamber. The light did not follow them here, and Anna could barely see anything save for the bit of light that somehow glinted off the gazillions of tiny crystals that still hung motionless in the air— the deep arctic heart of Ahtohallan. Elsa led her deeper into the room and she gasped suddenly as light illuminated the ice in the floor just in front of where they stood. What Anna saw, was what looked like four giant diamond shaped crystals, blue, turquoise, pinkish-red and purple arranged almost like a star just below the surface of the ice. In the center of them, a smaller white, four pointed star resided, it too just below the surface of the ice. The design was beautiful, and glowing enough so that Anna could see Elsa's arm that was holding her hand.

'The fifth element symbol…' Anna said in awe, taking her other hand to point at the same design that was etched in the sleeve on the outer part of Elsa's bicep.

Elsa just smiled and squeezed her hand in confirmation. 'Are you ready?'

_'Do. The. Magic!' _She yelled dramatically, pleaded really, suddenly so excited she was unable to contain it this time— not caring how childish she sounded in that moment.

Elsa squeezed her hand again and pulled her forward onto the white star in the middle of the design. What happened next Anna would never be sure, but her whole world exploded in an array of color and blinding white light. The ground below them lit up as bright as the night sky and shot outwards on the floor around them. It shot upwards too, from under their feet, the light of the aurora borealis encasing them as if they were in some kind of portal traveling up to meet the sky. Her long hair and Elsa's even longer hair swirled around them loosely as the force traveled upward, and she held onto Elsa's hand for dear life, the only tangible thing she could feel at that moment — the only thing linking her to any sense of reality — until she heard the song. Their mothers voice again, only this time she was sure of it. There was no mistaking it.

_'Where the north wind, meets the sea…'_

Then, as if the show of lights around them couldn't get any more spectacular, it somehow _did. _All the light that was shooting skyward gathered together at a point above them, then exploded outward like a firework, raining down a brilliance like a waterfall or tidal wave of light. It illuminated the shape and sheer size of the entire chamber— and as the light cascaded down the walls, it became alive with moving fractals— glowing with life, and Anna's eyes widened when she saw that there were moving images reflected in these fractals— living _memories._ Millions of memories spread around them in the fractals, too many for her to absorb at once. It was as if the chamber _knew_ she was overwhelmed because all at once the memories dimmed— throwing her briefly into panicked confusion, her eyes darting around frantically, desperate to see the memories.

'Anna.' Elsa said softly, and touched her shoulder gently, indicating her to turn around. And then she heard it:

_'Come my darlings homeward bound.'_

She turned slowly in the direction of the voice, knowing what she would see there yet not remotely prepared for it. Tears burned her eyes as she turned, and she couldn't help but throw her hands over her mouth when she finally took it in. For what felt like the first time in forever— the beautiful, kind, loving face of her mother, gazed down at her from above— not just gazed but _looked_ at her. Her mother was _looking_ at her as if she could actually see her. As if the past six years had not happened and she was right there, just like before— only looking at a now twenty one year old Anna instead of the fifteen year old she had left. Her breath hitched and she tried to suppress the tidal wave of emotion that threatened her— all she could get out shakily was:

_'Mother.'_


	9. Chapter 9

The quiet echo of Anna's sniffles reverberated around the otherwise ominously silent glacial chamber. Never before had Anna heard such pure unadulterated silence in her life, and it unnerved her. A strange thought to have in this moment, but then when didn't her brain stir up random unrelated thoughts in order to mask the true emotional pain she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle.

All.

The.

Time.

It'd been her coping mechanism for as long as she could remember, only it seemed wildly inappropriate in this moment when she for once, _didn't _want to block out these painful memories.

She thought she was stronger than this.

She thought she was _ready_ for this.

She clearly wasn't.

Her Royal Majesty Queen Anna of Arendelle—_ what a joke._

Of course she knew what to expect here, Elsa had told her, and yet— how could _anyone_ be ready for something like this? Her thoughts still weren't making any sense as she clung to Elsa and sobbed, her back purposefully turned away from their mothers face, unable to cope with looking at it. She hadn't lasted but a moment staring into the icy reflection of her dead mother's eyes before she had to rip her eyes away or risk being ripped apart herself.

She thought she was more mature than _this. _

Mature like Elsa had probably been. Here. _Alone._ How had Elsa faced this by herself? Thank god Elsa was there supporting the weight of her now, or else she knew she would be a mess of a puddle on the floor. Her face would probably freeze right to it with how wet it was with tears, and she almost laughed at that thought— almost. More random inappropriate thoughts.

_Stop._

She had to get a grip, get control over this like an adult so she could see everything Ahtohallan wanted to show her— she _had_ to. She was not leaving here until she did.

'Anna, shhh. It's ok, I cried the first time too.' Elsa said gently as she swayed and rubbed her back.

Fine, so Elsa had cried— cried in Elsa's way, which meant crying but still one-hundred percent functioning. No. She was not that, she tried but she could never be. Emotions were the bane of her existence, always giving away every thought she had, overwhelming her so tremendously that she couldn't even function at five percent right now so that she could just enjoy these damn memories. More sobbing. She had to shut this off.

_Stop it Anna!_

She hadn't even behaved like this at her parent's funeral so,_ what was this?_

'Anna, what did you say to me, about how you pulled yourself together when you were lost in that cave and thought I had died?'

'I don't remember.' She choke-mumbled into Elsa's hair.

'Well I do, I hum it like a song nearly every day— especially when I'm struggling. You said:

_I won't look too far ahead,_

_It's too much for me to take,_

_But break it down to this next breath, this next step,_

_This next choice is one that I can make._

You can do that now. Take a breath, we will do this together.'

That was true, she had said that, had done that even after she thought Elsa had died. But that was different. She was so beyond caring about her own life in that cave, that pulling herself up and out once she realized that fact had been easy— she did it for Elsa. One last time. She did it to finish the job Elsa had started, and then, she'd wanted those giants to kill her too. That had been her motivation, her plan, morbid as it was. Finish the job and die. Finally, once and for all, she was going to defy the spitefully sardonic universe, hellbent on keeping them apart — laugh in its cruel face just once — one final hoorah — and go quietly to her death however the giants deemed fit— to follow Elsa one last time into the great unknown, finally, _permanently_ together. Of course she'd never admit to that, especially to Kristoff, and she hadn't done it thankfully— and Elsa was right. She had pulled herself together before and she could do it now. Especially since Elsa was right here with her, right now, and not dead. She could do this— she felt her chest relax and she gained a small modicum of control over her faculties. She nodded into Elsa's hair, her breathing slowing.

She could do this.

'Good.' Elsa said quietly.

It was all that she could do to detach herself from Elsa's shoulder, slowly and reluctantly she turned once again to face the tender eyes of their mother. Her shoulders back, resolute in her stance, braver than she actually felt— she took in her mother again. So much love was there, so much kindness and familiarity and she had missed it so — sadness, happiness and everything inbetween — yet, what was this other feeling she couldn't tamp down? A feeling she always knew was there but refused to even let but a spark of it escape the deepest depths of her soul. It was growing stronger now, and stronger, persistently burning right in the middle of her chest as she stared at her mother— and she did not like it. It was ugly.

It was— _anger._

And this she was _not _ready for.

'Elsa, I don't want to do this anymore.' She said and started charging for the door.

'Woah, wait Anna.' Elsa said with a tone of surprise and grabbed her arm, holding her there.

'Elsa let me go, I can't do this.' She said, her tone rising, her voice nearing on the edge of breaking again, wiggling her arm trying to pull it away from her sister.

'Anna, what? Talk to me.' Elsa spun her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look directly at her face. 'Talk to me.'

_'I can't. Do. This.'_ She hissed quietly, slowly as more accursed tears streamed down her cheeks. _Please don't push this Elsa._ She looked down to avert her eyes from Elsa's penetrating gaze, the anger was bubbling.

'What can't you do?' Elsa stooped, searching her downcast eyes for an answer she would not find there.

'This! All of it, I just don't want to do it!' She yelled and yanked herself from Elsa's grasp, suddenly very annoyed— flinging her arms up and around her, gesturing to all the stupid memories hanging in the air. It was better to just leave them forgotten and buried rather than to go through this angry pain— and she just wanted to leave.

Elsa stood upright, blinking and staring at her for a long moment— she couldn't read Elsa's expression. 'I was mad at them too you know.' Elsa said finally, quietly yet still it cut through the deafening silence like a knife. 'For a long time. Part of me still is.'

The blasted tears would just not stop and more spilled down her face at Elsa's words— giving her away. She did not want to be mad at her parents. Did not want Elsa to know how mad she was at their parents. She wanted to look lovingly at her mothers face, maybe cry a bit with Elsa and then move on to other happier memories. She did not want to feel this rage that was building inside of her— that is not how she wanted to remember them.

Anna was shaking her head, eyes closed. 'I can't do it.' She whispered, eerily calm, which surprised even her— then turned to get out of this wickedly silent chamber.

Elsa grabbed her once again, spinning her around, gripping her shoulders and stooping to look directly into her eyes. 'What are you angry about Anna.' She said with a low, deeply sincere voice, it wasn't a question, it was a command— a non-negotiable command that she'd only heard Elsa use at diplomatic meetings. Elsa's icy blue eyes pierced her own, compelling the truth out of her.

More tears. She felt her lower lip quiver, her breathing increased and the burning anger in her chest had built to a point where it felt like it might just explode. For the first time, she truly realized what it must feel like to be Elsa— an unwanted power building in ones chest, it can't stay there but you can't let it out either. So crushing yet there was no escape for it. Madness.

'I'm mad at them for everything!' Her voice rang out finally, echoing the ugly words all around the chamber, mocking her. There it was, and she couldn't take it back now as the room said it to back to her fifty times.

'Tell her then,' Elsa said firmly. 'Or tell me.' She released Anna's shoulders. Anna's bottom lip was going again, so she bit it down.

'No one ever _listened_ to me.' She said through gritted teeth, quietly, exasperatedly— still embarrassed by her previous outburst and desperately trying to reign this anger in. Elsa just nodded with sad understanding eyes. Eyes that would never have been this sad if her parents hadn't forced them apart all those years.

'No one ever _asked _me if it was ok to just _rip_ you away. One day it was just done — _accept it Anna_ — and oh, also take her memories so she really has no choice in any of this.' She flung her arms above herself and dropped them dramatically. Her throat felt like it was closing up but some of the pressure had released from her chest.

'I _begged_ them, _pleaded _with them to tell me what was going on — to let me see you — that I _do_ remember. For _years_. And I got _nothing. _No answers, no apologies, just cryptic words: _Elsa is out of your life forever Anna, it's for the best, you'll understand when you're older, learn to accept it and smile through it all Anna._ Well I _never _learned to _accept_ it. And you know what? I'm _glad_ I didn't. Because I was right all along! But they never _listened_ to me! No one _ever_ listened to me! And I'm _glad_ I didn't listen to them, because they were _wrong!_ _Every. Step. Of. The. Way!_ If I had listened to their terrible advice, I would have never seen you again!' She was shouting, her hands flailing in all different directions as her words still hung in the echo chamber— and she didn't care this time.

'And then they died!' She shouted at Elsa and felt bad because it wasn't Elsa she was mad at— Elsa, the other unfortunate victim of her parent's grossly disastrous ineptitude. This rage in her was so unfamiliar it scared her a bit, and she had no idea how to control it or shut it off now that it had started.

'AND THEN YOU DIED!' She turned and screamed blindly up at her mothers still smiling face. 'And you left everything on us! Left us alone— left _me_ alone! Left Elsa to deal with her powers and rule _your_ kingdom _ALONE_.' She shoved an accusatory finger violently up at her mothers face— tears blurring her eyes. 'We didn't even know you were Northuldra _mother_— how do you just keep massive secrets like that from your own daughters? We had to figure all of that out _ourselves_— figure out how to rule _your_ kingdom for you, how to fix _your _forest for you. ALL. ON. OUR. OWN! AND IT ALMOST _KILLED_ US BOTH!' She was heaving with breath but she couldn't stop the spew of rage spouting from her mouth, like a volcano, it apparently had to flow until it was all out.

'AND I DON'T WANT TO RULE YOUR KINGDOM FOR YOU! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH MY SISTER!' She heaved one last time and then collapsed to her knees, finally done, and immediately regretting those hateful words as they mocked her from every corner of the chamber. '_You should still be here to do it…' _She whispered in defeat, giving into the tears and nearly choking with lack of breath.

And then: Elsa was there on her knees, holding her, hugging her and she didn't know what to do. What must Elsa think of her now, now that it was all out there? _'I'm sorry.'_ She whispered through hitched breaths as Elsa held her.

'I was wondering when this was going to happen.' Was all Elsa said as she stroked Anna's hair. That was not the response she'd been expecting. 'It's ok to feel this way Anna, I understand it, _believe_ me.' She clutched Elsa's shoulders from her position on her knees, screwing up her face and then giving in and and crying into her shoulder again. They stayed that way for a long moment until:

_'Iduna get down from there!'_

A voice echoed around the chamber. Anna broke away from Elsa on instinct, searching for where the strange voice had come from, calling their mothers name. Her eyes turned up to where her mother had just been, and found— still their mother, only as she was as a young girl. She was standing at the top of a dangerously high precipice overlooking a body of water and giggling.

'Watch this!' Iduna shouted and leapt fearlessly off the precipice towards the water. 'Catch me!' She squealed midair. Just then Nokk shot from the water, catching her on her back, delivering her safely down into the water.

'Iduna, just because the spirits have a special connection with you, doesn't mean you can take advantage of them!' The other angry voice shouted.

The scene faded out and another unfolded before their eyes, their mother again— perhaps a bit older now, smearing paint all over a rock wall with her hands— creating a beautiful mural of a water horse at sea.

'Thank you.' She said to no one in particular, paint all over her hands and face as a mysterious gust of wind lifted her up so she could paint a higher portion of the cliff.

Anna spun to the left as yet another scene unfolded there. Her mother as a child again sliding on ice and laughing. 'Winter is my favorite!' She cried.

Then she was running through the forest, sliding to her knees in front of a river and crying.

'No one will _listen_ to me!' She cried into the river. 'I tried to tell them the dam is hurting the forest, but no one will _listen!'_ Nokk poked her nose up from beneath the water and Iduna stroked it. 'I'm so sorry girl. I tried.' She said defeated, then: 'No, I'll keep trying until they do listen.' She said resolutely then sighed. 'I know, I wish you could come on land with me too.'

Then the chamber dimmed and Anna blinked, bewildered, shocked, unable to process it all.

'Mother…' Was all she could squeak out. 'She was...'

'Just like you.' Elsa finished with a knowing smile. 'I felt like I was watching you Anna. She even looked like you. Fearless, determined, artistic, _stubborn_,' Elsa smirked with playfully squinty eyes. 'Unwavering love and belief. Anna that's you.'

Anna smiled and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. 'She _did_ always love winter.' She whispered sadly, memories flooding her.

Then sudden violent fighting broke out, surrounding Anna and Elsa on all sides of the fractaled chamber. Anna jerked, startled by the violence of this new scene. She watched, as what her father once told them unfolded before her eyes. Vicious, brutal fighting between Arendellian soldiers and the Northuldra. Then there was their mother again, in front of the same river, her hands waving frantically in front of Nokk as the fighting continued in the background.

'No, girl calm down its ok.' Iduna pleaded desperately. Nokk reared aggressively on the water, her eyes glowing with menace before turning and diving violently down into the river. Fire burst out in the trees around their mother then and she jumped, clearly frightened. She started to run.

'No, no no no—_ help!'_ She screamed as the ground shook beneath her, sending her flying into a rock wall. She sat up, visibly shaken and dazed but noticing an unconscious boy not far from her. Another blast of fire shot near her and she put up her hands defensively. She glanced around, and upon seeing no one, rushed over to the boy and examined him. Another blast of fire hit near them and she hunched over him protectively.

_'Help, please!' _She wailed. _'Help!' _She screamed one final time, pleading desperately towards the sky. And then, she cupped a hand to her mouth and sang — an ancient Northuldran call to the spirits — and they _answered_ her. Anna watched with wide teary eyes as some invisible force picked them up — her mother _and_ her father — and carried them safely onto an Arendellian freight wagon just as the mist descended behind them. But— that couldn't have been Gale who carried them… The elements were already in full rebellion at that stage and that would include Gale. No, this gust of wind looked like it had— Anna gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

_Snowflakes._

There were snowflakes in that arctic gust of wind that carried her mother and father to safety, yet the season looked like summer. These particular snowflakes Anna knew — was so familiar with— had seen so many times she would know them in her sleep. It was not Gale, it was—

_'Elsa…' _Anna whispered and grabbed her sisters arm, clutching it harder than she meant to. She wasn't sure if she was in shock or simply about to pass out. At least she was only kneeling if she did eventually pass out. She pulled her eyes away from the scene long enough to glance at Elsa, whose eyes were also wide, glassy and fixated on the fractals.

'Elsa that's…you…your…'

_'Spirit…' _Elsa breathed, barely an audible whisper, her eyes still glued to the scene, wide with shock.

'But…how…?' Anna whispered into the ether, not expecting an answer.

'I don't know.'

The scene turned again, this time to Arendelle. Anna recognized the room, Elsa's advisers— rather _her_ advisers meeting chambers.

'She is not of the Northuldra, and I don't want to hear that uttered in my court again, do you understand me!' It was the voice of their father now, a grown man — a king — as he slammed his fist down on a table full of advisers. Anna had never seen her father react like that in the entire fifteen years she knew him, and it frightened her a little.

'The fact of the matter is, Your Majesty, that the people _think_ she is. They still call for the imprisonment of any indigenous natives that are found within our realm — the people are still frightened — and rightly so after what they did to your father and the strange, disturbing practices of dark magic and — _other_ — _sinful_ customs they engage in.'

'I don't give a _damn_ what the people think, or anyone else for that matter— I am their King! Iduna is to be my wife, their Queen, and if you want to keep your job I suggest you figure out a way to convince the people of the truth! That she is not of the Northuldra— and I will have no more discussion of this in my court! Enough is enough!'

The fractals shifted again, revealing her mother and father kissing, only it appeared as if her mother was— _pregnant?_

'Iduna you're freezing, here put on your scarf.'

'I'm not cold, I promise.' She smiled. As a young adult no more than Elsa's age, Anna couldn't help but think how much she really did look like Elsa— Elsa with dark hair.

'But your skin is nearly freezing to the touch.' Agnarr said, a hint of worry in his voice, wrapping the scarf around her anyway.

'This little one is special Agnarr, I can feel it. But I'm not afraid.' Iduna said lovingly as she looked down at her protruding belly and caressed it. Anna dared a quick glance at Elsa who now had tears of her own wetting her cheeks. She reached out and grabbed her sisters hand as the scene shifted again.

A wispy blonde haired little girl ran down a long corridor of the castle, her hair streaming behind her in a tiny braid, leaving a trail of little snowflake flurries in her wake.

'Mama!' She cried happily and ran into Iduna's outstretched arms. Little Elsa, before Anna was born. Anna smiled and squeezed her sisters hand.

'When, _when?_' Elsa squeed excitedly, and placed a hand on Iduna's once again, pregnant stomach.

'It shouldn't be long now my darling.' Iduna answered with a smile and stroked Elsa's hair.

'I can't wait for her!' Three year old Elsa said and put an ear to Iduna's belly— listening.

'How do you know it's a she?' Iduna asked curiously.

Little Elsa shrugged. 'Oh, I just know.' She said and hugged Iduna's leg before skating off down the hallway. Anna's eyes were burning with tears again and all she could do was squeeze Elsa's hand to try and suppress them. She did not want to miss any of this.

Then: Little Anna lying in a crib— Elsa not much older than the previous scene, perched on the side of it, her arm clinging to the edge of it, peeking over and giggling. Her other hand swirled above baby Anna and rained down little snowflake flurries onto her. Baby Anna giggled and smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose, she reached her arms up to the falling snow.

'El… El…' She called up in a baby voice. Elsa giggled and rained down more snowflakes. Anna's breath hitched, dangerously close to losing control again.

'Iduna, what do we do about this? She'll be queen someday— how do you think the people will react to her?' Agnarr said, fear and sadness laced in his voice.

'We do nothing. She isn't hurting anyone— and the people will learn to accept her one day as they have learned to accept me. She's so smart and kind hearted Agnarr, she will make a great queen someday. Perhaps she is even the key— the key to uniting our people and freeing the forest.' Anna felt a swell of pride in her chest— Elsa had been a great queen, a _fantastic_ queen— their mother had been very right about that.

The fractals shifted again and Anna's eyes whirred as images from her childhood flashed before them— familiar images. Images she sort of remembered but didn't remember completely. She and Elsa ice skating— only in summer? Elsa had _made_ the ice. Sledding— Elsa propelling them with snow. Playing enchanted forest in a mound of snow _inside_ the castle. Elsa reading aloud to her from a story book, acting out the story with snow sculptures as Anna danced happily with them. Building a snowman and sliding around on ice _inside_ the ballroom! Anna's eyes watched with teary glory as the faded memories returned to her head at last— as if from a hazy dream they emerged— one she could remember but not quite grasp entirely.

She felt Elsa's hand tense, bringing her out of her mesmerized glory. Confused, she glanced over at her, and saw that she had cast her eyes down and away from the scene. Why?

Anna looked back to the ballroom scene, unwilling to miss but a single second of—

_The ballroom._

This is where it happened. Elsa had told her, not entirely the specifics, but now she needed to see it for herself. The proverbial moment that changed their lives forever. It was time to see it. She was ready— even if Elsa was not.

Anna watched as her younger self ran up the first snow mound and leapt to the next, long before Elsa had built it.

'Hang on.' Little Elsa said and shot a snow mound out of her hands as Anna jumped.

Elsa caught her, swiftly, gracefully as only Elsa could do. Little Anna leapt to the next and the next and the next—trusting implicitly in Elsa's ability to catch her, as the snow hills grew progressively taller with each jump. She was getting quite high— high enough to be dangerous if she fell…

'Catch me!' She heard herself yell — so like her mother — and Elsa caught her yet again.

'Wait!' Little Elsa yelled. 'Slow down!'

Then: Elsa slipped.

She slipped.

_Slipped._

As if in slow motion her sister simply slipped, on ice of her own making. Elsa _never_ slipped. At least not in any recollected memory Anna ever had. Elsa was practically perfect in everything she did— _perfect. _

_Always perfect—_

Because of this. Because she had slipped now? Here? Once, when she was only a little girl having innocent fun?

Adult Elsa ripped her hand out of Anna's just then, but Anna couldn't bring herself to tear her wide eyes away from the scene in front of her.

Little Elsa squirmed on the ground, clearly horrified Anna was going to fall — which she would if another snow drift did not catch her. Anna watched with wide eyes as little Elsa threw out her hand in one hasty last ditch effort to break Anna's fall, but she had missed.

_Missed._

Elsa _never_ missed.

But she did— and with that miss, she hit little Anna in the side of the head, sending her tumbling down, unconscious into a nearby snowdrift.

_'Anna!' _Little Elsa wailed and ran to her sister, cradling her head in her lap as a white streak snaked through her red hair.

_'Mama, Papa!' _Little Elsa screamed, and Anna watched as frost spread out from underneath her as she cried — scared icy frost — she had come to recognize over the years, and she felt her throat close up at watching little Elsa in pain. Frost collapsed their little snowman, crawled up and around the entire room creaking and cracking as it went.

'You're ok Anna, I've got you.' Little Elsa whispered over her— scared and still crying, yet she clung to and comforted little Anna. Anna felt a tear slip out.

'Elsa what have you _done!' _Their father burst through the icy doorway followed by their mother— and immediately Anna hated the harsh accusatory tone he used with her. _It wasn't her fault!_ Anna wanted to scream at their father— wanted to undo everything she'd just seen. _It was an accident!_

The room dimmed, and all the memories faded leaving Anna blinking in anger as her eyes adjusted to the darker room. Elsa's sniffling brought her to her senses.

'Oh Elsa.' Anna said softly as she glanced at her sister. She was slumped to the side, one hand propping her up on the ice the other digging her fingers into her scalp— her eyes completely averted from where the memories played. Her shoulders were spasming with silent heaves of tears and Anna scooted over on her knees to face her.

'I'm so sorry Anna.' Elsa whispered and shook her head, keeping her eyes fixated on the ice below her— one tear fell down and splattered on the ice.

What words could Anna offer her now, that she hadn't already said? There were none that she could think of, and for once she was at a loss. All that was different after watching that memory was that it confirmed once and for all that Anna had always been right. That Elsa had never been to blame and that keeping them apart for an accident as trivial as what she had just witnessed was the single greatest mistake her parents had ever made. So instead she hugged her, pulled Elsa into her arms and squeezed her with a thousand words that she for once did not know how to speak. Elsa clutched her back and cried, and the only thing she could think to say in that moment was:

'I love you.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Elsa?'

'Elsa listen to me, I need you to listen to me ok? I listened to you before, so I need you to hear what I'm saying to you right now.'

Anna held her, and she didn't try to fight it. She let the tears and pain and regret consume her and just cried. Anna had seen, seen it all now, so there was no more a point to try to mask how deeply it still affected her. And she couldn't even if she tried— that was old Elsa, and she'd been long gone for a while now. The fact though, that this did so deeply affect her after all these years— to the point where she couldn't even look at that haunting memory, was the real problem. Rather it was mildly ridiculous— it had been an accident, she knew this, and she thought she was past it. Or at least, had it under control enough so that she could be the support Anna needed through these memories, and not the other way around— not have a breakdown of her own. That was not the plan— and once again, the focus was back to her and away from Anna and that was not what today was supposed to be about. This day was for Anna, for her healing. But seeing that terrible moment literally unfold right before her eyes again had been too much— and honestly, she didn't know what to do about it anymore. The fear and pain that was triggered by that specific incident never truly went away did it? The events with Maren just last night proved that didn't they? And would it really ever leave her? Probably not. It may snake away for periods of time, long periods even, pretending to be gone so that she could feel happy and normal for a time— but _never_ would it truly ever leave her. And that thought was utterly depressing.

Anna pulled away from her, held her shoulders and looked into her teary eyes. Anna's eyes were sad, warm, but she had a slight smile on her face— what could she possibly be happy about right now?

'You're a human being, Elsa. Did you know that?' Anna slid her hands down Elsa's arms and grabbed her hands, holding them in her lap. 'I think you forget that most times.'

'What?' It was all she could get out through sniffles as she was utterly baffled by where Anna was going with this.

'You slipped.' Anna let out a breathy chuckle and shook her head— _unbelievable. _'Slipped.' She said again, turning over the words as if she was still processing them. Her eyes returned to Elsa's. 'You know it's ok for a human to slip right— for a little girl to make a mistake?'

'It's ok for other people to make mistakes Anna, not me. I can't afford it.'

'Yes you can!' Anna said and shook Elsa's hands in her lap. 'You do not need to be perfect all the time Elsa, it's killing you slowly. It has been for years. You need to do what's right for you, not everyone else.' Elsa shook her head, mistakes of hers always had disastrous consequences. She couldn't afford it, Anna was wrong about this one.

'Elsa, despite all of this,' Anna gestured around the chamber, and Elsa felt as if she was gesturing to the entire glacier. 'Despite your magic, despite the fact that you're the fifth spirit, despite the fact that you were Queen of Arendelle— you are, quite simply, _a human_—' She said with wide eyes as if willing Elsa to grasp the simple concept like a child. She then picked up Elsa's hand and poked it playfully, as if to prove she was a solid person. 'A physical fleshy human, just like me— and humans slip. They fall, they hurt people, they make mistakes, and they get back up— and you know what? _That's ok._ It's how we _learn_, but it doesn't have to define the rest of your life Elsa— it doesn't mean that you have to be perfect _all the time_ so that you never slip again. It's humanly impossible! Trust me, I know.' Anna said playfully with a smile. 'You should slip again, in fact I'll be worried if you don't, because then that means you've really turned into a spirit and then I'll have to come fetch you _yet again_, from whatever spirity realm you've gone off to.' Anna threw her hands out to the side dramatically and rolled her eyes with a smile as if chasing Elsa down was the last thing she ever wanted to do again— Elsa cracked a smile. That was good to hear, because, she had slipped again already. Just the night before. And it made her feel grossly human— and that _had_ scared her.

'I used to follow you around and look up to you like you were a goddess, you know. I still do, if I'm being honest— but not for the reasons you might think. Everything you did, I wanted to do too, not because of how good at all of it you were, but because I wanted to be _just like you_. I believed in you, in the things you said and taught me, I loved who you were as a person Elsa — who you are — not the things you can do. If you never had magic, if you weren't ridiculously smart or fantastic at riding or all the other things you do effortlessly perfect, I would still have loved you the exact same way. Because I love you for _you_ Elsa, not what you can or can't do— or did or didn't do. And I always will, even if you freeze my head or my heart or ask me to rule a scarily complex kingdom and are sometimes terrible at charades.' Elsa couldn't help but smile at that last bit.

'I'm getting better at charades…' She chuckled in defense.

'No, you're not, but it's ok. I love you anyway.' Anna said with a smile. Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'I love you too Anna — so much — I can't even tell you.' She grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it. Anna smiled.

'Just promise me we'll always be able to talk like this, I can't take any more secrets Elsa.'

Suddenly butterflies shot into her stomach— _no more secrets._ The other thing. The other thing she promised herself— and Maren she would talk to Anna about. Why should that jump into her head now? Now wasn't the time, not with everything that had just happened. She would have to find another time—

'What is it?' Anna asked, her brow quizzical, eyes searching Elsa's. Anna must have read something on her face, she was always able to do that if Elsa wasn't careful.

'Nothing— it's, nothing. Let's head back, it's getting late. It doesn't look like Ahtohallan has anything more to show us today.' She stood, and brushed herself off. Anna followed.

'No, it's not nothing— something is definitely going on. I saw it in your eyes— its the same look you get when your worried, the same look you had at Oaken's— wait is this about what you were trying to tell me there? Tell me now, we're here, we're definitely alone.'

Elsa froze. She hadn't thought remotely about how to do this, or what to say— just that she had to do it. She had no plan, no sage words, nothing — and she did not know how to function without a plan — this would have to wait—

'Elsa, we promised about this. No more secrets, just tell me whatever it is.' Anna said exasperatedly— she was in her stubborn mode and would not let this go, and it was true— she did not deserve to be lied to by anyone, ever again.

Think Elsa!

'Ok.' She said finally, and took a breath. Anna was uncharacteristically silent, giving her no time to formulate her thoughts. 'It's about Honeymaren.' The words were out before she knew what had happened.

'Okay… What about her?' Anna asked, worry laced in her voice.

How Elsa, how? What comes after this? 'Well, we've been spending a lot of time together, quite a bit actually.'

'I've noticed.' Anna said, still a hint of confusion in her voice. 'I'm relieved actually, that you have such a close friend up here — it keeps me from worrying more than I already do— and Honeymaren is fantastic.' Anna said with kind understanding eyes. 'What is this about Elsa?' She said after a beat— her brow quizzical, still searching Elsa's eyes, prying for an answer — how to say it…

'Yes, we're _friends_—' Elsa paused, unsure how to proceed. Still Anna stayed deathly silent so she continued: 'She's really looked out for me, since I came to live up here— she's taught me so much about nature Anna, about life— things I never knew, things about myself I never knew—' She trailed off, this was probably just baffling Anna at this point. 'I just, don't really know how to do this…' She ran a hand over her hair and looked up then let out a long breath. Her eyes burned as if she might cry again, and she had no idea where that was coming from, she could not cry right now. Get it together.

Anna's eyes were darting side to side, her brow was scrunched as if deep in thought— puzzling something together and Elsa had no idea what she was thinking. Finally she stopped, her eyes grew wide for a second, then returned to normal. She turned them on Elsa, her brow creased and concerned. 'What are you trying to tell me Elsa?' Her voice was soft, kind but compelling— it was now or never, and never was not an option.

She took a breath to fight off the burning tears, looked directly at her sister and said: 'I think I love her Anna.' She shrugged, raised her hands and let them drop on her thighs defeated. She shook her head, and then, the tears came. Not violently, just silently streaming down her cheeks and why they were there, she couldn't comprehend.

'Love her.' Anna repeated quietly, scrunching her brow— contemplating. 'Like how I love Kristoff?' She asked slowly, but she didn't seem confused. 'Like Ryder and Bjorn?'

Elsa was nodding, looking up again, her eyes scrunched closed as the tears rolled down, raking her hand through her hair suddenly extremely embarrassed and mildly disgusted with herself. This was so foreign to her, she felt so exposed and vulnerable and she wished she could take it back— why had she decided to do this right now? She could just keep it secret, only be with Maren when she was with the Northuldra. Forget Arendelle, this was clearly too much for Anna to handle— and she herself couldn't even take the embarrassment of it. Why, _why_ had she decided to do this right now? It was a terrible idea. Snow started to swirl around her and she suddenly wished she was anywhere else.

Then Anna slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her with a hug. The abrupt force startled her, but as soon as she realized it was Anna squeezing her, she felt immediate relief. 'Oh Elsa, why didn't you tell me sooner?' Anna cried and sounded choked up, and so she hugged her back instinctively. 'What kind of a sister am I? I should've seen this— I saw how much time you two we're spending together, how happy you were. I can see how much she cares about you. _How did I miss this?' _Anna wailed dramatically.

Elsa pulled away from her. 'Anna, you've had plenty to deal with lately. I really wasn't sure myself until recently— rather, I finally understood and started to accept what I'd been feeling for a long time. As soon as I figured it out I came to Arendelle to try and tell you, it's just, talking about this kind of thing is not easy for me— you know how I am.' She shook her head, even she didn't know why this was so difficult for her.

Anna scrunched her brow. 'Elsa, if you had a hard time telling me this, then I'm not doing a very good job as a sister.' She said defeated. 'Did you think— I would stop loving you or something?' She asked in disbelief with a look that threatened to crush Elsa.

'No, no— Anna, your love was never in question. Ever. It was just— it's just me. Everything. I don't know how to explain it. The way we grew up, the stigma around this whole thing, it just — I guess I had — _have_ a lot of shame around this that I'm still working through. It's just one more thing that makes me grossly different from everyone else _yet again_, and that's just, still really hard for me to deal with.'

'Shame?' Anna asked with a look of surprise, as if Elsa had lobsters crawling out of her ears. 'But it's love—' She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'And you do really love her right?' Elsa nodded in confirmation. 'Elsa, there's nothing shameful about love— or being different. You being different is what makes you special, it's what freed the forest, it's what gave me my memories back and brought us here— and I don't want you any other way.'

All she could do was smile and nod as she fought back more tears. The simple yet profound wisdom her sister espoused never ceased to amaze her. 'I meant it you know, when I said you're the smartest person I know.'

'Well, I know that. But you better not tell Honeymaren.' Anna smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa smiled.

'Anna, are you really ok with this?'

'Ok with it? Elsa. How do I explain this so you will finally understand it— I just want you to be_ happy, _to be_ loved— _and ideally to be in my life everyday_._' She smirked. 'Since I can't realistically have the last one, I will settle for the first two— and I don't care what that looks like? I've lost sleep over the amount of suitors you've rejected because I so deeply want you to experience what I have with Kristoff. Admittedly, now I understand why you really did that— and I didn't like any of them anyway, and I'm still more than a little annoyed with myself that I didn't see this sooner— but if Honeymaren makes you happy than that makes me happy. I don't know how else to say it.' She said and dropped her hands to her sides. Then, as if to confirm it, Anna pulled her into a hug again. She squeezed her back, flooded with relief and love and thanking all the spirits that of all the people that could've been her sister, it had been Anna.

'I'm _so _happy for you Elsa, you deserve this and so much more— please be happy for yourself.' Elsa nodded. Anna released her then, and put a hand up to her heart, rubbing a circle there and letting out a long relieved breath.

'Are you ok?'

'What? Yeah, I just— the way you lead up to this made me think you were dying or something. Turns out it's actually good news for once, and my heart doesn't know how to cope with it.' Anna smiled then giggled.

_Good news._

Anna thought this was _good news. _Elsa smiled to herself— it was good news wasn't it? She found somebody she loved and who possibly loved her back and that was good news— it was _great news. _It had taken her until just that moment of Anna saying the words to realize that simple fact, and it was a glorious feeling.

Just then, the fractals around the room started shifting again with memories. Elsa watched with surprise as images of Kristoff and Anna filled the room— their first meeting at Oaken's in the blizzard, Anna throwing a bag of carrots in Kristoff's face with a mortified look on her face. Elsa chucked at that. Kristoff flinging Anna from the sled to the back of Sven before it went off over a cliff, then Kristoff jumping over the cliff himself. Anna, clinging awkwardly three feet up on a rock ledge and Kristoff trying to hide his amusement. Kristoff protectively shielding Anna when she fell to her knees after Elsa had accidentally struck her in the ice castle. Elsa kept her eyes on the scene this time— she would not look away again. But then it shifted to Kristoff digging Anna out of a deep snow drift, giving her a look she'd now seen him give her many many times. Love. Then he was carrying her on Sven, she was nearly unconscious— riding at top speed towards the castle. Then he was alone, looking downcast in the woods but noticed a storm— her storm, brewing over the castle and immediately he jumped on Sven and blazed in the direction of the storm. Kristoff was charging across the frozen fjord, until he stopped, a mortified and heartbroken look on his face at seeing Anna frozen. Elsa watched herself cling to a frozen Anna, and a rush of pain hit her again— but she kept watching.

It shifted again and she saw Anna pulling Kristoff along the cobblestone pathway of the castle, excitedly presenting him with his new sled. He picked her up, twirled her and then kissed her. Elsa smiled and it warmed her heart. Then Kristoff and Anna were in the woods— he was teaching her how to light a fire, and pointing to all different things as Anna looked on with interest. Elsa remembered some of these outings, Kristoff and Anna had taken her with from time to time and she always enjoyed being out in nature with them. Then they were in the ballroom at a party, dancing— Kristoff in a proper suit dancing stoically with a giggling Anna and clearly having no idea what he was doing. Elsa remembered that time and she covered a smile. Kristoff had looked dashing but also utterly uncomfortable— yet he had suffered it for Anna. Then Kristoff and Anna walking hand in hand through town, looking in the windows of shops— then walking through the woods hand in hand while talking. Anna's birthday party— the year Elsa had gone overboard and then gotten herself sick. Kristoff was (poorly) painting _'Happy Birthday Anna' _on sheets of paper that he then clumsily tried to string up in the courtyard. He mixed up some of the sheets of paper, sighed, then climbed up again to switch them. Elsa felt a tear slip out— seeing the bursting love Kristoff had for her sister all at once like that was almost overwhelming— and the happiness she felt at knowing Anna had Kristoff to love and care for her was nearly the happiest feeling she'd ever had in her life.

She stole a glance at Anna who was smiling deliriously as she watched, a tear rolled down her cheek as well.

Love was truly beautiful.

But Ahtohallan did not stop there. Again, the fractals shifted, only now it was not Kristoff and Anna she was watching— she was staring at herself and Honeymaren.

Her eyes went wide and she froze as she watched their first conversation around a campfire, a rush of adrenaline shooting through her chest. Maren was telling her about the existence of a fifth spirit— that had been the very first time she had helped Elsa. Little did either of them know at that time that Elsa was the fifth spirit— and little did she know that the feelings she was feeling that night were something far greater than she ever could have imagined. Then she saw the events of the forest take place through Maren's perspective, watching herself put out the fires— Maren smiling widely when the Northuldra began to chant and sing around her and Anna— then joining in on it herself. Her sad and confused face when she realized Elsa and Anna had left camp abruptly in the middle of the night. Then Maren's wide amazed eyes as she took in the sky for the first time after the mist lifted — glancing around looking for something — finding Anna then watching with confused eyes as Anna ran to the edge of a hill and slid down to the beach. She followed Anna, tentatively, quietly and saw Elsa ride across the sea on Nokk, watched as she hugged and held Anna and cried. Maren was smiling, with kind eyes so familiar— then she slipped into the trees away from the scene.

Then recent memories, very recent memories that Elsa remembered clearly— the first time she realized meat made her sick. Maren hunched over her in the forest, a hand to her back, making sure she was ok after getting violently ill. Then walking through the forest with her, Maren pointing out different berries and herbs and roots that she could identify and eat. Maren teaching her how to light a fire on her own. She smiled at that memory— it had been an experience, and took her much longer to get the hang of it than she supposed it should have. Then showing Elsa how to pick out the right walking stick when they'd first started going on longer hikes. Riding Nokk, with Maren clutched behind her as they flew through the forest. Maren leaving a plate of berries in Elsa's lavvu as she had done so many times before. Then finally, kissing in front of that waterfall— their waterfall as Elsa had now come to think of it— and one of the best days of her life. And she felt her cheeks flush and a twinge of embarrassment at having Anna witness such an intimate moment. But she had seen Anna kiss Kristoff, here and in person and so really, this was no different. Then the chamber dimmed, finally, seemingly done.

'Oh Elsa!' Anna turned to her, her face flooded with tears. She ran to her then, slamming into her with yet another hug. 'That — was — so — _beautiful!'_ Anna wailed through labored breaths into her shoulder, squeezing the air out of her. Elsa just smiled and hugged her back, so utterly relieved that Anna now knew— and how much lighter she felt without the burden of yet another secret!

'I guess we fell for them in the same way.' She said into Anna's hair, smiling. Anna nodded.

'It's like I just watched both of us falling together.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left supportive reviews, it gives me life and is very much appreciated! :) Several are guests, so I can only respond to you here, and I just wanted to say thank you and that this is far from the end of the story, lots more to tell and I hope you enjoy where I go with it from here. Also thank you Ammeya for your beautiful and constructive review, I always appreciate that kind of feedback as I don't have a beta reader or anything like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap! :3**

* * *

_'The end of the ice age, the river found but lost. Magic source— Elsa's source.'_

Elsa pulled away from Anna, keeping her hands rested on her smaller sister's shoulders. She squinted her eyes, cocked her head— listening. Then glanced back at Anna whose eyes locked onto hers with the same curiousness she felt in her own.

'Mother again?' Confusion still crested over Anna's brow.

'Her notes from the scroll?' Elsa offered, remembering her mothers handwriting etched on the corner of the scroll they had found in the wreckage of their parents ship.

Both of them paused, still and unmoving, waiting silently, expectantly, for they were both familiar enough now to know that Ahtohallan had more to say.

And so it did.

The whole chamber whirred once again, fractals shifting all around them into white light so blinding, they both had to throw up their hands in order to shield their eyes.

Surrounding them on all sides was a massive world of incomprehensible ice and snow, constructions far greater than anything Elsa could have ever imagined existed or conjured herself. Mountains, walls and jagged pillars of ice covered the vast landscapes— glaciers so big it looked as if they spanned many kingdoms. Drifts of snow so colossal they swallowed any signs of green life. Icebergs as large as islands floated in the seas— a lifeless winter world, that covered everything the eye could see.

'Elsa— what _is_ this?' Anna's eyes were wide with wonder as she spun in a slow circle, taking in the staggering icy monoliths of this strange world.

_'The ice age.' _Elsa whispered in answer, awestruck and unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful, silent, lifeless world that surrounded her. Something about it was eerily familiar— like a dream she could reach but not quite hold— and it filled her with a sense of dread, trepidation and glorious longing beauty all at the same time.

Then there was a person— a young woman, standing atop one of the highest glacial mountain peaks she had ever seen — and it looked remarkably like — herself? But it wasn't her, she could see as she studied the face, it definitely was not her— more like a friend she'd always known but had long since forgotten. Everything but the face was just so strikingly familiar. The woman's hair was the same white blonde color as hers, it flowed loose behind her in the wind, eyes the same icy blue as her own— her body too looked almost exactly like Elsa, especially— her _outfit._ That was what was most peculiar— she donned the same ice outfit Elsa had created when she first came to Ahtohallan— the one she wore now.

How could this woman, who was not her, be wearing the same outfit that she herself knew she created? Admittedly, her ice outfits had zero amount of forethought put into them— it was almost as if, when she had a powerful _need_ of something— to change or to grow or understand something desperately— the ice would fractal and splinter out of her body in whatever design it deemed fit— encasing and providing her with exactly what she needed— as if it were _alive_. A reflection of her true self for all to see. She'd never really put much thought into it before, it was so second nature and she had done it so many times at this point— but seeing it on another was shockingly unnerving.

The woman's stance was resolute, determined. Her shoulders were back, brow creased as she studied the landscape around herself with a piercingly icy gaze— and was it, a hint of _fear_ or _sadness_ Elsa saw etched in her features? Like a person on a mission, set course to do something that was going to be hard, was going to be difficult and painful, yet resolved to do it anyway— she knew that look well from the mirror. The woman looked skyward, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then, lifted a foot and stomped it down onto the glacier, causing something like a massive earthquake to shake the lands and the glacier upon which she stood. At the same time, she raised her arms and the snow around her immediately started to lift and dissipate into the air.

Anna grabbed and clutched her arm then, squeezing it with a force that almost hurt— and Elsa nearly forgot Anna was with her until that point.

The sea rose around the glacial peak the woman was standing on, as the ice and snow continued to melt. The woman scrunched her eyes as if struggling, and fell to her knees as the fractals on the wall shifted. The lands far and wide were melting, rivers began to flow into the sea again, lakes and oceans formed— snow dissipated into thin air. Mountains and rock became once again visible— the world returned slowly to life.

Then the woman was there again, kneeling on the glacier, hunched yet still holding her arms up as the landscape melted— until she was knocked over violently by some force Elsa hadn't been quick enough to see. But there it was again moving so quickly, so nearly invisible that it would almost be missed— a black streak of mist or smoke? That was what had hit the woman, then another struck her. She stood and shot an icy blast at yet another that came for her— which deterred the thing. Then she raised her arms yet again and the melting continued. Snow and wind started to swirl around her, encasing her in a powerful icy vortex— the black wispy smoke went for her again but was sucked into the vortex with a primal scream that sounded utterly inhuman. Then one, two no three more black wisps went for her— circling her so fast it looked like a black tornado was swallowing her. She screamed, and with that scream she expanded her own icy vortex and pushed back— the inhuman scream from the wisps returned and Elsa watched with wide eyes as one, two then finally the last black wisp was sucked into the vortex. The woman's scream still pierced the air as she brought her arms closer together slowly, bringing in the icy vortex with her, into her chest until it dissipated— and then, with one final yell she splayed her hands out wide and colors burst from her in four directions. They looked like the colors of the aurora borealis— turquoise shot out of her to the north, pinkish-red to the west, purple to the east and blue to the south. Four rainbow colors radiated out of her as she screamed, and she glowed with the brilliant white light of a thousand suns.

Then, she stopped.

Silence.

She collapsed.

Her body fell to the ice.

Lifeless.

The world around her was changed, thawed, melted— no longer a lifeless world of snow and ice. The sea had risen so high, that only the peak of the glacier she was on peeked out of the water— still massive in its own right.

Then, her body dissolved into snow. Elsa watched with a horrible sense of déjà vu as the wind picked up and carried that tiny bit of snow, into a crevice of that very glacier, and realization dawned on her as she stared at that glacial peak. It was—

_'Ahtohallan.' _She murmured, barely a whisper. Anna's grip on her arm was cutting off blood flow.

The fractals shifted then, jarring her from the previous scene which she had not had enough time to process.

Suddenly they were viewing a forest, a beautiful forest that looked much like where she lived now. People were gathered around in a large group— a native people that looked similar to the Northuldra— only perhaps much more primitive and ancient in their dress and facial features. A female leader spoke before them:

'We gather here today, to give thanks and gratitude to the spirits of nature that have finally returned to our world, and with them brought back life, restoration, balance and prosperity.'

'The frozen world we lived in was dying. With each season the cold became harsher, the days shorter, the animals scarcer as more and more of our people perished— we knew our days we're limited. But our people never gave up. We sang, we chanted, and prayed for help, a plea to the spirits to make their return and bring back the balance of nature that our ancestors once knew, to save our way of life— and my people, the spirits have answered us!'

Cheering rang out from the crowd of people gathered.

'The fifth spirit of ice and snow was born to us, born as a human to our people so that she might understand how to help us — how to be as a human and what that means — and so we raised her as our own. We taught her how to live as a human, how to feel and grow and love as only humans can. She learned from us, all this and more— in exchange she reminded us how sacred is the bridge between humans and the magic of nature— and we must continue to honor and cherish this bond. For it was with this hallowed bond that she brought back balance and saved our world!'

The crowd erupted in cheers again.

'Never must we forget this sacred knowledge, just as she will never be forgotten amongst our people. As truly, never a person have any one of us known as kind and as brave as she— and she is what we are here to honor and celebrate today— the fifth spirit of nature!'

Cheers and hoots expounded from the people, louder and louder.

Rock formations rose from the ground before the people then, terraforming the earth into four megalithic structures of stone— and Elsa recognized these. They were the four stone pillars that loomed over the entrance to the forest— the gateway into the forest and the Northuldra territory.

'A tribute to her, marked upon the earth so that her memory will span the ages— stone as strong as glacial ice, that will last the epoch of time. A reminder of the four elemental pillars of nature, upon which all life is built and which she gave her life to restore. May we protect and respect these elemental spirits, so that in turn, they may protect us— and we shall live together in harmony with them, for all eternity. The fifth spirit may be gone, but she lives on in our hearts, and each and every one of us knows— she will return. All we must do, is call to her with purity of heart in our greatest hour of need.'

Then the crowd began to chant, to sing a song she recognized as they fell into a spiral formation, each person touching the shoulder of the next. The spiral— the representation of the constantly changing, ever evolving interconnectedness of nature— or so Maren had taught her. Her throat started to close up with emotion and her eyes burned with tears as the people sang the ancient chant of the Vuelie— the same chant the Northuldra had sang before she and Anna, that first night they had met.

The chanting song rang out and reverberated around the glacial chamber as the memory dimmed and faded. Elsa stood there, stiff as stone reeling, unable to process all that she had just witnessed and still overcome with emotion from that final song. Who _was_ that woman, why had she felt so familiar? They had called her the fifth spirit, but how had she been here before? So many questions yet no answers came into her mind, only more and more questions.

'Elsa, _what_ was that?' Anna asked in a scared, demanding tone.

'I— I don't know.'

'Well, why— why would Ahtohallan show us that— the girl _died_ at the end of all that Elsa... Who was she? Why— how did she have your powers?' The pitch in Anna's voice was rising to a steady panic and it did little to settle her own burgeoning anxiety.

'I don't know Anna.' She took a deep breath and paced a bit, frustrated she could not answer Anna's questions that she was well within rights to want to know. There had to be a reason they were shown this, it must mean something— but it didn't necessarily mean something bad. Maren would probably know, she always had the answers Elsa needed, or knew how to help her find them.

'Lets get back, Maren knows a lot about all of this— the ancient customs of the Northuldra. Maybe she can help— and relax, this doesn't mean anything bad.' She assured Anna in response to the look of near panic in her eyes, even though she wasn't entirely convinced herself.

Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Ok, ok, yes. You're right. Let's go.'

As they turned to go, another blindingly white flash seared from the center of the chamber— up from the white star in the middle of the floor. They both stopped dead in their tracks, flinching and covering their eyes from the abrupt light.

_'Hold on to each other my darlings, and never let go.'_

Anna found Elsa's eyes with alarm. It was their mother's voice that rang out again— and it sounded almost like a warning, or rather just sound advice.

'What _now_?' Anna said in a worried voice.

'Look.' Elsa said curiously and pointed. In the center of the room, not far from where they stood— hovering several feet above the white star of the fifth element symbol, was a floating crystal. It hung suspended in the air, cloaked only in a white hazy mist leftover from the blinding flash of light. It sparkled with a turquoise hue and as Elsa approached it, she could see that it was diamond shaped— so small it could fit easily in the palm of her hand. She studied it for a moment, raised her hand up to it, hovered over it, tentatively testing the safety of the air around it. She glanced at Anna.

Anna sighed and grabbed her hand. 'Be careful.' She breathed exasperatedly. Elsa's eyes returned fixedly to the crystal. Slowly, she put her free hand underneath it, feeling the air there— and immediately it dropped down into her palm.

She examined it closely, trying to understand what might be its purpose. It wasn't made of ice, she was sure of that— it was a real crystal. Anna peeked around her to get a better look.

'What do we do with it?' She asked hesitantly, voice laced with a slight bit of contempt— as if she'd rather discard the ominous crystal on the spot and leave the place in a hurry. Elsa wasn't so sure she disagreed with that plan, but Ahtohallan had never been the slightest bit malicious. There was probably nothing to fear from it— as with the last memory, there had to be some purpose for providing this crystal to them at that specific moment— but what that was, she had no idea. Maren could help her figure it out. Ahtohallan never did anything without sound reason.

'We take it with us. Ahtohallan provided it to us for a reason right now— we need to figure out what that is.' She said resolutely, her decision already made. An annoyed sigh escaped quietly from Anna and she reluctantly nodded her head.

'Let's just get out of here before anything else weird happens.' Anna said and glanced around nervously, as if the walls were watching her.

Elsa encased the crystal in ice and secured it with a band of ice to the inside of her wrist for safekeeping.

'Ok, let's go.' She said and grabbed Anna's hand, leading her out of the chamber. Once Anna was out, she turned and raised her arms, sealing the triangular door that now separated them from chamber with a layer of ice.

They made their way out the same way they came in— the day had shifted to late afternoon she noted, as they neared the entrance. The bright turquoise hue that shone through the thick ice when the noon sun hit the glacier, had dimmed drastically. They had spent much longer in there than she had anticipated, longer than she had promised to be gone— and she hoped Maren wouldn't be worried.

'Wow it's later than I thought it would be.' Anna observed, also noting the rising presence of early evening.

'I know, it's so easy to lose time in there. I hope Maren and Kristoff aren't worrying.'

'Im sure they are.' Anna said with a sigh. She was smiling though.

Once out of the glacier she could see clearly that it was much later than they thought. The sky was red orange, but it was still more than bright enough to see clearly. They walked down the snowy slope that led from the crevice to the sea, and Elsa bent over the water, her hand hovering over it— silently calling Nokk.

Nokk burst from the water then, spraying them both with water and causing Anna to break down in a fit of giggles.

'Hi girl.' Anna said cheerfully as Nokk skated playfully over to her. Anna stroked her nose. 'Did you miss us?' She said in a baby voice— Nokk snorted happily. Then Nokk turned on Elsa and walked over suspiciously. She poked Elsa's hand, the one that had the crystal tied to it and sniffed it.

'What, you don't like it?' Elsa said playfully and held up her wrist so Nokk could see the crystal. Nokk eyed it suspiciously, sniffed it and snorted, shaking her head.

'Yeah, I'm not too keen on it either.' Anna said, petting Nokk as if the horse was the only one in the world who understood her plight. Elsa raised an eyebrow and gave them both a look.

'C'mon, let's get going.' She said, and swung herself up onto Nokk. She reached an arm down, Anna grabbed it, pulling herself up behind Elsa. 'Ready?'

'Ready.' Anna confirmed, and off they shot into the waves.

The journey started much like the previous, easily skipping over small waves, jumping over bigger ones. Elsa had Nokk jump higher than necessary over some of the smaller waves, just to she could hear Anna's laugh as they flew through the air. She smiled to herself, if only she could keep Anna this happy all the time— she would give anything for that. Then finally the bigger swells found them as the sea opened up, and Elsa smiled again— she had been so excited to surprise Anna with how she learned to ride the waves, and Anna had loved it just as much as she knew she would.

Anna tightened her grip with excitement as they approached the first swell, and Elsa could feel her bouncing slightly. Riding the waves on Nokk truly never got old— and this evening, with a clear sky turning all different shades of red orange and pink, the inside of the waves were sure to be a sight. Anna would love it.

Elsa took them up into the tube of the first wave, and as sure as she knew, the inside of the curl of water was ablaze with the fiery reflection of the twilight sky. Anna squealed behind her and ran her fingers through the curl beside them— Elsa smiled and did the same briefly before the wave closed. She turned Nokk directly into a smattering of spray as they jumped over the back of the wave— which got Anna right in the face, and they both laughed hysterically.

After three more rides, the sea finally calmed into its soothing rolling waves, and Elsa settled in for the quiet ride across the Dark Sea. She was so pleased that Anna had seen all those memories, had gotten back a modicum of what she had lost and more. The anger Anna had finally expelled had been well worth it as well. Her sister was rarely, if ever truly angry— she bottled it all up as if acknowledging it would some how manifest it— and Anna always did everything in her power to remain cheerful and happy. So it had been a small victory to finally get her to acknowledge and release the anger, anger Elsa knew had been festering in her for years, even if Anna didn't really know it — and for that today, she was grateful to their mother. Even if Anna's anger and some of the memories had been difficult to witness, ultimately it had been a fantastic day and she felt so much lighter that usual. Anna now knew about Maren, and had been unconditionally supportive— as Elsa had so prayed she would be. Yes, quite possibly this day could not get any better. Except that soon she would get to see Maren— perhaps the day _could_ still get better she decided with a smile.

The other strange memories Ahtohallan had shown them still remained a mystery to her. She had felt a very bizarre familiarity or connection to the woman who they had witnessed and it was unsettling— but she could figure that out later with Maren's help. Right now she was too happy to dwell on that, or the odd crystal attached to her wrist.

They had reached the point on the journey where for a brief time she could see neither shore, not Ahtohallan nor the coast of the Northuldra territory. Everything around them was vast open ocean— it was both pure freedom but also slightly terrifying to be so far away from any land mass should something ever go wrong. But this open stretch never lasted very long, and before long they would be back with Maren and Kristoff— and she smiled at the wonderful thought.

It was perhaps the shift in the twilight sky or the slow setting sun that caused a murky darkness to fall underneath them in the water. An eerie shadow engulfed the water they ran across and she suddenly felt an ominous sense of foreboding. She had never really seen the water look like that in the evening— but then how long had it been since she last rode this way during twilight? She wasn't sure, and it was probably just the normal way water looked during sunset. She glanced back at Anna who was also looking down, inspecting the strange shadow beneath them.

Before she knew what had happened something shot upwards out of the water just beneath them, sending them both flying into the air as Nokk burst apart. Elsa hit the water hard and fast and saw blinding white for a brief moment before her vision returned. She kicked quickly to the surface, sputtering and gasping for breath as she tried to gain her bearings. There was a searing pain on the inside of her arm, but she ignored it. What had just happened? She had no idea— but where was Anna? She glanced around frantically, but what she found was not Anna— she watched in horror as a giant tentacle rose out of the sea — not far from where she was — and started to swing down violently right on top of her. Instinctively she threw up her hands in protection, and a giant icy spear grew out from her, piercing the massive tentacle and causing it to recoil, instead of coming down to crush her.

'Anna!' She screamed, her eyes darting around frantically for her sister as she treaded water. Still she could not see anything beyond the rolling waves. She had to get Anna and get out of there before that thing attacked again— whatever it was.

Then suddenly, Nokk was beside her and she pulled herself up quickly. 'Anna!' She yelled again, and finally saw her. Not far from where they were, Anna was floating— her face was turned down into the water, arms splayed out to her sides completely unconscious. 'Anna!' She screamed again and took off like an arrow towards her. The shadow of another tentacle loomed just to her left beneath the surface, but she saw it this time and Nokk dodged it just before it came spearing out of the surface of the water. _What was this thing? What did it want? _She had no time to figure that out now as they finally approached Anna. Nokk melded with the water, lowering herself down so that Elsa's lower half was floating in the water. She grabbed Anna's wrist and hauled her over towards them, flipping her over in her arms so that she could breathe. Anna was not breathing, and she had a huge gash in the side of her forehead that was bleeding profusely.

'No, no no. Don't you dare do this to me baby girl.' The words came out of her mindlessly, a desperate mumble as she positioned and maneuvered Anna in front of her in the water.

'Ok girl.' She said to Nokk when she had Anna where she wanted her. Nokk rose slowly from the water. As they left the buoyancy of the water, gravity hit hard and she clutched around Anna's middle to keep her from sliding off Nokk. She laced one arm under Anna's, gripping her around the chest for stability— and with the other she grabbed Nokk's mane under Anna's other arm. Anna slumped forward and it was all she could do to hold her in place, but she had no choice. Another shadow was coming for them in the water— and they needed to get away now.

'Go!' She yelled to Nokk, and the water spirit took off just as another tentacle shot from the water where they just were. Anna slid back into her from the force of the speed, and it was everything she could do to hold onto Nokk's mane with her free hand. Her arm was shaking from the strain of it, but she could not let go and risk dropping Anna— so she froze her hand and arm to Nokk's mane to ensure they would stay on. Nokk abruptly dodged to the right avoiding another tentacle that shot upwards from the waters depths. Anna slipped sideways and she yanked her back to center, barely keeping them both on the horse. _How big was this thing? What was it? A giant squid or octopus? Why was it attacking them? _The questions ran through the back of her mind as she focused on securing Anna from falling. Nokk dodged another tentacle and again she barely held onto Anna.

Finally, _finally _she could see the shore. The black sand beach from which they departed still far in the distance, but she could see it. She pushed Nokk faster and faster, desperate to outrun an onslaught of any more tentacles. She knew if they both fell off now, there would be little she could do to save them. The searing pain in her arm was getting worse, and she could barely hold onto Anna with it. She couldn't tell if she was bleeding, or if it was Anna's blood all over her, but black was creeping around the sides of her vision and that couldn't be a good sign. _Please, please let them make it back to shore. Let Anna be ok, please. She had to tell Maren, tell her that she loved her, that Anna knew_— _had to see her face again._

_Please..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So a few people have suggested that I put music to these chapters if I felt so inclined, to give a more 3D experience, and I thought it was a really great idea— especially with these heavier chapters which I seem to be writing a lot of lol. So for this chapter I have selected two songs, one from Maren to Elsa and one from Elsa to Maren:**

**Maren to Elsa: You're Gonna Be Ok — By: Jenn Johnson**

**Elsa to Maren: Saturn — By: Sleeping at Last**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wherever Daisy went, Sven seemed always to be right behind her.

He followed her around because he wanted to be near her, to protect her and make sure no other reindeers tried to claim her— that was abundantly clear, anyone with eyes could see it. He seemed almost ornery even, if he didn't know where she was, and would look around frantically until he located her or her scent— and Maren empathized with Sven. She'd become recently aware of her own tendency to grow increasingly neurotic when she couldn't find Elsa right away, or thought for a moment something was wrong with her— and she wasn't sure that was ever going to go away— and she didn't really want it to.

But there seemed to be a deeper connection between Sven and Daisy beyond that of normal deers. They genuinely seemed to enjoy being near to each other, whether they were pulling the wagon, grazing in the Arendelle pasture or eating lichen moss together off a rock as they were doing now. Were they in love? Was that even possible for reindeers? It certainly appeared that way, though Maren had never actually seen it unfold before her eyes such as this. Usually a male deer just took a sexual interest in a female, might battle a few other males for dominance and then nature would take its course. Never had she witnessed what appeared to be emotions and or affection between two deers ever before in her life.

Leave it to Daisy to be the first.

Daisy had always been different, nothing with her had ever been done by the book, and that's one of the reason's why Maren loved her so. Who would want to raise a normal reindeer, when you could have one as special and as beautifully different as Daisy? Maren chuckled to herself— she almost felt bad for others who would never get to experience what she had with Daisy. She could sense Daisy's emotions from the first day she'd found her— scared, alone and bleeding in the Lichen Meadow, nearly on the brink of death. She had a connection with her right away, and didn't care what the others thought of her bringing home a nearly dead white reindeer. Oh and had there been a stink made over it! Everyone told her to just put Daisy out of her misery, that white reindeer were a bad omen anyway and to let nature take its course and weed out the weaker reindeers unfit to reproduce. To hell with all of them, is what she'd said, or as best she could in her ten year old stubbornly defiant way.

And she had been right.

Daisy was the best friend she'd ever had, had grown into a beautifully strong adult with Maren's care, and their connection too had only grown stronger over the years— to a point where she basically considered Daisy a human. She was always able to tell what Daisy wanted or needed, what she was thinking or feeling— much like Kristoff could do with Sven. And Daisy always understood Maren somehow. Oh and how Daisy had taught the other members of the Northuldra a thing to two as well! How not to be so superstitious as they had come to understand that Daisy was not the mythical omen they all feared, but a playful and friendly regular deer that most of them had come to love as well.

If Daisy had to choose anyone to partner and mate with, she was thrilled that it had been Sven. Kristoff understood Sven in the same way she did Daisy. Sven was like Kristoff's brother, and perhaps it was this deep human connection both deers shared from such a young age, that allowed them to have this beautifully human relationship with each other now. Words were not needed, only actions and gestures of care and affection seemed to suffice for these two reindeer— and perhaps that's what love really was. A meeting of two souls who decided their life was better with the other in it than to remain on this journey alone.

She couldn't even imagine her own journey without Elsa anymore.

She envied Daisy and Sven in a way— how freely and openly they were able to be together and to express how they felt without a worry or care in the world for what others thought of them. That seemed like true utopia. Nature was so easy and simple— maybe in her next life she would choose to be an animal.

'Anyone home?' Kristoff whistled and waved hand in front of her face, dragging her out of her thoughts.

'Oh, sorry.' She responded, and collected the bundle of sorrel she'd been picking. 'Did you say something?'

'I was observing how quiet and distracted you've been for the past half hour, you ok?' He asked.

'Oh, yeah, I was just lost in thought— watching those two bozo's.' She nodded to Sven and Daisy with a smile. 'They seem happy together. Makes me happy that's all.'

'Mm. Then why do you look so moody and brooding?'

She shot a look at Kristoff but he was smiling. 'This is my happy face didn't you know?' She said and pointed to her face with a playful layer of sarcasm.

'I see, then I guess I don't ever want see you really happy. That might be dangerous.' He chuckled and whistled to Daisy and Sven. They trotted over and all four of them started to walk back to the beach. 'So what's really on your mind sister?'

She took a deep breath. For some reason it was nearly impossible to hide anything from Kristoff, he had this way of knowing when something was bothering her and he would probe it until she gave in. Whether this was an innate character trait or he had learned it from Anna— or both, she wasn't sure, but there was no use fighting against it she discovered.

'Elsa's plan is to tell Anna today.' She paused. 'About, us. About she and I— well, that was part of the reason for going today, most of it was for Anna's memories.'

'Oh.' He said with a tone of surprise.

'Yeah.'

'And you're— nervous?'

She took another breath. 'Yeah.'

'Maren, we've talked about this. I don't see Anna having any problem with this, you need to believe me.'

'I do, I do. I know you're right, I know Anna— I believe you. I don't know, it's still just nerve-wracking for some reason. I guess I'm also just worried about Elsa, the Ahtohallan journey, telling Anna and then last night—' She cut herself off. 'I mean, she's just been dealing with a lot lately.'

'Last night?' Kristoff questioned. _Damn him_ for picking up on that. 'What happened last night? She seemed fine when we went to bed?' He paused. 'Unless something happened _after_ we went to bed— Ooh.' He stopped himself, curled his lips in as if holding back a smile. 'You wanna talk about it?' He said sincerely, yet still the stupid smile was on his face.

'Not really.'

'Ok.' He paused for a long moment considering. 'You know for what it's worth, Anna was really nervous the first time we— you know. We had to go really slow for a long time, she's a uh, tiny girl you know?' He coughed awkwardly.

Maren's eyes went wide. 'Ok very good, I get it. I get it.' She said hastily, cutting him off from revealing more than she ever wanted to know about Anna.

'All I'm trying to say is that those two can be really similar in certain ways. They are sisters, that's all. Elsa probably just needs to go really really really slow. I'm only saying it because I care— not just about Anna but about Elsa too. She's like my sister.'

She nodded. 'No, I know, and you're very right.' She paused and took a breath. 'She— had a mishap with her powers last night and I'm just afraid it really set her back. She was doing so well until that happened.'

He nodded with sincerity. 'Just give it time, and take it slow. I know how much you care about her, so I'm not worried.' He said and put a hand on her shoulder. 'It's pretty amazing you've gotten her even this far, knowing Elsa.' He smiled.

She smiled back at him. The ease with which she could talk to him about these otherwise absurdly uncomfortable subjects was something she would never take for granted. How did he always manage to make her feel better and more at ease about her problems? 'You cannot tell Anna any of this.' She said, suddenly in a panic. Kristoff chuckled and raised a hand as if taking an oath.

'I won't, although if she asks I really can't lie to her anymore. It's been killing me to keep this whole thing about you two from her.' He shrugged. 'But I doubt she'll ask me about this— most likely she'll ask Elsa and wrench it out of her whether Elsa wants to tell her or not.' He chuckled.

Maren nodded in agreement and smiled. If Anna targeted Elsa about this subject, Elsa was on her own. She chuckled to herself thinking about Elsa trying and failing to get away from Anna's probing questions about this.

'I really thought they would be back by now.' Kristoff said as the beach opened up before them. 'It's getting late.' A tone of worry was laced in his words.

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful red-orange over the sea. Hadn't Elsa said _long before sunset_ they'd be back? Elsa was almost always unnaturally punctual, something felt wrong about this.

'Elsa is practically never late.' Maren said, a thread of distress laced in her own voice.

'I know.' Kristoff responded, pausing to think. 'But I've known it to happen when she's with Anna— because of Anna. So it's probably fine.' It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

She turned to put the sorrel she'd collected into Daisy's saddle bag, then turned to join Kristoff as he sat down on the black pebbles facing the sea. He picked up a rock and skipped it into the waves.

'I still can't believe she did this alone the first time.' Maren said absently as she stared out at the darkening evening water. The turbid waves were getting higher, and she really hoped they would get back soon. Elsa _had_ crossed this sea in a storm the first time, at night, alone, and gotten Nokk under control to boot— but that was something she did not wish her to repeat again. Ever. Once was enough, there was no reason to chance that again. How she had even managed it that first time was still impossible to think about— then again it was Elsa.

'I still never hear the end of that from Anna.' Kristoff said with a chuckle. 'Elsa has done some crazy things, that's for sure. But she always has a good reason for the things the does. That I do know.' He said sincerely. 'The way Anna always gets hurt in the process though, is an entirely different story and is never ok with me.' He said with a creased brow, his eyes fixated on the waves— then he softened. 'But I know Elsa doesn't set out to hurt her— usually quite the opposite. It's just the way she handles problems— she drives forward to fix or remedy them on her own without considering the cost to others. Especially others who care about her.'

Maren scrunched her brow and stared at Kristoff. Elsa did do that, didn't she? But how do you become angry with someone who puts their own life at risk, selflessly even— when in their mind what they're doing is to protect the ones they love? That selflessness is probably part of what made Elsa such a great leader— a great queen.

'Maybe that's something you can get her to understand.' Kristoff added, eyes still on the sea. 'For Anna's sake, and yours.'

'What do you mean?' She asked, wondering on the specifics.

'Show her that it's not a weakness to ask for help, to accept help. She doesn't have to save the world and everyone in it alone— people are stronger together. One of these times, she really is going to get herself killed. Or someone else.' He added, and Maren had a good idea of who he was talking about. All she could do was nod.

'I'll try.' Was all she could think to say, her eyes returning to the sea. Elsa did have some self destructive tendencies, she had noticed that herself— but her intentions were always so good, so pure and technically strategically correct that she had never really put much thought into it before. It's just how Elsa operated. Her own feelings and sometimes the feelings of others came in secondary to her innate drive to bluntly, accurately and swiftly fix a problem even if it put her own life in danger. Which wasn't technically wrong, in fact the way her brain worked at solutions was rather creatively genius at times— but her reckless actions could definitely be disrespectful to those who loved her — by way of endangering herself — however unintentional it was on her part. Perhaps she could benefit from regular reminders that people who care about her are not ok with that kind of behavior. She would probably listen to that— probably. Maybe if she and Anna reminded her simultaneously it would sink in eventually…

'There they are.' Kristoff interrupted her thoughts and stood up to get a better look.

Relief flooded through her at his words and she stood quickly, squinting her eyes and putting a hand over her brow to block the glare of the setting sun, trying to see them amongst the darkening reflective waves. Far in the distance she could make out a tiny spec glistening towards them on the rolling sea. Nokk, she smiled. She continued to squint as they drew nearer, disappearing down behind a huge swell before reappearing on top of it, coasting down on the crest of the wave. Nokk was running, rather she was cantering, very slowly which was strange— it wasn't unusual but she had seen how aggressively Elsa had ridden the waves outbound and now it looked as though she was riding very slowly, very tentatively by comparison. Why would she be doing that? She stayed on the same wave, and made no move to jump to another, just gently glided closer and closer to them on that same wave— until she pulled back off the wave entirely into the calmer shallows. As they approached she could see Anna's red hair bouncing out in front— but why was Anna in front? Elsa would never have taught her how to ride Nokk on an open ocean, the Dark Sea no less.

Something was wrong.

'Somethings not right.' She said out loud, absently vocalizing her thoughts. Kristoff glanced at her then returned to the sea.

'Why is Anna out front?' He questioned, his voice a touch shaky. Both of them had no choice but to wait until the girls got close enough to see what was going on.

As they neared, the gravity of something being wrong was grossly understated. It looked like— like there was a lot more red than just Anna's hair— and that red looked like blood, stark red pools of it smattered over Elsa's white outfit. Whose blood was it on Elsa? This thought sent her into a panic and she was vaguely aware that she'd started walking towards the sea. It was then that she noticed, Anna looked unconscious. Elsa was clinging onto her with one arm wrapped protectively around her— the other arm was frozen to Nokk. Anna slumped back into her, her head bobbing around unnaturally as Nokk trotted forward.

'Anna!' Kristoff yelled so loud it started her, and he ran down into the waves. The girls were still too far out to reach, but she followed Kristoff into the shallow waves without hesitation.

As Nokk drew closer, something did not look right with Elsa either, and that's when true panic set in. Elsa was slumped forward a bit as she held Anna, and suddenly Nokk dropped quickly to lie down in the shallows. She watched in slow motion as Anna started to slide off, Elsa made a move to grab her which she did, but she was not strong enough to stop them both from sliding off Nokk and going over into the shallows.

'Oh my god.' Kristoff said and started hastily fighting his way through the water. She started after him, but trudging through the waist deep water proved slow going. Each wave sought to knock them backward and back again— they were making no progress this way, and she cursed the relentless waves.

'Elsa!' She screamed when she finally saw them. Elsa was holding Anna just barely above water, and making a feeble attempt to drag her towards land. She looked up briefly with wide scared eyes when she heard Maren's call but then was hit with a wave. 'Auugh!' Maren yelled in frustration, then dove forward and under the next wave to swim out to them.

When she surfaced, finally, finally she was nearly upon them, with Kristoff right behind her.

'She's not breathing.' Elsa choked out in desperation when they reached them. Elsa was nearly under water herself but, she was still somehow keeping Anna's head above it. 'Get her out of here.' Elsa's voice was ragged, distressed, pleading and it nearly caused her to cry at hearing it.

Maren reached them first, and threw herself down to grab them both and haul them higher out of the water. The water was deep, but she could stand on the bottom at least, keeping most of their upper body out of it.

'Elsa.' Was all she could whisper and put her forehead to the side of Elsa's. She had them now, they would be ok— she was not letting them go. She looked down briefly at Anna who had a huge bloody gash on the side of her head. Kristoff was there in an instant silently taking Anna from Elsa's arms and lifting her from the water in his own. He turned back to look at her, his eyes wide and panicky.

'Go, go I've got her.' Maren assured, and Kristoff turned immediately and started moving swiftly towards shore. She turned her attention back to Elsa who was leaning heavily into her now, her head slumped, resting on Maren's shoulder. Another wave crashed around them and she tried to shield Elsa from it as best she could, still it collided with and swept them forward a few paces. Her arm that was around Elsa's waist slipped when the wave hit, so she reached out and grabbed Elsa under her left arm to pull her back. Elsa let out a painful hiss and groan so Maren immediately released her and just barely snagged her back around her waist before another wave hit. That's when she noticed the blood coming out of Elsa's arm where she had just grabbed her. Her heart started racing and jumped into her throat.

'What happened?' She asked in alarm and pulled Elsa tighter to her. She took Elsa's good arm, swung it around her shoulders, grabbed her waist tightly and began hauling her towards shore.

'Something attacked us.' Elsa got out, barely a whisper. Then the last wave finally threw them up on shore and she caught Elsa just as they both dropped to their knees, breathing heavily. She pulled her close and examined her arm. Elsa hissed again and scrunched up her face in pain.

'I know baby, let me see it.' She said softly as she gently extended Elsa's bloody arm. There was a massive gash on the inside of her arm running from her elbow up nearly to her armpit— and there was a profuse amount of dark red blood coming out of it. She held the wound closed with her hand and squeezed pressure onto it, desperate to stop the blood. She also noted the presence of a small crystal that hadn't been there before— secured to Elsa's wrist with ice — though it was mostly covered in blood now. How had she held on to Anna and gotten them back like this? A surge of pride and love rushed over her— that was her girl. She kissed Elsa's forehead and pulled her close. Thank the spirits Elsa had been able to get them back here.

'Anna!' Elsa's eyes widened at seeing Anna and Kristoff not far from where they sat. Kristoff had Anna positioned on her side on the ground as he thumped her back forcefully with his hand. Elsa tried to stand but stumbled— Maren caught her and supported her weight as they staggered over to where Anna lay. They fell to the ground beside Anna. Elsa was crying as she brushed Anna's hair back from her face and off her wound.

'No, please baby girl— breathe.' Elsa pleaded as she stroked Anna's head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Maren put her Arm around Elsa's back and watched as Kristoff continued to strike Anna's back, a determined look set in his face— and she could feel her own throat closing up with tears. She almost didn't feel as though she were in her body watching this unfold— it was so surreal — this couldn't be the end for Anna, no, she would be ok. It couldn't. They couldn't lose her right now, they wouldn't.

'Let go of me.' Elsa said suddenly, turning to her. Maren gave her a confused expression in return. 'Trust me.' Elsa said, her blue eyes resolute— on a mission. She had a plan.

Maren released her without question and watched as Elsa closed her eyes and turned towards Anna. She put one hand out in front of Anna's mouth and the other on the side of Anna's neck. She concentrated for only a moment and then suddenly a stream of water came spurting out of Anna's mouth and she began choking, coughing and eventually vomited the rest of the water out. Her eyes fluttered for just a second, and she gasped for breath. Kristoff continued to pat her back until she got all of the water out of her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her up. Anna was breathing again, and relief washed over her.

Elsa was still crying, hunched over Anna whispering in her ear, she kissed her forehead. 'You'll be ok baby girl, you'll be ok.' Anna's eyes had fallen closed again, and Kristoff had moved her onto her back. He pulled a knife from his belt and swiftly cut a long strip of fabric from his tunic. 'What happened?' He asked placidly, never taking his eyes off Anna as he worked. He moved calmly, focused— almost as if in a trance as he gently lifted Anna's head to wrap the fabric around it.

'Something attacked us— a giant octopus or squid. I don't know—' Elsa trailed off, her voice suddenly weaker— she sounded exhausted and Maren put her arms around her again as Elsa slumped weakly into her. Her own heart thudded in her chest and she reached her hand out to close up and put pressure on Elsa's wound again. Kristoff simply nodded as he tied off the makeshift bandage and pulled his eyes from Anna for the first time to look at Elsa. Then he turned his eyes on her.

'She's bleeding badly, can you get her back?' He asked, desperation mixed with determination in his voice as his eyes gestured to Elsa.

'Yes, yes. Go. Find Kalle when you get there — she's our _noaide_ — medicine woman and healer.' His eyes searched hers then glanced at Elsa then back to her.

'You're sure?'

'Yes Kristoff, go. Hurry, we'll be right behind you.' Already she could feel the weight of Elsa pressed into her and turned her head so she could see her face. She had passed out. 'No, no Els wake up. You can't go to sleep right now baby.' Her voice was suddenly desperate— a bloody hand on the side of Elsa's face shaking her gently.

'Maren I can't leave you two—'

'Kristoff go!' She shouted, tears clouding her own eyes now. 'You need to get Anna help, I will get Elsa back, I promise.'

He took one more glance at them, nodded, picked up Anna and got on Sven. 'Hurry.' He said in a deadly serious voice, his eyes locked on hers. She nodded resolutely. Then he turned and off they ran down the coast and into the woods. Daisy was dancing nervously nearby, finally coming to lay right next to Maren and Elsa.

'We're going to get her back girl, yes we are. It's ok.' Maren said offhandedly to Daisy as she laid Elsa down on the beach. She had to stop this bleeding before she took her anywhere. She grabbed the knife from her own belt and mimicked Kristoff— cutting a long strip of her own tunic. She wrapped it around as much of Elsa's arm as it would reach, then tied it off tightly to stop the bleeding. The fabric was soaked through instantly with blood, but at least the gushing blood had subsided somewhat— this would have to do until she could get her home.

'Elsa, baby come on, you've got to wake up.' She had Elsa's head in her hands and was shaking her gently. She quickly brushed the tears out of her own eyes— she needed to focus right now. She lifted Elsa's upper body into her arms and leaned her into her chest.

'Els, come on, wake up.' She jiggled her again in her arms— Elsa's face was slack and her eyes didn't even try to open. She had to at least get her to stand up so she could get her on Daisy. To their left Nokk was pacing uneasily back and forth in the shallows of the shoreline. 'What do I do?' She whispered in desperation to Nokk. Nokk flipped her mane towards them and Maren flinched as a spray of water hit them both. Elsa's eyes fluttered.

'Hey, hi Els open your eyes, that's it.' She pleaded gently, sitting Elsa up further and patting her cheek. Elsa's eyes finally opened and found Maren's. She felt hot tears of relief spill from her eyes at seeing those beautiful blue eyes stare back at her. Elsa looked completely disoriented like she might fall back asleep, so she kept jiggling her. 'You need to stay awake baby, listen to me. We need to get back to camp ok?' Elsa was nodding, good she could at least understand her words. 'Ok, I'm going to lift you, you think you can stand? We need to get you on Daisy.' Elsa nodded again and made a move to get up. Maren lifted her easily, her arm wrapped tightly around Elsa's waist. Once up Elsa staggered and started to fall down again. Maren held tightly to her, keeping her up— but had no idea how to get her up on Daisy.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind kicked up— it was concentrated and swirled right around only them and Maren felt her feet lift off the ground.

_Gale._

She held on tightly to Elsa as Gale lifted them both and set them gently on Daisy's back. 'Thank you Gale.' Maren said, relief flooding through her. Elsa sat in front of her but was still swaying dangerously forward.

'Lean back into me baby.' She said near Elsa's ear and pulled her back so she was leaning into her chest. She moved her arm forward around Elsa's bad arm, and laced her other arm beneath Elsa's good arm grabbing the reins with both hands. 'Try not to go back to sleep ok?' She said into Elsa's ear. Elsa nodded weakly. 'Hold on.' She said and kicked Daisy off into a run down the beach. Nokk followed with them along the coast until Maren turned them off and into the woods.

The ride felt like the longest-shortest ride of her life. It seemed agonizingly slow although she probably made the trip in record time. Daisy had run nearly all of it, only slowing to get around objects that lie in their path. Somewhere in the back of her frazzled mind, she made a mental note to get Daisy an extra bag of carrots later. The auroras lit up the sky and they had made it back just as it became nearly too dark to see, and she said a silent thank you to the spirits that they were home. Elsa had not improved, somewhere along the way she had passed out again, and Maren had to use one hand just to hold her in place as she'd kept slipping forward. The bleeding had started again too, though not as badly as earlier— it was running down her arm— red splattered all over Maren's leg and down Daisy's white coat. She rode directly into the center of camp, ignoring the gasps and hushed chatter of onlookers. She needed to get Elsa to Kalle— she was sure she could fix her.

Finally she made it to the large central lavvu hut where Kalle usually held her healing ceremonies.

Kristoff shot out of the lavvu the instant they pulled up. 'Oh god.' He said, his eyes wide, taking in the bloody sight of the three of them. 'Give her to me.' He said hastily and moved to pull Elsa down from Daisy. Maren helped to swing Elsa's leg over and eased her carefully down into Kristoff's arms. He spun and rushed her into the hut. Maren jumped down from Daisy and followed him in.

There was a central fire going, the familiar smell of incense hit her as she entered and immediately saw Kristoff laying Elsa down on a pad not far from Anna. It appeared Kalle had already worked on Anna, she had a fresh bandage on her head and seemed to be resting comfortably.

'Is she ok?' Maren asked nervously, gesturing to Anna.

'I think so, Kalle thinks she will be.' Kristoff answered.

'Move, move please.' Kalle said swatting Kristoff away from Elsa so she could take a look. Kalle's blue eyes found hers. 'How did this happen? He tells me a giant squid?'

'I don't know, I wasn't there— but yes. Elsa said a giant squid or octopus attacked them at sea.'

'Mm.' Kalle mumbled as she extended and studied Elsa's limp arm. Then she examined her face, pulling open Elsa's eyelids so she could see her eyes. She turned to Eret, her apprentice. 'Bring me the herbs.' She commanded. Eret ran to the side of the hut and returned momentarily with a small bundle of herbs. 'She must stay awake right now, she has lost too much blood.' Kalle stated and waved the herbs under Elsa's nose. Elsa coughed and her eyes shot open. 'Keep her awake.' Kalle commanded offhandedly to Maren and thrust the bundle of herbs into her hand.

'Hi baby, you're ok.' Maren said, inches from Elsa's face and stroked her cheek. 'I need you to try and stay awake right now, ok?' Elsa smiled weakly at seeing Maren's face and nodded slightly.

'Anna?' She whispered.

'She's ok, she's right over there, she's going to be just fine.' Maren assured her and kissed her hand. Elsa nodded again and fought to keep her eyes open.

'She needs stitches. Whatever attacked them nicked an artery, that is why there is so much blood.' Kalle announced matter of factly, as if she was stating that the sky was blue. Eret started bustling around again making preparations.

'Wait, wait— you're going to give her something first?' Maren said, panic rising in her voice.

'No, I'm afraid I cannot. The herbs we have for pain relief would not do enough and are too slow acting, we must stitch now— she has already lost too much blood. And I cannot give a sedative or she may not wake up.'

Maren felt her stomach drop, _not wake up?_ No, that was not a possibility she assured herself. But she had to keep Elsa _awake _while they sewed her arm back together?

'I'm sorry it's the only way.' Kalle responded, picking up on the horrified look Maren knew must be plainly writ on her own face. 'We will go as quickly as we can.'

Just then Yelena burst in the hut. 'What happened?' She asked in alarm, taking in the sights around her.

'Later, Yelena.' Kalle said flatly. 'Young man— Kristoff. I need you to hold down her legs.' Kalle gestured for Kristoff to move towards Elsa's legs. He obliged and scooted over, placing both his hands on Elsa's thighs. 'You need to keep her as calm as possible.' She turned and said to Maren, locking eyes with her. 'No matter what, hold her down.' Maren stared at her and nodded with determination.

'I— I don't know exactly how this is attached to her, but we need to get it off of her.' Kalle said as she inspected Elsa's ice outfit.

Maren bent close to Elsa's face again. 'Els, baby you need to melt your shirt so they can fix you.' She said softly and ran a hand through Elsa's hair. She moved her hand to Elsa's heart and sent loving energy there to help her. Elsa closed her eyes, let out a sigh and the top of her outfit melted away. 'Good, that's it.' Maren whispered and kissed her forehead. Kristoff averted his eyes from Elsa's torso, and Maren had the sudden urge to throw herself over Elsa to cover her exposed body. What she did notice however, was that Elsa also had several large bruises and another smaller cut on the side of her ribcage just beneath her bleeding arm. Unexpected rage suddenly flooded through her. _What had that thing done to her?_

'Blanket is there.' Kalle pointed, and Kristoff wasted no time retrieving it and spreading it over Elsa's body, leaving only her arms exposed. He then returned to his position over Elsa's legs. 'We will deal with the arm first.' Kalle announced and readied herself with the suture and needle. Eret had finished wiping down Elsa's arm with warm water and was now pressing Elsa's shoulder down, holding her wrist extended with his other hand so Kalle would have open access to the inside of her arm. Kristoff was holding her legs.

Maren bent low to Elsa's face, and put a hand to the side of her face, holding her there and blocking her from seeing what was about to happen. She laced her fingers with Elsa's other hand and squeezed.

'Hold on to me, and don't look away from my eyes. You'll be ok.' She said resolutely and kissed Elsa's clammy forehead again.

Elsa nodded. 'Do it.' She whispered and stared with scared determined eyes into her own. Maren turned her eyes briefly to Kalle and nodded. Kalle nodded back and started to work.

Elsa scrunched her face and let out a painful hiss as the needle went in. She felt Elsa's hand squeeze hers and she squeezed it back. As Kalle moved up her arm Elsa's breathing got heavier and more erratic, her cries of pain became louder and each one pierced through Maren's soul like a knife.

'Shhh, you're ok baby.' Maren whispered as she put her forehead to Elsa's willing the pain away from her. She still had her hand pressed to the side of Elsa's face, keeping her turned away from the stitching. About halfway up Elsa's arm Kalle was getting to the worst part of the wound. Elsa's back arched and she let out an earsplitting cry of pain— ice shot out from underneath her coating the floor around them.

'Kristoff her hips.' Kalle said firmly, still entirely calm and ignoring the ice. Kristoff too ignored the ice and moved his hands up to press and hold Elsa's hips down. The temperature had also dropped drastically in the room.

'Yelena please do not let that fire go out or I will not be able to see what I'm doing.' Kalle said offhandedly as she continued to work with a practiced hand, carefully yet swiftly up Elsa's arm.

'Almost there, you're doing great baby. Remember? Push your magic and the pain down into the earth, breathe. Stay with me.' Maren coaxed and Elsa nodded weakly, her eyes still scrunched closed in pain. Maren moved her hand back to Elsa's heart and tried to push as much love and calming energy in there as she could. Elsa visibly relaxed a bit and let out a breath. 'That's it, release it into the earth. Keep breathing.' The ice on the floor remained, but the temperature in the room rose a bit and the fire blazed again as Yelena tended to it.

'Nearly there.' Kalle announced. Elsa let out another wracking cry of pain louder than the previous and the temperature dropped again. This time her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed. Sweat beaded on Elsa's forehead and dark black circles had formed under her eyes— she looked like the life had been sucked right out of her.

'Els— Elsa?' She could hear the rising panic in her own voice as she shook Elsa gently. 'Wake up baby. Wake up. Stay with me.' She put some of the herbs under Elsa's nose again but this time she did not open her eyes. Kalle had finished, and was now chanting a shamanic healing song over Elsa.

Tears burned her own eyes again— she was not going to accept this. She was not going to lose Elsa right here, right now. It was not going to happen. 'Elsa, stay with me, do you hear me? You are a fighter, do not let go right now.' Tears blurred her vision and one fell onto Elsa's cheek. She ran her hand down the side of Elsa's face then kissed her, willing her to stay with her. She could feel her own quiet sobs starting as she hunched protectively over Elsa. She didn't know what else to do, all she could do was plead with the spirits in a whisper:

_'Please stay with me.' _

_'I love you.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Berries.

Cloudberries in particular.

Elsa loved them.

They were her favorite.

Cloudberries reminded her of Elsa now— as did so many other things.

Whenever she saw cloudberries, her first instinct was to gather some for Elsa.

That was her life now.

She saw Elsa in almost everything she looked at.

She also loved cloudberries.

Elsa knew this, and liked to pick them for her too—

and that's also why she loved cloudberries.

When was it, the first time Elsa had brought her some — wrapped neatly in a small parcel — perhaps near a month after Elsa had moved to the forest? The timeframe was irrelevant, but the memory and profundity of it hardly so. It was perhaps one of the best moments of her life, and she would never forget it. Elsa had placed the small parcel in her hand, brushed her cold fingers against Maren's only briefly, said nothing, but smiled her small half smile that ignited a passionate longing within her to this day.

_'For you.' _Was all Elsa said finally. Simple, concise, profound, Elsa. Words, she did not waste, but used the select few she chose like an artist would — brushstrokes on a canvas— each meticulously chosen and thought through for a very specific reason, to paint a deeper portrait of what she meant in the most penetratingly earnest way possible. Meant only to be understood by those who could look deeply enough — a barrier of sorts, keeping out those who could not handle her depths— or who might try to sneak in and do harm. It's as if Elsa knew the weight of her own conflicting feelings could never be truly expressed or understood by most with words alone, so she didn't even bother and try.

Her eyes though, were a different story.

Those had lingered on Maren's for just a moment longer than ever they had before, and spoke volumes in that brief space of time more than any words could have. _Thank you. _Is what they said. _I'm starting to trust you. _How had she seen that dancing in Elsa's eye's back then? There was no logic to it, but she had now seen that look many times since, and knew it to be true. The look Elsa gave only to her, clinging to her with that deep gaze as if she were the only safe thing to hold onto in the entirety of Elsa's complex world. As if she were on the brink of drowning and Maren was the only rock she could cling to to keep her head above.

She had always taken that seriously.

She would _always_ take that seriously.

She would _always_ be Elsa's rock.

Elsa may not have understood her own feelings at that point, but Maren had. She'd already been deeply aware of her own rapidly escalating feelings for Elsa, and that moment was the first time she saw a glimmer in Elsa's eyes that told her she might feel the same. A twinkle of something more than friendship that could only be felt with intuition, with the heart. And she had been right. Elsa's eyes never lied to those who knew how to look— to those who bothered or _cared_ enough to truly look. That glimmer had turned into a spark, which turned into a flame that now burned so brightly only death could extinguish it— and she wasn't even sure death could— regardless, death was not an option.

Elsa had not come this far to lose it all now.

And if she couldn't fight death, then, Maren would fight it for her— she would protect her from it.

She would not let death drown her—

She was Elsa's rock.

'Maren, Maren. You've got to let go of her.' It was Kristoff's voice that cut through to her, sounding very far away. He was removing her hand that had been intertwined with and squeezing Elsa's, he was pulling her shoulder away so she was no longer hunching protectively over Elsa. She jerked away from him— she had to keep Elsa here, get her to wake up— why would he pull her away right now?

'Maren!' Kristoff grabbed her shoulders so she was now forced to look at him. 'Give them space to finish.' He said, his voice and eyes softening as he looked into hers. Tears still filled her eyes, she blinked them away and let him pull her away from Elsa.

Still on her knees, she turned to look again at Elsa.

Her fear, was that if she didn't keep her eyes constantly on Elsa she would somehow slip away. She moved reluctantly, just far enough away to allow Kalle and Eret the space they needed to finish working on her— her eyes following every movement they made with hawklike focus.

Eret was pouring a thick liquid from a glass bottle — a glass bottle she recognized from the box Bjorn had given her — onto Elsa's stitched arm. By the spirits, please let whatever concoction Ryder and Bjorn had conjured work its healing magic on her. She bartered with the spirits— she would never nag Ryder again if what he'd helped create would save Elsa. She would hug him and buy him an entire barrel of ale if only this would help Elsa now.

Kalle had pulled the blanket down, exposing Elsa's torso and other wounds again. She looked so vulnerable, so broken and exposed lying there like that, that Maren instinctively started moving towards her again— but Kristoff's arm on her shoulder held her firmly in place.

Kalle and Eret went about cleaning the blood off Elsa and the area surrounding her. Once finished Kalle then poured some of Ryder's syrupy healing balm on a cloth and pressed it firmly into the smaller wound on the side of Elsa's ribcage. A small quiet groan escaped Elsa's lips, but her eyes did not open — Maren tensed — but a groan was a good sign, she concluded.

'This one should be fine to heal without stitches.' Kalle mumbled. With her free hand she palpated along the bruises over Elsa's ribcage and another soft groan escaped Elsa's lips. 'She has cracked a rib, but it will have to heal on its own— there is nothing to do for that except rest.'

Kalle stopped to look up at Maren and Kristoff, then gestured to Anna. 'Her sister has suffered a concussion, and with the severity of these injuries,' She gestured down at Elsa. 'I'm afraid they will both need to stay put for some time to heal.'

Kristoff was nodding along side her. 'Will they be ok?' Maren asked hesitantly—hopefully, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer, but needing to ask it anyway.

Kalle licked her lips, glanced down at Elsa then back to Maren. 'We will see what the night brings, and we will do more _joiking_ healing chants. If they improve by morning, then I would say yes, they should both make a full recovery.'

She felt Kristoff's arm tighten around her shoulder as if he feared she might do something abrupt, but she didn't. The words had nearly paralyzed her, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. _If they improve… _

All she could do was stare blankly and watch— watch as Eret carefully lifted Elsa's tiny limp upper body, supporting her head, back and injured arm so that Kalle could start wrapping the bandaging cloth around her lower torso. It was a precarious position he held her in and Maren wrung her hands together helplessly, nervously, agitatedly as she watched— _don't you dare drop her_. Kalle wrapped Elsa's torso methodically, tightly, neatly working her way up over Elsa's ribcage and breasts. Eret set Elsa back down gently and moved to extend her injured arm. Kalle maneuvered the bandaging up, over and around Elsa's shoulder a few times, then started wrapping it down her stitched arm until she reached her wrist and tied it off there. Finished.

Maren let out a sigh of relief.

'She should not move the arm. Whoever is with her when she wakes needs to communicate that to her. She must stay calm, using her magic will not be wise until she is further healed.' Maren nodded. 'I will leave these herbs to take for pain— they are slow acting but will be better than nothing. She should chew them every hour — both girls can — and we must get them up to drink water as soon as possible. The blood loss causes dehydration which will stall the healing.'

Maren finished listening to Kalle, then extracted herself from Kristoff's arm to move near Elsa's side again. She picked up Elsa's hand and squeezed it, bending her arm at the elbow so she could kiss Elsa's hand and massage her forearm with her other hand. She was going to get her though this— she would see that funny side smile and those deep blue eyes again in no time.

'Move her over there please— _carefully._' Kalle instructed to Kristoff, gesturing to a clean bed pad next to Anna. Maren hesitated, she could move Elsa herself, and she wanted to— but in the fragile state she was in it was probably safer for Kristoff to do it. So she reluctantly slid over so he could pick her up from her good side. She moved around to the other side of Elsa so she could carefully support her stitched arm as Kristoff lifted and moved her.

He placed her down gently next to Anna, and Maren did the same with her arm. Then they both plopped on the ground, took a deep breath and locked eyes for a moment— both in near disbelief of what had happened on this day.

Silence engulfed them all for a time as they sat there, Kristoff staring at Anna, Maren staring at Elsa. Finally Kristoff spoke:

'I'll go find some water, we're going to need to try and get them to drink soon. I'll also get something for us to eat.'

'Thank you.' Maren whispered, still staring at Elsa— she wasn't hungry. She could feel Kristoff's eyes on her and was grateful he had offered to get the water though. She was not in the mood to leave Elsa's side yet.

'Keep an eye on Anna.'

'I will.' She glanced over at Anna who still seemed to be resting peacefully — and breathing —blessedly.

Her eyes returned to Elsa and she ran a hand through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. She stared at the dark circles under her eyes, so contrasted to her pale skin and ran her thumb over them and down Elsa's cheek. Then she bent low so she was next to Elsa's ear and whispered:

'I love you Elsa, and don't you forget I said it. You need to wake up so I can tell you properly.' She moved her lips from Elsa's ear to her cheek, planting a kiss there then ghosting over her lips to kiss her lightly there.

The night wore on, agonizingly slowly. Kristoff returned with Eret carrying water, cups, soup and cloth. She managed to rouse Elsa for a brief moment and tried to tilt some water in her mouth, but Elsa was too out of it and the water mostly spilled down her neck instead. Kristoff was not having any more luck with Anna.

Kalle returned periodically with her rainstick and drums. Eret beat the drum rhythmically and chanted while Kalle chanted and sang — tapping her stick in rhythm to the drum and moving her hands over the girls. Maren joined in eventually. The more power behind the ritual usually helped, and she knew what she was doing. Kalle had been training her in shamanism and energy healing for years. Which is what she spent the rest of the night doing on Elsa and Anna.

She had been interested in the healing arts, ever since she found Daisy wounded. For as long as she could remember she had a deep innate desire to help people, and when she finally got to do it for Daisy— it had ignited something within her and after that she couldn't learn enough about it. It wasn't an exact science, for the most part she knew how to heal energetic injuries— to calm mental and emotional trauma and ease pain or duress— physical injuries though, were a different story. They could be healed energetically by the rare individual, but she was no where close to mastering that skill— Kalle couldn't even do it. But she decided it couldn't hurt to try anyway.

This night however, was difficult because her own emotions were extremely turbulent. She usually needed to be in a calm presence of heart and mind to channel the spirit energy correctly— but this night it was exceedingly difficult to concentrate and connect. She rubbed her tired eyes in frustration.

'You need to relax.' Kalle whispered to her, and she nodded in return with a sigh. Kalle was right, though it was much easier said than done.

Bruni had slithered in at some point during the night, curling up on Elsa's chest. Then he had crawled onto her own shoulder while she worked energetically with Kalle, and she found that Bruni's presence did seem to help her focus more.

Kristoff sat quietly out of the way and watched the entire ordeal unfold— and she nearly forgot he was there until Kalle summoned him.

'Young man, do you play any kind of music?'

Kristoff looked confused. 'Me?'

'No, the other young man sitting there doing nothing. Yes. You.'

'Oh, I guess I can play the lute?' He shrugged, still confused.

'Did you bring it with you?'

'It's in our lavvu.'

'Go and get it please.'

Kristoff returned in short order with his lute. Kalle motioned, and he came to sit crossed legged next to Anna.

'You love her?' Kalle asked bluntly.

Kristoff looked surprised but answered immediately. 'I do.'

'Then your music can help her. Music can be used for healing purposes. It holds its own energy vibration just as people do, and its rhythms can be used to soothe and call the spirits to heal the physical or emotional body.'

Kristoff was nodding with a creased brow. 'The trolls do something similar…' He muttered. 'I don't really know what I'm doing though…'

'You don't have to know, just play the music that's in your heart. Feel it, feel the love you have for her and play it in rhythm with the beat of the drum.'

'I can do that.' Kristoff nodded.

'Do this too Maren, I can feel what you feel for her.' Kalle's eyes followed to Elsa then locked back onto her own with a raised eyebrow. Maren nodded, understanding what Kalle wanted her to do. She retrieved a reed flute from the side of the hut — her instrument of choice — and returned to Elsa's side.

Kalle began singing, a low haunting ancient healing song. Her voice went up and down in pitch as if she were speaking directly to the spirits, calling them to help with the healing. Her hands moved again, slowly over Elsa and Anna's head as she sang.

Maren closed her eyes and swayed, the music had already started to affect her. She put the flute up to her mouth and played, softly at first, in tune with the feeling of Kalle's voice and in rhythm with the slow methodical beat of Eret's drum. She lost herself in the powerful sensation of Kalle's voice as she played— chills running up and down her spine. The feeling of love she felt for Elsa was bursting in her chest, and she focused it into her music— calling the spirits with music from her soul.

Not long into her trance Maren heard the quiet finger picking of the lute start, and opened her eyes just enough to peek at Kristoff. He too was swaying to the music with closed eyes as he picked at his lute, adding an eerily calming layer of strings to the collective sound.

Outside the hut Maren caught the soft emotional hum of the bukkehorn join in and meld with the music they played. The symphony of the combined instruments was powerful, and Maren had to be careful to keep herself present, or she risked slipping into a full meditative state.

How long they played she wasn't sure, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours— she felt entirely calm and removed from time in that musical trance state. Only was she pulled from it when Kalle's voice finally wrapped its final notes, finishing in completeness the musical story she was weaving with the spirits.

Maren opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Kristoff, staring wide eyed at Anna, dazed, his eyes glistening with tears from the power of the music. The sky had a soft blue glow to it now, morning would be upon them soon.

'I will be back to check on them in the morning.' Kalle stated, rising from her knees. 'Remember my instructions, and get some rest you two.' She said pointedly to her and Kristoff. Maren doubted she would get any sleep this night.

'Are you alright?' She asked Kristoff once Kalle and Eret had left. He'd already brushed the tears out of his eyes and was nodding.

'I've just, never heard anything like that before— it was…'

'Ethereal.' Maren finished, when he was at a loss for words.

'It was beautiful. All I could think of was Anna during it.'

Maren smiled and nodded. She knew what that was like. 'I've heard it many times and it only gets more powerful each time.' She paused. 'Why don't you rest, one of us needs to be cognizant at all times and I can tell you already I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.'

Kristoff paused, considering her logic. 'Are you sure?'

'I'll wake you if Anna wakes up.'

Kristoff nodded and got up to drag a pad over, laying it horizontal by Anna and Elsa's feet.

'Wake me.' He said, looking at her one last time before laying down on his back and putting his hat over his eyes. It took no more than a moment before she heard his breathing slow— asleep.

She glanced back down at Elsa and Anna, who remained unchanged, still breathing deeply, slowly. She carefully pulled the blanket up a bit higher on Elsa, not for warmth, but to cover her bandaged torso a bit more. Then she sat and turned her gaze to where the night sky was steadily giving way to dawn through the opening of the lavvu.

She stared at the slowly brightening sky for perhaps another hour, or maybe it was only minutes, absently running her fingers through Elsa's hair as she waited for this hellish night to end.

Then, something caught her from the corner of her eye— Anna had stirred. She turned to Anna and saw her eyes flutter. Immediately she scooted around the girls head's until she was beside Anna.

'Anna?' She asked in a soft whisper. Anna's eyes fluttered open and found hers, dazed and confused.

'Maren?' She asked, her voice quiet and hoarse, eyes puffy and tired. Maren nodded with a smile. 'What? Wheres Elsa?' Anna's voice was suddenly frantic and she was about to move her head around to look.

'No, no Anna don't move your head, you've got a concussion. Elsa is fine, she's right next to you. Move slowly.' Anna blinked, registering Maren's words, and Maren said a silent thank you that her memory was still sharp and undamaged by the injury. Anna turned her head slowly to the left, taking in the sight of her sister next to her. Her hand came up over her mouth but to her credit she did not make any sudden movements.

'Maren what _happened?_ I don't remember anything.' Anna whispered, her eyes terrified as they returned to look at Maren.

'Elsa said a giant squid or octopus attacked— you don't remember any of that?'

'No— the last thing I remember was looking down at a strange shadow in the water and then… Nothing.'

Maren was nodding with a creased brow as she watched Anna try to piece the events back together. 'The tentacle hit you in the head and knocked you unconscious, it caught Elsa under the arm. They had to give her stitches there but I think she's going to be just fine.' Maren assured her with a smile, not entirely believing her own positivity. Anna turned her eyes back to Elsa then and moved her hand to grab Elsa's good hand.

'She saved me.' Anna whispered, then returned her sad gaze to Maren's 'And Kristoff—'

'He's resting, down there.' Maren gestured with her eyes to Anna's feet. 'I'm on duty.' She said with a smile. 'Elsa got you both back to shore safely.'

'Kristoff brought me back here?' Maren nodded and watched as Anna puzzled the pieces of the story together. 'Then you— you saved my sister.' Anna whispered with a curious look in her eyes. Maren smiled and nodded.

'Of course.' She said, looking into Anna's teal eyes with the sincerity she truly meant.

'Maren,' Anna reached for her hand and Maren took it, her eyes had a seriousness to them that Maren did not often see on Anna. 'Promise me you will take care of her, no matter what. Especially when I'm not there to do it. I can't bear to see her get hurt anymore.' Anna's eyes were glassy, but there were no tears and they pierced right into Maren's soul, very much like her sister.

'Anna,' Maren paused. 'I— I care deeply for Elsa. I will always protect her, I promise you that. _Always._'

Anna smiled and then tears did start rolling down her face and she rolled her eyes. 'Give me a hug.' She demanded in a petulant, very Anna tone of voice. Maren smiled and laughed, then bent down to gently hug Anna, careful not to disturb her head.

Anna wiped her eyes with the hand that was not holding Elsa's. 'Now, even when she's moody, even when she wants nothing to do with people— you need to keep on her. Don't take it personally. Push through that, because secretly she doesn't want to be alone, she just gets overwhelmed and _thinks_ she needs to be alone, but she's wrong. I've seen it too many times. You can tell her I said all that too.'

Maren chuckled at Anna's rant, so glad she was herself again. Anna was so right, and with every passing day she herself learned more and more how to speak Elsa language. It may take the rest of this lifetime, but she would master it eventually. 'Anna shhh, you need to rest. We can talk about this later when you've recovered. Let me wake Kristoff— I promised him I would, and I don't want to hear it from him for not waking him right away.'

Anna snickered. 'We are so not done with this conversation!' She hissed up into empty air from her prone position as Maren moved away from her to wake Kristoff.

'Anna!' Kristoff shot up from his pad and scooted over next to Anna. He bent low and kissed her, and Maren remained back to give them privacy. He made her drink some water before she started again.

'Kristoff I love you, but please let me finish my conversation with Maren!' Anna hissed. Maren moved back to Elsa's side.

'Anna you can talk to her about Elsa when you've had more rest. Now is not the time.'

Immediately something in Maren registered that that was not the correct thing for Kristoff to say in that moment.

_'Wait_— you know?' Anna hissed at him with a dramatic air of incredulity. 'You _knew_ before I did!' Her voice was still a whisper hiss and she hadn't moved but it was scathingly cutting nonetheless.

'What? I— no, I didn't know. I mean, yes I did know, but no one told me. I— I sort of pieced it together— then I basically pried it out of Maren…' Kristoff's eyes found hers, searching for help.

'Anna, you were the first person Elsa told. I promise. Please rest.' Maren interjected, desperate to calm her down. Anna snorted, but her eyes still looked deathly tired.

'Alright, alright. I'll go back to sleep— but please wake me when Elsa wakes up?' Maren and Kristoff nodded in unison. Anna then flicked her eyes back to Maren's.

'We are not done yet.' Anna whispered, then closed her eyes in a huff, her hand still gripping Elsa's.

Maren smiled and shook her head, then returned her eyes to Elsa.

_Come on baby, please wake up._

* * *

**A/N: ****Here is the song for the chapter, it's what I envisioned as the group healing song: **

**THE FROZEN CALL - Ancient Nordic Chant - Artist: Jonna Jinton**

**The girl who sings it makes fantastic artwork and music, I've been following her for a few years and you should definitely check her out. She's Swedish, and her music incorporates Kulning which is an ancient Nordic call that's hauntingly beautiful. It was used to call herds of cattle in from the mountains and sounds a lot like the voice from Frozen 2. So the fact that she mixed this with Into the Unknown as a cover is so epic. Love this song, hope you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa swam.

Turbulent swelling waves surrounded her, threatening to crush her from all sides— so she cut through pitched black water, desperate to get away from them— only able to see by the occasional burst of lightning overhead.

She was in the Dark Sea.

Someone needed her help. That's right, Anna was drowning. She had to find Anna. Save her. Her parents were drowning too — she had to get to them — had to save them all— she would be all alone if she lost them.

She would not lose Anna again.

Where was Nokk? She looked around frantically and tried to call the spirit mentally, but she did not come. _Where was she?_

She cried out for Anna but her voice was drowned by a clap of thunder.

A wave came crashing down on her then, thrusting her deep below the waters surface and spiraling her around so she had no perception of what was up or what was down. The wave passed as quickly as it had come and left her floating silently in the ominously dark sound. It was calmer down here, beautifully quiet. No waves were pushing and pulling at her, she didn't have to fight— and she gave herself over to the the gentle flow of the current, her mind blissfully silent for once.

It was rather nice not having any sensory input— no smells or sound, no manic thoughts or erratic magic, just simple serene weightlessness and peaceful blackness — and she didn't really have any desire to kick to the surface.

She was tired.

Breathing didn't seem necessary— in the back of her mind she questioned this, but as quickly as the thought was there it vanished. Why hadn't life always been like this? Had she learned this type of flowing calm much sooner, maybe everything would have been different. Maybe she never would have hurt Anna, maybe she never would have had to see the devastating looks of pity, frustration and disappointment on her parents faces.

Things could've been so different…

A sudden sense of loss and nostalgia overcame her as images from her childhood flooded through her mind. Images of Anna, her parents then years of ice and isolation. The sudden jolt of the familiar repressed emotions from her formative years clenched at her heart and filled her with pity for that young girl she once was.

What a waste…

So many lost years…

But it didn't matter anymore…

_'Please wake up baby.' _A soothing voice whispered to her from very faraway. It was hard to hold onto the tangibility of that voice— it slipped away as suddenly as she heard it and she was once again lost in the alluring dark tranquility.

Time didn't seem to exist in this place and she briefly wondered if she was stuck there — but that thought too vanished instantly.

_'Wake up sis— please don't leave me again.' _Another voice, again too faraway to grasp before it slipped from her awareness.

Soft.

Calm.

Flowing.

Tranquility.

Darkness.

Peace.

Something else eventually cut through the thick darkness to her, softly at first then increasingly louder, clearer and constant—

_Music._

The sound of a voice rippled in a distorted manner through the current and circled around her, mixed with other musical sounds she couldn't quite place. For a moment she thought it was her mother calling out to her again, and she had a desire to ignore it — too tired to answer this time — but this voice was different and it wasn't the most prominent thing she heard.

Hauntingly bewitching flute music is what totally encapsulated her— filling her with love and warmth and blissful happiness, and suddenly she didn't want to be in this dark soundless place anymore. She wanted that sound, to follow it— to follow it to light and love and colors and—

_Life._

She wanted to live.

She didn't want to waste any more time in isolation as she had done so long ago— now was her time to truly, finally _live._

The music tugged at her insides and pulled her up, up towards the surface of the water, like a siren call— and she let it carry her, transfixed and enamored by every note as it enveloped her completely. It felt like she was falling upwards instead of down— _falling together_ instead of falling apart. Her soul was entirely absorbed in the feeling of the music, yet her mind could only focus on one thing, one person: Honeymaren.

Maren.

Life.

Those two concepts were mutually intertwined in her mind now— one did not exist without the other. Living was to be with Maren and being with Maren was living.

Maren had shown her what it meant to live, to truly feel alive — the freedom and beauty it could be — and she wasn't ready to give that up yet.

A sudden desperate urge see her, to hold and be held by her and get out of this dark place overwhelmed her. She started kicking towards the surface, letting the music pull her up while kicking with a force, a desire, a will to live.

_Wake up._

Anna. Anna needed her too.

Several voices called to her now and mixed together— the closer she got to the surface the clearer she could hear them. Maren, Anna and— her mother.

_Wake up Elsa_— Wake. Up.

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered. For a moment she was completely disoriented, it was dark and she wondered if she were still underwater. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she realized she was not, she was in a lavvu and light was streaming in through the hole in the ceiling, casting just enough light into the hut to see.

Immediately she tried to place where she was, why she was here but it wasn't coming to her. Slowly she became aware of her bodily sensations and realized that her left arm and ribs were sore— rather her whole body felt like it had been trampled by a horse. She glanced down and realized she was naked from the waist up, except for the bandaging that wrapped her entire torso and arm.

Then all at once it came back— the squid attack, her arm, the horrible stitches, Maren and— Anna.

Anna.

Where was she— was she alive? Her head jerked frantically to the side searching, which was a mistake as it sent a dizzying headache straight to her eyes. It only lasted a moment then her eyes found and focused on her sister, sleeping peacefully to her right, a bandage wrapped around her head. Anna's hand was holding hers. She squeezed it, said a silent thank you then let out a breath and relaxed.

'Elsa?' A voice whispered from her other side.

Maren.

She turned her head, slowly this time to find two warm brown eyes smiling down at her.

'Hi baby.' Maren smiled and let out a sigh.

She smiled back with tired eyes. She had to fight to keep them open, but it was worth it to be able to look into those brown eyes, so full of emotion— she was sure one day she would finally drown in them.

Maren let out another breath and bent down to kiss her. Softly, gently and lightly she kissed and Elsa returned it, needing it so.

'You really scared me.' Maren whispered. Elsa could feel her breath as she spoke only inches from her own lips. 'I thought, for a minute I'd lost you.' A tear slipped down her cheek and onto Elsa's.

'I love you.' The whispered words flowed from Elsa's hoarse throat before she could analyze them, she spoke what she felt— what she'd been feeling for a long time and it felt _so good_ to finally say it. She'd nearly died without telling Maren, and she couldn't lose another precious second keeping it inside.

Maren pulled further from her face to look into her eyes, tears welling but she was not crying. Looking as if she wasn't quite sure what Elsa had just said, but her eyes told Elsa she had heard.

'I should've said it before.' Elsa whispered, her voice quivering and her own eyes burning with emotion, but tears did not come. Maren smiled, shook her head slightly, then tears did start to roll down her cheeks. She said nothing, but held Elsa's face in her hands and bent down to kiss her again, and Elsa could feel her quivering, holding back emotion in her lips as they kissed. Finally she pulled away, her lips still hovering just above Elsa's.

'I love you too baby, so much.' Maren whispered with a smile into Elsa's mouth and her breath hitched. Elsa smiled too— hearing those words from Maren's lips was the sweetest sound she had ever heard and her heart swelled with the love she felt. They kissed again and Elsa gently extracted her hand from Anna's to reach up and place it over Maren's that was still holding her cheek. Maren finally broke away and leaned one arm over Elsa's torso, propping herself up there and leaving her other hand on Elsa's cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

'I felt myself slipping away— in the darkness. It was so calm and peaceful and I wanted to stay— but I heard this _beautiful_ music and it snapped me out of it.' Maren was still smiling at her with soft teary eyes. 'Maren, all I could think about in the darkness, and out at sea when I wasn't sure we were going to make it back— was _you._ I was so afraid I was never going to see you again.'

'I'm right here baby. I'll always be right here, I'll always be the rock you can grab hold of in the darkness.' Maren grabbed her good hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. _'Always.' _Elsa took a deep breath and smiled. Maren had this way of speaking words directly to her soul, getting her to feel always deeper emotions than she ever knew she was capable of.

Suddenly, sniffles could be heard quietly coming from the right side of Elsa. Elsa and Maren both turned their heads in surprise.

'I'm sorry— you guys, but— I heard all of that—' Anna sucked in another breath and let out a sob of tears, unable to finish her thoughts. She was looking upward, fanning her face as she usually did when she tried to get her emotions under control.

'Anna.' Elsa smiled and reached out for her hand. Anna grabbed it and squeezed. 'I'm so glad you're alright.'

'Me too. I mean you, I'm glad_ you're_ ok.' Anna said and moved to sit up. Elsa felt Maren tense.

'Anna, careful.' Maren said quickly, but Anna was already up sitting cross legged looking at them. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them again with a smile.

'Whew. Sorry, dizzy.'

'You have a head injury.' Maren deadpanned, sitting upright, her eyes wide as if she feared Anna might tip over unexpectedly.

'I'm fine now, it's fine.' Anna said waving her off. Anna was smiling, her eyes still looked tired but very alert and they kept flicking from Elsa to Maren and back to Elsa again as if she wanted to say something but was holding it in.

'What Anna.' Elsa asked when her sister continued to say nothing, but stared at them with a knowingly pert smile tucked to the side of her lips.

'Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to get a better view of this.' She gestured her hands between Elsa and Maren. 'Carry on.' She said and was deadly serious.

'View of what?' Elsa asked with a chuckle.

'This, just this. You two. I just love it.'

Maren curled her lips in to keep from laughing and glanced at Elsa. 'Well you need to drink.' Maren said and picked up a cup of water. 'You too.' Maren said and squinted her eyes at Anna. Anna rolled her eyes.

'What I have two bossy older sisters now?'

'I'm not bossy—' Elsa started but Maren already had the cup to her lips cutting her off. Anna snorted. Elsa drank.

'Ryder will be hearing about this from me.' Anna jibed. Maren chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'You get one free pass Anna, because you're injured. After this it's free game. If you and Ryder start a sibling war, Elsa and I will be forced to finish it.'

Elsa turned her eyes to Anna and shrugged. _She has a point._

Anna squinted her eyes playfully. 'Fine. Next game night. Younger siblings versus older— be there or be square. Then we'll see who has the last laugh.' Anna cackled in a creepy low tone. 'Because— we will, get it, because Elsa's really not that good at—' Anna stopped herself. Elsa and Maren were both glaring at her. 'Anyway I'm going to stop talking now because I'm outnumbered and scared.'

'Wise girl.' Elsa said.

'I'm going to go find Kalle so she can check on you both. You two will be alright for a minute?' Maren asked and looked to Anna. Anna nodded. 'I'll be right back.' Maren said to Elsa and smiled, squeezing her thigh before standing and exiting the lavvu.

Anna's eyes turned back to her with a creased brow and she looked her up and down for a moment before speaking. 'She loves you, you know.' Anna said with a smile.

'I gathered that.' Elsa said with smile.

Anna smiled and took up Elsa's good hand in her own, concern still etched in her features.

'How are you really?'

Elsa took a breath. 'Ok. I'm— ok. Really sore. Still tired. How're you?'

'Eh, I feel pretty good actually. I get dizzy if I sit up too quickly and I still have this dull headache but I feel mostly fine. You need to take some of those herbs Kalle gave us, they work amazing for the pain.' Anna said and wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa smiled and nodded.

'I'm really sorry Anna— I had no idea. I— still have no idea why this happened. I've gone that way across the sea so many times…'

'Don't Elsa. Don't start doing that again. It was an _accident._ Who knows why— we'll have to figure that out— but later. You _saved_ my life. Can you just focus on that for once?'

Elsa paused, blinked then nodded. Anna was right.

'Hey, what did you mean before— when you were talking about the darkness. You said, you wanted to stay?'

Elsa blinked again and creased her brow— how to explain that to Anna. No more lies. 'I did want to stay.' Anna's brow creased, she was looking down. She had turned Elsa's palm face up and was tracing patterns in it with her finger. 'It was quiet and dark and completely tranquil. I can't remember ever feeling that calm or at peace in my entire life. It was all encompassing. No thoughts, no magic no fear. Just, peace.'

Anna was still looking down, tracing designs in Elsa's palm and nodding slightly. 'I can see why you'd want to stay there.' She whispered sadly.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and shook it then, forcing her to lift her eyes back to her own. 'But I didn't stay. Because of you. And Maren. I couldn't bear to be without either of you.'

This caused a small sad smile to crease over Anna's lips. Her brow was still scrunched and she looked like she was trying to work something out inside of her head.

'What is it?'

Anna took a deep breath. 'Nothing. Just something I need to work on with myself I think. I'm trying to be better about not freaking out whenever I think I'm going to lose you somehow. It's just, hard. I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever get over it.'

'Anna I'm never going to leave you.'

'I know. I believe you. I'm just on edge I guess, with all of this. Seeing that other girl like you die in the Ahtohallan memory— I don't know.' Anna shook her head slightly as if she were frustrated with herself. 'I don't know why it showed us that specifically…'

Anna did have a point, that was a very strange memory Ahtohallan had chosen to show them. 'Well we will figure out what it means together, try not to worry about it in the meantime. Please.'

Anna nodded just as Maren, Kristoff, Kalle and Yelena came strolling back into the lavvu.

'You should be lying down.' Kalle commanded as she came near. Anna flinched as if she were in trouble. 'You are finally awake, good.' Kalle said to Elsa as she knelt beside her. She lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, pulling Elsa's eyelids up and down and inspecting. _Ouch._

'Good.' She announced. 'How are you feeling?'

'Good, mostly. Tired. Sore.'

'The pain, how is the pain?' Kalle asked as if she were speaking to a child.

'Oh, um it's bearable. Not great.'

'Take these.' Elsa's eyes went wide as Kalle stuffed a handful of herbs into Elsa's mouth. 'Chew them each hour. The pain will subside.' Elsa made a face as she chewed— she had tasted better things. Anna snickered.

'I wouldn't laugh, you're next.' Kalle said offhandedly as she felt the pulse on Elsa's wrist. Anna immediately closed her mouth. 'Your pulse is still weak from the blood loss, you need to eat. She doesn't eat meat right?' Kalle asked Maren over her shoulder as if Elsa were not there. Maren nodded. 'Then make sure she eats a good amount of nuts as a replacement. You both must eat slowly at first. Tell someone if the pain worsens or if you feel ill in any strange way. We will change the bandages in a few days.'

'Now you.' Kalle turned her hawklike gaze on Anna. Anna's eyes went wide and she protested.

'Kalle I feel fine, you checked me earlier, I'm good. Please?'

'That is the pain herbs talking, I will check you anyway.' It was Elsa's turn to let out a quiet snicker. Anna shot her a nasty glare.

Kalle moved over to Anna and did the same procedure of yanking her eyelids up and down, looking for any signs of who knows what.

'Ow.' Anna said when Kalle finished. Kalle narrowed her eyes at Anna.

'Any dizziness, headache?'

'Headache is better. I get a little dizzy if I sit up too quickly.'

'Alas, why you should not be sitting up at all.'

Anna let out a sigh.

'You can prop them up so they aren't laying entirely horizontal, but they need to stay put and rest.' Kalle compromised, nodding to Kristoff and Maren. 'I will be back later.' Kalle got up and left as swiftly as she had come in, like a brief deadly tornado.

Yelena lit a fire in the central pit— evening was upon them already. Elsa realized she must have slept most of the day.

'You two gave us all quite a scare.' Yelena said as she tended to the fire. 'The Fifth Spirit and the Queen of Arendelle must take more care than most. Your lives affect many others. Keep that in mind girls.' Yelena said staring at them both then glancing at Kristoff and Maren. It wasn't a reprimand— but it was something very close to one and Elsa felt like a child in the presence of it. 'I'll leave you to rest.' Yelena said then left the hut.

'Oh boy, she's mad at us.' Anna said nervously after Yelena left.

'That's just how Yelena gets when she cares. Don't worry too much.' Maren said casually. 'But she's not wrong. You two need to be careful— I know this was an accident, but it's still good advice.' Maren said as she walked over and knelt next to Elsa. She had a bowl of sorrel soup and a plate of berries and nuts with her. She set it down and gently lifted Elsa to prop her up higher so she could eat. Elsa winced.

'Sorry.' Maren whispered. 'Which do you want, soup or berries?' She asked. Elsa made a face. 'Els, you're never hungry, but you need to eat.' Maren said exasperatedly.

'Eat.' Anna commanded over her shoulder, taking a breath from the soup she was already gulping down that Kristoff had handed her.

'Honey I think you should slow down.' Kristoff tried to interject, but Anna was clearly starving and having none of it.

'Berries.' Elsa decided finally. The thought and smell of the soup made her nauseated.

'Unsurprised.' Maren said with a smirk and raised eyebrow then placed the plate of berries in her lap.

Anna had already set her bowl down, completely empty. She sat very still looking straight ahead with a strange look on her face.

'Anna?' Elsa asked, suddenly concerned with the ill look on her face.

Yelena and Kalle walked back in suddenly. 'We forgot the—'

Just then Anna turned and vomited all her soup back up right onto Kristoff's lap. He flinched, but then sighed and held Anna's hair out of the way as she finished.

Elsa just stared, mortified, her mouth slightly agape.

Yelena and Kalle stopped abruptly, and let out simultaneous exasperated sighs. 'Drums.' Yelena finished, a dead look in her eyes.

'Eat _slowly_ I said.' Kalle lamented.

Anna sat up and wiped her mouth, glancing around at all the people staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged:

'Sorry.'

* * *

**A/N: A lighter-ish chapter after all the drama. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This song is still relevant, I was listening to it while writing Elsa underwater:**

**THE FROZEN CALL - Ancient Nordic Chant - Artist: Jonna Jinton**

**There's a LGBTQ Elsamaren discord group if anyone wants to join more discussion about these two. Tons of great fics, art, discussion etc. It's a fantastic community of great supportive people. My Tumblr is Northuldrana, I'll post the discord invite link there.**

**Hope you have a great week!**


	15. Chapter 15

By late afternoon three days later, Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to pull her own hair out, or throw her book at Anna and end her own suffering. She hadn't been able to get through more than a single page without some kind of interruption from her sister. This time, it was Anna's newly acquired pan flute — gifted to her by Maren no less — that she had started playing— _again. _The notes were not coming forth as was intended from the small wooden instrument, but instead came out as a series of screechy off-pitch whistles that made Elsa cringe every time Anna blew into the thing.

'Anna. I thought you were going to take a break from that and draw?' Elsa said with a sharp undertone.

'Maren said I should practice— she thinks I might have a natural aptitude for healing.' Anna said proudly, seeming entirely nonplussed by Elsa's irritation. _Of course,_ Maren had said that to Anna. _Of course_ she had (purposefully no doubt) gifted it to Anna, blissfully unaware (or more likely _very_ aware) that her little present was slowly, agonizingly driving Elsa insane. She made a mental note to think of a way to get Maren back for this, once she was healed. 'Besides, I'm bored of sketching right now.' Anna stated and blew again into the flute. A high pitched screech emanated from the thing and Elsa winced again.

Anna was clearly bored with many things, Elsa quickly learned as the week had rolled on. Besides incessantly playing the pan flute — which was a more recent development — when she wasn't drawing or talking animatedly, Elsa had at least been able to read aloud to her and get through _some_ of her book. But still it was never more than a paragraph before Anna would chime in with her own thoughts or analysis or go off topic completely, derailing any comprehension Elsa had of what she was reading.

Anna finally set the flute down, blessedly taking a break. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and returned to the sentence she'd been trying to read for the fifth time in five minutes.

After a minute Anna sighed dramatically, a clear indication that her boredom had returned with a vengeance but Elsa ignored it. Maybe she would take her advice and draw again— _silently _preferably.

'Elsa?' Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, bookmarked her page, closed the book and set it down gently at her side— resigned to the fact that reading it was not in the cards tonight.

'Yes Anna.' Elsa said flatly.

'Oh, sorry did I interrupt?' Anna asked guiltily, finally reading Elsa's irritated tone. Elsa let out a quiet sigh.

'No no, it's fine. What is it?'

'I was just thinking— you and Maren kissed already, I know that. I mean, of course you have, because no one says _I love you_ unless they've at least kissed. That's obvious— well actually I accepted Hans' proposal before any of that, but that was different and stupid of me and I know this now. Anyway—' Anna turned to face her completely, a gleaming look in her eye that Elsa couldn't quite read. 'So— you've kissed.' Anna stated again and looked at Elsa pointedly, as if coaxing her to respond to something obvious.

Elsa blinked and her eyes shifted side to side as she looked at Anna, baffled by what she wanted. 'Yes we have, you saw it at Ahtohallan— so what?' She said and shrugged, confused by what Anna's point was. Anna let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

'So— have you done anything else…? Besides kiss?' Anna pressed, an eager smirk rising up her freckled cheek.

Elsa smirked internally, understanding now where Anna was aiming with this. 'Well, we pick berries together sometimes—'

'Elsa!' Anna practically shouted and threw her arms up and slammed them dramatically on her knees. 'Sex! I'm talking about sex!'

Someone Elsa didn't recognize walked by outside just as Anna shouted that— the person paused briefly then hurriedly continued on their way.

Elsa smirked and looked at Anna with a knowingly raised eyebrow. Anna deserved to be teased after her annoyingly bored behavior all week.

'Oh my god, so you have!' Anna shouted excitedly.

'I didn't say that.' Elsa replied calmly then returned to her book. Anna snatched the book away from her immediately.

'Yes, yes you did your eyes said _YES ANNA WE DID HAVE SEX._ TELL ME NOW ELSA.' Anna was practically foaming at the mouth and it was all Elsa could do to keep up her little charade without bursting out in laughter. Perhaps she _was_ getting better at charades.

'Elsa _please_, I have waited for this literally my entire life.' Anna had shifted rapidly from pushy to desperate begging and Elsa had to curl her lips in to keep from laughing.

'That's an interesting thing to wait your entire life for—' Elsa started but Anna cut her off again.

'Elsa you know what I mean!'

Elsa chuckled. 'What do you want to know?'

'Well, for starters how was it? Was it good— was there ice when you—? Did you even— I mean were you able to— you know…' Anna made a gesture with her hands that looked something like an explosion, her eyes wide and expectant.

Elsa smiled, slightly embarrassed by Anna's direct line of questioning. Then she nodded and shrugged in guilty confirmation.

Anna let out a high pitched squeal that caused Elsa to wince as she chuckled. 'Ice?' She asked expectantly, shaking Elsa's good hand vigorously.

'No— well not the first time at least.' Elsa clarified.

'The first time?!' Anna's face looked shocked as if she couldn't process the words Elsa had just said. 'Wait, how many times have you done it?' Anna's eyes were still wide and she had the largest, dumbest grin on her face that Elsa had ever seen.

'Um, three.' Elsa confirmed guiltily. 'And a half— sort of.' She trailed off, unsure how to classify the most recent attempt. Failure?

'Three!' Anna squealed, and looked skyward with her arms splayed out, as if she had just had a profound religious experience. Then she reigned herself in, her brow creased. 'Wait, what do you mean _and a half?_ What happened?' Anna's excitement quickly shifted to concern and Elsa suddenly wasn't sure she wanted to explain this to Anna. Anna must have picked up on her reluctance because she continued: 'So the first few times there was no ice, which is great because I know you were always terrified of that.' Elsa nodded in confirmation. 'Then the last time, there was?' Anna pressed, trying to piece together the confusing situation. Elsa nodded again, still unsure how to go about explaining it.

Just then Kristoff walked in smiling. 'How are you two doing?'

Anna spun on him so fast Elsa worried she might get whiplash and injure her head again. 'Honey not now, go away. We're having an important sister conversation.' Anna waved her hand dismissively, shooing him back out of the hut. 'I love you.' She added over her shoulder, as if to soften her abrupt dismissal of him.

Kristoff smirked, rolled his eyes and turned around and left.

'Ok, so what happened the last time that made it different?' Anna asked, concern still laced in her voice.

'I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out. The first few times I was nervous, but Maren kept me calm. Even though I was nervous there was no ice and—'

'And it was _good_.' Anna finished for her with a knowing smile, nodding her head and wiggling her eyebrows. 'See, love _is_ stronger than fear.'

'Yes.' Elsa chuckled and looked down, her cheeks burning a bit from embarrassment.

'So the last time?' Anna coaxed, still trying to pry an answer from her. 'Did Maren do something wrong or— hurt you?' Anna asked, her brow creased in concern.

'No, no. Nothing like that— it was me. Maren is, she's so good Anna, and careful about everything, this wasn't her fault. I was— excited. Really excited. I felt like I finally knew what I was doing and I wasn't nervous— but then I sort of— lost control. A lot.' She shook her head with a creased brow as the memory flooded back to her.

Anna was nodding pensively as she listened. 'Elsa, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you are still _really _new at this. You're going to make mistakes— Kristoff and I _definitely_ did. And don't start on me again about how you can't afford to make mistakes, because you already know what I'm going to say to that.'

'I almost hurt her Anna.' Elsa said seriously, hoping the gravity of that would sink in. 'I just can't risk—'

Anna made a face which stopped Elsa's train of thought. 'Maren is a big girl Elsa, she knows what she's doing and can take care of herself.'

Elsa just sighed, it didn't matter how competent Maren was, her ice was still deadly— could be deadly to anyone who was ten times her strength and size.

'Look, do you remember when Kristoff and I first started doing it?' Elsa nodded— how could she forget. Anna had been so nervous and excited she had nervously chattered Elsa's ear off for days leading up to— whenever it precisely ended up happening. Elsa had also felt terrible and like a grossly incompetent older sister who couldn't give Anna the wisdom and advice she should have been able to give at the time. 'Well, the first time was absolutely horrible, remember?' Elsa nodded again, remembering how difficult it had been for Anna. It had taken some time before she and Kristoff had gotten it right. 'Right, we couldn't even finish because it was so painful for me. Well, just because we had those issues at first— doesn't mean we just stopped trying. We figured out other ways to— you know, make it work. Then eventually it all came together and now it's _amazing_.' Anna stated with a smirk. 'I'm sure it's _a little_ different with your magic, but the concept is the same. Maren loves you, and you'll figure it out. Just give it time and don't be so hard on yourself about it.' Anna's large eyes were sad and hopeful at the same time.

Elsa nodded and reached out her hand, Anna took it and squeezed. 'This is the talk I should have been able to give you back then.' Elsa said sadly.

'Elsa, you were there for me exactly as I needed you to be then.' Anna smirked and raised her eyebrow. 'Besides, I don't think you were ever going to be equipped to give me advice about men — or their — parts.' This caused Elsa to chuckle.

'No, I suppose you're right about that.' Elsa smiled and shook her head.

'Are we interrupting?' Maren's voice carried as she poked her head into the hut, Kristoff behind her.

'No, not at all.' Elsa called and waved them in.

Maren came over and knelt beside her, giving her a quick kiss, Kristoff did the same to Anna.

'How are you feeling?' Maren asked, an excited gleam in her eyes.

'Good, better than I've felt in days really.' Elsa cocked her head and squinted at the strange look in Maren's eyes. 'What are you up to.' Elsa prodded suspiciously.

'Well,' Maren glanced quickly at Anna who was smiling mischievously then returned to Elsa. 'I'm glad you're feeling better, because, I want to take you out on a date tonight.' Maren smiled. Anna let out a tiny squeak.

'A date?' Elsa asked, a smile crawling up her lips.

'Mmhm. I think you could use some fresh air. It's all planned, all you have to do is say yes.'

'Yes.' Elsa added without hesitation a smile already on her lips.

Maren smiled then glanced to the doorway. 'The sun is starting to set, we should go soon.'

Elsa glanced down at herself, suddenly realizing she was in no state to go outside. The only thing covering her upper half were bandages, and she hadn't washed her hair in days. She was about to voice these concerns when Maren set down a sleeveless Northuldran tunic and boots next to her. 'You can wear one of mine, it shouldn't disturb the injuries.' Maren started to unfold the outfit when Anna interjected.

'Kristoff, don't you and Maren have some reindeer things to attend to outside?' Her eyes were wide, staring at Kristoff and she motioned with her head towards the door. Subtlety was not a strength of Anna's. Maren froze, the tunic still in her hands and stared at Anna, picking up on her not-so-subtle request. A small smile formed over her lips and she set down the tunic.

'Yes, you're right Anna. Many reindeer things to prepare. Kristoff shall we leave them to it?'

He nodded with a smile then he and Maren both got up and left. Anna spun back towards Elsa, fire in her eyes.

'Ok first we need to get this thing on you, then I'm doing your hair. You are not going on a date like this.' Anna was deadly serious and started to crawl around Elsa to the other side of her. Elsa reached up to feel her own hair, suddenly self conscious at how bad she must really look. 'It's not that bad.' Anna amended, reading the expression on Elsa's face. Elsa moved her good arm to prop herself up and winced, Anna supported her behind her back and helped her sit up the rest of the way.

Anna picked up the sleeveless tunic and shook it out, then slid an armhole up Elsa's bandaged arm to her shoulder— Elsa tilted her head to get it through the neck hole, and suddenly found herself stuck in a very ridiculous position, unable to get her other arm through the tunic. 'Anna, I'm stuck— help me get it over—' Her voice came out muffled, as her mouth was buried behind the hem of the garment.

'I've got it, I've got it.' Anna grabbed Elsa's good arm and pulled it through the other armhole, nearly choking Elsa in the process. 'There.' Anna said, satisfied. Elsa let out a relieved breath. 'Oh thank god she brought a hairbrush.' Anna breathed a sigh of relief. 'You know, being with someone who understands girly needs is really a bonus.' Anna mumbled offhandedly, then moved behind Elsa to brush her hair. Elsa smiled and shook her head— Anna was right about that. 'Don't move your head.' Anna reprimanded. Elsa rolled her eyes and kept her head still.

'Anna I can brush my own hair.'

'Not with one arm you can't. Plus I'm not just going to brush it.'

Elsa scrunched her brow, wondering what Anna was going to do and realizing she was powerless to stop it whatever it was. 'Just don't overdo—'

'Elsa.' Anna cut her off and sighed dramatically. 'I have waited _my entire life_ to help you get ready for a date. Let. Me. Have. This.'

Elsa immediately closed her mouth and nodded, a smile spread across her lips. 'And stop moving your head!'

_'So dramatic.' _Elsa mumbled under her breath with a smirk.

'What was that?' Anna asked sharply as she brushed and pulled at Elsa's hair.

'Nothing.' Elsa assured. Incurring Anna's wrath when she was in these passionately driven moods was never a wise decision, she chuckled to herself.

_'That's right nothing.' _Anna mumbled under her breath. 'Oh, wait. Just a second.' Anna got up and left the lavvu, then returned instantly carrying something Elsa couldn't see. She returned behind Elsa and continued brushing, pulling and weaving Elsa's hair. It felt as though she were braiding it into something.

'There.' Anna said finally, and moved around to the front of Elsa to admire her work. 'Perfect.' She added with a pleased smile. Elsa reached up and gently patted what felt like two thin braids starting at her temples and pulled back behind her head where they weaved into one larger braid. She also felt that Anna had weaved something into the braids— flowers perhaps? The rest of her hair hung in loose waves. Elsa smiled.

'Thank you sis.'

'You are beautiful, my sister.' Anna smiled and swiftly kissed her cheek. 'Oh you need this.' Anna picked up the cloth sling Elsa had been using every time she'd needed to stand. Anna slipped it around her neck, pulling her hair out from under it and helped get her arm bent and situated in it. Anna scrunched her brow, studying her work then smoothed a piece of Elsa's hair into place. Finally she smiled and announced excitedly: 'Ok let's go.'

She took Elsa's good arm and carefully hauled her up to stand. Elsa braced then winced from the pain caused by standing that she'd become accustomed to in the past few days. Anna helped her slip into the boots, then they started making their way to the exit. Walking was still slow going, as any small movement sent pain through her arm and ribs, but being up and dressed and mobile still felt markedly better than lying on that pad for days on end. Elsa had no idea what Maren had planned for tonight, but whatever it was she hoped it didn't involve much walking— she winced again as pain shot through her side. Anna hovered closely and held Elsa's good arm as they walked, and eventually they made it outside the hut.

What greeted her there was a beautiful twilight sky and Maren, standing near Daisy who was hooked up to a very small wagon of sorts. Rather it was like a tiny open chariot made for two passengers at most. Elsa noticed Daisy's neck and antlers were all decorated with several chains of daisy flowers. It was very pretty and Elsa smiled at seeing it. Daisies. That must be what Anna had woven into her hair.

'Have fun.' Anna whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand as a smiling Maren approached them. It was not lost on her how Maren's eyes moved up and down the entirety of her, and Elsa felt her face burn hot. What a sight she must be, she mused sardonically— wrapped in bandages and crookedly leaning heavily on Anna.

'You look beautiful.' Maren said, her eyes still scanning Elsa up and down. Elsa felt something warm stir in her chest at hearing those words and she smiled at the feeling.

'I take credit for her hair, you can thank me later.' Anna chimed in, Maren chuckled. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand again.

'I love it.' Elsa smiled at Anna and kissed her cheek, then extracted herself from her sister so she could stand on her own. She wasn't standing long before Maren moved in and snaked her arm around Elsa's waist, supporting much of her weight. She was silently grateful for it as standing even this long proved to be more exhausting than she anticipated.

'You ok?' Maren whispered near her ear as they walked to the chariot.

'Mmhm.' Elsa confirmed, still needing to focus much of her energies on walking as painlessly as possible.

'Have fun you two!' Anna called behind them. Kristoff joined Anna and put his arm around her shoulders.

Maren helped her carefully into the chariot, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief when she sat down. Maren climbed in next to her and put her arm around Elsa— she smiled at the warmth of her, and leaned into her. 'Where are we going?' She asked, unable to contain her curiosity. She didn't really care where they were going, just as long as she was going somewhere— anywhere with Maren.

'You'll see. It's not far.' Maren rubbed her hand up and down Elsa's good arm and started Daisy at a walk.

Truly, it wasn't far at all. They cleared the trees of the forest in no time, and what opened up before them was a wide rolling meadow surrounded by trees. They had come out at the higher end of the meadow, and the view down the slope of it out across the vast forest beyond was breathtaking in the light of the setting sun. Daisies filled the entire place, causing the ground to look more white than green— almost as if snow were covering it. The Northuldra moved camp from time to time, and as long as she'd been with them she had never come across this place. It was so stunning, she decided it should be immortalized in a painting— perhaps she could convince Anna to paint it one day.

'The Lichen Meadow.' Maren stated as she pulled Daisy to a stop. 'This is where I found Daisy.'

'It's beautiful.' Elsa breathed, awestruck and unable to tear her eyes away from the scene.

'I thought you might like it.' Maren smiled and moved to help Elsa down out of the chariot. Once down, she saw that Maren had spread blankets and pillows down on the ground. There were also several bouquets of picked daisies laid down on the blanket.

'What's this?' Elsa asked, unable to contain her grin.

'For stargazing.' Maren replied excitedly. 'I haven't been able to get enough of it since the mist lifted, and Anna tells me you're something of an expert with the constellations.'

That was partly true— rather it was more just an overall fascination with the unknown that always held Elsa's interest— studying the stars and the universe itself just happened to fall into that category.

'So I confess, part of this date is me selfishly hoping you'll teach me about the stars.' Maren had a playfully guilty expression on her face.

'I love talking about the stars.' Elsa replied honestly. Maren couldn't have chosen a more perfectly casual date. Anna knew her well.

Maren led her to the blankets and helped her sit down, then went and quickly unhitched Daisy so she could roam free. Elsa picked up one of the bouquets of daisies that was near her and lifted it to her nose. They were still fresh, Maren must have come earlier to set all of this up and had probably picked the flowers then. Elsa smiled into the bouquet— she would probably forever associate daisies with Maren from now on, and this place.

'Those,' Maren said, gesturing to the daisies as she returned to sit next to Elsa. 'Are my payment for your astronomy lessons.' She said, then leaned over to kiss Elsa's cheek. Elsa smiled but cocked her head in confusion. 'Here watch.' Maren picked up her own bouquet and plucked two daisies from it. 'Make a small slit in the stem of one with your fingernail, then thread another flower through that slit like this.' Elsa watched as Maren repeated the process, threading several flowers together into a short daisy chain. Elsa separated several flowers out from the bouquet in front of her then picked up two and repeated the process of threading them together that Maren had just showed her. It took her a moment to fidget her bad arm into a position to be of use, but she got the hang of it. She smiled once she had a strung a few together, it was a relaxing process and the result was looking rather beautiful.

'So how is Anna's pan flute playing coming along?' Maren teased and Elsa removed her eyes from her chain to shoot Maren a sharp look. 'I didn't know she was going to play it that often.' Maren said and pulled her mouth into a guilty expression.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. 'While I may hear that music in my nightmares for the rest of eternity, I'm glad you gave it to her. She really does enjoy it.'

'Well, I meant what I told her. She has the makings of a healer— she's very empathic and has so much love in her heart. That's the core of healing.'

Elsa nodded in agreement. 'The girl is bursting with love— she's always had such an innate desire to help people. I keep trying to tell her that that alone is what is going to make her a great queen.' This time Maren nodded in agreement. 'She was able to see our mother at Ahtohallan you know.' Elsa added and Maren's brow quirked in interest as they continued to make their chains. 'She was finally able to release quite a bit of anger she had stored up over the years at our parents. I think it was really good for her— very healing.'

'Healers usually have to heal themselves before they can heal others.' Maren added. 'I'm really glad for her. Sounds like she's really starting to come into her own.'

'She is.' Elsa smiled as her thoughts drifted to Anna's happy face.

'What about you?'

'What about me?'

'How have you dealt with your feelings towards your parents?' Maren asked carefully. Elsa had to stop working on the chain and think for a minute.

'Well, I was angry with them for a long time— even before their death— I still am in bad moments. But I think I've largely forgiven them. I realized what their motives were for doing everything they did, and while I still don't agree with them, it's no use to stay angry any longer. The past is in the past, and I've learned to mostly let it go. It was different for Anna— no one ever told her anything, and that confused frustrated anger just kept building over the years until she finally let it out.' Maren had looked up from her chain as well and was nodding as she listened.

'Forgiveness is one of the hardest things to do— but one of the most freeing when we are able to do it.' Elsa nodded in agreement. 'Not bad.' Maren stated and held up the long daisy chain that she was now tying off into a necklace of sorts. Elsa glanced down at her own which was considerably shorter than Maren's, but decided for using mostly one hand it was pretty good, and so she tied it off into a small crown size.

Maren knelt in front her. 'Some say, daisies represent new beginnings, beauty and true love.' Maren smiled and looked directly into Elsa's eyes. 'They suit you.' She said and placed the daisy necklace over Elsa's head and around her neck. Elsa smiled and reached up to put her little daisy crown atop Maren's head.

'True love.' She whispered and stared into Maren's eyes, searching the depths of those brown eyes that had become so familiar and safe to look into. Maren leaned in then and kissed her softly, hands on either side of Elsa's face and Elsa sighed. Maren leaned her back and gently laid her down on the pillows and they continued to kiss.

'I love you.' Maren broke the kiss briefly to whisper the words. Elsa felt warmth spread across her chest and she smiled into Maren's mouth. She would never get tired of hearing that.

'I love you.' She whispered back then pulled Maren's head back down into her waiting lips and kissed her deeply, passionately, running her fingers through Maren's hair and down her braid. Maren slid her hand down the length of Elsa's thigh and Elsa sighed and rolled her hips into Maren's thigh that was positioned between her legs. She winced at the pain that movement invoked and Maren pulled away from the kiss with a pained sigh.

'We can't, we can't.' She breathed, and Elsa sadly knew she was right.

Elsa let out an annoyed breath. 'I know.'

Maren smirked at her mischievously, reading Elsa's irritation. 'But when you're healed I'm going to show you just how much I love you.' She whispered and kissed Elsa one more time on the pulse point of her neck before moving off of her and laying down next to her. The throbbing between Elsa's legs did not diminish with the absence of Maren and she let out an annoyed groan. Maren chuckled. 'Focus woman, I came out here for star lessons, not to get frisky.'

Elsa made a face and rolled her eyes. 'You're impossible.'

'So I've been told.' Maren chuckled, and Elsa kept watching her as her eyes turned upward towards the gloaming sky. Her eyes were wide and filled with childlike wonderment, a small smile formed over her lips, her hands clasped casually behind her head. Maren was stunningly beautiful and a small smile crept up Elsa's cheek knowing that she was all hers. Watching Maren watch the sky was far more entrancing than watching the sky itself, Elsa decided.

'You're staring at the wrong thing.' Maren said, never taking her eyes off the starlit sky.

'No I'm not.' Elsa stated, a small smile quirked up Maren's cheek. 'I can't imagine what it must have been like to have never seen the sky.' Elsa said sincerely, still watching Maren.

Maren took a breath, this time she did tear her eyes away from the sky to look at Elsa. 'I can't imagine what it must have been like to have been constantly trapped behind castle walls.'

Elsa quirked her brow then finally turned her gaze skyward. 'Good point.' She said finally. 'I did always have the stars though. Something about them was comforting— I just knew there was something bigger out there. Some bigger purpose for everything than what most people can see. Bigger than even I could see.'

'How so?'

'Well, I mean look at us. We're so tiny in the vast configuration of the cosmos. The Sun is really just a tiny star among many millions of stars we can see,' Elsa gestured her hand up and around them. 'And we're on an even tinier planet orbiting around this tiny star. It's humbling.'

'I guess so. I— well I was never really taught any of that.' Maren said, sounding slightly awestruck. 'I mean, my people know that we cycle around the Sun, it's how we tell time and seasons— but with the mist we were never— rather I was never able to directly see the Sun.' She paused, considering. 'So, all of those stars up there are actually Suns like ours?'

'Mmhm. Just incredibly far away so they appear tiny. Maren, there could be other planets just like ours, with people just like us out there orbiting any number of the stars we're looking at right now. I sometimes used to wonder if maybe there were ice planets out there where everyone had ice powers, and I somehow got dropped here by mistake.' Elsa chuckled.

'An icy visitor from another planet hm. Well, I would still love you anyway.' Maren jibed. 'So what makes you think we're not alone? That we're not the only ones in the entire universe?'

'Well, I don't know for sure, I just like to think about it. The more I learned, the more that theory made sense I suppose. I spent so much time studying cosmology over the years because, I was always searching for something. Searching for answers about everything unknown, hoping that I could find some missing puzzle piece to understand why I have these powers, what to do with them— how they work. Why I'm even here at all— why anyone is here really.'

'What did you come up with?'

'Well, I don't know if other people exist out in the universe, but what I do believe is that it seems everything we can see has an underlying design to it, and that design seems— intelligent? Premeditated? Like everything was created this way deliberately. You can see the patterns almost everywhere you look, from the tiniest atom to our large solar system.'

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment.

'You have entirely lost me there. Who is Atom?'

Elsa smiled and shook her head. 'Nevermind. Here, look at this.' Elsa held up her good hand for Maren to see and created ice in her palm. It bloomed as it always did, fracturing outward in a geometric design that looked something like a flower. 'What does it look like?'

Maren studied it for a moment then responded with a smirk: 'Ice?' She chuckled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

'What does the _design_ look like.' Maren studied it again and responded seriously this time.

'It looks like a flower?'

'Yes, exactly. But it's not a flower— it's just how my ice forms naturally. I'm not making it do that, yet flowers— which are made of an entirely different substrate— form almost the _exact_ same way— so do pine cones and about a hundred other things in nature.'

Something clicked in Maren's eyes and a smile of understanding spread across her face. 'So, what does it all mean?'

'Well, that I don't know yet— but there is something important about this underlying geometric pattern that seems to be the basis on which everything forms— including my ice. It looks almost like artwork, in these patterns and designs you can see the innate style of the artist who is creating all these things around us that we call reality. I just know there is a bigger point behind all of it— whether it's the God I was brought up to believe in or the spirits of nature or Ahtohallan or the universe itself. Something is behind all of this— so I guess, if this pattern permeates the entire universe, why couldn't other stars and planets form the same way ours did and contain life as well?'

Maren was staring at her, her mouth slightly agape and Elsa suddenly realized she had never told anyone else this theory of hers— probably because she knew she would get the look that Maren was giving her right now. Disbelief.

'Well I wanted an astronomy lesson, I sure did get one.' Maren said, a smile forming on her face. 'I'm going to need the next year to process all of that, but it actually does make a lot of sense. Your mind also scares me sometimes with how you think.' Maren chuckled.

Elsa smiled, she could feel her cheeks grow from hot from embarrassment. 'I had a lot of time to study and think over the years.' She added, trying to salvage herself.

'I love it.' Maren whispered and leaned over to kiss her cheek, evaporating any feelings of self-consciousness that had started brewing within her. 'So what else should I know about all this, dare I ask?' Maren asked playfully and swiped her hand above them, gesturing at the heavens.

'Hm, well it's spring. During different seasons we can see different constellations in the sky as we move around the Sun. People use the stars to navigate their way— right there, see that grouping of stars that looks like a lion?'

Maren pointed in the general direction of the star cluster. 'There?' Maren asked. Elsa put her hand on top of Maren's and guided it down slightly to the correct location.

'There.' Elsa corrected.

Maren squinted then smiled. 'Yes I see it!'

'That one is called Leo. Then over there, the one that looks like a snake— that's Hydra.' Elsa glanced over at Maren whose eyes were smiling wide as she continued to point out the visible constellations.

'Which is your favorite?' Maren asked once Elsa finished the tutorial.

'That one.' Elsa said, and pointed to the inverted double mountain peak shaped constellation that was right above them. 'It's called Cassiopeia.'

Maren scrunched her brow. 'Why that one?'

'Well, I like the story behind it— not so much the constellation itself.'

'Tell me?'

Elsa took a breath. 'Cassiopeia was a queen, she and her husband King Cepheus were not exactly great people— they claimed that their daughter Andromeda was more beautiful than all the Nereids — sea nymphs. The God of the sea, Poseidon, was not pleased about this so he sought to punish them for their vanity by sending a flood to decimate their kingdom— unless the King and Queen sacrificed their daughter. So they chained her to a rock to be eaten by a sea monster.'

Maren's eyes were wide with horror. 'Elsa, that's a terrible story.'

Elsa rolled her eyes. 'I'm not finished. So along comes Perseus, he sees Andromeda chained to this rock and helps to free her. They fall in love and then they moved somewhere far away from the kingdom and lived happily ever after. As punishment, Cassiopeia was placed in the heavens, forced to remain stuck there forever for her— transgressions.' Elsa paused then added: 'I would've preferred if Andromeda had figured her own way out of her predicament, but on the whole I like the story.'

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Maren spoke:

'Elsa, she was chained to a rock at sea.'

Elsa shrugged and made a flippant face.

'Accepting help isn't wrong you know.'

Elsa shrugged again. 'I guess not.'

Maren propped herself up so that she was looking directly into Elsa's eyes. 'You have people who love you Elsa— deeply. It's ok to accept help from us. You don't have to shut me out, or Anna or even Kristoff— you've got to talk to us when there's a problem. Don't just do it all on your own, please.' Maren's eyes had a sincerity there that Elsa could barely look at. It was the most sincere look of love Elsa had ever seen before in her life.

'I can promise I'll try.'

'I'll accept that for now.' Maren said, then leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Elsa's song for the chapter by our beautiful Queen herself: **

**Small World: Idina Menzel**

**There's a great fan made version of this song mixed with Vuelie music that I recommend searching for on youtube. Fanfiction doesn't let me post the link here.**


	16. Chapter 16

_'Don't _make a noise, and _don't _use your magic.'

Maren's whisper cut through the darkness and roused her from sleep. Elsa blinked as her eyes adjusted— the only sound, calm even breathing above her. Maren was crouched over her, tense, staring at something behind them with an intensity Elsa only saw in her eyes when she was hunting or tracking something. She couldn't see from the prone position on her back, so she tried to twist around to look at what Maren was staring at, but Maren's hand was holding her wrist down so she couldn't move. Elsa's thoughts started to race— what was behind them? An animal? Was it going to attack? She needed to flip over— just in case.

'Daisy no!' Maren hissed and Elsa jerked on instinct, trying again to see behind her. Maren still held her in place and made a clicking noise with her mouth— calling to Daisy.

'What is it?' Elsa hissed, desperate to understand what was happening.

'Draugr— I think.' Maren whispered back, never taking her eyes from the tree line behind them. 'Get up, slowly. We need to leave— and _do not_ use your magic.' Maren's voice carried with it a gravity Elsa wasn't used to hearing. She understood the seriousness, and started to move as quickly as she was able, with Maren quietly, swiftly pulling her up into a sit. Immediately a headache surged into her temples, and she resisted the urge to grab her head as Maren hauled her to a stand.

Her arm braced firmly around Maren's shoulders for support, she turned to the tree line where Maren was still staring and saw, just barely, two greenish glowing eyes leering sinisterly in the darkened woods. A very rigid Daisy stood between them and the pair of eyes, her ears perked— the only movement came from her front hoof, which thumped the ground repeatedly in a territorial manner. She appeared as a ghostly specter, her white coat glowing radiantly even in the dark of the night. She stood out — too much — like a beacon, and Elsa did not like it. She felt exposed and had the sudden urge to get the three of them out of there.

Maren, ever ahead of her, made the clicking sound with her mouth again, calling Daisy as she ushered Elsa slowly, quietly to the chariot. Daisy did not listen, but started to bellow lowly— a menacing sound Elsa had never heard her make before._ 'Daisy!' _Maren hissed through gritted teeth when the clicking noises were ignored.

They made it to the chariot and Elsa grabbed the side of it for support, releasing Maren, who swiftly grabbed her staff and turned towards the draugr. Realizing what Maren was thinking Elsa snagged her by the arm. _'Don't.' _She hissed. It came out more icy and authoritative than she meant, but no less serious. Maren's eyes looked startled at the command, but quickly softened.

'I need to get her away from it. Stay here— and don't use your magic. Yelena said those things can shield against magic and I don't want to find out what that means with you as the test subject.' Maren's voice was equally commanding and Elsa couldn't think of a response, so she released her grip on Maren's arm. There was no time to argue, but if it came down to it— she would use her magic if necessary.

Another louder bellow from Daisy caused them both to snap around, just as the tall shadowy figure of the draugr came lurching out of the trees, its glowing eyes fixated not on Daisy, but on Maren and Elsa as it jerked towards them. The throbbing headache suddenly shot through her skull and felt as though it might split her in two. She clutched her head on instinct, squeezing blindly to try and alleviate the pressure.

'Daisy no!' Maren yelled and Elsa looked up just in time to see Daisy charge at the thing, her head down, antlers bared as the draugr continued to jerk and lurch awkwardly in their direction.

Maren took off at a run towards them, her staff in hand and Elsa couldn't have stopped her even if she tried— the headache was making her dizzy and nauseated and it was all she could do to focus on what was happening and stand upright. The earth beneath her felt lopsided as though it were tilting back and forth— but what she was able to see, was Daisy's antlers connect with the wooden sinews of the draugr's middle and send it flying. It hit the ground with a thud and crackle— some part of its brittle wooden appendages snapping with the force. It stood up instantaneously, unnaturally quick, unhindered apparently by the hit— its beady eyes still focused intently on her, and started to lurch forward again.

Maren had reached Daisy and ran out in front of her brandishing her staff at the draugr. It made no motion to stop its forward motion, nor did it seem threatened by Maren in the slightest— and this sent a wave of panic into her chest.

'Maren stop!' She yelled, and the call of her voice caused the draugr to halt. It stopped dead in its tracks and pulled its gaze away from Maren to look at her again, its green eyes piercing into her even at this distance, those glowing eyes making her feel as though she might be sick. She slid to her knees clutching her temples but forced herself to look back at it. Maren's gaze followed the draugr's to Elsa briefly, then turned back immediately to face it.

_No Maren. _

She took a swing at the draugr's face and connected sharply with a yell. Elsa heard a crack and watched as her staff snapped cleanly in two, leaving her defenseless and exposed, within reach of the draugr. It took its advantage and swung a twisted, gnarled hand at her, which she attempted to dodge but was not quick enough— and it clipped her in the shoulder, sending her sprawling to the ground.

'Maren!' Elsa screamed and felt the magic intertwine with anger and course through her, frost crackling in her palm ready to be released at her target. She could feel the draugr's attention shift to her again and away from Maren and she was glad for it._ Leave her alone, come get me— I'm the one you want right?_ She was too far to aim properly though, and the ground still felt tilted at an awkward angle as her head pulsed— if she tried there was a good chance she would miss and hit Maren or Daisy instead. _Let it come closer to her then._

Maren shot up from the ground as quickly as she had gone down, rolling up to a stand in a gracefully fluid arc. Just as Elsa was about to call out to it again, Daisy let out a primal bellow and charged again, and again connected, lifting it clean off the ground with her antlers and sending it flying into the darkness. This time, Maren did not wait for it to get up, but jumped on Daisy's back and took off towards her. Elsa clawed her way to a stand, using the chariot for leverage as Maren finally reached them.

'Are you alright?' Elsa asked, clutching the side of the chariot, begging the earth to stop tilting and trying to keep her voice steady.

'I'm fine, fine.' Maren confirmed and quickly hopped down from Daisy. She paused, concerned eyes lingered on her briefly but Elsa waved her off.

'Im fine. Go, go.' Elsa managed and Maren, still looking entirely unconvinced, led Daisy around to the front of the chariot to start hooking her to it. Now was not the time to hesitate.

Elsa turned her gaze back to the darkness where she suspected the draugr had landed, and expected to see it coming towards them again within seconds. She squinted her eyes, straining to see, but saw nothing — no movement, no glowing eyes, not even a sound. The eerie calm unnerved her. 'Where did it go?' She hissed under her breath, scanning the darkness again with strained eyes.

Maren joined her side. 'I don't know, but let's get out of here before it shows up again.' She grabbed Elsa's waist and guided her into the chariot. Elsa slid in with Maren right behind her, and Maren took them off immediately in the opposite direction from where they had seen the draugr disappear.

They made it the short way back to camp quickly, silently and without incident, constantly scanning their surroundings for the slightest sign of movement. Elsa was tense and hyper vigilant of the darkness around them, half expecting something to jump out at them at any moment. Maren, quieter that usual, matched her mood, her eyes scanning around them with a focused intensity.

Elsa was no longer dizzy, but the headache remained and a nagging feeling was growing inside of her— something was telling her that these particular headaches were somehow related to the draugrs. The last time she had had such an intense headache come on that immediately, had been the first time she'd seen one— the first time its beady eyes had looked into hers. Possibly, it was entirely unrelated, coincidental even— but something deep inside of her told her it was not.

'You have a headache again, don't you.' Maren stated worriedly, more so then asked. Elsa turned to look at her and nodded, not sure she wanted to accept or even acknowledge the theory that the headaches were related to the draugrs— or what that meant if it were true. Maren's eyes locked onto hers, seeming to read her very thoughts, but she let it go and said nothing.

'Well we need to figure out what is going on with all of this.' Maren stated, pulling Daisy to a stop in front of Yelena's lavvu. 'Stay here, I'm going to wake Yelena. We need to get a perimeter of scouts set up— just in case.' Maren hopped down from the chariot and ran inside Yelena's lavvu.

Elsa sighed and rested her head in her hand, squeezing her temples, willing the headache to vanish. Something wasn't right about all of this— the first draugr sighting, the giant squid attack and now this again. She had only lived in the forest for a few months, yet never had she seen or even heard any of these creatures mentioned up until recently— and now suddenly, not only were they cropping up frequently, but attacking?

Attacking her.

They weren't going after anyone else— just those that got in the way of her, or so happened to be near her. At least that's how it appeared. She was the common denominator in these three episodes, and she needed to figure out why. Two people she loved had been hurt because of this now, and if it was because these creatures were after her, she would to see to it that it did not happen again.

Maren came out of the lavvu finally and returned to the side of the chariot, pulling her from her thoughts.

'She's going to get the scouts and warriors assembled.' Maren stated, extending her hand for Elsa to take. Elsa took it and got down, realizing on top of the headache, just how sore she still was. It was as if the excitement had blocked out the pain from the injuries, only to have it all come crashing back down on her now.

'Come on, you need to lie down.' Maren stated, wrapping her arm around Elsa and leading her the short distance to her own lavvu. 'You look really done for.' Elsa didn't protest, letting Maren lead her through camp and eventually into the dark lavvu.

Something skittered near her boot, then suddenly the fire pit burst into flames causing her to jerk at the abruptness of it. Bruni was there, looking pleased with himself— he then skittered quickly to Maren's bed pad and curled up, waiting.

Elsa chuckled at Bruni, then turned to Maren. 'Take your tunic off.'

Maren raised an eyebrow. 'What?' A look of surprised amusement met Elsa's eyes.

'Take your shirt off, I want to look at your shoulder.' Elsa repeated, a smile curling over her own lips.

'Is this a ploy to get me undressed?' Maren asked playfully. 'Because I won't be taken advantage of so easily.'

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Shirt. Off.'

Maren smirked. _'Bossy.'_ She mumbled as she slid the tunic over her head and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a sleeveless undershirt. Elsa allowed her eyes to roam freely, just for a moment, over Maren's muscular torso, until her eyes landed on the huge bruise that had bloomed over her left shoulder.

'Oh Maren…' Elsa frowned and shook her head as she ran her fingers lithely over the bruise, inspecting it. The area was red and inflamed, but her skin didn't seem to be torn. There was no blood.

'The cold feels nice.' Maren whispered. Elsa looked away from the bruise to find Maren's eyes closed, her lips pulled into a slight peaceful smile. She studied the look on Maren's face for a beat, still astounded that her touch could be so soothing, and a smile crept over her lips at this notion. She placed the entirety of her cold hand gently on the inflamed bruise, which caused a pleasant hum of relief to escape Maren's lips. Lips Elsa suddenly couldn't take her eyes off of— lips belonging to the person who had saved her life, protected her, and been nothing but wonderful and kind from the first moment they met.

Love was such a funny word, too small, too simple to contain the enormous, expansive feelings of admiration and gratitude she felt for the woman who stood before her. Rather than try to explain those unexplainable, complex feelings, Elsa leaned in and kissed her, softly, gently, thanking Maren for loving her— and wishing desperately she had use of her other arm so she could pull her closer. Maren as always, two steps ahead, grabbed hold of Elsa's hips and pulled her in. Elsa slid her hand from Maren's shoulder across her collarbone and slowly up her neck, holding her there gently as they kissed, feeling the soft warmth of Maren's neck beat into her palm.

Maren scooted her backwards towards the bed pad— she was so absorbed in the kiss that she barely registered Maren helping her sit down, then laying her down on the pad. They both winced in pain and then chuckled, breaking the kiss.

'What a pair we are.' Maren said and smiled at her.

'That we are.' Elsa whispered and pulled her back down for another kiss. Maren kissed her more deeply this time, and she allowed herself to run her fingers under Maren's shirt and up her smooth back, feeling the ripples of muscles and tracing her spine as she went. She ran them back down slowly, tentatively, then pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Maren looked at her with sad understanding eyes, but smiled softly. 'That felt nice. We'll work on it.' She assured then brought the palm of Elsa's hand up to her lips and kissed it, her eyes closed, sealing an unspoken promise. 'I need to go back out there— make sure everything is alright.' She released Elsa's hand.

Elsa quirked her brow. 'Ok, I'll go with you—'

'No, you absolutely will not.' Maren stated, cutting her off. 'You've got those dark circles under your eyes again, and it has me worried. You need to rest— I probably shouldn't even have taken you out tonight.'

'Maren, no. Tonight was wonderful. I loved it— I needed to get out. Really.'

A small smile crept up Maren's cheek. 'Just stay here—' She leaned down for another quick kiss. 'And I'll be back soon.' A warm hand ran down her arm, squeezing her hand before releasing it and reaching for her discarded tunic.

Elsa quirked her brow again in defiance, realizing she was probably fighting a losing battle. 'Elsa, I will go get Anna if I have to, to make sure you stay here.' Maren threatened lightly, reading the dissatisfied expression on her face. Elsa took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

'Just be careful— and hurry back.' She conceded, not entirely confident her body would cooperate and get up again even if she willed it to.

Maren finished dressing, looped her knife to her belt, swung a sack of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her bow that was leaning in the corner. 'Sleep.' She commanded with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Elsa nodded as Maren slipped out into the night. Bruni got up suddenly from beside her and skittered out of the hut after Maren— the fire in the pit dimmed to glowing coals.

'Watch out for her Bruni.' Elsa mumbled and tossed her arm over her eyes then sighed, realizing the irritating sling was still on her arm. She fidgeted with it, finally working it off over her head and discarded it to the side. She let her injured arm stretch out with a sigh of relief, then flexed it a few times and winced. Admittedly it did feel much better even though sore— Ryder's medicine must have sped up the healing some. She did quick mental math in her head— tomorrow was the day she was due to get the stitches out. Good. She hated having to be fussed over— staying in this hut like some kind of hapless invalid. The sooner the stitches were out, the sooner she could figure out her next move, but to decide that she needed more answers first. Answers about these creatures, their origins, what kind of magic they possessed exactly, why they were suddenly becoming aggressive and how to subdue them. Tomorrow, she would talk to Maren and Yelena and see what more they knew about any of it. If she needed more answers after that— well, then she would do what needed to be done to get those answers. No one else was going to get hurt because of this. But she wouldn't think about that just yet. Too many steps ahead— _one step at a time_.

Her head hurt.

She let out a breath and threw her good arm over her eyes again, putting pressure on her headache, and let sleep take her.


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa toyed with the crystal attached to the inside of her wrist, running her fingers back and forth over the smooth facets and sharp symmetrical cuts. Sunlight glinted through the tree branches and skated across clear turquoise, refracting light differently off the crystal each time it was tilted— and she was briefly mesmerized by the internal anisotropic nature of it, which was in direct opposition to its outward symmetry.

Contradictory.

She snorted. Much like herself, she thought dryly. Outwardly structured and composed, yet inwardly so strange and different that there was just no complete understanding to be had. Too many different facets to reconcile into a single coherent entity.

Naturally the closest thing she could identify with was an inanimate crystalline rock.

A _rock_.

Typical that was, as far as her life went— and yet not very helpful, thank you. Then again, ice spoke to her on the regular, so perhaps her personal identification with a rock was a step up.

Or down.

Anyway.

She sighed and shook her head, studying the crystal once more, trying to work out why it might be created in this conflicting manner. It was a rather beautiful shade of turquoise she noted, like water and ice when sunlight hit it just right— the same color as Anna's eyes. Likely it had something to do with the water element, if it's color and the fact that it was hidden in a glacier were any indication. However, it was definitely made from minerals or some earthly substance, not ice— she'd already tried and failed to melt it. Though its structure did suggest a similar geometric nature to how her ice crystals formed. More patterns she could see but not quite fully understand or link together into coherent answers.

Frustrating.

There was a power inside of it too, she could nearly feel it pulsing with energy— similarly to how Ahtohallan felt.

A vibration.

A presence?

Life force?

_Something._

Unexplainable, yet it was there.

Perhaps the confusing inner structure of the crystals had something to do with their ability to hold this power or presence— perhaps it was how the crystalline ice constructs of Ahtohallan contained the life force of memories.

But why had Ahtohallan presented her with this crystal at this juncture? Never before had it given her something tangible like this, yet it had clearly done so deliberately now.

Maybe it was related to the strange behavior of these creatures— a key to subduing them? Then again she'd had the crystal with her last night and when the squid attacked, yet it had done nothing by way of protecting her. Was the crystal _causing_ the creatures to become aggressive? The squid _had_ attacked directly after she'd received it, and it had coincidentally injured the same arm that she had the crystal attached to. But then she had seen the first rogue draugr days before she'd ever had the crystal— although, it hadn't attacked then. But whose to say it wouldn't have if they hadn't ridden away when they did? Ahtohallan wouldn't knowingly give her something that would put her in danger—

Would it?

Truthfully, she did not know. There was still a lot about Ahtohallan that was a mystery to her.

Yet Ahtohallan had given her so much, had provided her the answers she'd desired and sought after for so long that she had never once considered second guessing it— and she didn't particularly want to start now.

'If you scrunch your brow any further it's going to get stuck that way.' Maren announced, pulling her from her thoughts. Elsa blinked and turned to look up at her with a quirked brow. 'I can practically hear you thinking all the way across camp— what's going on up there?' She asked, her head cocked slightly with concerned eyes.

Elsa hadn't noticed Maren materialize front of her, yet she wasn't surprised. She was sitting up against an out of the way tree near the outskirts of camp— a place she came from time to time when she wanted to think or read or be alone— and Maren knew this and respected it. Though as much as she sometimes needed to be alone, it was never uncomfortable when Maren found her here and would quietly join her. Together alone. Another contradiction, yet somehow it worked. She didn't understand that either, but found she greatly enjoyed it.

'Confusion, about the enigmatic contradictions of nature and life.' Elsa answered honestly and sighed.

'Oh, is that all.' Maren stated wistfully and chuckled. 'And here I thought you were thinking about something important like me.' She smirked.

'I'm always thinking about you.' Elsa said with a raised eyebrow and patted the ground next to her. Maren would never sit unless Elsa invited her to, though she couldn't think of a single time she had ever turned Maren away from joining her. The level of personal respect Maren afforded her, never ceased to amaze and enamor her.

Most people, quite simply, were just not like that.

'I'm glad you slept. You didn't get back until after sunrise.' Elsa noted when Maren had settled next to her. It had to be well into the afternoon by now.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' Maren made an apologetic face but Elsa waved her off then kissed her cheek.

'No more sightings I take it?'

'No, nothing at all. Which was— strange. I expected there would be more so I stayed in the scouting rotation until the Sun came up.' Maren slipped her hand under Elsa's and pulled it into her lap, threading their fingers together. 'How's your arm?' She asked, changing the subject and glancing at Elsa's newly bandaged arm. 'I spoke to Yelena, who spoke to Kalle so I know you went early to get your stitches out.'

'I did.' She confirmed. 'It was fine, I barely felt it. I feel better than I have in days actually.'

Maren smiled and squeezed her hand. 'Wish you had woken me, I would've gone with you.'

Elsa shook her head. 'No, you needed to rest. Anna was up early too so she came with— apparently Kristoff was out all night with your group.'

Maren chuckled. 'He was, he has a keen sense for sniffing out trouble. Where are they now?' She asked and glanced around, as if she expected to see Anna come bounding out of the trees any second. Which normally would've been an accurate assumption except:

'Anna is a bit— indisposed.' Elsa chuckled. 'She had a rough morning.'

Maren quirked her brow, a wary smile crawling up her face. _Should I ask?_

Elsa smirked and shook her head. 'She didn't handle the removal of my stitches very well.' She said in answer to Maren's unspoken question. 'She started gagging as soon as Kalle snipped the first one and had to turn away. I told her to just wait outside, but she refused, so then after a few more dramatic rounds of gagging, Kalle finally had enough and ordered her out.' Maren's lips were curled and Elsa could tell she was trying desperately to conceal a laugh. 'After that we had breakfast and I filled Anna in about the draugrs, then she went to go check on Kristoff.' Elsa paused and nodded her head in the general direction of her sisters lavvu. 'That was over an hour ago.' She finished and rolled her eyes.

'I see.' Maren was still curling her lips in attempting to stifle laughter. 'Well I'm glad she seems to be feeling better.' She shrugged and a repressed chuckle escaped her.

'Mmhm.' Elsa muttered wryly, arcing an eyebrow in faux disapproval of her sister.

'I'm glad you're feeling better too.' Maren breathed in a low hum just below Elsa's ear, causing her to shiver and her eyes to flutter closed. 'Kristoff and Anna have the right idea.' She brushed Elsa's hair away from her neck and kissed her lightly there, sliding her other hand around Elsa's waist to hold her hip. Elsa sighed and rested her arm on Maren's, welcoming the tingling feeling of warmth that spread across her from the close proximity of Maren's body.

'Hope I'm not interrupting.' Yelena's curt voice cut through the air, causing Elsa and Maren to jerk apart so fast that Elsa winced and grabbed her arm in pain. Maren sucked in a sharp breath and rotated her shoulder while rubbing it, shooting Yelena a reproachful glare and an exasperated sigh.

'Were starting within the hour. Don't be late.' Yelena said sharply, looking pointedly at Maren, then giving Elsa a quick glance. 'You might want to include the queen— _wherever she is.'_ Yelena said tersely, then sauntered off as soundlessly as she had appeared. Half the time Elsa couldn't tell if Yelena was annoyed, or if it was just her natural acerbic disposition. This time though, she seemed distinctly annoyed— as a mother might be, presiding over a hoard of unruly children.

Maren rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand after Yelena. 'I swear she does that on purpose sometimes.'

Elsa smiled but quirked her brow. 'What's within the hour?'

'Yelena has called a Norraz— it's a meeting of all the household leaders. She wants to discuss the draugr situation, fill people in and see if we can come up with any solutions or answers. She wants you and Anna there too, that's why I came to get you.'

'Oh good. I wanted to talk to her about all this anyway, and you.'

'Me?' Maren glanced down at Elsa's wrist, then took her hand and opened it palm up, revealing the crystal. 'About this? I've seen you fidgeting with it since you got back from Ahtohallan.'

'Yes, partly about this.' Elsa said and ran her thumb over the crystal. She took a breath, not entirely sure where to begin.

'I'm listening.' Maren said, and turned so she was facing her more directly. Elsa leaned back against the tree and looked into Maren's soft brown eyes.

'Remember the night we first met, and you told me about the existence of a fifth spirit?'

Maren smiled and nodded. 'I'll never forget that night.'

Elsa returned the smile and looked down, still absently stroking the crystal with her thumb. 'How did you know?' She returned to Maren's eyes. 'That there was such a thing as a fifth spirit?'

Maren appraised her with confused eyes for a moment then shrugged. 'It was taught to me. It was always just something that was known amongst our people.'

Elsa squinted at her, biting her lip in thought. 'What was known? I mean, what did everyone think the fifth spirit was before you knew it was me?'

'Well, the story taught to me was that the four elemental spirits— earth, fire, water and air exist in harmony with people and the earth— together, they make all life possible. The elemental spirits can take on any form they choose. For example, Nokk takes the form of a horse, Bruni chose to take the form of a salamander.' Elsa was nodding, so easily engrossed whenever Maren spoke to her about these things.

'The fifth spirit, it was said, is the bridge between the magic of nature— the nature spirits and all creatures who possess magic— and us, human beings.' Elsa knew this much already, so she stayed silent waiting for more. 'People always assumed that meant that the fifth spirit would choose to take on the form of a human— meaning, she would be born as a human, of humans.' Maren was looking pointedly at her as she spoke now. 'The first night I met you, after I saw your powers, I suspected it was you— that you were the fifth spirit. That's why I chose to tell you about the fifth spirit then, I thought it might help you realize the truth.' Maren's demeanor then quickly shifted from sincere to playful. 'Though, I had only just met you, and didn't know the first thing about you— so I wasn't about to tell you I thought you were this mystical being and scare you off.' Maren chuckled.

'I suppose I did have to come to that conclusion on my own.' Elsa smiled and nodded. 'But, where do these stories come from in the first place— how do they tell about me before I ever set foot in this forest?'

'The stories date way back to ancient times. They've been passed down for more generations than I can count. They were told as a warning, sort of a reminder to always respect and live harmoniously with nature — so that nature in turn will respect and live harmoniously with us. That's what the fifth spirit does — she restores and keeps the balance between people and nature when it gets thrown off. They say the last time she was born was during a time of a great ice age when nature and people had become so imbalanced that the world almost came to an end.'

Elsa's eyes wen't wide, remembering the desolate, icy, lifeless world Ahtohallan had shown her, it certainly looked like the end of the world. 'What does that mean— the last time the fifth spirit was born? I was never here before?'

Maren smiled knowingly and arced an eyebrow. 'Elsa, we've all been here before.'

'What?' Elsa asked as her thoughts returned to the woman from Ahtohallan, the woman who looked so strikingly familiar, who had also possessed powers of ice and snow.

'The stories say that the fifth spirit will come to those who call to her in a time of great need, if their desire is pure of heart— selfless, and she will help restore the balance of nature. This time, I believe your mother called you here when the chaos broke out over the dam— the balance between people and nature was thrown off that day, and your mother knew it. The dam was killing the forest— it has been slowly doing more and more damage all these years and would've kept getting worse if you and Anna hadn't brought it down. Eventually, I believe it would have killed our way of life— that's why our people continued to sing and call to you all these years until finally, you came back to us.'

Elsa smiled absently at Maren's words, but her thoughts were still hooked on what Maren had said previously.

'This time?' She turned the words Maren spoke over as she repeated them, trying to understand. 'What do you mean, we've all been here before?' Elsa was shaking her head still trying to reconcile the woman she saw on that mountain peak with herself— who she was now. There were definite similarities, sure, but that was clearly a different person— Elsa had seen that in her face.

Maren took a breath, looked up — thinking — then returned to Elsa's eyes as she let out the breath. 'Your religion doesn't teach about reincarnation does it?' She said, sounding completely unsurprised.

Elsa shook her head. 'I've read lightly about it from other cultures, but I just, don't really— understand?'

Maren took Elsa's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it as she spoke. 'Basically, what we believe, is that everything has a life force. From people to plants and animals to the nature spirits themselves— and we don't just come to live here on this Earth once.' She paused, gauging Elsa's reaction then continued when Elsa gave her a nod. 'So when we die, when anything dies, its life force— its _spirit_ can come back again and again to have another chance at life in whatever form it chooses, as many times as it desires. It's all part of a greater learning, no one gets something perfect with just one try.' Maren chuckled.

Elsa felt her mouth hanging slightly agape and closed it at once, blinking and shaking her head in awe. What Maren was saying was striking a chord with her, it made way more sense than it should have. It would explain the eerie connection she felt to the woman she saw, so like her it was unnerving. 'I— how do you know if this is true?'

Maren shrugged. 'Many of us can visit previous lifetimes while meditating or during vision quests. Some can communicate with their deceased ancestors in the spirit world— others have animal spirit guides they look to for guidance. It's not as eccentric as is sounds.' She added with a smile, reading the awed expression Elsa knew must be written across her dumbfounded face. Of course it made sense. Did not she hear her dead mothers voice calling to her from Ahtohallan? Did she not ride a spirit horse that helped to guide her? Perhaps the woman Ahtohallan had shown her had been _her own_ past lifetime. It all started to make sense.

'No, it doesn't sound eccentric, it feels— correct somehow. More accurate than anything I was ever taught.' She paused, thinking. 'Maren, with these, _previous lifetimes_— do you suppose things that happen to us in those lifetimes will repeat themselves in this life?'

'Yes, I think they can.' Maren answered sounding thoughtful as she considered the question. 'I've heard of instances where certain themes might be repeated or continued if something was left unfinished— some call it destiny or fate.'

Elsa looked down, nodding. 'Do you think — is it possible to — _change_ destiny?'

Maren shrugged. 'Maybe. I believe we have free will to make our own choices. But alas, only Ahtohallan knows of our destiny.'

_'Ahtohallan.'_ Elsa whispered, nodding in agreement. 'Ahtohallan does know.' She confirmed, as if speaking it would solidify the truth she wasn't quite ready to accept. Ahtohallan had shown her exactly what had happened to the previous fifth spirit— very likely, her past self. Was it a warning to show her what might become of her in this life? Or was it showing her what _will_ become of her, what must happen. Reminding her of her own inevitable fate.

'The fifth spirit's destiny is to protect the balance of nature — to protect people— to protect the world. _No matter what.'_ Elsa's voice trailed off to a whisper as her thoughts returned to the haunting vision of the woman's body collapsing lifelessly and dissipating into snow.

'Hey.' Maren said softly and bent down to meet Elsa's downcast eyes. 'That's not the only reason you're here. You're here to live and enjoy and experience everything being human means. To love and be loved and all the good and bad that comes along with it. And remember, whatever is going on, I'll help you figure it out. Just because you're the one with magic doesn't mean you have to protect everything on your own.' Maren raised her eyebrows and smiled with kind eyes.

Elsa let out a breath and looked directly into Maren's eyes.

'Doesn't it though?' She spoke openly, honestly— tired of dancing around this subject. Maren quirked a confused brow at her. 'That is my job Maren, to protect. That has always been my job— my destiny, in every lifetime apparently— whether I preside over a kingdom or nature itself. Ahtohallan knows it— that's why she called me here in the first place.' She shook her head and looked down, unable to meet Maren's eyes. 'I cannot protect people if I accept help that would put them directly in danger.'

Hurt was apparent in Maren's eyes and— was it a hint of betrayal? 'What? Elsa, no— who will protect _you?'_ Maren asked, hurt and confusion threaded together in her voice. Elsa was already shaking her head. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, but she needed Maren to understand the gravity of this. 'Elsa, if you keep trying to do everything on your own, you will end up dead— you're still just a human. Humans can get hurt, they can die. Please let me help you— I can't lose you.'

Elsa sighed and shook her head with closed eyes, unable to look at the pain in Maren's eyes that was apparent in her voice. Yes, she probably was very likely going to die fulfilling whatever destiny the universe had in store for her this time, but no one else needed to be dragged down with her. 'You sound just like Anna. Neither of you understands this.'

'Understand what? That we would both rather die trying to protect your stubborn self than live with losing you? I think Anna and I understand that all too well— it's _you_ who can't seem to grasp it.' Maren's heated voice cut through the air and hung there for a moment, briefly rendering Elsa speechless. She had never seen Maren get like this, let alone direct it at her— and it ignited a frustration within her that she didn't know was there.

'I don't want anyone else to die for me!' She snapped, surprising herself with the outburst. A light snow had started swirling around her suddenly and she stood up quickly, instinctively curling her arms around herself and needing to get away at once. Maren just stared at her, apparently dumbfounded at her sudden flare and also at a rare loss for words.

'We have to stop pretending that I'm a normal person.' Elsa said quietly, almost coldly. 'I'm not. I never will be.' She turned then and strode away at a clip, shaking her head and hugging herself tightly with anger and frustration as she went.

'Elsa wait—' Maren's pleading call from behind her cut through her like a blade, but she scrunched her eyes closed and kept walking, squeezing herself tighter until it physically hurt, welcoming the distraction of pain from her freshly removed stitches.

They just did not understand this. People who tried to help her, or got too close always ended up hurt or dead. How many more times did this need to be proven before they listened to her? Who else would have to die to make this point clear? Maren? Anna? Talk about wanting to die. If one more person she loved was killed because of her, that was it. She would be done with herself and with life itself. There would be no coming back from that for her. Anna had been able to pull herself out of that cave after she thought Elsa had died— but then Anna had always been stronger than she. The fearless, loving stalwart girl who was going to lead Arendelle into the future.

That was Anna.

She was Elsa.

And what had_ Queen Elsa_ done when she thought she'd killed Anna? Collapsed, that's what. She'd given in, succumbed to the pain and fear and overwhelming grief once and for all and accepted death like the weakling she knew she truly was. She wasn't stupid, or deaf— she had heard Hans' sword unsheathe behind her, had known exactly what was coming for her— and she had done _nothing._ In fact she welcomed it, finally righteously someone would put an end to the monster that had killed the only person who truly loved her. There existed, a very dark place within her that if faced with again, she would not recover from.

And where was she headed now? Her past self had died a violent death, and what could anyone have done about it? Absolutely nothing, except perhaps get themselves killed in the futile process of trying to save her— and where had she seen that play out before? That's just the way it was, that was her life— her fifth spirit hell storm of a life, her destiny— and there was no point to pretend it was other. Protect. Restore. Keep balance. No matter what. For everyone else _except _herself. That was what she was born to do, and other people were not figured into that equation. She accepted it, and Maren and eventually Anna, would have to accept it too. Alone. If one thing was ever abundantly, repeatedly, consistently clear about the circumstances of her life, it was that. Everyone was better off when she was left alone.

Several more aggressive strides finally landed her in front of Anna and Kristoff's lavvu. She stopped in front of the door, ran a hand over her head, took a deep breath and forced the irritating snowflakes that were swirling around her to dissipate. Anna would notice and she was not in the mood to dodge her probing questions right now. She heard no noises coming from inside — blessedly — so she knocked.

No answer.

'Anna.' She knocked again.

Nothing.

She knocked again harder. 'Anna Yelena is holding a meeting and wants us there.'

Shuffling inside, then a grunt and an _ouch _in Kristoff's voice. Finally the door cracked open a sliver and a teal blue eye peeked out at her, squinting at the bright sunlight.

_'Right now?' _Anna hissed in an exasperated tone.

'You have maybe fifteen minutes.'

'Ugh. Ok ok, we'll meet you there.' Anna said then closed the door in Elsa's face.

Elsa sighed and turned away, absolutely not in any mood to put on a regal fifth spirit appearance and answer pointed questions she had no answers to. But she had done this before, many times in Arendelle, and so she would do it again now. She straightened up, threw her shoulders back, exhaled, clasped her hands together and dredged up the infallible persona that was almost too comfortable to slip back into.

Queen Elsa.

Her mask. Her shield. A facet of her personalty so ingrained into her being that it would probably take nothing less than death to sever from it completely. The perfectly formed outer shell of her stupidly complex fragile inner self. She glanced down at the crystal on her wrist as she walked and had to suppress the raging desire to rip it off and fling it into the trees, along with all its glaring, confusing, idiotic contradictions.

Who was she today? Was she fifth spirit Elsa, set course towards a lonely tragic destiny? Or Queen Elsa, so rigidly suppressed that she had murdered any semblance of the girl who may have once been known as Elsa. Right now for her, existing in equal states of frustrated anger and consternation, she seemed to be both, yet desperately wished she was neither.

Could she ever just be goddamn _Elsa_?

Free to touch and love and live like a normal human being?

Probably not.

She wasn't normal. She never would be.

Who even was this girl, Elsa?

Did she ever exist?

She must have existed once, because Queen Elsa had murdered someone to become what she was. Then fifth spirit Elsa had overtaken Queen Elsa— though that seemed far less tragic than Queen Elsa murdering Elsa the girl.

There were other signs of her though, ghostly specters of this Elsa girl, rising from the dead, emerging sometimes in the presence of Anna and Maren, but not strong enough to overtake fifth spirit Elsa.

Fifth spirit Elsa was too important. She had a dangerous destiny she was born to fulfill — one that Anna and Maren weren't to be a part of.

Without Anna and Maren, fifth spirit Elsa would probably be who she finally became permanently, while Elsa the girl slipped slowly, quietly into non-existence.

That was sad.

It was necessary.

It was confusing.

Too many facets.

Personas.

Contradictions.

Uncertainties.

Sadness.

Anger.

Fear.

No.

_No fear._

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes, for right now.

_Tamp it down._

_Don't let it show._

_Don't let them know._

Just for now.

By the time she reached the clearing she felt like her head was about to implode. It was also abundantly clear that she was late— which thrust her into anxiety anew. She was never late— lateness suggested a complete lack of respect for the other parties involved, and it was not something she wished to project, especially now, to these people. Yelena, Maren and all the other household leaders were already gathered, sitting cross legged, each on their own mat arranged in a large circle. Three mats remained empty, one next to Maren and two next to that one— presumably for her, Anna and Kristoff.

'Sorry I'm late.' She said quietly when it was apparent that everyone in the circle was staring at her. She wasted no time striding to her place beside Maren, moving as fast as she dared without looking ridiculously hurried. Maren's soft, apologetic eyes locked onto her for a moment, but she couldn't think about that right now. No feelings.

'Is Queen Anna coming?' Yelena asked as Elsa took her seat. Yelena's usual hint of irritation was present in her voice, but perhaps not as obvious due to the formality of the circumstances.

'She'll be along shortly.' Elsa answered in a calm measured tone.

A few calming breaths then: shortly suddenly became now as Anna and Kristoff came running towards the circle in the same direction from which Elsa had arrived.

'Crap!' Anna muttered as her boot caught on a stick and she lurched forward, nearly tripping, catching herself just in time to come to a fumbling, abrupt halt in front of the circle of people. All attention rapidly shifted from Elsa to Anna and Elsa closed her eyes, biting her lip in exasperation. _Anna._

No, no emotion.

'Sorry… _Sorry.'_ Anna mutter-giggled as she nervously skirted her way around the circle towards Elsa. 'Sorry Yelena.' She said again when she was near, then took her seat on the pad beside Elsa. Yelena let out a long sigh and Anna's eyes flicked to Elsa nervously. She gave Anna a quick tight lipped smile, then turned her attention to Yelena.

'Thank you both for _finally_ joining us.' Yelena said curtly. Elsa winced inwardly at the subtle dig but smiled and nodded. 'This matter affects us all, so it is imperative that we are all present and all contribute today.' Yelena continued.

'Many of you are aware of the situation, some are not. It has been brought to my attention that rogue draugrs have been making appearances near our camp, and one has recently acted in an aggressive manner. This is out of character for them— as we know draugrs to be typically reclusive and benevolent creatures of magic. So, for the benefit of all present, Honeymaren will recant the details of the two known encounters with the creatures.'

Elsa listened as Maren rehashed what they had experienced during both draugr encounters, including the perimeter of scouts that were constantly patrolling.

'The problem is,' Maren stated in closing. 'We don't yet know what has suddenly caused the draugrs to emerge, let alone act aggressively. And that is what we need to understand before any further measures are taken against them.'

'What of the kraken?' An older man spoke out whom Elsa didn't recognize. He was perhaps near an age to be her grandfather, though he still looked very strong and fit. 'We saw what it did to the fifth spirit and the queen. This is another instance of a creature attacking that we should discuss.'

'You may call her Elsa, Gunnar, please she has a name.' Yelena cut in sharply.

'Apologies. Elsa, Queen Anna.' Gunnar turned to face them as he spoke. 'I am Gunnar Somby, head of the fishing household— we want to understand why the Kraken attacked you as well. Since that incident the fishermen have been cautious about going out to sea. They are afraid of meeting the same fate.'

Elsa paused for just a moment, making sure he was done speaking and that it was appropriate for her to answer. When no one else spoke up she answered him: 'Yes, the _kraken,' _She decided to use his word for the colossal squid to mitigate any confusion. 'It attacked me and my sister on our return trip from Ahtohallan. Unfortunately I have no more understanding why it attacked us than I do about the strange behavior of the draugrs. These creatures are new and unfamiliar to me, I was hoping to gain better understanding of them to learn how to deal with the situation.'

'The kraken, much like the draugr is very unknown to us as well— as neither have ever attacked us before. According to the stories of old, these particular creatures are benevolent protectors of nature and attack only when they feel threatened— was there perhaps, something threatening in the way you approached them?' Gunnar's question was carefully accusatory, yet it was a legitimate question to ask.

'No, there wasn't.' Maren snapped quickly before Elsa could answer, her tone sharp but measured.

'Forgive me Maren, but your _relationship _with the fifth— with Elsa, I fear is clouding your judgement. I would prefer if she answers for herself.' A wave of embarrassment hit Elsa— did that many people really know about them already? She stole a sideways glance at Maren with her eyes. Maren's eyebrow was raised in righteous indignation as if she couldn't believe Gunnar had just said that to her— a look Elsa had come to learn Maren used when she thought something or someone was utterly stupid. Usually this look was aimed at Ryder but right now, it looked as though she might pounce on Gunnar. Elsa had the sudden urge to reach out and grab Maren's hand to hold her there, but she didn't. Instead, Yelena cut in.

'What are you trying to say Gunnar, speak freely. Spit it out.' Yelena said curtly before Maren could respond— Elsa was grateful for Yelena's interjection.

'Respectfully, I am suggesting that we were much safer when we were behind the mist— before the fifth— before she arrived we were never attacked by spirits or magical creatures.' A few nods of agreement, hushed whispers susurrated around the circle, and Elsa suddenly felt extremely mortified and ashamed.

That was true— and these people knew it and did not want her here.

At least, they did not want her living amongst them where her mere existence would put them and their families in danger. This made painful sense.

'That's insane!' Maren jumped in, and slid to her knees to gain more height. 'We were prisoners behind that mist!'

'We had no choice but to take the actions we took.' It was Anna who spoke now, calm and measured unlike Elsa had ever heard her speak before— very authoritative, and it surprised her. 'The dam — and mist— had to fall, it was killing the forest, the spirits were ravaging everything and it was the right thing to do. Our grandfather had no right to impose it upon your people.'

'Don't pretend like you brought down the dam for our sake, Queen Anna. We all know it was done in a last ditch effort to save your own kingdom from the wrath of the elemental spirits— which I might add, were reawakened with a vengeance by none other than the fifth spirit herself.'

'Bringing down the dam sent a massive flood that nearly decimated my kingdom!' Anna shot back in disbelief. 'I did it to save everyone! And Elsa brought the spirits back _into_ balance, if you were paying attention at all.'

'That is enough of this!' Yelena cut in harshly, commanding silence from everyone. 'We are all adults here and need to act like it. Gunnar, the mother of these girls was Northuldran, they are one of us. I don't care if one is the fifth spirit or the Queen of Arendelle or the bloody creator incarnate, you need to show them more respect than this. We are Northuldra, the people of the Sun. We protect our own, and work together to find solutions to problems that affect us all — that is our way— or have you forgotten this?'

Gunnar nodded his head, but said nothing further.

'Perhaps, are you able to put the mist back in place? At least, until we figure out why the creatures are attacking— so that we will be safe?' A woman chimed in, aiming the question at Elsa.

Elsa took a breath and looked at her. 'No, I can't do that, I'm sorry. I don't know what formed the mist— it wasn't my magic that created it or brought it down.'

'Then what did control the mist?' Another man asked.

'I don't know.' Elsa answered honestly, painfully aware that she had not been able to give these people one concrete answer to any of the questions asked.

'What of Ahtohallan?' Another woman asked and others nodded in approval at the question. 'What does Ahtohallan say we should do?'

Elsa sighed. _It showed me the most likely way I will probably die. _She thought sardonically but responded unemotionally. 'Ahtohallan didn't give us any insight on the creatures specifically.'

Grumbles and displeased sighs once again susurrated through the group.

'It did provide me with this crystal.' Elsa offered, and held up her wrist, wanting to give them something useful, and desperately needing to probe for possible answers. 'I don't yet know why Ahothallan gave this to me when it did, but I'm hopeful that it holds some key to the solution we seek about the creatures.' She finished and more whispers and excited noises circulated.

'Do you plan to go back to Ahtohallan for more answers?' The same woman asked.

The air was thick with silence, everyone waiting on her answer. 'Yes, I do.'

_'What?' _Maren and Anna both hissed simultaneously from either side of her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, ignoring them.

'Eventually, yes. If there is no other solution to be found, I will go back to find the answers we need.'

'I would advise against that.' Kalle put in from the left hand side of Yelena.

'I agree.' Yelena added. 'It is too great a risk to go back there right now.'

'Then what are we to do in the meantime?' A woman to the left of Kalle asked. 'Are we to just sit here and wait?'

'I suggest we start brainstorming solutions.' Yelena answered. 'We already have a perimeter of scouts set up, we have a strong faction of warriors should anything attack. We also have Elsa's magic to protect us.'

'Yes, but what if it is her magic that the creatures are attracted to? The elemental spirits are drawn to her— they sense her. What if she is the reason the creatures are coming now?' Gunnar was at it again, making her distinctly uncomfortable with his painfully accurate accusations.

'Then I will leave.' She said sharply in a strong commanding voice and stared straight at Gunnar. 'I will leave.' She reiterated again making sure all had heard her. She could feel Maren's eyes boring into the side of her face, but she dared not look at her now.

'No, absolutely not—' Maren started in a heated tone but Yelena cut her off.

'No one is suggesting you leave.' Yelena said with a softer tone of voice than Elsa had heard her use all day. Of course, that was _exactly_ what Gunnar was suggesting— and who knows how many others agreed but were refraining from saying so.

'Yes but, suppose, just suppose it is her magic these creatures are drawn to— she would be putting us all at risk by staying here Yelena.'

'And what would you have her do out there on her own Gunnar, get killed in her sleep by one of those things? Have you completely lost all sense of the ways of our siida? We are stronger together.' Yelena shot back at him sounding as if she were dangerously close to losing her temper.

'But what if the creatures attacking are completely unrelated to Elsa's magic— then we are left here as sitting ducks if she leaves.' A man to the right of Gunnar added with an apologetic face.

It was in that moment, that Elsa realized what these people wanted from her— they wanted her protection from afar. To stay close enough to protect them but far enough away not to be a threat. Welcome, but unwelcome. An omnipresent ethereal being, as queens and magical spirits were— of this world but not of this world — keeping watch from the invisible place on high, yet not truly existing in their reality. There, but not there.

Non-existent.

Invisible.

Alone.

'I think leaving might be a good idea.' Kristoff cut in and it surprised her, dragging her from her thoughts. His voice was calm as usual but there was a slight layer of acerbic venom laced in his words that Elsa rarely heard from him. 'I have friends who know a lot about nature— crystals in particular. If no one here has anything else _useful_ to contribute, I believe we should leave and seek help from them.' He offered lightly, yet there was still a snide air of acid in his words.

'Yes.' Anna added, her tone still far more mature than Elsa was used to hearing— very un-Anna like. 'We will visit Kristoff's friends, and then, until this is solved, Elsa will stay with us in Arendelle — _where she will be welcomed and protected.'_ Anna finished with a raised eyebrow as she stared daggers at Gunnar. 'Does that sound like a solution that would please everyone?' Anna was still staring pointedly at Gunnar while she spoke but her unusually authoritative— almost cold tone of voice caused others around the circle to nod in agreement. Elsa was staring at Anna, trying to reconcile the sister she knew with this new person who was speaking right now.

'If you feel that is what's best, I will not try to stop you. But please Elsa, know that you are always welcome here. As are you Anna.' Yelena said and looked directly at them, her eyes soft and kind. Elsa nodded and smiled, but only half heard Yelena, her thoughts already formulating her new plan.

'We will convene again, when any new information is confirmed.' Yelena announced, effectively ending the Norraz. With that, a low din of chatter and whispers started to rise, while others stood up to leave.

Maren shot to a stand, her eyes locked on Gunnar and she started to stride towards him. Yelena, already standing, moved into Maren's path causing her to stop abruptly.

'Don't.' Yelena commanded in a low tone only audible for Maren and anyone in her immediate vicinity to hear. 'Not right now.'

'Come on.' It was Anna who spoke, grabbing her hand and shaking it. 'Let's go.'

She didn't question her sister, but got up wordlessly and allowed Anna to pull her off and away from the group.

'Screw him.' Anna hissed once they were far enough away so no one could hear, spinning to face Elsa. 'He's a coward. Willing to throw you to the wolves at the first sign of danger. So fine, we'll leave then— go and find our own answers. We've always had to do that anyway, why stop now.' Anna was pacing now as she spoke, her hands gesturing all over the place, animating her thoughts. 'Useless…' Anna muttered as she continued to pace. Elsa just stayed silent, her hands clasped, watching her sister vent her frustrations.

Anna finally stopped and looked at her. 'Elsa—' She said, quirking her brow then walking over to face her. 'Elsa don't.' She said shaking her head. 'You can't take anything that man said seriously!'

Elsa just nodded in agreement. All of Gunnar's points had been extremely valid concerns, but she was not in a mood to argue this with Anna right now. Anna eyed her suspiciously before continuing. 'It doesn't matter. We'll go visit the trolls and then you'll just come back to Arendelle until we figure this out.'

'There you two are.' Maren called out, letting out a relieved breath. 'If you're leaving I'm coming with.' She announced as she approached them. 'Gunnar is a biru jalla 1 . He's always been like that, don't listen to him.'

'A what?' Anna asked, quirking her brow at the Northuldran word Maren had slipped into using. Though by the tone of voice she used Elsa was fairly certain she knew what the word meant.

'It's— never mind.' Maren sighed and waved a dismissive hand.

Anna's eyes returned to hers, still squinting suspiciously. 'Are you sure you're ok?' She asked and grabbed Elsa's hands.

'I'm fine.' Elsa confirmed, though Anna still looked at her as if she didn't believe her. Anna glanced at Maren then back to Elsa.

'I'm going to go find Kristoff, we should probably leave tomorrow morning.' She said and squeezed Elsa's hands. Elsa nodded in response. 'I'll see you two later.' Anna said, glancing again at Maren before releasing Elsa's hands and walking away.

Maren waited until Anna was out of sight, then turned to look at her, searching her eyes as she always did. 'Elsa, I'm so sorry about before. About what I said.'

Elsa was already shaking her head. 'Maren don't. You don't have to—'

'No Elsa, I do. I just—' She let out a breath and looked up for a moment before returning to Elsa's eyes. 'I just care about you so much— the thought of anything happening to you— it scares me. And I get protective, I guess — I didn't mean to —'

Elsa moved forward and kissed her then, effectively shutting up the apology that Maren didn't need to say— that Elsa knew she didn't deserve. It scared her even more, the thought of something happening to Maren. Of course she didn't blame her for feeling the same way— and she tried to communicate that with the kiss. How like her, Maren was and yet different in all the right ways. They truly were a perfect match, and she loved her so much. The only problem was: while Maren's presence always made her feel safer, Elsa's innate existence constantly put Maren's life at risk.

And that, she simply could not allow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Elsa's song for the chapter: Freak by Molly Sandén**

**biru jalla = fucking idiot (Sami language)**

**Ok so, sorry for the longer than usual update period— this is a long chapter with a lot to take in, and I hope it all makes sense. It's also quite a mental trip for Elsa and was actually incredibly hard to write, but it was necessary. She's got some old (and new) internal demons coming to the surface that have to be dealt with, and surprise surprise she's all up in her head with it. **

**I still maintain that just because she found out more about herself, her origins and purpose, doesn't just make all the childhood trauma and previous fears and anxieties automatically disappear. She's definitely had major growth, but she didn't just evolve like a Pokemon and become a different person overnight after Frozen 2. She's still has that old baggage, and no matter how much unconditional love and support she receives from those around her, she still has to learn to truly love and accept all aspects of herself— aspects that all together, make her who she is.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kristoff did not like this situation.

No, not one bit.

It was stupid and unnecessary and god awfully predictable, like a particularly bad episode of déjà vu. Only he seemed the only one capable of seeing the obvious predictability of this.

Maren was not thinking clearly, which was unfortunate and rare for her— too blinded by love or too new to have yet collected enough data on Elsa to foresee what was likely about to unfold— though he had tried to warn her. And Anna, well, Anna— even if she had picked up on the subtle cues that Elsa was about to bolt, she would likely go right along with whatever Elsa's harebrained plan was this time, and follow her straight into the perilous unknown, rather than successfully talk her down from it.

He had seen that happen _one too many_ _times_ before— and he could not allow it again. It had been a long hard road learning this— learning that by doing nothing, he was indirectly putting Anna's life at risk or enabling Elsa to break her heart, and that, he had a big problem with. This time, he had a right to get involved.

He glanced around himself, double checking that the area was still clear of draugrs or any other critters that may be lurking nearby. It was clear, he sighed. Elsa's intentions were never malicious, and he loved her too, which was the other large chunk of the reason why he was out here now— skulking around by the river in the middle of the night like some demented swamp creature, because his sister-in-law was most likely about to do something irreparably stupid. Like running away alone in the middle of the night— _how many times had he seen that happen before._

Elsa herself was not harebrained or stupid, far from it unfortunately— just her ridiculously risky plans were. Sometimes she was just too wickedly smart for her own good, in ways that baffled even him— and he was quite proud to usually be the master of contingency plans. Hopefully at least, he was one step ahead of her this time. But most times, she could outthink him, seeing every possible solution and choosing the shortest, most direct (usually most risky) path to that efficient solution— which is what he knew she was likely going to do now.

He had seen her do this countless times before, much to his own dismay, as she crushed him during their regular chess matches— losses which Anna tallied amusedly and never let him live down. Once Elsa had even sacrificed her queen early on and _still_ won which had really galled him and been a particularly embarrassing loss. (He still beat her sometimes though). He had also witnessed the numerous occasions when her icy crack-whip smarts became downright frightening as she debated and outmaneuvered countless diplomats in the blink of an eye, usually leaving a whirlwind of confused, infuriated or enamored men in her wake.

_Only Elsa._

No, there was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that whatever Elsa was planning would work, and work well— that is, assuming she didn't die first in the process. Her disturbing level of foresight had a bad habit of putting her own life directly at risk, and by association Anna and Maren's lives— the two chaotic variables this little genius never seemed to account for. So it was up to him to account for those variables, and contain the problem before it got out of hand. But containing Elsa when she was on a mission like this, was like trying to contain Pandoras Box— nearly impossible unless one acted quickly, efficiently and before too much damage could be done. And that's where he found himself right now, lurking in the trees by the river, waiting for Pandora to show up so he could shut her down before she had a chance to do something devastating.

And there she finally was, right on time. Pandora herself, ghosting towards the river like a bright white beacon and packed with a bag that suggested this was not just an innocent nightly stroll. Predictable— though he sincerely hoped he was going to be wrong about this. He glanced around her to make sure no creatures had followed her or lurked about— there were none. But the white outfit really had to go, there was absolutely no camouflage whatsoever with it. It's like she intentionally wanted—

To be noticed.

Damn her.

That_ is _what she wanted. She wanted the draugrs to follow her, follow her away from camp to god only knows where. Off to her ice cave presumably, where the sea monster would likely kill her before she got there, if the draugrs didn't pick her off first. He wanted to strangle her. There were so many holes in this plan, holes she probably had thought of, knowing her, but here she was, ready to throw her life away anyway.

'Out for a nightly stroll with the draugrs?' Kristoff said finally, unable to contain the annoyed sarcasm in his voice as he emerged from the tree-line. Let him startle her, he didn't care right now.

And she was startled. For a moment he saw her eyes go wide and she sucked in a surprised breath, then stopped dead in her tracks— just feet from the river, folding her arms to stare at him. Clearly she didn't account for him as a variable either. She was too smart to try and defend this. He had caught her and she knew it— hence the irritated face.

'I came to check on Nokk.' She tried anyway in a flat, unaffected tone that he knew she must know, wouldn't fool him. They were too alike she and him, and they both knew it. So the fact that she just tried to lie annoyed him even more.

'With a travel bag?' He returned wryly and walked closer so he was between her and the river— between her and her water horse. There would be no surprises tonight. She didn't move, but looked up at him with icily cold eyes as he neared. Eyes resolute to follow whatever idiotic plan she had devised. 'Maybe, that would work on your sister, and just maybe even your girlfriend. But not with me.' He paused as cold, dark and chilling anger skated across her piercing blue eyes, silently warning him to tread carefully— but he pushed anyway. 'I honestly can't believe you're doing this again.'

The cold anger melted as quickly as it had flared up. She huffed a sigh, her icy facade crumbling quickly into the person he knew and loved. The person who would talk to him logically and succinctly about her problems when Anna's enthusiastic support just wasn't enough for her calculating mind. 'What else am I supposed to do?' She asked, her tone still sharp, but a flicker of desperation in her eyes had replaced the cold anger.

'Come back to Arendelle with us— come visit the trolls like we all talked about!' He whisper hissed, his own frustration flaring, unable to fathom why she was so dismissive of this sound plan.

'Forgive me, if I don't _exactly_ trust the trolls.' Elsa hissed and backed a few paces away from him as he'd seen her do before when she got heated or emotional. Some part of her was _still _afraid she'd hurt someone. _That's what this was really about, _he realized_. _She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Look, I need answers Kristoff. Facts about how to fix this. From Ahtohallan, not cryptic premonitions from the trolls.'

He knew she harbored a deep-seated mistrust or fear of the trolls from her childhood, but there was more to this than just that. 'That's not what this is about.' He rendered flatly, succinctly. This seemed to catch her off guard, but she stayed silent and said nothing. 'You're scared.'

'What?' She asked, a flicker of the cold anger returning to her eyes.

He softened. 'You're scared of them getting hurt because you think the creatures are after you.' He nodded towards camp indicating Anna and Maren and the rest of the people that resided there. Elsa's eyes went wide for just a brief moment, he had hit the nail on the head. 'That's also why you won't come back to Arendelle, isn't it?'

She squinted at him, the annoyed, calculating look she gave when he had made a particularly good chess move. 'They are after me.' She said unemotionally, almost sadly like a solemn acceptance. Not quite acknowledging his accusation either.

'How do you know?' He had to ask, because so far he had seen no real proof that the creatures were targeting her specifically.

'I just— I just know. I can feel it.' She said, and he could tell by her tone that she meant it truthfully. 'Magically.' She added as if to ward off further questioning, which worked. He had no idea what to say to that.

'Elsa, there are still too many unknowns here— what about the squid?'

She shrugged. 'I'm going to freeze the ocean this time.'

He sighed, she _had_ thought this through — of course she did — and once again, she was somehow making logical if not rational sense. But it was not checkmate yet— he had to try another tactic. 'What about Anna, and Maren— and me?' He tried, unable to think of another way to get at her.

For the first time she faltered and glanced downward. 'Thats why I'm doing it this way.' She said quietly, and he knew exactly what she meant. That's why she was doing this _alone._ She looked back up at him. 'I thought you of all people would support me in this.'

He shook his head slowly. 'You know what this will do to her if something happens to you.' He added solemnly, remembering the shell of a person Anna had become during the brief time she thought Elsa had died. 'She can't live without you.'

'Yes she can.' Elsa snapped quickly, defiantly. 'My sister is stronger than you give her credit for.'

He took a deep breath. This was not something he wanted to tell her, or even admit to himself— but she was not grasping the gravity of her own actions. 'Elsa look, I know I come in second in Anna's life— I've always known this and I'm ok with it, because I love her more than anything—'

'That's not true.' Elsa cut in, her voice shaky but commanding. Only it was true, and he knew she knew it.

'Elsa, it is true. Did she ever tell you the specifics of what she did when she thought you died?' She shook her head weakly, her eyes suddenly glassy and she looked down away from his face, folding her arms around herself. 'Well she wouldn't tell me either, but I know her well enough to understand why she wouldn't— and to piece together what she did do.'

Elsa was still looking down, shaking her head. 'I don't want to know.' She whispered.

'Well I'm going to tell you anyway, because you need to understand the gravity your decisions have on other peoples lives.' He said sharply.

'I was a queen, don't you think I know that?' She answered sadly, it wasn't a rebuttal just a plaintive statement. She was still looking down, wouldn't meet his eyes but didn't protest further so he continued.

'I don't think you do.' He answered, then paused. A deep breath then: 'She wanted to die Elsa.' He said softening his tone, but letting the words sink in for a moment. A tear rolled down her cheek from downcast eyes he could not see, and he felt some welling up in his own eyes. He did not want to do this— but it was perhaps the only way to get her to see the truth.

'She tried to kill herself, I believe.' He said, his own voice breaking. He fought to keep himself in control as two tear filled blue eyes finally shot up to meet his, her head shaking in disbelief. 'She, somehow managed to get herself out of that cave— for you. Then she found and woke the giants— for you. And then she led them to the dam on a suicide mission…' He trailed off, his voice cracking again. Elsa was still staring at him wide eyed, tears spilling down her face. 'She wasn't going to outrun them, and she knew it.' He added, then took a deep breath and composed himself. 'When I— when I found her, she had tripped or something, I think. I'm not sure— but she just laid there on the ground, unmoving. Like, like she had finally given up. She saw the giants on top of her, looked right up at them and— didn't even try…'

'Stop. STOP.' Elsa croaked out, her hands squeezing her head, wet eyes clamped shut. 'Stop.' She whispered again as snow started swirling around her.

Then, she started crying.

Tears welled up in his own eyes at seeing her cry like this, so openly and vulnerable. Rare for her, but when she did, she looked so like Anna— small and fragile and broken and he was suddenly regretful that he had been the cause of it. The pain of the memory he just described hit him anew, and all he could do was step forward and wrap his arms around her.

She was taller and colder than Anna, but her hugs were very similar— gentle and all encompassing and she didn't pull away— just let him hold her as she cried and the snow continued to circle around them. Up until he met Anna, he had never hugged anyone at all in his entire life. Not a single soul, and he never thought he would. But Anna had changed all that. Her hugs were the best thing in the world— they made him feel loved and alive like he never knew he could feel, they felt like home— and sometimes, people just needed a hug. These two girls had changed him— changed his life for the better. He loved them, and would protect and stand by them both for the rest of his days.

'Elsa, your parents took choices away from both of you. Give Anna — and Maren — the choice to stand by you, even if they choose to risk their lives doing it. Don't do what your parents did and make choices for others in the name of protecting them. You know firsthand how that doesn't work.' She was still crying into his chest but he felt her nod in confirmation.

'Elsa! — Kristoff?' Anna called as she ran towards them, a worried and confused expression on her face. Maren ran right beside her, a staff in hand and bow and quiver strapped to her back. Kristoff smiled at seeing them approach, trying to communicate that everything was fine. He had snuck out of the lavvu and hoped to deal with this without alerting Anna, but somewhere he knew that was unrealistic. Elsa peeled herself off of his chest, quickly wiped her eyes and turned slowly to face the two. Anna glanced around nervously at the snow that Elsa had not yet been able to get under control, and Maren stared directly at her with a worried intensity that Kristoff understood.

'Elsa?' Anna offered gently, her face pained at seeing Elsa's tear-streaked face.

Elsa took a breath then removed the travel bag from her shoulder and tossed it to the side. Anna and Maren both watched her with a confused expression, then they both smiled sadly.

'I'm so sorry.' Elsa said quietly to both of them then her breath caught as she tried to fight off more tears.

'For what?' Anna asked gently and moved a step closer. Kristoff could tell she was resisting the urge to pull Elsa into a hug, he was glad she waited.

'For taking away your choice.' Elsa said with a shaky voice. Anna still looked at her with a sad quizzical expression, but Maren seemed to understand. 'Together. _Promise me we'll do this together_. I broke that promise Anna — _I'm so sorry _— I never want to break it again. To either of you.' Elsa added and glanced at Maren who nodded and mouthed _I love you._

Anna's eyes filled up with tears and she smiled the saddest smile Kristoff had ever seen. 'Oh Elsa.' Anna got out before rushing forward and gripping Elsa in the tightest hug he had yet to witness. Elsa surrendered to Anna's embrace and immediately the snow dissipated. Maren noticed too, glancing upward and smiling.

'I'm sorry Anna, so sorry.' Elsa cried and muttered repeatedly into Anna's shoulder.

'Elsa shh, it's ok. I love you.' Anna assured as she held her sister, her eyes glanced up at him with a confused expression. _What did you say to her?_ Anna's eyes asked. _What she needed to hear_— he would tell her later. He just smiled then glanced at Maren who pulled her smiling eyes away from the sisters to greet his._Thank you. _She mouthed silently, her eyes filled with relief. He smiled in return.

In the same moment, Anna reached out a hand and waved it at Maren, still holding Elsa tightly in the hug. Maren smiled and reached out, Anna found her hand, grabbed it and yanked her in. Maren fell into place and put her arms around both of them, kissing Elsa's hair gently. Then she looked up, smirked at him and reached out her own hand and shook it. He smiled and grabbed Maren's hand and allowed her to yank him towards them. He chucked and wrapped his much larger arms around all three of them— holding them securely.

His family.

They had weathered so much together, good, bad and everything in-between and he loved them all so very much. They still had a long road ahead, but he was not worried about what the future held— because somewhere he knew, as long as they had each other, everything would fall together.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone needs a Kristoff hug. :)**

**Song: We can Work it Out - The Beatles/Colplay version**


	19. Chapter 19

Maren gazed out at the slowly tracking wilderness from her seat in the back of Kristoff's wagon, her heart heavily anxious and thoughts a muddle of Elsa, Elsa and more Elsa.

Somewhere out there, Elsa was riding Nokk— taking the longer, less traveled path to the Valley of Living Rock, to meet up with them roughly at the earliest signs of sunset.

_Just in case the creatures are after me. _Elsa had said last night after she calmed down and agreed to go with them. Maren did not like this plan, but it had been the only way to compromise with her. Elsa would come with and visit the trolls, if she was allowed to ride separately. So they had agreed. There was no other choice.

In retrospect, the first warning sign should've been how quiet and despondent Elsa had been yesterday after the Norraz. That _should've_ been the first indication that something was seriously amiss with her, but somehow, Maren had missed it. Or rather, she had seen it and tried to be there for her as best she knew how, but it hadn't been enough. Elsa had still tried to run. The fact that Elsa had spiraled so much deeper than she let on, and the fact that Maren had so clearly missed it, devastated her immensely— she thought she could read Elsa better than that.

Then there was the second, and perhaps more glaring signal that something was wrong when Elsa wanted to sleep in her own lavvu, claiming she needed to be alone— which, wasn't unusual for her. Maren always respected the hell out of that need, but last night she just knew it was a bad idea to leave her by herself— yet she went against her better instincts and let her be anyway.

Perhaps that's where she had gone wrong.

_Even when she's moody, even when she wants nothing to do with people— you need to keep on her. Don't take it personally. Push through that, because secretly she doesn't want to be alone, she just gets overwhelmed and thinks she needs to be alone, but she's wrong. I've seen it too many times._

Anna's warning suddenly rang through her head, and immediately she knew— that's where she had gone wrong. She should've pushed past Elsa's isolation to get through to her, but she hadn't.

Where was that line then? How should she know when to push her and when to respect her wishes and let her be? When she had pushed her just before the Norraz, she had gotten upset. But when she let her be, she had spiraled so deep into her own head that she had nearly run away and gotten herself killed.

Maren sighed, resting her chin in her hand as she watched the wilderness flow past.

Elsa was complicated.

That was possibly a gross understatement.

Elsa was as complex as the multifaceted fractured ice shards she was capable of producing— layered with years of trauma and fear and who knows what else that Maren had not been there to witness. Years of a life lived as an Arendellian royal in a world that Maren had little to no understanding of. So many things had shaped Elsa, some of which she still did not fully understand but, she would not stop trying. She would not stop trying to unravel Elsa because quite simply, she was in love with her.

That was the one thing she did know for sure. She could feel it in her heart and mind and body and soul like she had never felt love before.

And she loved all of her, even this complex nature of hers. It's what made Elsa who she was and spirits help her, she was so in love with this vexing woman that even now, when she should be angry or frustrated with her for nearly throwing her own life away— she was not. One look into those deep, painfully vulnerable eyes— witnessing just a flash of the tragedy that was there from the years Maren had missed, melted away any resolve she had to become angry. Those eyes never lied, and when they were so full of genuine remorse and regret, she had no choice but to forgive her on the spot— her heart simply did not have the capacity to stay angry with her. But it did have the capacity to worry, and right now her heart was heavy with it.

'You ok?' Anna's soft voice broke through her depressively meandering thoughts.

Maren took a deep breath and let it out, blowing her bangs up away from her face. 'Honestly? No.' She said and turned her eyes to face Anna.

'Elsa?' Anna questioned in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer.

'When is it not?' Maren chuckled.

Anna sighed and looked at her with sad understanding eyes. 'My sister can be the hardest easiest person to love can't she?' Anna prodded and quirked her mouth into an expression that looked apologetic.

'Something like that.' Maren returned with a reassuring smile that felt sad and weak.

'You know, Elsa's never given love quickly or easily, but when she does give it, you know it's real. She gives it so deeply and so completely that you never have to question it. Once she loves you, that's it. It's forever and you just know it.'

'I know.' Maren added reassuringly when Anna looked nervous. 'I love her Anna, I'm not going anywhere. It's not her love I question.'

'Then what is it?'

Maren took a breath, unsure how to articulate what was really upsetting her. 'I just, so want her to be happy, to be free— to have everything she's ever wanted. But sometimes I'm not sure when to push through to get to her when she's spiraling, or when to give her her freedom and just let her be.' Maren finished and dropped her hands into her lap.

Anna smiled wryly and snorted. 'Welcome to my life.' She pushed Maren's knee playfully. 'Or rather, welcome to a life of loving Elsa, those with a weak constitution need not apply.' Anna added with smirk. 'I'm probably the wrong person to give advice on this because frankly, I smother her to death and make no apologies about it. I've earned that right as her sister and she can deal with it.'

Maren chuckled and nodded, Anna was trying to cheer her up. 'You know Maren, I don't think Elsa even knows what she needs, I guess that's the point I'm trying to make.' Anna said with more seriousness.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, growing up she was under a lot of pressure, you know? Trying to deal with her powers, learning how to become a ruler— and she became insanely good at all of it, nearly perfect. I still admire her for how she did all of that…' Anna trailed off for a moment, her brow creased as she shook her head. 'But there was always someone telling her what to do, where to be, _how_ to be and what she was going to be. She never had the chance to figure out who she really was, what she needed or wanted or even enjoyed.' Anna said, her eyes faraway, a sad tone lingering in her words. 'I know coming out here, learning about the Northuldra and the spirits has really helped her understand a big part of why she has her powers, but again, that's turned into just another job title. _Fifth Spirit_.' Anna put air quotations around the last two words and rolled her eyes. 'It still doesn't answer who she really is— inside.' Anna said and tapped her heart.

Maren furrowed her brow, waiting for Anna to continue.

'I, on the other hand.' Anna smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. 'Was the spare, the non-magical, less-smart princess-in-waiting that they largely ignored.'

'Anna that's terrible— and you are _very_ smart.'

'Well, in hindsight, being ignored wasn't really a bad thing because, I had all the time in the world to figure myself out. I spent years roaming the castle trying out all sorts of different crazy things while I discovered who I was— what I liked or didn't like. I was allowed to explore and make mistakes—'

'And Elsa wasn't.' Maren finished, understanding what Anna was getting at.

'Exactly. Thing is, I did all that as a child — when you're supposed to do it — and Elsa, well she's only finally starting to do it now. So in a way, she's exploring and learning new things about herself like a child would — and a child doesn't always know what's best for themselves — so you've kind of gotta treat her like a child and make some decisions for her— you know, about when to push her and when to let her be.'

'Like a child… You just compared the former leader of your nation— to a child?'

'No, no that was Queen Elsa. _Queen Elsa_ was the perfectionist who ruled flawlessly.' Anna said, waving dismissively. 'I'm talking about Elsa my sister, Elsa the person. _Elsa _can absolutely be a big baby who has no idea what she's doing — especially emotionally — and you need to help her figure it out when I'm not there.' Anna said calmly, almost diplomatically.

'And how should I do that?' Maren asked, attempting to cover her amusement at picturing regal Elsa throwing a childlike tantrum. It didn't seem plausible, but then Anna did have a point. There was a side of Elsa that could be very childlike, naive or innocent even— especially about social relationships and yes, deep emotions.

'Just be there for her, like you have been. Only, listen to yourself more— push through to her when you feel its right. Get her out of her own head— help her to feel more. I had to learn how to do that years ago. It's not easy but it's what she needs, I'm telling you.'

Maren nodded, Anna was right. 'Feel, don't conceal.'

'You got it.' Anna said with a smile and shrugged. 'You've already been so good for her Maren, she's practically a different person now.'

'Really?'

'Well, Elsa will always be_ Elsa.' _Anna said with a smile and rolled her eyes. 'But she's just, so much happier when she's around you— more relaxed, I can see it. You've been there for her while she's taken her first real steps towards figuring out who Elsa really is, what Elsa likes and wants and needs. I couldn't have asked for more than that.' Anna said and smiled with eyes that radiated love for her sister.

'Elsa's very lucky to have a sister like you, Anna of Arendelle.'

Anna smiled and looked down. 'I'm the lucky one.' She mumbled then pulled a necklace out from under her cloak and absently rubbed it between her fingers.

'What is that? I always see you playing with it.'

'Oh this?' Anna answered, taking the necklace off and holding it out for Maren to see. Maren took it from her and looked closely at it. Dangling from the metal chain was a small faceted heart shaped charm that sparkled like a diamond. One side of the heart had the letter A inscribed into it, the other, was inscribed with an E. Maren smiled. It was cold and perfectly formed— the work of Elsa.

'She made it for you?' Maren asked and handed the necklace back to Anna.

'Yep. I keep it with me all the time so I know if she's ok even when we're apart. If something happens to her—' Anna paused and looked down at the necklace in her hand. 'It melts.' She finished in a whisper, and Maren had the distinct impression Anna had seen it melt once before. She chose not to press her about it.

'I'll have to get one of those.' Maren added playfully, trying to change the subject.

'Just don't let it touch your skin too long, it's freezing!' Anna giggled, perking up then turning her gaze to the thinning woods to scan for Elsa.

Maren did the same, hoping Elsa would have met up with them already, but there was no sign of her yet. To her surprise, the forest around them had changed dramatically in ways she had never seen before. The foliage and trees had thinned, giving way to towering craggy rock cliffs that suddenly seemed to be swallowing them whole— blocking out the setting sun and creating a sinister dark cast across the narrow pass they traveled through.

Maren shivered.

Steam rose up on either side of the wagon from vents in the earth's surface— creating a cloudy mist that hung lazily around them and hissed menacingly. The visibility around them was reduced and that immediately made her uncomfortable— it suddenly felt like the mist was suffocating her and the rock cliffs closing in on them. Maren's heart started pounding faster and a sense of foreboding hit her— she did not want to be trapped in this ominous place.

Even the ground was dark and ashen and miserable looking, save for the few patches of green moss that grew in certain areas— climbing up the rock cliffs as the only visible sign of life Maren could detect. A few dead, mangled trees sprouted up from the ground or out of rock crevices— reminding her of the twisted sinewy appendages of the draugrs.

_Where was Elsa?_

'We'll have to walk from here.' Kristoff stated as he pulled the wagon to a halt.

Maren took a deep breath and tried to calm her mounting nerves, then slid over the side of the wagon and started unhitching Daisy. Daisy nuzzled under her arm which eased her tension somewhat, but the steam was making her sweat and her head pound— so she took off her hat and tossed it back in the wagon.

Suddenly Daisy and Sven perked up, their ears alert, noses twitching in the direction they had just come from. Maren tensed, her thoughts immediately formulating the worst possible scenario— that they had been followed by draugrs. She squinted down the narrow pass but there was too much foggy mist to see very far down it.

Anna locked nervous eyes with her for a brief moment, then Daisy and Sven took off into the steamy mist.

'Daisy no!' Maren hissed then glanced at Kristoff who was also staring down the misty path after the deer.

A few panicky heartbeats passed which felt like a lifetime— before Daisy and Sven came proudly prancing back, a smiling Elsa emerging from a steam cloud right behind them. Maren let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wagon to try and catch her breath.

'Elsa!' Anna called and ran to her, practically tackling Elsa in a hug. Elsa chuckled and hugged Anna back. She wanted to go to Elsa too, but found she was suddenly dizzy— so she stayed put, clutching the wagon and desperately trying to catch her own breath against the stifling mist— steam.

'Hi.' Elsa said with smiling eyes when she neared. Maren tried a smile in return but it was immediately clear by the sudden shift on Elsa's face that it was not convincing.

'Maren what's wrong?' Elsa asked as concerned blue eyes focused on her and a cold hand came up to rest on her cheek. 'You're really warm.' She added and brushed the back of her fingers over Maren's forehead. The cold from Elsa's hands felt like sweet relief.

'I'm ok.' Maren breathed, unsure if she truly was or not but not wanting to cause a scene. She had never in her whole life felt like this before, and she wished it would stop. 'This mist is just— making it hard to breathe, isn't it?'

'No— it isn't.' Elsa said as worried eyes bore directly into her own. 'Maren you're not ok.' Elsa moved her other hand behind Maren's neck, and again the cold felt wonderful, causing her to sigh in relief.

'Take a deep breath and look up at the sky.' Elsa instructed. Maren still had no idea why it was so difficult to breathe, but she listened to Elsa anyway without hesitation, and lifted her eyes skyward, still leaning against the wagon for support.

The sky had darkened, the sun nearly gone and above, the colorful auroras painted their way across the star speckled sky. The sky. It was so big, so vast, so beautiful— so open.

'Take another deep breath.' Elsa commanded, her wonderful hands still blessedly cooling Maren's face and neck. 'Look at all the stars. You're not trapped in the mist anymore.' Elsa said softly near Maren's ear. Maren nodded, keeping her focus on the sky and the cooling sensation of Elsa's hands. Her breathing finally started to calm, the clenching in her chest releasing with each breath.

'What's the matter?' Maren heard Anna's quiet voice float past her ears.

'She's having a panic attack.' Elsa answered quietly. 'The steam— it's making her claustrophobic.'

Maren shook her head and looked away from the sky back to both of them. 'No, it's not.' She said defiantly to the two pairs of worried eyes that were trained intently on her, then pushed herself away from the wagon to a stand. 'I'm fine now. I just needed a minute.'

Both girls looked unconvinced but Anna announced: 'We'll wait over there.' Then walked to the other side of the wagon to join Kristoff.

'Let's go, this is really embarrassing.' Maren said once Anna had left earshot.

Elsa grabbed her hands and held her there. 'Maren, nothing about this is embarrassing. I get panic attacks too— you know that. It makes sense you would feel claustrophobic in this steam— it looks just like the mist.'

Maren shook her head. What Elsa said did make sense— but she had never had anything like this happen to her before— and she did not like it. 'I've never been afraid of anything.'

Elsa raised an eyebrow and shook her head knowingly. 'Maren, everyone is afraid of something. Even queens and brave warriors. No one is truly fearless— that's impossible.' Elsa said, quirking her lips into a small half smile. 'The real strength, is having courage to move forward despite the fear— and what helps us do that, is love, my love— and I love you.' Elsa said softly then kissed her gently. Elsa never spoke to anyone else with that low, caring tone of voice and Maren relished hearing it directed at her. 'The fear may always be there, but it doesn't have to control you.'

Maren just stared, hypnotized by those soft, kind blue eyes and nodded. She was still in a daze, not because of the anxiety anymore— but because of the beautiful, wise woman that stood before her. It did not make sense that the spirits had allowed such a wonderfully perfect person into her life. 'You alright now?' Elsa asked when Maren had been blankly staring for a moment too long.

'I think so.' She answered finally and blinked to clear her thoughts. 'Let's go so we can get out of here.'

Elsa smiled. 'I don't like this place either.' She confessed and laced her fingers with Maren's. The cold emanating off of Elsa's body was soothing. It relaxed and grounded her even as she became aware of the rising steam around them again— and she knew with Elsa beside her, everything would be ok.

'Where's Daisy and Sven?' Maren asked when they reached the other side of the wagon.

'They've gone on ahead.' Kristoff answered with a smile. He seemed more excited than usual which was odd for him— but Maren was just thankful that neither of them questioned her episode. 'Sven is familiar with this place— he and I grew up here, so I think he wants to show Daisy around.' Kristoff stated happily and kissed Anna on the cheek.

'Kristoff please don't make Maren go through the whole grand tour like I did, I loved it, but really…' Anna said in an exasperated voice as they walked on ahead. Kristoff looked a tad dejected and Maren had to suppress a smile.

Kristoff then flipped around to walk backwards so he was facing her. 'Just be warned Maren, they've not met you yet so there will be a an— initiation process of sorts.' Kristoff said cryptically, and Maren suddenly had no idea what she was getting herself into.

'Must they?' Elsa asked him, her expression pained.

'It's their rules not mine— happens with any outsider.' Kristoff said offhandedly and shrugged, then turned around to face front again. 'Just don't show any fear— they'll pick up on that.' He added over his shoulder, still sounding like an exited child.

'Great.' Maren muttered and Elsa squeezed her hand.

'Don't listen to him.' Anna said over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Then she swatted Kristoff's arm. 'Don't scare her.' Anna chastised and he chuckled.

'Should I be worried?' Maren whispered into Elsa's ear, not entirely sure what trolls even were, let alone what they would do. Elsa shook her head.

'No, you'll be fine. They don't allow just anyone in— there's a series of tests.' Elsa rolled her eyes. 'They speak in riddles and use their magic to determine if the person should be allowed to pass.'

'Oh.' Maren said a bit surprised— that wasn't as bad as what she'd imagined. 'What was your initiation?'

'I— mine was, a little different. I came with my parents the first time, so there was no initiation, just riddles and prophecies…'

'How old were you?'

'Eight.' Elsa said and Maren's jaw nearly dropped. This was not the kind of place she imagined an eight year old should visit. _'Fear will be your enemy.'_ Elsa mocked in a low voice, presumably imitating a troll. She then snorted and shook her head. 'They were right about that though, there's always a bit of truth to their prophecies and riddles. They play on your fears though— scared the daylights out of me. Life was never the same after that night.'

'The night they saved Anna's life…' Maren added, suddenly remembering and piecing together the story Elsa had told her previously. Elsa nodded in confirmation.

'They also took her memories— there's always some kind of price to pay for their help.' Elsa said, her brow creased, tone sharp and Maren got the impression that she was not as enthusiastic about the trolls as Kristoff and Anna were. She squeezed Elsa's hand as they continued to meander through the dark, misty, maze-like paths.

The moss growing up the cliffs on either side of them caught her eye— and she did a double take to make sure she had seen correctly. The auroras were the only light to see by and they flickered ominously over the moss, which looked like it had grown into designs and symbols that were far from natural— covering the cliffs in spirals and patterns that seemed to depict some form of language or art.

'How many with you?' A low voice echoed from somewhere nearby, startling Maren out of the thick silence.

'Three.' Kristoff answered casually.

'Hmm. Yessss. I smell a new one. Take her to the center.' The faceless voice commanded. Maren glanced at Elsa who gave her a small reassuring smile. Kristoff motioned for them to keep walking.

The steam suddenly dissipated to reveal a great clearing— a large circular basin or valley seemingly carved from the very mountains that surrounded them. _The Valley of Living Rock _Maren registered in awe as she took in the vast sight. The basin was ringed with steps and peppered with boulders of different sizes. Maren held tightly to Elsa's hand as they started to descend, following closely behind Kristoff and Anna.

The auroras flickered here in a way she had never seen before— almost as if they were alive. Pulsating light with each step they took then dimming— casting an eerie glow around the basin like an optical illusion. Shadows from the dead mangled trees rose up with the steam and danced like monsters with each flicker of light. Perhaps it was normal for the auroras to behave like this, or perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps she was simply starting to lose her mind in this strange place.

Maren's eyes floated up to the cliffs that loomed high above on all sides, squinting at what looked like little holes or caves pocketing the crags up to unimaginable heights. Is that where these people lived? How did they get up that high? Some of the holes glowed for a moment, then would dim just as quickly— adding to the strange light illusion that blanketed the whole canyon. Maren pulled her eyes away from the shimmering lights in the holes that may or may not really be there, blinking repeatedly. This place was definitely making her lose it.

They finally made it down into the circular bottom of the valley, coming to a stop in the exact center. Spiral mossy designs swirled across the dark rocky ground beneath their feet, flickering strange imagery in the dim aurora light. The sky felt so far away down here— up above the stepped basin and even further beyond the towering crags. Maren took a deep breath to calm herself and focused on Elsa's hand in hers.

'It's ok.' Elsa whispered and rubbed her thumb over the back of Maren's hand as if reading her mind. Maren nodded and took another breath.

They stood there for no more than a few heartbeats before the ground beneath their feet started to tremble and quake. 'What is that?' Maren hissed nervously, fearing that the cliffs were starting to crash down on them. Kristoff glanced around with a manic smile on his face then laughed outright. He _laughed_. Maren stared at him, utterly stupefied— he had finally lost it. Thats what this place did, it drove sane, rational people to the brink of madness. Why else would he be laughing like a lunatic during an earthquake?

Only it was not an earthquake— at least not properly. Even more disturbing— it was a rush of boulders charging down the basin towards them, shaking the ground and Maren's nerves in a thunderous roar. Instinctively she grabbed Elsa and pulled her close, ready to shield her from the avalanche of rocks.

Then she closed her eyes and braced, absolutely sure they were all about to die.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm changing the trolls to be a bit darker, but still hopefully somewhat in character. Hope you'll like it!**

**If you want some creepy lost in the forest music to go along with the chapter, look up the Forest Temple music from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. It's epically creepy- and a great game.**


	20. Chapter 20

Maren was fairly certain the earth had stopped quaking, but a heartbeat still thudded in her ears so she couldn't be entirely sure what she was actually hearing. The jolting vibrations from the landslide still reverberated up her legs, which in that moment felt like jelly— but to her surprise, she was still standing.

_'Ah,_ Maren— Maren.' Elsa breathed in a strained whisper, and Maren was instantly aware that she was digging her fingers into Elsa's arms— her bad arm.

'Sorry.' She whispered with an apologetic grimace, opening her eyes and releasing Elsa from the vice grip of her fingers. 'You ok?' She asked quietly, still afraid that any noise might trigger another rock slide. Elsa nodded and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it in confirmation with a small smile.

It was only when Maren pulled her attention away from Elsa, that she noticed the ring of boulders that had materialized around them. Different sized boulders, all with mossy designs covering them as she had seen painted across the cliffside on the way in. She chanced a glance upward and sure enough, the steps were also ringed with the same evenly spaced boulders. Somehow, these boulders had moved… On their own?

'Kristoff Bjorgman.' Kristoff announced in a loud firm voice that echoed around the otherwise silent cliffs.

'Anna of Arendelle.' Anna stated in the same strong voice.

'Elsa of Arendelle.' Elsa said and glanced at Maren.

Maren hesitated, but Elsa squeezed her hand and nodded. 'Honeymaren Nattura of the Northuldra.' She tried, hoping she'd announced herself correctly. Whether it was or wasn't correct didn't seem to matter as the boulders surrounding them began to shake and vibrate. For a moment she thought they were all going to crash downhill again— but they didn't. Instead, one by one each boulder unfurled, popping open like little roly-poly bugs she had played with as a child— each one crying out a chant as it opened, louder and louder:

_'DOM — SAM — RA — RO — KA!'_

It became evident that these were not ordinary boulders— they were in fact, little people or — _trolls —_ no more than waist high with stubby, muscular little statures. Their skin was dark, weathered and harsh looking— as though it was made of rock or stone. Their bodies were covered with the same green moss-like patterns that clung to the walls, growing out of their rough skin almost like clothing. Some had foliage, roots, fungi or flowers sprouting out of them as well— and all had necklaces and bangles of different colored crystals adorning their strange little bodies. That must have been what had lit up the cave dwellings— crystals.

The light refracting from the crystals hanging about these little people seemed to glow and oscillate in tandem with the auroras— once again playing hallucinogenic tricks on her eyes. Maren blinked several times, attempting and failing to rid her senses of the hypnotic illusion. The mixture of the strange light effects and eerie chanting echoing around the cliffs was putting her in a lulled trance like state— almost meditative. It made it hard to think or focus on anything, and in the back of her mind she wondered if this was how the trolls worked their strange magic. Putting outsiders in a daze until they were either admitted or— well she didn't want to think of what these trolls did to people who were not admitted or who did not pass their tests.

_'GRA —TU — CUN — HET — SU — A — KA — YA!' _

The trolls stopped chanting with an abrupt finality that jolted her out of the trance-like state. Silence engulfed the place for a beat, until one boulder rolled forward towards them, the ground rising to meet it— her? It appeared to be a female troll, unfurling before them and standing eye level atop a stone platform that had risen out of the earth. She had white flowers growing out of her grassy— hair? Red crystals adorned her neck and soft dark eyes took them all in. It should've been unnerving, but something about this one's eyes was warm and kind— motherly even.

'Kristoff.' The troll said finally and smiled. 'Welcome home. We've missed you.' Her voice was oddly pleasant— not at all the kind of voice Maren was expecting to hear from a rugged creature such as her.

'I missed you too.' Kristoff said and stepped forward, placing a kiss on the troll's cheek. It was an odd gesture, one Maren was not expecting to see— almost as a son would greet his _mother._

'Come here dear. Let me look at you.' The troll said, motioning to Anna. Anna stepped forward and the troll took her hands. 'Is it Queen Anna now? You did not announce yourself as such?' She said and tilted her head at a strange angle.

'Bulda.' Anna said with a smile and hugged the troll. 'Yes, technically.' Anna answered the question somewhat reluctantly and glanced back at Elsa. 'But I prefer just Anna still, if you please?'

'Very well.' Bulda stated casually then motioned Anna closer. She whispered something into Anna's ear which caused a smile to spread across her face. Anna whispered something back to her and Bulda too smiled with an approving nod, then turned her gaze to Elsa.

'Come.' Bulda beckoned Elsa forward. Maren reluctantly released her hand as Elsa stepped forward. Bulda stared at Elsa for a beat before speaking. 'It has been a long time since I've seen you here.' She said and took Elsa's hands in her own. Bulda closed her eyes and hummed as if listening to something, then opened them and looked at Elsa with a twinkle in her dark eyes. 'Your magic has grown. You are at one with it now.' Bulda stated matter of factly. 'It has been a long road, but you have come out the other side of the tunnel now.' Bulda added with a knowing stare.

'I think so.' Elsa said quietly.

'Your fear is greatly diminished. In its place, I sense great love.' Bulda added, her eyes flicked to Maren for just a moment before returning to Elsa's. Elsa smiled and nodded. 'Good.' She said, then without looking down, turned Elsa's hand palm up and ran her stubby fingers over the crystal on Elsa's wrist. 'Ahhhhh. This is why you've come.' She announced knowingly as she inspected Elsa's wrist. Her dark eyes danced bright with the reflection of the turquoise crystal— her expression that of fascination and lust.

_'Outsider!'_

_'Outsider!'_

_'Outsider!'_

Chanting voices abruptly rang out from around them, startling Maren.

'Hush!' Bulda commanded, silencing the voices. Then she cocked her head towards Maren, staring at her. Bulda's glassy black eyes bore into her, causing her to shiver— as if the woman were reading the depths of her soul. But she held Bulda's gaze, standing still with her shoulders back, trying to project more courage than she felt. _No fear—_ she recalled Kristoff's warning. 'Why do you bring this outsider?' Bulda asked, turning her gaze back to Elsa.

Elsa took a breath and turned to look back at her, locking Maren in a gaze that said _trust me_. She then reached out her hand and Maren took it without hesitation, letting Elsa pull her forward to stand next to her. 'She's my partner.' Elsa stated calmly, resolutely. 'Where she goes, I go. Where I go, she goes.' Elsa paused for just a brief moment then added: 'I love her.'

Maren found herself staring not at Bulda, but at the side of Elsa's face— a small smile crept over her own lips. Hearing Elsa announce her love out loud in front of everyone like that, so boldly and unafraid, stirred a love within Maren so deep, so profound it was almost painful— and she felt as though she might burst from it.

Bulda's eyes flicked to her then back to Elsa 'True love.' She hissed quietly. The red crystals around her neck glowed bright for a moment then dimmed, causing a creased smile to crawl over her weathered features. 'Yessss. Love is indeed a force that is powerful and strange. You may stay.' She hissed in a whisper then rolled back off the pedestal into her place in the circle or boulders. Elsa squeezed her hand and smiled. Maren was surprised— if that was a test, it hadn't been hard at all. She'd expected mind twisting riddles or mental torture at the very least._They are considered love experts by many— among other things. _Kristoff's words suddenly rang through her mind. Perhaps love trumped all of their other tests? Or perhaps Kristoff's teasing had been overly dramatic as Anna had suggested. Either way, Maren was relieved.

_'DOM — SAM — KA — CHI — SE — KA — HO — RA!' _

The trolls started chanting again, their crystals and the auroras oscillating light in tandem with the chant. It grew louder this time, the lights flickering much more dramatically as the trolls parted ways to create a pathway.

_'RA — RA — RA — RA — HO — CHI — KA — RA!'_

All at once a sizable boulder, larger than all the others rolled down the incline where the trolls had made a pathway, coming to a stop and unfurling on the stone pedestal before them. Deep, dark wise eyes stared back at them with such an appraising gaze that Maren nearly turned away from it. This troll was ancient and imposing both in appearance and presence. In Maren's limited experience with rulers, (one being Yelena, the other Elsa) she had come to find that they all possessed a particularly confident type of regal air— almost as if they floated above the very ground that everyone else simply walked upon. In Yelena's case, it could be unusually annoying— in Elsa, it was unnaturally attractive. Whether learned from an early age or simply born into their very being— it was not hard to recognize, and this troll was no different.

He was clearly the King of the Trolls.

'My son. Welcome home.' The troll king stated in a low, gruff fatherly voice.

'Pabbie.' Kristoff said and bowed his head respectfully. The troll put his hand on top of Kristoff's head briefly— a gesture of welcoming. Maren suddenly panicked— should she bow or something? Elsa and Anna were probably exempt since they were royalty, but should she? Before she could do anything, Pabbie spoke:

'I know why you have come, and it was a wise decision.' He stated then turned to Elsa. 'Here, come, come. Let me see it.'

Elsa stepped forward and once again held out her wrist, revealing the crystal. Like Bulda, Pabbie closed his eyes and ran his fingers over it— listening to something that only he could hear. He shuddered slightly then opened his jet black eyes. 'Such power.' He whispered. 'Where did you get this?'

'Ahtohallan.' Elsa answered.

'Hmm. So it has begun.' Pabbie stated cryptically.

'What— what has begun?' Anna chimed in her voice nervous.

'The rebalancing of nature. Your sister is the catalyst. It has begun.'

'I don't understand, I already brought the spirits back into balance. We broke the the dam…' Elsa added, a confused expression on her face.

'It is so much bigger than that Elsa.' Pabbie stated and shook his head. 'The Vættir have not left this world as they should have. You must send them away, they are wreaking havoc on magical beings.'

'I'm sorry, the what?' Anna asked a look of confusion spread across her face.

Pabbie glanced at Anna then returned to Elsa. 'The Vættir. They are — what is the correct term — anti-spirits if you will. The shadow counterparts to the elemental spirits. One cannot exist without the other, just as a shadow cannot exist without light. They are meant to keep one another in balance.'

'But I thought, keeping nature in balance was Elsa's job?' Anna asked.

'It is.' Pabbie responded flatly. 'The Vættir act only on primal instincts— they do not have emotions or human empathy as Elsa does. They take necessary steps to balance the damage done by their counterparts— but these measures can sometimes lead to even greater disaster.'

'So then — these Vættir — were they the ones to put up the mist and make the spirits go dormant all those years ago? Before Elsa re-awakened them?' Maren asked, starting to put the pieces together.

'Yes, I believe so. When the spirits become chaotic, or destructive— out of harmony, then the Vættir are activated.' Pabbie answered. 'But if left unchecked, the Vættir have the potential to destroy the world— they must be sent back to their own dimension. They are no longer needed here.'

'How?' Elsa asked. Maren could hear the panic rising in her voice, so she squeezed her hand in reassurance.

'Just as the elemental spirits breathe magic into the world, the Vættir equally have the power to breathe magic out of the world— and that is what they have slowly been doing. I have felt the repercussions of this myself— my magic weakens as we speak.' Pabbie said and shook his head. 'You see, they act on instinct— like a child, they have no way of knowing when they have done too much until it is too late. It is only the fifth spirit that has enough power to balance both the elemental spirits and the Vættir— to send the Vættir home.'

'I haven't felt any problems with my magic?' Elsa added, confusion in her voice.

'No, but I fear it is only a matter of time Elsa. The Vættir seem to be siphoning magic from the weaker creatures first— there is no stronger magic I know of than that of yours. It was strong enough even to override the Vættir and re-awaken the elemental spirits from their slumber. It will take longer, but eventually your magic will be affected. Which is why you must act quickly.'

'But if Elsa's magic is taken away, she will still be ok right? She'll just be normal like us?' Anna asked hopefully, if rather frenetically. Pabbie was already shaking his head.

'I'm afraid beings who possess magic are so inherently tied to it, that without it, many of them would not survive.'

Immediately Maren's heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she felt sick at hearing those words. 'We're not going to let that happen.' She whispered into Elsa's ear.

'No. No. That, that is not going to happen. Tell us what we need to do to stop this. Why, why didn't these things go away when Elsa calmed down the spirits and lifted the mist? Shouldn't that have sent them away? Balance restored! Job done, over, kaput?' Anna practically yelled in a frantic tone that frightened even Maren.

'To answer that, we must consult the sky…' Pabbie stated and raised his arms. The auroras flickered and danced in unison with the troll's crystals— and for the first time that night Maren realized that Pabbie had some sort of connection or control over the auroras. The dancing lights began to to take shape, creating imagery in the sky— and Maren watched in awe as the lights and colors swirled into a picture of— Elsa? A woman that looked strikingly like Elsa stood atop a mountain, battling against an unseen shadowy mist that Maren couldn't identify.

'The Vættir have emerged before, in ancient times.' Pabbie stated as the imagery continued to dance in the sky. 'By siphoning too much magic from the earth, it was they who ushered in the great age of ice. Without magic— to solid ice will the world freeze once more.' Pabbie continued, his dark eyes glazed over in a trance like state.

The imagery continued to unfold— the woman had defeated the mist that was attacking her, but it had weakened her. She fell to her knees and splayed out her hands, sending something into the sky in four directions.

'They arrive on the wings of chaos. Only can they be sent away on the bridge of crystals.' Pabbie continued, still in trance— his warnings becoming more cryptic each time he spoke.

Maren watched as the woman in the sky finally collapsed in a heap, seemingly unconscious or— dead. She rubbed her thumb over Elsa's hand— something was very wrong with this and she did not like it. It made her uneasy— this woman reminded her too much of Elsa. The ice age, the fifth-spirit of ancient Northuldran legends— Elsa. Whatever she was witnessing in the sky, prophetic past or premonitory future— she was not going to allow anything like that to happen to Elsa. No, she would not.

'She cannot do it alone. One was not enough. A bridge is stronger but only on four legs does it stand. You cannot do it alone.' The words Pabbie spoke were arcane and unclear but his dark trance-like eyes bore into Elsa as he spoke them. 'The spirits were re-awakened by the power of crystals — it is by the power of crystals that the Vættir must be put to rest.'

Finally the wispy imagery in the sky dissipated and the auroras returned to their normal undulating state. Pabbie sighed, coming out of his trance state. 'Even now, the power of sight weakens me.' He said finally after catching his breath. 'There isn't much time left.'

'Elsa and I saw that same vision in Ahtohallan. Tell me what it means Pabbie— is Elsa going to die?' Anna spat out, her voice panicky.

'Anna.' Elsa hissed in the tone she used when she was aggravated. But the words were not lost on Maren— Anna and Elsa had seen this same vision in Ahtohallan— and Elsa had not told her. At least not directly. Suddenly all of Elsa's cryptic questions about reincarnation and changing destiny and her uncharacteristic outburst made much more sense. Elsa thought she was going to die, and she was scared.

'No Elsa, don't _Anna_ me. I'm not a child— this is insane. What was that vision Pabbie, I want to know— a premonition that Elsa is going to die isn't it? I can't do this again—' Anna said flinging her arms in the air, her voice cracking and dangerously close to breaking.

'Anna I am not going to die.' Elsa said, her voice softening.

'It was a vision of the past, Anna.' Pabbie chimed in calmly and immediately Anna relaxed. Maren felt herself relax with Anna.

'Then, what does it mean?' Maren tried, searching for some answers on how to fix this.

'I believe it was a warning— showing you what not to do Elsa. Whatever course of action you choose, you must not go at it alone, or you will suffer the same fate we just witnessed.'

Elsa nodded. 'I think, I understand that now.' She said quietly. 'But, how do we send the Vættir home? With this?' Elsa asked and held up her wrist. 'A crystal bridge?'

'It is the crystal of the sea. One of the four elemental crystals— together they form the crystal bridge.'

'How do you know for sure?' Maren asked.

Pabbie chuckled. 'Oh my dear. I am nearly twice over five-hundred years in age— our colony, even older than that. I know.' He said with a wise smile. Maren felt her face flush with a twinge of embarrassment, but she was not sorry she'd asked. The more information they had, the better equipped they would be to deal with this.

'So, if Elsa has one of the crystals— where do we find the other three?' Anna asked in a much calmer tone of voice.

Pabbie did not immediately answer, but considered them all with his wise eyes that saw much more than Maren understood. Then he reached up under his scruffy mane of foliage and pulled something out. He held it up for all to see and dangling from a necklace made of tree roots— was a purple diamond shaped crystal.

'The crystal of the earth.' Pabbie stated and Maren felt her mouth drop open and immediately closed it. 'Passed down through our colony for generations. My father gave it to me and now, the time has come for me to pass it to my son.' He stated and motioned Kristoff forward. Kristoff looked surprised but stepped forward. 'You are part of the bridge my son, and also a part of our family. Keep this safe until the time comes to use it.' Pabbie said and placed the necklace over Kristoff's head.

'You know I will.' Kristoff said then hugged the old troll. Maren smiled and saw Anna fanning her face out of the corner of her eye. Elsa looked on with a smile and clasped hands.

'Elsa.' Pabbie said and gestured for her to take his hand. 'You have come such a long way since I first met you all those years ago. Your path has been most difficult and as turbulent as the raging sea, but take heart, for you are not alone. Never forget that.' He gestured for Anna to take his other hand. 'Anna, you are the other side of the bridge. Remember to stand tall and confident, free as the air flows through the open gates— for without you, there is no bridge at all.' Pabbie then turned his attention to Kristoff, motioning him to take Anna's hand. 'I knew of your destiny many years ago my son— for you were born as strong as the earth, meant to support and give strength to the human side of the bridge. I have every faith that you can and will do it.' A proud smile curled over Kristoff's lips and he nodded once.

'Honeymaren Nattura— the last pillar of the bridge.' Pabbie stated, turning his attention on her. Elsa reached out and took her hand. 'The brave and fiery warrior of the Northuldra people, it is on the spiritual side of the bridge that you will assist and maintain stability.' Maren glanced at Elsa then returned to Pabbie with a smile and a nod. The words were cryptic, but something about them tugged warmly at her heart. 'A bridge has two sides, but remember, it cannot stand strong without proper support. Take care of each other, and be well.'

All four of them glanced at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement at Pabbie's words. 'Pabbie, where can we find the other two crystals— air and fire?' Kristoff asked.

'Unfortunately, I know not where the other two crystals are — but they will call to you — just as the crystal of the sea called you to it, Elsa. And as the crystal of the earth called you home my son.'

Elsa removed her hand from Maren's and took a small step back from the group. Kristoff and Anna continued to talk with Pabbie, but Maren's eyes followed Elsa. Her brow was creased and she had reached a hand up to her temple then quickly removed it. Maren stepped aside so she was close enough to whisper near Elsa's ear. 'You have a headache?' She asked. Elsa looked at her, worry in her eyes then nodded and glanced around as if she didn't want all the trolls to notice. 'Ok, maybe we should leave.' Maren whispered, then slipped her hand around Elsa's waist and pulled her back towards the group.

'Pabbie what's wrong?' It was Kristoff's voice she heard immediately and snapped her head around. The old troll looked tired, drained and also had a hand to his head as if he were in pain.

'I— I don't know.'

_'Outsiders!'_

_'Outsiders!'_

_'Outsiders!'_

Several trolls cried out from around the basin. Maren's eyes snapped around to search for what they were talking about, but before she saw anything, Elsa slipped from her grasp and fell to her knees clutching her head in her hands.

'Aha..' Elsa moaned and shook her head, her eyes scrunched closed in pain as Maren dropped to her knees beside her.

'Elsa!' Anna turned in the same moment, startled when she saw Elsa on the ground and dropped down on the other side of her. 'What happened?' She asked with wide confused eyes.

'She has a headache— it's worse than I've ever seen before…' Maren trailed off when she saw something flicker just beyond Anna. A glimmer of green in the distance. She couldn't be sure— it could've been another strange light reflection from the troll's crystals. But then the green orbs moved and she saw that they were attached to a tall dark shadowy body— much taller than any of the trolls. 'There's draugr's here.' She whispered and scanned around looking for more but didn't see any immediately.

'Oh no…' Anna said, turning to look where Maren was staring and locking the draugr in her sights.

'That's why she gets these headaches— every time she's near one of these things.' Maren stated, trying to keep the rising anger and panic out of her voice. 'We need to leave.' She said hastily. Anna nodded in agreement and wasted no time helping her drag Elsa to a stand.

To her surprise Kristoff was hunched near Pabbie who also seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain. The old troll winced then clapped his hands above his head. Maren watched as the light from the auroras swirled down from the sky to form something of a dome shaped shield around the whole valley— the trolls started chanting again and the shield pulsed in rhythm with the chants. Elsa was quivering as she leaned heavily into Maren, but as the shield came down Maren felt her relax instantly.

'There is strange magic here. You must leave at once—' Pabbie said as he scanned the valley. Maren followed his gaze— besides the one she first noticed, there were three other draugrs spaced around the valley. All just outside of Pabbies shield, each blocking an exit path.

'Wait, wait. Why do these draugrs— and creatures keep following and attacking her?' Maren asked, the pitch in her voice rising.

'It is not the creatures themselves doing this— it is the Vættir I sense here right now. Somehow they are inhabiting these lower magical beings such as the draugrs, and using the creature's magic for their own purposes.'

'So the Vættir are_ inside _of these draugrs?' Anna stated in disbelief. 'What do they want?' Her tone was verging on desperate.

'I do not know— as we speak I feel their presence. They are probing my mind attempting to gain access to me— to invert my magic. This is a gift only the draugr's possess — part of their shielding abilities — to reverse magic. I can feel the Vættir harnessing it from them.'

'Then that's what they've been trying to do to me— the headaches.' Elsa said, her brow creased in recognition.

'I do not know why they have been targeting you Elsa, unless they see your existence as a threat to their own— which is very possible. Your magic is very strong, it is unlikely they will be able to fully take command of it— but they will certainly try, and the attacks could weaken you. Stay away from them and leave this place. I cannot hold this shield for very much longer. I am truly sorry, but you must leave now.' Pabbie said and grimaced— the shield flickered but remained intact.

'Thank you for everything Pabble.' Elsa said and placed a hand on the troll's shoulder. He nodded resolutely. 'I need to find water.'

'There's no water in the valley, the trolls don't need it.' Kristoff stated and shook his head.

'Then how do we get her out?' Maren asked, glancing around again at the draugrs blocking all the visible exit points she could see.

'Follow me.' Kristoff stated and started leading them up the steps of the valley. The draugrs cocked their heads and followed them with eerie green eyes as they hurried up the steps. She took Elsa's hand in her own and stared directly at one of the draugrs. _I dare you to try._ She thought and squeezed Elsa's hand. She and Daisy had fought one off before, and she could certainly do it again if the need arose.

'It's a shortcut, but it's very narrow.' Kristoff said as he led them to a narrow rocky pass between two of the main entrances to the valley. Narrow was perhaps an understatement— it was so slender, the only possible way through was to shimmy sideways through it— she wasn't even sure Kristoff would fit. 'It's the only other way out.'

Maren could feel her own panic rising again thinking about being in that enclosed rocky space, but Kristoff was right. This was the only way. She could feel Elsa studying her so she took a deep breath— now was not the time for fear. 'Let's go.' She said, far more confidently than she felt.

'Just follow me, and stay close— it's easy to get lost.' Kristoff warned.

_Fantastic._ Maren thought wryly and took another breath full of thick steamy air. She could do this— she _had_ to do this. There was no other option. Kristoff slid into the crevice — fitting by some miracle — followed closely by Anna.

'Stay by me, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine.' Elsa whispered then turned Maren's face toward her and kissed her. It was brief but passionate and it nearly took her breath away. She could do this. With Elsa near her, she could do anything. A cold hand grasped her own and led her into the narrow fissure behind Anna. As predicted she had to turn sideways to fit, and moving was excruciatingly slow going, but not as bad as she feared. Perhaps because it was dark and she really couldn't see just how closed in they were— or perhaps it was the soothing presence of the cold body pressed next to her. Either way she tried desperately not to focus on the looming sense of dread that the walls were closing in, and instead focused on the fact that she would be out of it soon. They wound and meandered their way through the dark pass, scraping and bruising themselves on unsuspecting rocks that jutted out at odd angles as they skirted through. Finally Maren could see a small bit of dim light coming from up ahead and she breathed a sigh of relief— they were almost out.

The breath of air Maren took once out of that tiny little hole was one of the best breaths she'd ever taken in her life— no matter how thick with steam it was. Elsa turned and gave her a small proud smile. It appeared that this _shortcut_ had led them back to the same pass from which they ventured in— the wagon must be up ahead.

'Never again.' Anna breathed a sigh of relief once they were out, blowing her bangs up out of her face.

'What? I used to play in those tunnels all the time, it was fun.' Kristoff said with a shrug.

'Of course you did.' Anna mumbled and shook her head.

They started hurriedly walking down the dark, steam filled pass— the aurora light the only illumination. 'Wait. Stop.' Kristoff said quietly, stopping abruptly and holding up a hand. Anna nearly toppled into him, Elsa nearly fell on top of Anna and Maren just barely caught herself from tripping on all three of them.

She suddenly felt Elsa's hand tense and glanced over at her— she was holding her head again, her eyes squeezed shut. Maren looked ahead and through the steam she could make out two beady green, glowing eyes. _Damnit! '_Another one?' She hissed exasperatedly and snaked her arm protectively around Elsa's waist again. 'We can't go back that way.' She whispered, gesturing back towards the valley. Elsa groaned and Maren felt her slipping again, but was prepared and able to support her weight this time. The draugr started walking towards them with its unnaturally jerky movements, almost taunting them— their only choice, to back slowly away from it.

'Maren!' Anna hissed and pointed behind her. Maren jerked around to look, finding another pair of green eyes staring at them through the steam. She glanced forward again, that draugr was still approaching, and now another one from this side— they were trapped.

'Ah!' Elsa let out an agonizing cry and pulled away from her, again falling to her knees and gripping her head. Maren rushed to her, followed shortly by Anna. 'No, no get away from me.' Elsa gasped through gritted teeth and eyes scrunched closed.

'Elsa we are not leaving you.' Anna said and tried to help her up. Elsa yanked away from her.

'I'm going to— Ahhhhh.' Elsa tried but was cut short by another wave of pain. 'Blast them.' She finally choked out, frost already starting to crackle and spread across the ground beneath them. 'Get away from me.'

'Elsa no. We don't know—' Maren started but was cut off by Elsa.

'Please!' Elsa shouted in desperation, her eyes suddenly wide and frantic, tears of pain streaming down them. Her outburst startled Maren but before she knew it Anna was beside her pulling her away from Elsa.

'You have to listen to her when she's like this— she doesn't have full control.' Anna said as she pulled Maren off to the side of the pass where Kristoff joined them. Maren ignored Anna, never taking her eyes off Elsa. She wanted to run back to her, to haul her away from here, away from the pain that was causing her to writhe and scream, but Anna and Kristoff held her in place.

Snow started swirling around Elsa and ice cut out from beneath her like jagged teeth. She screamed again, more fractured ice splintered out from under her as she clutched her head. Slowly, she pushed up off the ground, and forced herself to a stand. She turned on the draugr that was blocking the wagon with eyes so focused, so deadly, so icy and wild that a chill ran down Maren's spine. As she turned, her hands became coated in ice, leaving a frosty trail of air in their wake. Maren felt the temperature drop to a bone chilling level and knew instinctively that anything that touched Elsa in this moment would die on the spot. Elsa used the momentum of her spin to gather her magic and in one explosive blast, she released a shockwave of ice so jagged and so cold that Maren had never seen or felt the likes of anything like it before in her life.

It was designed to kill.

The ice flowed from Elsa as effortlessly as breathing and Maren couldn't help but feel awed and tiny in the presence of such magnificent raw power. It soared through the air towards the draugr on the wings of excellent aim— time seemed to slow down as she watched, waiting anxiously for the ice to hit its mark— but it never did. Instead it slowed down, nearly stopped just short of the draugr and inverted its flow— back towards Elsa. It all could've happened in no less than two seconds, but it felt like two agonizingly long hours.

'Elsa!' Maren screamed, but it was too late.

The murderous blast meant for the draugr was redirected back towards Elsa, slamming into her chest with such devastating force that it sent her sprawling backwards, and into the rocky cliffside.

No sound.

No thoughts.

No feeling.

Nothing existed.

Numbness— and the desperate need to get to her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there was a lot here, I hope it all made sense and that it was at least somewhat interesting!**

**I'm working from home due to the virus, so depending on how that goes I may be able to update more frequently, which I would like to do for all those who are also stuck at home, bored and ready to read! Stay safe out there everyone, and enjoy some good fics during this quarantine time!**

**Here is the music that inspired the trolls chanting music: Dha Werda Verda**


	21. Chapter 21

The pain was excruciating.

That's all Elsa could feel— _pain_. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before — writhing, searing, unrelenting agony that started in her chest and licked its way through the rest of her body. It twisted and contorted her insides with burning flames that were so hot they were — _cold_.

Cold.

_Frigidly_ cold.

How could she be cold?

She was never cold.

Only once before in her life had she felt this kind of deep, bone-chilling cold — dark and menacing, devoid of warmth and love and — life.

It _frightened_ her.

She was confused.

It was hard to think of anything beyond the pain.

What was happening to her?

She was trapped. Trapped in a coffin filled with searing blades of ice, unable to move or escape no matter how hard she scraped and clawed. Trapped in her own body like she had been trapped in her room — like she had been trapped in Ahtohallan, doomed to suffer eternally at the mercy of the harsh, bitter, lifeless ice. This thought caused her to panic. She tried to scream, to call out for Anna or Maren to help free her from this prison, but she had no idea if any sound came out.

She was dying.

Some part of her could feel it, could sense the icy death clawing up her insides — and this scared her more than anything else.

She didn't want to die.

She wanted to live.

But it was so cold, so dark, so blindingly _painful._

She needed help.

Desperately.

_Anna!_

_Maren!_

_Kristoff!_

They felt so close, yet so faraway at the same time.

_Please… _

_Help._

* * *

_Elsa!_

Anna ran to her sister, panic rising within, nearly cleaving her in two.

It had happened in slow motion, or so it seemed. The ice rebounded with a crack like a bolt of lightning, sending her sister's body slamming into the side of the cliff like a lifeless rag doll.

This couldn't be happening. Maybe it was a dream.

Elsa had been struck — by her own ice.

It wasn't possible.

Elsa was invincible.

Her sister was the strongest person she knew — this couldn't be happening.

But Elsa was lying on the ground now, her invincible sister was hurt and crumpled at the base of a cliff. Had to get to her.

Somewhere in her dazed, frantic mind she registered Maren sprinting alongside her.

Good.

That was good.

'Elsa.' She breathed as she slid to her knees next to her sister. Maren had fallen to her knees opposite her on the other side of Elsa, and was already trying to wrangle Elsa's convulsing arms down.

'Els, Els shhh you're gonna be ok.' Maren whispered as she continued wrestling with Elsa's shaking body.

Anna slid Elsa's head off the ground into her lap and tried to hold her head and shoulders steady. Elsa was shaking and convulsing uncontrollably, her eyes clamped shut— her face a contorted mask of unbridled pain. 'Maren, what's wrong with her?' Anna pleaded nervously, her throat thick with panic and desperation. Why she assumed Maren would have this answer was unclear to her, but in that moment of panic it was her first thought. Somehow Maren always seemed to have the answers Elsa needed.

Elsa let out a gut wrenching scream that cut though Anna's heart like ice itself. Ice shot out from beneath Elsa, coating the ground with jagged spikes and burning Anna's hands with searing cold. She winced but held Elsa tighter— so did Maren. Maren finally looked up at her with confused tears and pain on her own face. 'I— ahhh.' Maren tried, but her face was contorted into the same mask of pain as Elsa's. She took a deep breath and shook her head as if to rid herself of the pain that was not hers. 'I can— feel her emotions sometimes. When they're very strong— she's in unbelievable pain right now Anna.' Maren choked out before another grunt of pain escaped her. This surprised Anna, but then again it didn't— it explained why Maren understood Elsa so well, how she always seemed to know exactly what Elsa was feeling even when Elsa herself didn't seem to know.

Anna put a hand on Maren's shoulder and squeezed. 'Ok. We need to get away from here. Now.' Anna stated and glanced around, immediately aware that the draugrs were still surrounding them. Kristoff had picked up a thick tree limb and was swinging it savagely at the draugr near the wagon. He connected, which did very little to the monstrous being which still had its glowing green eyes trained intently on Elsa. Anna glanced in the other direction towards the valley — that draugr too was still staring at them — only this one had started moving towards them. Anna didn't have a plan, but moved to the side of Elsa to try to get her up anyway. They had to get her away from these draugrs one way or another— they couldn't stay here — more were surely on the way.

'I've got her.' Maren assured and swiftly picked Elsa up. Anna rose quickly with them, her arms still beneath Elsa, afraid Maren might drop her— but she didn't. Maren was only a bit taller than Anna, and Elsa was not exactly heavy, but it still surprised her how easily Maren lifted her. But what now? She didn't know what to do— they were trapped. Even if they could get Elsa back to the trolls, Pabbie seemed too weak to help and they couldn't get trapped in that valley by draugrs again. No, they had to get to Arendelle— that was Elsa's only chance.

'We have to get her to Arendelle— somehow.' Anna breathed, still trying to work out a way to get to the wagon first. Perhaps she could run as a distraction, then Maren could get Elsa to the wagon—

Just then a noise startled her from the steam— coming from the direction of the valley. It sounded like— 'Sven!' Anna called out in relief when he and Daisy came sprinting out of the steam. Daisy unceremoniously rammed her antlers into the draugr nearest them, sending it flying into the side of the cliff, seeming pleased with herself. Sven kept running, aiming for the draugr Kristoff was still swatting at. 'Kristoff!' Anna yelled and motioned for him to get out of the way. He noticed and rolled to the side just as Sven came charging. Sven's antlers connected and that draugr too was sent sprawling.

'Come on.' Anna said and motioned to Maren. Now was their chance to get away.

'Daisy!' Maren hissed and whistled, calling Daisy to come. Daisy stopped and cocked her head at Maren— she looked torn between listing to Maren or going for a second attack on the draugr. 'Daisy now!' Maren commanded and Daisy finally gave in, listening to her and trotting over towards them. Kristoff was trying unsuccessfully to pull Sven off the draugr that was now on the ground. Popping, crackling, snapping noises erupted as Sven stomped the draugr's wooden body to death. Anna felt a twinge of sadness for it. It wasn't the draugr's fault — it was being used by the Vættir — but now wasn't the time to focus on that. Kristoff finally managed to yank Sven away from it, and Anna sighed in relief.

'Go girl.' Anna said then patted Daisy's rear, sending her over towards Kristoff.

'Go, go. I'll get them hooked up.' Kristoff said when he saw the three of them. Anna scurried up into the wagon and gestured for Maren to slide Elsa up. Anna grabbed her sister under the arms and hauled her up into the back of the wagon.

Elsa was still shaking, but not as badly as when the draugrs had been locked onto her. 'I've got you sis.' She whispered and squeezed Elsa as tightly as she could. Maren hopped up into the wagon a second later, just as Kristoff climbed up into the front.

'You all good back there?'

'Go!' Anna practically yelled. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Kristoff took them off at breakneck speed. She held Elsa's head and shoulders in her lap so she wouldn't be jostled, and Maren held the rest of her. Maren still looked terrible, her face a near mirror image of Elsa's pained expression. 'Maren, are you ok?' Anna asked nervously. She could not afford to lose Maren right now too.

Maren nodded. 'Anna, I need your help.'

'With what?'

Maren grimaced. 'Remember how I said you have a natural gift for healing?' Anna nodded. 'I think I can fix Elsa, but I need your help— usually I do this kind of thing with Kalle, but we don't have that option right now.'

'Ok, just— tell me what to do.' The wagon hit a bump and they both gripped Elsa to keep her from sliding around.

'It's going to be difficult in the wagon, but we have to do something or— we just have to start doing this now. Hold her tight.'

'Ok.'

Maren splayed her hands over Elsa, her eyes closed, and moved meticulously up and down Elsa's whole body — yet never touching her. Elsa's breathing was shallow and erratic— her body still shook and convulsed with each wave of pain. Frost had crawled over the floor of the wagon beneath them, and Anna hoped it wouldn't get as far as the wheels. Maren sighed and shook her head. 'They really messed up her insides.' She said and took a deep calming breath, her eyes filled with sadness and love as she gazed at Elsa.

A lump formed in Anna's throat. 'But, you can fix her?' She asked hopefully, unwilling to accept the alternative. Whatever was wrong with Elsa was far beyond any physicians capabilities, of that much she was sure.

Maren nodded. '_We_ can. Whatever they did to invert her magic, it mangled up her energetic meridian lines— that's why she has no control over her body right now, why she's in so much pain. We need to straighten them back out.'

It was difficult for Anna to follow exactly what Maren had explained, but enough of it made sense and she trusted her, so she nodded. 'What do I need to do?'

'Love and empathy. That's what healing is, at its core— and you have an abundance of both Anna. Put your hand on her heart and just try to feel as much love as you can and push it into her. Will her to hold on.'

'Love will thaw.' Anna whispered and nodded, remembering Elsa's words. Love was the key to thawing Elsa's ice— of course it could heal too. And Maren was right, love was one thing Anna knew she could help with. 'I can do that.' She confirmed, and Maren nodded with a kind smile.

Anna felt Elsa still in her arms and looked down — her head had rolled to one side and she looked eerily calm. 'Maren.' Anna whispered, panic rising in her voice.

Maren bent down near Elsa's face. 'She's barely breathing.' She said and locked nervous eyes with Anna. 'It feels like her magic is strangling her.' Maren added, continuing to run her hands over Elsa, concentrating. Anna became suddenly aware of something wet spreading across her chest. Instinctively she reached for her necklace, fumbling and panicky she pulled it out— only to find, it was not there.

All that remained was the metal chain.

Elsa's ice had melted.

'Maren!' Anna hissed more panicky than before, her throat closing up and hot tears starting to sting her eyes. Maren grabbed her hand and placed it on Elsa's chest.

'Love, Anna. Focus on that.' Maren said absently, then resumed her concentrated position over Elsa.

Anna closed her eyes, took a deep, shaky breath, squeezed Elsa tightly and tried to do as Maren said. She pushed the fear away, the greatest fear of her life— losing Elsa, and instead focused on every wonderful moment she'd ever had with her sister, praying that it would be enough. From her earliest memories — running after Elsa through the halls of the castle, giggling with pure joy — to riding behind her on Nokk across the vast ocean on one of the best days of her life. Following her around, always. Love and awe and admiration — those were the emotions that surfaced when she thought of her sister. It didn't matter what Elsa was doing, Anna was enthralled by her — wished she _was_ her many times. Elsa teaching her, Elsa hugging her, Elsa protecting her when she was sad or hurt or lonely. Quietly, modestly from the shadows — that was Elsa's way. Shielding her from the harshness of life, even when Anna had no idea she was doing it. Taking on insurmountable burdens herself, just so Anna never had to. Hiding all the pain behind a beautiful smile. Always Elsa. So many memories flooded her, it was effortless to feel unconditional love for this person who had freely given her so much, and asked for nothing in return. Her sister, her ally, co-conspiritor, protector, and greatest friend.

_Her hero. _

Anna felt tears of pain and love flowing down her cheeks, but she didn't care — she couldn't lose her now. _She couldn't. _Without Elsa, she was nothing — she was lost.

How long she was lost in those thoughts was hard to say, but the sudden sensation of wetness spreading beneath her jolted Anna out of her memories. Elsa jerked violently and her ice clothes started to melt off her body. They kept melting until they were all gone— just like her necklace. Anna's throat closed up and a sick feeling engulfed her.

Elsa was dying.

'Maren…' Anna sobbed, pleaded. 'Its not working…'

'Anna, it's ok. She's still alive, she just can't breathe. Put your fingers here for me.' Maren instructed in a calm voice, and placed Anna's fingertips on Elsa's right shoulder. 'Keep pressing there.' Anna nodded and watched as Maren squeezed Elsa's thumb with one hand, then with the other traced a precise line up Elsa's arm with her fingertips. With closed eyes, she slowly ran the length of Elsa's arm from her thumb, right up until she reached the spot where Anna was pressing. Maren's brow was furrowed and she seemed to be focusing intently on something Anna could not see. Elsa suddenly let out a deep sigh of relief and started breathing normally again. Maren sighed and took in a deep breath.

'There. Now she can breathe again.' Maren sighed in relief and kissed Elsa's hand. Anna quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

'How did you do that?' Anna asked in awe.

Maren smiled. 'I had to pull her lung meridian back into place — like I said, they're all tangled up. We'll have to untangle them one by one.' She said, and wiped away wet tears from under Elsa's eyes with her thumbs, never taking her eyes off Elsa as she spoke. Anna was in love, that was true— she loved Kristoff very much. But she had never quite _witnessed_ love before, not in the way that Maren loved her sister anyway— and it was beautiful. Anna smiled— _love_ was beautiful.

'We're almost there. How is she?' Kristoff called over his shoulder. The clip clop of running hooves on cobblestone resounded, and Anna looked up to see that they were already on the outskirts of town. She quickly took off her cloak and draped it over Elsa's naked body.

'She's— ok for now. Just hurry.' She called back to him. Elsa was still shaking, but at least she was breathing more evenly now. Anna had no idea what hour of the night it was, but was thankful that most people were asleep and would not see them— she wasn't ready to answer questions about this yet.

Kristoff wasted no time — without any people out, they charged down the empty lamp-lit streets and eventually, straight into the castle courtyard. Kristoff hopped down immediately and gestured for them to hand Elsa to him. Together both she and Maren carefully lifted Elsa and passed her down to Kristoff's waiting arms.

'Your Majesty! Is everything alright?' A surprised guard called as he approached the wagon, realizing Anna was among them. Anna hopped down from the wagon as he bowed to her.

'Major Jensen,' Anna greeted upon recognizing the young man. 'It's— there's been an attack. My sister has been hurt. Please find General Mattias and tell him to mobilize the guard at my command. We need a perimeter set up in the woods around the kingdom — I don't want anything or anyone coming into Arendelle territory without my knowledge.' She stated in the most commanding tone she could muster, trying desperately to imitate Elsa. The man's eyes flicked to Elsa in Kristoff's arms, then to Maren and finally back to her.

'At once.' He said, clasping his fist to his heart and bowing his head.

'Let's go.' She said to Kristoff and Maren, already starting at a clip up the castle steps. Two guards bowed to her as they opened the large entryway doors, but she ignored them and headed straight for the stairs. At this hour no one else was awake, and she said a silent thank you for that.

Once upstairs, they entered Elsa's room, and Kristoff laid her down on the bed. Maren was already by her side, starting again to work on her. Anna moved to join them, but Kristoff took her by the hand and led her a few paces away.

'What can I do?' He asked softly, taking both her hands in his.

She took a deep breath and looked into his soft, kind eyes — always stable and comforting when she felt like her world was ending. 'Find Kai, please. Fill him in on all of this — then, check in and make sure Mattias understands what's going on. I — I can't leave her—' Anna tried, but the lump in her throat prevented her from finishing.

'I know, it's ok. I've got covered.' He reassured, then leaned in and kissed her. 'I'll be back soon.' He said, then turned to leave the room. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, then hurried over to the bed. Maren had discarded the cloak and was up on the bed with Elsa, hunched over her — concentrating again. Anna climbed up on the bed on the other side of Elsa, careful not to disturb Maren's process.

'I fixed a few more meridians, but I need your help with the others.' Maren stated without opening her eyes or shifting focus from what she was doing. Elsa wasn't shaking anymore, which was a good sign, but her face still looked pained. Finally Maren opened her eyes and looked up; Dark circles had formed under her eyes and it worried Anna. 'We need to do the heart meridian now, that's a big one.' She added and Anna nodded.

'Scoot down over there by her feet.' Maren instructed, and Anna complied without hesitation. 'Now, pinch behind her ankles and hold there.' Again Anna complied wordlessly. She watched as Maren placed her fingers on Elsa's abdomen — feeling for something? Her other fingers she placed above Elsa's heart, again palpating there. Suddenly Anna felt a strange sensation in her fingers — it ran up her arms to her heart, almost as if a warm invisible band had snapped taut between her fingers and Maren's.

'Woah.' Anna muttered absently, confused by the unexpected sensation.

'You felt that?' Maren asked with a pleased smile.

'Yeah, I did — like a band snapping into place.'

Maren shook her head with a smile. 'I told you you were a natural at this. That was her heart meridian you felt snapping back into place — keep your fingers there, hold it in place — we're not done with this one yet.' Maren instructed and Anna nodded, a small proud smile forming over her lips.

Maren traced her fingers up Elsa's abdomen until they were near her other fingers on Elsa's heart. Anna could feel the energetic cord between the two of them waver slightly, but mostly it stayed taut as Maren moved — it was the strangest sensation she'd ever felt. 'You see, we're using our energy to help push hers back where it needs to go — but you always have to be careful when doing this so you don't deplete your own energy in the process. That's why we usually do this with two or more people.' Maren said absently as she focused on Elsa's heart. This made sense, Anna could feel the cord snake up through her hands, down her arms and into her own chest — it was strange, but it was almost as if she could feel Elsa in that cord. She could understand and even feel how this could be tiring after a long period, and understood why Maren looked so drained already. 'The heart meridian is the longest, it runs from the feet all the way up to the top of the head.' Maren continued, sliding her fingers up from Elsa's heart, over her face and landing on the top of her head. Her other fingers were still pressing on Elsa's heart, and Anna felt the cord stretch up from there to the top of Elsa's head, and back down to Anna's fingers. It wavered for a moment, but then Anna felt it grow taut — snapping into its rightful place. Anna smiled and locked eyes with Maren, who nodded in approval. In the same moment Elsa moaned and breathed a sigh of relief, and Anna saw the muscles in her body visibly relax. This was working!

They continued that same process for another hour, perhaps two — Anna had lost track of time. Moving and setting Elsa's energetic cords back where they were supposed to be. The only sign of the passage of time was the lightening of the sky outside of Elsa's window.

'That's the last one.' Maren said finally, exhaustion apparent in her voice and features. Anna too felt wiped out from this. She sensed the last cord snap into place and somewhere she could feel that that was it — everything in Elsa was back where it was supposed to be. Elsa finally looked completely peaceful and still — her breathing and facial expressions calm and normal.

They had done it.

Maren drew the covers up over Elsa's body, then glanced at Anna with darkened, tired eyes. 'She needs to sleep now. I think, I'm just going to—' Maren started but then stopped. Looking dazed, she sank down next to Elsa, swung an arm over her middle and was asleep instantaneously. Anna smiled and stared at them with her own sunken, heavily lidded eyes, realizing she didn't have the energy left to move either. Her body felt limp and heavy, so she let herself fall into the bed on the other side of Elsa, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Kristoff knocked on the door to Elsa's bedroom, but got no response. He knocked again, a little louder — again nothing. He didn't want to disturb them, but he needed to tell Anna that he had spoken to Kai and Mattias and all was well. Mattias had put the guards in place, and no one had seen any draugrs as of yet.

Why were the girls not answering? Nerves got the better of him, and he opened the door himself to peek inside. To his surprise, they were all asleep — Anna was curled up, her back pressed to Elsa's side and Maren draped across Elsa from her other side. He smiled and walked over to put his hand near Elsa's face — hot breath hit his hand immediately, and he was relieved that she was indeed breathing. Maren must have figured out a way to help her — Elsa looked peaceful enough. It appeared her only danger now was being suffocated by the two bodies that were pressed against either side of her. He chuckled lightly, then swept Anna's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He would keep watch, but let them sleep.

Just then a strange shadow fell across the room. He glanced out the window — it seemed cloudy. Strange. He had been outside only moments before speaking with the guards, and it had been a crystal clear sunny morning. He walked over to Elsa's balcony to get a better look. It was not cloudy — but it was rapidly becoming overcast. He watched closely as thick clouds of fog descended from the woods and spread over the kingdom, blocking out the sun and clear blue sky. He had never seen anything like it. The clouds shimmered and sparkled in a strange way — it did not look natural.

Then it dawned on him. His heart sank into his stomach. This was not naturally occurring cloud cover, or fog—

It was the mist.

* * *

**A/N: Anna's song to Elsa for this chapter: Wind Beneath My Wings: Idina Menzel verison**


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa awoke in her room.

Jarred and briefly confused by the unexpected yet familiar surroundings, she blinked her groggy eyes several times. This attempt to regain her senses from what must have been the deepest sleep of her life, did little to help. Her body was heavy and limp and sore but not painfully so, which was a relief. Was it morning— no, afternoon perhaps? Hard to tell with the grey, overcast sky. Why was she in Arendelle? How had she gotten here? She searched back through the foggy haze of her memory— what did she last remember?

Pain. Cold. Blackness. But what had caused that pain? The headache— the _draugr._ That was it. But how? The last thing she remembered was the raging desperation to blast that draugr out of this universe. Her head had felt like it was splitting in two, her body anything but compliant, and it had been all she could do to stay focused, to take aim and fire that destructive blast.

But she didn't remember it connecting with the draugr? She didn't remember anything after releasing that blast except those glowing green eyes and a blinding white flash and then… Nothing. The pain had overshadowed everything else— before the draugr, after the draugr, she had no recollection where the pain had started or ended— although it was gone now, along with the headache.

A movement next to her startled her briefly.

Anna.

Her sister was lying beside her and had rolled over, curling into her side and snuggling there with a sigh. Elsa smiled, Anna was dead asleep. Her mouth hung slightly agape and she looked very much like she had as a small child — tiny, innocent and contentedly happy. With a light touch, she swept Anna's bangs to the side. The wound on her forehead had healed mostly, leaving only a faded line of darkened scarring — a minor indication of something that could have been much worse. Elsa sighed and ran her thumb lightly over the mark. With time hopefully, this scar too would fade away completely.

To her left Maren slept on her stomach, breathing deeply into Elsa's shoulder with one arm slung over her waist. She placed her hand on Maren's arm and allowed herself sink into the cocoon of safety and warmth that enveloped her now — nestled between the two people she loved most in this world, she felt truly at peace. She studied Maren's face, deep in peaceful sleep, wondering how on earth she had gotten so lucky as to have this woman fall into her life. Perhaps there really was something to destiny or fate. It was as if everything she never knew she needed was somehow all wrapped up into one wonderfully perfect person — waiting just for her. One person, who saw her as she truly was, flaws and all, and still loved her with a depth that rivaled the pit of Ahtohallan. If that wasn't fate, then she wasn't sure what was.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Maren's ear, following the soft contour of her jawline down to her chin with her fingertip. Maren's skin was smooth and warm and Elsa was sure she would never tire of caressing her. Light brown eyes fluttered open then, and lifted to look up at her.

'Hi.' Elsa whispered with a smile.

Maren's tired eyes suddenly grew wide and bright with surprise, a smile crawled over her lips. 'Hey.' She breathed and propped herself up on an elbow. 'You're awake. How do you feel?' Maren asked, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.

'Alright. Ok I think.' Maren brushed her hand down the side of Elsa's face. Elsa closed her eyes and grabbed the warm hand on her cheek, holding it there. Warm lips suddenly covered hers and she sighed into the kiss. 'Better now.' Elsa breathed, opening her eyes and smiling up at the soft eyes that were staring at her. Maren chuckled.

'I was so worried about you. _Again_.' Maren said and raised a displeased eyebrow. 'We both were.' She added and nodded her chin over at Anna.

Elsa glanced at Anna who was still sleeping soundly curled into her side, then returned her gaze to Maren with a creased brow. 'I don't— really remember what happened.'

'What was the last thing you do remember?' Maren asked, concern suddenly skating across her features.

'That headache, the pain — and then, I think I remember trying to blast the draugr. After that it's just, nothing really.'

'Well, your ice never made it to the draugr. It reflected it back and hit you—' Maren trailed off, then took a breath before continuing. 'It hit you so hard, I thought it had killed you.' She finished, pain in her eyes as she relived the memory, her head shaking slightly in disbelief. 'Daisy and Sven managed to fend them off while we got you to the wagon, then we were able to get you back here.' She paused and looked down, away from Elsa's eyes. 'It was bad, Els. Really bad. You scared us all to death.'

Elsa's brow creased further as she listened, her thoughts returning to the excruciating pain and searing cold she had endured, trying to make sense of it all. That blast she sent had been designed to kill. 'How am I still alive?' She whispered, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

'It turns out, your sister is quite naturally gifted at shamanic energy healing— as I predicted. Thank the spirits. She was able to help me heal you. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone.'

Elsa felt a weight on her heart. Maren and Anna had saved her life— _again._ She searched Maren's soft eyes, finding only pain and sadness there. 'I'm sorry— I'm sorry you both had to go through that again.' She closed her eyes, shaking her head in regret.

'There's nothing to be sorry about— you, you were right. The creatures were after you, or the Vættir I suppose—' Maren scrunched her brow in thought. 'Either way, we need to find those crystals and send them away before they suck up too much magic, or find some other way to hurt you.'

_'Kransekake…' _Anna mumbled in her sleep then flipped on her back, throwing an arm up above her head. Maren and Elsa both smirked.

'Well. You were both right too. I can't do this alone.' Elsa said, drawing her eyes back to Maren.

'I doubt I'm ever going to leave you alone again.' Maren breathed and slid down to lay next to her, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

'I'd like that.' Elsa whispered and closed her eyes as Maren ran her fingers up and down her arm. She shivered at the relaxing sensation of the touch. Maren gently flipped her arm palm up and ran her fingers lightly over the scarring that was starting to form there. Elsa heard her breathe a quiet, displeased sigh before running her fingers down and lacing them with Elsa's. They laid there in silence for a while, relaxing and enjoying each others presence.

'Elsa.' Maren said and abruptly sat up. She ran her fingers over the inside of Elsa's wrist then glanced at her other hand. 'Your crystal…'

Elsa brought her own wrists up before her face in confusion, expecting the crystal to still be attached to her left wrist. It was not. She quickly felt her chest then lifted the blanket to look beneath it. 'I'm naked?' She asked urgently, the sudden realization hitting her. 'How—? I'm the only one who can…' She trailed off, Maren was shaking her head with a painful look in her eyes.

'We thought we lost you for a minute…' Maren confirmed, casting her eyes down and away. Elsa took a breath, reaching her hand out and taking Maren's in her own. Understanding hit her.

'Ok, well— where was I when the ice melted?'

'The wagon— there's a chance the crystal is still there.' Maren said, perking up.

Just then Anna flipped over again, a moan escaping her. _'No… Elsa… No!' _She groaned, her sleeping face pained. She was having a nightmare.

'Anna, Anna wake up.' Elsa said, sitting up and gently shaking her sister.

_'Elsa!' _Anna cried one final time before her eyes shot open, searching around in terror until she saw Elsa. 'Elsa…' Anna breathed and shot up, pulling Elsa into a hug. Elsa winced from the soreness in her back, but held Anna tightly. 'You're ok.' Anna sighed in relief.

'I'm ok.' Elsa assured as she held Anna and stroked her back.

'Oh, Els…' Came Maren's soft voice beside her and she felt a warm hand gently brush her hair away from her back. Anna broke away from her to look. She gasped and threw a hand over her mouth.

'What?' Elsa asked, alarm rising as she clutched the blanket up to cover her chest.

'You— your back…' Anna whispered in disbelief, her face wincing as she studied it with Maren. 'You hit that cliff really hard— there's a lot of bruising.'

'Oh, well I feel alright. Just sore.'

'I don't care, I'm going to send for Dr. Anders anyway.' Anna said and started to slide off the bed.

'Anna wait,' Maren said, stopping Anna in her tracks. 'Her crystal is missing. It must have fallen off in the wagon when her ice melted.'

Anna's eyes went wide in recognition than steeled. 'Ok, it's alright. It's probably still there. I'll find Kristoff and we'll look. You two stay here, I'll be right back.' Maren nodded as Anna flew to the door, still wearing her same outfit from the day before. She stopped abruptly at the door, paused and turned around. 'You owe me a new necklace.' She said tersely at Elsa, then was out the door in a whirl before Elsa could respond.

Anna returned not long thereafter, a grim expression on her face. 'You didn't find it did you.' Elsa stated, already knowing the answer. Anna shook her head in confirmation then turned her eyes to glance out the window. She returned to face them, her eyes flicking to Maren then back to her.

'Kristoff is coordinating with Mattias to search for it— we'll find it. Gerda sent for Dr. Anders, he'll be here shortly.' Anna confirmed, a solemn look in her eyes that Elsa couldn't quite read.

'Well we know the path we took, it has to be somewhere along that route.' Maren suggested. Anna smiled weakly and nodded. Before Elsa could analyze her mood there was a knock at the door.

'Dr. Anders.' Anna greeted as she opened the door. 'That was fast.'

'Your Majesty.' The doctor bowed his head to Anna. 'I was told it was urgent, so I made haste. Terribly foggy day we're having.'

'Yes it is. Thank you, come in. It's my sister.' Anna stated and waved the old man inside, gesturing towards Elsa. Elsa smiled at him as he approached. He had been the Royal Physician since Elsa and Anna were children. Elsa respected him, he knew medicine better than anyone she knew, and she suspected he had known about her powers long before she had revealed them to the world, yet he had never said a word. His eyes flicked to Maren briefly in confusion then returned to her, already studying Elsa with his wise knowing doctor eyes. Elsa felt Maren quietly slide off the bed and stand beside it. Anna walked over to stand beside her.

'Hi Doctor.' Elsa greeted as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed.

'Your Highness.' He said with a nod. 'Not the sister I am accustomed to seeing with scrapes and bruises.' He added with a raised eyebrow. Elsa couldn't help but smirk and glance at Anna who folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

'She was thrown into the side of a cliff Doctor.' Anna stated plainly. 'She seems well enough, but I just want to make sure nothing else is wrong.'

Dr. Anders eyes went wide at Anna's words, but he thankfully didn't question the specifics of _how_ Elsa had been thrown into a cliff. 'Let's take a look.' He said calmly and turned his attention back to her. He placed the stethoscope in his ears then set the cylindrical end to her chest, his other hand on her back. 'Sit up straight please.' Elsa did as asked while holding the blanket up to cover her chest. 'Take a deep breath.' Elsa complied. 'Again.' Elsa breathed again. 'Good. The lungs sound fine.' He muttered absently then went about checking her ears, eyes, nose and mouth, not unlike Kalle had done, albeit in a slightly less harsh manner. Then he felt her neck, shoulders and arms. He took her pulse. 'All seems well.' He announced finally then moved to look at her back. 'Ah yes, thrown into a cliff seems to be an understatement.' He said with a raised eyebrow as he palpated down her bruised back. Elsa winced as he poked and prodded. 'You're lucky it wasn't more serious. With rest it should heal on it's own.' He then searched his bag and pulled out a bottle containing a liquid substance. He poured some on his hands then slathered it over Elsa's back, rubbing it in. 'This tincture of arnica will help speed up the healing and should reduce soreness. You can have someone help you re-apply it several times a day until the bruising heals.' Elsa nodded. When his hand neared her ribs she winced again, and pulled away from him. 'You have pain there?' He asked curiously and removed his hands.

'We had another little accident over a week ago.' Anna stated. Elsa pulled her mouth into a guilty expression.

'Another accident?' He asked with a raised eyebrow. Elsa nodded sheepishly. 'Dare I ask what happened?'

Elsa shook her head. 'It's— it's not really important. I'm already healing just fine from that.' She stated, realizing she must sound like a walking disaster. The doctor looked unconvinced.

'May I examine the ribs anyway?'

'Yes please.' Anna chimed in sternly, cutting off any thoughts Elsa had of protesting. She sighed and allowed Dr. Anders to palpate her ribs, wincing and instinctively pulling away from him again.

'Hm. Yes you cracked a couple, but I do feel they are healing. A small miracle really, considering your newer injuries. There's not much we can do except wait for them to heal— and don't exert yourself too much in the meantime.' He paused for a long moment and studied her face, then glanced up at Anna. 'Are there any other injuries I should know about?' He asked skeptically, his brow now permanently raised in disbelief. Elsa started to shake her head but Anna cut in again.

'Her arm. The left one.' Elsa sighed and shot Anna a look. Anna just looked at her and shrugged. Elsa let out a breath and held her arm out petulantly for the doctor to inspect. He ran his fingers lithely over the scarring and hummed, clearly he was not alarmed by it. Elsa pursed her lips and turned to Anna with a raised brow. _See, it's fine. _Anna squinted disapprovingly at her.

'There were stitches here.' He said absently and continued to inspect the scarring. 'This appears to be healing just fine. Whoever put the stitches in and removed them did a very good job.' Dr. Anders stated then sat back in the chair and folded his arms, appraising her with the same disapproving look Anna had just given her. 'Elsa. Whatever activities you have been participating in to get these injuries, may I suggest, you _stop_ doing them?'

Elsa sighed and looked down. 'Yes doctor.' She answered and nodded as if she were a reprimanded child. 'Thank you for coming to see me, Anna will you hand me my robe.' Elsa said swiftly, hoping Dr. Anders would get the hint to leave. No more poking and prodding today.

Dr. Anders turned to Anna and Maren. 'She should stay in bed today.' He said then began rummaging through his bag again. Elsa sighed in exasperation. 'Here, this, will ease the pain and help you sleep.' He found whatever bottle he'd been looking for and had started pouring some of the syrupy liquid on a spoon. He moved it to her mouth and Elsa took it, swallowing the syrupy substance with some difficulty. It tasted horrid. 'I'll leave this here. One spoonful a day before bed.'

'Thank you Doctor.' Anna stated as the man started to pack up his things and rose to a stand. Elsa suddenly felt groggy and tired, but also very warm and pleasantly happy.

'But wait!' Elsa nearly shouted. 'You needa check my slisther.' Elsa said and pointed an accusatory finger at Dr. Anders. Her words felt slurred and heavy but it was important she got this point across. 'She hada concussed. Right there.' Elsa said and poked her own forehead to indicate where Anna's scar was. Anna was suddenly giggling and Elsa had no idea what was so funny, this was serious. So, it was fine to put her through an examination, but now that it was Anna's turn, she was trying to get out of it. 'Check her doctor! Don't let her get away!' Elsa shouted and suddenly Maren was next to her, forcing her to lie down. 'I love you, d'you know that? You're very pretty.' Elsa said, suddenly extremely distracted and entranced by Maren's presence. 'You smell like the outside trees.' Elsa whispered and reached for Maren's dangling braid but missed it. She focused, reached again, grabbed it this time and shoved it into her face to sniff it, sighing in contentment at the scent of pine and cedar.

'Shhh, ok, ok. Close your eyes now.' Maren whispered through a tight lipped smile and pulled the covers up over her. Elsa didn't want to close her eyes, she wanted to keep looking at the pretty woman in front of her, but eventually her eyes won out and closed, despite her best efforts to fight it.

* * *

Anna thanked Dr. Anders again for coming, then clicked the door shut, still trying to suppress her amusement at Elsa's abrupt intoxicated outburst from the medicine. She turned around to find Maren walking towards her.

'What on earth is in that medicine?' Maren asked, an amused smile also crawling over her lips. They both turned back to Elsa who was already sleeping deeply, her mouth hanging wide open.

'I don't know, but she'll probably sleep the rest of the day because of it.' Anna said with a chuckle. 'Something had to knock her out or she would've been up right away looking for that crystal.'

'The crystal— we should go look for it, it has to be somewhere near.' Maren said urgently and started moving towards the door.

Anna shook her head and reached out to grab her arm. 'Maren wait.' Maren stopped and looked at her, a confused expression on her face. Anna took a breath, her eyes flicked to the window then back to Maren. 'Come here for a second.' Anna walked to Elsa's balcony doors, opened them and stepped outside, Maren followed her. Once outside Anna closed the doors behind them. Maren walked to the railing and placed her hands on it, staring out over the kingdom. Elsa's room had one of the best vantage points in the castle, one could see the courtyard, town, the woods beyond, the fjord and mountains. Today though, the sky was deeply overcast— only the town, part of the woods, the base of the mountains and some of the fjord was visible. The rest was shrouded in a deep soupy mist that sparkled in a strange way.

'Is it…? This isn't normal fog, is it…' Maren stated, her back still turned to Anna as she stared out over the misty kingdom. People bustled through town going about their business— to someone who didn't know better it would seem like nothing more than dense fog.

'Kristoff saw it descend early this morning— he said it didn't look natural.' Anna paused, and took a deep breath. 'The soldiers tried, but couldn't get through it.'

Maren took a deep breath, but said nothing, her eyes still glued out towards where the horizon should be. The muscles in her back twitched and tensed. 'Are you ok?'

Finally Maren turned towards her, a somber expression on her face. 'Why can't they just leave her alone— leave us all alone?'

'I don't know.' Anna shook her head and whispered sadly. 'I don't know.'


	23. Chapter 23

'You're the official Northuldran ambassador. That's all you need to remember.' Anna stated casually as she charged down the long corridor, her loose red hair streaming behind her like a blaze of impassioned fire.

'Anna, I think Yelena would have to sign off on that before it was officially recognized…' Maren offered as she tried to keep up with Anna's quick, hurried strides.

Anna sighed dramatically and stopped in her tracks, causing Maren to nearly collide with her backside. Anna turned to face her, her eyes alight with a fire that matched her hair. 'Maren. Yelena is not here. I need your support right now with this whole mist ordeal, especially while Elsa is down for the count— and for your opinion to matter to people here, you need to be named an ambassador.' Maren sighed uneasily. Anna wasn't wrong, but she wasn't sure she wanted a title like that, or had any idea what to do with it should she have it. Anna must have read that on her face because she came back with: 'They won't know its not officially official yet, especially if I recognize it as official. Besides, Yelena would name you ambassador anyway— wouldn't she?' Anna pursed her lips and raised a knowing eyebrow. Maren sighed again. Yelena probably would— and the fact that Anna had picked up on that meant that Anna could tell Yelena had designs for her to take her place one day, a position Maren wasn't entirely sure she wanted. 'Who better to be the Northuldran ambassador than the woman who's in love with the former queen of Arendelle?' Anna added and wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. Maren raised an eyebrow of her own.

'Don't you think my relationship with Elsa — if that ever gets out — is exactly why people will say I shouldn't have that role? Personal bias and all?'

Anna waved a dismissive hand at her. 'If anything, your relationship with my sister would make you more sympathetic towards Arendelle in their minds. I still don't see the bad here.' Anna shrugged. Maren bit her lip considering. There was potentially a lot of good to be done for her people if she were to work with Anna in a professional capacity, she hadn't really considered that. But she still wasn't entirely sure it was in Anna's best interest to have she and Elsa's relationship become public in Arendelle. The last thing she wanted— the last thing she knew Elsa wanted, was to create problems for Anna. 'Maren look, it's time the council and the people of Arendelle start recognizing the Northuldra as equals, but I can't convince them alone. I need your help. My grandfather did a lot of damage there, and we owe it to your— to _our_ people to fix that.'

Maren smiled. 'Our people.' She reiterated then frowned, noticing the somber shift in Anna's demeanor. 'What is it?'

Anna glanced side to side to make sure they were alone then took a breath before speaking. 'Elsa thinks it's best that we don't disclose mother's heritage— or ours. She thinks it will cause problems for me, and she's scared of that. She's probably not wrong, _she hardly ever is…' _Anna muttered wryly under her breath_. _'Royals have to be born to certain caliber of nobility to be considered legitimate…' Anna rolled her eyes. 'And our father did go through hell convincing people that our mother was a suitable partner, that she _wasn't_ Northuldran as many suspected. But I— I just have different dreams. I don't know if I agree with keeping that secret.' Anna shrugged and let her hands fall to her sides. 'I don't want to live a lie, I'm tired of lies. I want to be proud of our heritage, proud to celebrate and show it to the kingdom.' Anna said, her eyes wide with passion as her hand gestures did most of the talking for her. 'I think it's wrong to hide it.'

Maren couldn't help but smile at Anna's enthusiasm and the genuine passion in her heart. She stood proud and strong in her beliefs— and didn't seem to understand why others wouldn't or couldn't do the same. Such a beautiful and rare gift, she truly would make a wonderful queen. But there was still the issue of leaving this young, twenty-one year old girl alone with the weight of the worlds problems on her shoulders, that perhaps, could be avoided. 'Anna, that's not something you have to decide right now, let's just get through the current crises ok?' Maren reassured. Anna nodded, but her creased brow indicated disappointment. 'Anna, Elsa and I support you unconditionally, I know you know that. But we don't want anything to happen to you either, so your sister may have a point about keeping this a secret for now— but that doesn't mean it has to be kept a secret forever, there will be a right time and place for that to come out. And you have to remember, your heritage is on the inside, and you'll always have that. That's what's most important. Do you think it's an accident that you're such a natural healer?'

'What?' Anna paused, blinking several times as the realization hit her. 'You mean, you think I got that from mother?'

Maren nodded in confirmation. 'I do, partly. That gift runs in Northuldran families.'

'Really?' Anna whispered softly, a huge grin spreading across her face.

Maren nodded again. 'I think she would be really proud of you— of both of you.' Anna's bottom lip quivered and her eyes shimmered. Before Maren knew it Anna raced forward and tackled her in a hug. Maren chuckled and caught the force of Anna. Her hug had the same death-grip violent passion as Ryder's hugs, but being as tiny as Anna was, she didn't hit with the same force — although she did come close. Maren had to suppress a laugh.

'Ok.' Anna said as she released Maren from the hug with a deep breath. She flicked a stray tear off her cheek. 'Come on.'

'Wait, Anna.'

'Hm?'

'How did you know Yelena would name me ambassador?'

Anna snorted and raised an eyebrow. 'It's obvious isn't it? I saw where you sat at the Norraz — Yelena's right hand — and how she asked you to speak first. I've seen the way she treats you— I recognize a second-in-command when I see one. Been there, done all of that.'

Maren hummed thoughtfully. Anna was quite perceptive. 'Why do I get the feeling you don't want to take Yelena's place anymore than I want to take Elsa's?' Anna asked quietly when Maren made no response. Maren considered Anna's question before answering.

'Yelena— has always taken me under her wing, especially after my parents died. She's supported and loved me as if I were her own— and for that I will always be indebted to her, and if that means taking her place as _siida-isid_ one day, then I will do it without hesitation. For her and for my people.'

'But?' Anna pressed, a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

Maren took a breath. 'I don't know, sometimes it all can just feel very…'

'Daunting? Overwhelming? Like you could never possibly live up to those who came before you?'

Maren smiled with a chuckle. 'Yes, something like that.'

Anna hummed, linked arms with Maren and started walking them down the hallway. 'You know, Elsa said something to me once that really stuck with me. At the height of her reign she was extremely popular amongst the people and foreign diplomats, everybody loved her.'

'She has that effect on people, yes.' Maren confirmed as a knowing smirk crawled up her cheek. Anna giggled.

'She does, and the people still adore her, but you know my sister— she abhors all that attention so she'll downplay it to her grave. Anyway, I was in awe of her too— how she had united the people, Arendelle was open and truly thriving for the first time in years, everyone hung on every word she said. It's like the people finally had the leader they had been waiting years for. I told her it was amazing how all these people would literally follow her to the ends of the Earth, and do you know what she said to me?' Maren shook her head.

'She said: _Wise leaders don't create followers Anna, they empower people to become leaders_. Then she smiled, took my hand and led me down to the group of children who were waiting patiently to see us.' Anna smiled thoughtfully and shook her head. 'At the time I thought she was talking about me— about preparing me to lead in case something ever happened to her — which, Elsa always made a point to do. But since then I've realized she meant so much more than that.'

'How so?'

'She was talking about empowering everyone, instead of just blindly leading them like sheep. Inspiring them to rise up— to invent, to explore, to create— to think for themselves and do great things on their own that will benefit us all. I'll never forget that as long as I live because, it makes the whole idea of leadership seem somehow, slightly less daunting. As if the weight of the kingdom isn't solely on me, but on everyone to do their equal part, as long as I help to create the environment— a kingdom that allows and supports this kind of freedom.'

Maren blinked several times as she considered Anna's words. 'That— is extremely insightful Anna. Stronger together.' She added with a smile. 'That's a very Northuldran concept also. Very wise, you and that sister of yours— I needed that right now.'

'Glad I could help, _Ambassador Nattura.' _Anna said with a wry smirk as they came to a stop before a large ornate wooden door. She released Maren's arm and opened the door.

'Kai, oh good you're here.' Anna stated as she walked into the large room, Maren followed, closing the door behind them. A portly man was sitting at the long table, he rose expediently and bowed to Anna.

'Welcome home Your Majesty.'

'Thank you Kai, please sit, sit.' Anna gestured and motioned for Maren to follow her to a seat across from Kai.

'Ms. Nattura, it's a pleasure to see you again.' Kai stated as they all took their seats. Maren smiled and nodded at him.

'It's Ambassador Nattura now.' Anna said a bit too flippantly, and immediately Maren realized lying was not one of Anna's strengths.

'This is the first I'm hearing of this?' Kai's suspicious eyes flicked to Anna then to her then back to Anna.

'Mm… It all happened rather quickly.' Anna rambled with a nervous laugh, then started fidgeting with her hands.

'Your Majesty, please. I cannot help you to the best of my ability unless you tell me everything.'

It was obvious by Kai's expression that he could read Anna like a book, and it didn't take long for her to cave under the pressure of silence. She sighed. 'Ok, she's not been named an official ambassador by the leader of her people _yet. _But she will be, and I need a Northuldran ally right now Kai, the fog— you've seen it I'm sure,' Anna stated, then gestured out the window. Kai glanced at it then returned to her. 'It's not normal. It's the same magical mist that trapped our soldiers and the Northuldra in the forest for thirty-four years. Maren can confirm this.' Kai looked momentarily shocked, then composed himself and glanced at her.

'Are you sure about this?'

Maren nodded. 'It looks just like it, and Kristoff confirmed the soldiers already can't get through it. We're trapped here for the foreseeable future as far as I can tell.'

Kai blinked and took a breath. 'There has to be some way— I don't understand…'

'We think we have an idea of how to fix this, which I also need your help with. We need to find four specific magical crystals. We already have two, but we lost one of them last night on the way in. Can you make an announcement, or send out a memo asking the people to be on the lookout for it? Offer a large reward for it, I don't care, we just have to find it. It's about this big, diamond shaped and turquoise.' Anna stated and sized the crystal with her fingers for Kai to see. 'Here.' She added, and seized Kai's quill and a clean piece of paper. Maren watched as Anna quickly sketched out Elsa's crystal then handed it back to Kai. 'That's it. Kristoff and the guards are already out re-tracing our steps trying to find it.'

'It shall be done immediately. But, what are we to tell the people about this mist? The foreign diplomats have already arrived for the festival.'

Maren glanced at Anna, the blood had drained from her usually rosy cheeks. 'Ohhhh, no.' Anna murmured and put her hands up to those cheeks. 'I— I forgot about the Spring Festival. The diplomats are here already? And now they're trapped here?!' Anna said loudly, the panic in her voice rising. 'I— we can't have a festival right now, not with the mist, the crystals and Elsa is out of it…'

'Your Majesty, if I may. If the diplomats are trapped here as you suggest, I should advise that proceeding with the festivities as planned may be in the best interest of everyone. The last thing we want is panic amongst the people, especially with the diplomats here. Holding the festival will give everyone a distraction, and buy you time to find the solution and fix this.'

'The boundaries of the mist seem quite far out, it isn't likely that many people will figure out what is really going on, especially if you advise the guards to keep people away from the boundaries for some other reason.' Maren added, but Anna still looked pale in the face.

'I— I want to talk to Elsa.' Anna stated, abruptly rising to a stand and charging for the door. Maren stood quickly and followed her, nearly tripping over a chair. 'Kai please write the memo, I'll be back shortly.' Anna said over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

'Anna wait.' Maren called after her. Anna was already half way down the corridor when Maren finally caught up with her and took hold of her arm. 'Anna. Hold on.'

'Maren I appreciate your help, but I really just need to talk to my sister right now.' Anna said without meeting Maren's eyes, her voice shaky.

'Anna,' Maren said, her tone softening. 'Elsa is out of it. Even if you could wake her right now, would she really be of any help?'

Anna sighed and shook her head in defeat, her eyes still downcast. 'I don't know what to do.' She whispered and shrugged.

'Ok, what do you think Elsa would do then?' Maren asked, which caused Anna to look up at her. A small smile curled over Anna's lips.

'A legitimate excuse to cancel a party? She'd be thrilled.' Anna chuckled wryly. Maren let out a quiet laugh. 'But, she would probably still go ahead with it if she thought it was in the best interest of everyone, despite her own feelings.'

'Right then. So, what do _you_ think is the next right thing to do?'

Anna took a breath, her brow creased in consideration. 'Well, the Spring Equinox Festival is one of our biggest events of the year. People come from all over to celebrate the return of sunlight leading up to Easter. The citizens get a chance to sell and show off local merchandise. It's— meant to be a fun festival, and it is, but for Elsa and I it's also a prolonged series of diplomatic meetings, where we negotiate trade agreements, taxes and shipping routes for the upcoming year, that sort of thing. That's why all the foreign dignitaries are here— and I am _not_ ready to meet with them alone yet, let alone during a crises where I'll have to lie to their faces— I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a terrible liar.'

Maren chuckled at that. 'Ok well, either way you'll have Kai and _Ambassador Nattura_ there to back you up—' Maren added with a wink, causing a much needed smile to spread across Anna's face. 'And when is the festival?'

'The day after tomorrow. Most of the meetings will take place tomorrow and— during the festival.' Anna stated and rolled her eyes. 'That's the part Elsa hates because those _meetings_ usually involve copious amounts of alcohol and socializing.'

Maren recalled Elsa's distaste for parties and drunken men. Anger rose up in her chest picturing it, but she tamped it down. This time she would be there to prevent that. 'So it would probably raise more questions and suspicion to cancel a festival that big this close to the date, wouldn't it? Plus Kai was right, we need some time to figure out what to do next. If the foreign diplomats try to leave, and realize they can't… It could create a whole host of new problems.'

'No, no. You're right, you're right— we don't want to go down that road again.' Anna muttered and started walking back the way they came. Maren spun and followed her as she walked back into the room where Kai was bent over a sheet of parchment.

'Kai, let's keep the festival on.' Anna stated. 'But please try to minimize the amount of meetings I need to be present for, I need that time to figure out a plan.'

'Wise decision Your Majesty. I believe I can handle most of the annual meetings. You will need to attend a few, as you are a new sovereign. The diplomats always get nervous and antsy when there is a new ruler. But seeing as most of them know you already, I believe I can work around that and keep the meetings to a minimum.'

'Perfect. Thank you Kai.' Anna stated then paused. 'Kai, did— did mother or father ever speak to you about crystals or anything like that that might help us?'

Kai shook his head. 'No, I'm afraid not. Your parents were very secretive when it came to all of that.'

'They were, weren't they.' Anna sighed. 'Alright, thank you anyway.'

'If you'll excuse me, I shall get this memo distributed and see to the festival details.' Kai said as he rose to a stand, then looked pointedly at Maren. 'I will also see to it that news of _Ambassador Nattura_ is circulated officially.' Kai smiled and raised an eyebrow then turned to Anna. 'Your signature here ma'am.' He added and set the memo down in front of her. Anna took the quill, looked over the memo, then hesitated. She glanced at Maren then at Kai before letting out a sigh.

'Will you, just read it back to me quickly.' Anna said and bit her lip. Kai nodded and did as asked without hesitation.

'Thank you.' Anna added, then elegantly swirled her signature on the bottom of the memo. Maren smiled. Anna may be in denial of her ability to successfully rule a kingdom, but it was increasingly impressive to watch just how good she actually was at it. If only we could see ourselves as others see us, Maren mused.

'I shall find you later with any updates.' Kai stated before bowing and exiting the room. Maren smiled and nodded as he left, but her thoughts were already elsewhere.

'Anna. Your parents— how much did they know about Elsa, about all of this?'

Anna took a breath and blew her bangs up out of her face. 'I'm not sure honestly, it's not like they ever told me _anything_. Obviously they knew about her powers, but I don't think they knew she was the fifth spirit or anything like that— that's why they were going to Ahtohallan. For answers.'

'Hm. Well we saw something, Elsa and I did, up in a cave in the mountains— behind a waterfall…'

A sinister smirk snaked up Anna's face, causing Maren to lose her train of thought. '_Thee _waterfall?' Anna asked with a playful lilt in her voice, the smirk was so high on her cheek it nearly reached the corner of her eye. How someone could look so innocent, yet so mischievous at the same time was baffling to Maren, yet Anna had this mastered. Maren released an exasperated sigh, closed her eyes and shook her head.

'She told you about that?' Maren said in a monotone voice, her eyes still closed.

'Not exactly. I extracted the information from her like any good sister would— though I did see the waterfall memory at Ahtohallan. It was beautiful.'

Maren felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. What exactly had Anna seen? 'I... We… It wasn't…'

'Maren relax, I only saw you two kiss.' Anna said with a smile, obviously sensing her discomfort. Maren let out a relieved breath. 'Your other _implied_ activities shall remain a secret with me.' Anna added offhandedly, the wry smirk returning to her cheeks. Maren choked on the saliva that had slipped down her throat and broke out into a coughing fit. Anna giggled and patted her on the back. 'Now, what were you saying about _thee waterfall?' _Anna added more seriously, though she dragged her voice heavily over the word waterfall. Maren rolled her eyes.

'Not _that_… The cave _behind_ it.' Maren said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to change the subject. 'There was, a map or something— carved into the cave wall.'

'A map?' Anna asked, her brow scrunched as a serious tone overtook her playful one.

'Yes, and Elsa said it looked familiar but she wasn't sure why. Then she did the thing.' Maren said and tried to use her hands to recreate what Elsa did as she solidified water into memories.

'The thing…?' Anna asked, clearly bewildered by Marens charade. 'Oh! The thing! Where she pulls the water out to see a memory!'

'Yes.' Maren clapped her hands once then pointed at Anna, satisfied in her little victory. 'That.' Anna smiled proudly. Perhaps Anna should be her charades partner next time, the girl was great with minimal clues. 'Right, she did that, she pulled water from the cave wall and… The memory that formed was of your parents.' Maren added soberly.

'What?' Anna breathed, her mouth hanging open in confusion.

Maren nodded. 'Your mother said something about searching for the fifth spirit, that it was the only chance to free her people. Your parents looked young in that memory, I don't know if Elsa was even born yet.'

Anna huffed a breath. 'Ok, so what does this mean then? Why were they there— did it have something to do with that map? What did the map look like?'

'Um…' Maren glanced around, then rushed to the table and took up the quill left by Kai and a blank sheet of parchment. Anna followed. Maren tried to draw as best she could from memory. There was a mountain to the north rising out of the sea, a smoking mountain to the west, a circular valley to the east and a fjord to the south. Then in the center of that was a four pointed star with four circles or dots around it. 'Sorry, I'm not the greatest artist, but that's about it from what I can remember.' Anna had snatched the paper from her and was studying it with wide eyes.

'I've seen this before.' Anna stated finally. 'Maren, are you seeing what I see here?' Anna asked and set the paper down on the table for both to see. 'That looks like Ahtohallan, the mountain rising from the water in the north.' She said, pointing on the paper. 'That circular valley to the east? That's the Valley of Living Rock, and the fjord to the south? Arenfjord.'

'So, it's a map of the surrounding area… Then what is that to the west?' Maren asked, pointing to the smoking mountain.

Anna scrunched her brow. 'Jotunfjell — The Giant's Mountains are in that direction?' She offered, then shook her head. 'Come on, I know where I've seen this.' She said finally and snatched the map Maren had drawn in one hand, grabbed Maren's hand in the other and headed for the door.

Anna dragged her down the hallway, up the stairs and quietly back into Elsa's bedroom, where Anna quickly grabbed something from inside Elsa's desk before they saw themselves out. Elsa was still sleeping soundly, and Maren took note of the two guards that had been placed outside of her door. Anna wasn't taking any chances apparently. Good.

Anna led her back down the hall and into the library, releasing her hand only so she could turn and lock the doors behind them. Maren glanced around at the familiar place where they often held game nights, taking in the portraits of Kings and Queens past that stared at her from every wall. Her eyes stopped, lingering on one portrait in particular, the newest one. Elsa. Clad in a beautiful lavender dress, braid hanging casually over one shoulder— she looked absolutely stunning, standing there in a regal pose that commanded power and respect, her eyes resolute yet so soft and vulnerable at the same time. Her Elsa. The artist had captured her so perfectly, it felt as though she were looking directly into Maren's soul. She glowed even in a painting, how was that possible?

'Alright, alright, stop staring at my sister.' Anna mused playfully and grabbed Maren by the arm, snapping her out of her reveries and pulling her over towards a bookshelf. Maren felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, but watched curiously as Anna ran her fingers over the books, stopping suddenly on one and pulling it from its place. She set it down then pulled a key from her pocket, which must have been what she took from Elsa's desk. Reaching her hand into the space where the book had been, she fidgeted there for a moment, until Maren heard the click of something unlocking.

'A secret room Elsa and I found a few years ago.' She said to Maren as the entire bookshelf clicked ajar. Maren looked on with surprise as Anna pulled it open further, revealing indeed, a hidden room. Anna siezed a lit candelabra off one of the tables in the library and led Maren into the otherwise dark, windowless room.

'What is this place for?' Maren asked once inside, her eyes wide with wonder. A musty scent wafted through her nose the deeper in she went. The room was filled with books and papers, maps, charts and scrolls, bottles filled with long dead herbs and other odds and ends. Some chests lined the floor, and some musical instruments leaned against the walls. A lone desk sat in the corner, which is where Anna had moved to.

'We think mother was using this room to study magic in secret, trying to learn about Elsa's powers. Anything written we've found in here has been written in her hand, though most of it is in Northuldran. Elsa and I didn't understand that at the time, as Northuldran used to be a forbidden language here, but obviously now it makes sense, knowing mother could read and write it.'

'What have you found out?'

'Not much, unfortunately. Like I said, mother wrote mostly in Northuldran, so if anyone found this place the information would still be hard to decipher. Unfortunately, it was also too hard for Elsa and I to decipher. But this…' Anna said, picking up a book from the desk and waving Maren over. 'Was mother's journal. From the pictures we can tell she was studying magic, but we can barely read any of it.' Anna said and started to flip through the journal, then handed it to Maren. 'But you can. What does it say?'

Maren took the journal from Anna and opened to the first page that had Northuldran symbols on it. There was a diagram of a hand, and a sketch of a girl that could've been a young Elsa. Iduna was clearly artistic like Anna, if she had indeed drawn these. Maren began to read Iduna's notes aloud, translating for Anna's benefit as she went. _'I can find no record of a human with power like hers, but for the ancient myths with their tragic fates.'_

'Tragic fates…' Anna reiterated, a tone of worry laced in her voice. 'Ancient myths… Like Pabbies vision… Like the woman we saw die in Ahtohallan?' Anna asked, panic now a clear note in her voice. 'What does all this mean Maren?'

'I don't know for sure Anna, but I think the woman you saw in Ahtohallan, the woman we saw in Pabbie's vision was Elsa's past life— or rather, the last time the fifth-spirit incarnated into the world of the living.'

'The last time… You mean, reincarnation is real?' Anna asked, a shocked look on her face. Maren nodded.

'The Northuldra believe it is, which means so did your mother.'

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head. 'So… What does this mean for Elsa?' Anna asked then opened her sad eyes and looked directly at Maren. 'Is she going to die too?'

Maren took a breath to tamp down her own burgeoning anxiety over Elsa's fate, but found herself shaking her head. 'No, I don't think so. Because we won't let that happen again, what happened to her past self. Her past self was alone when she died, Elsa's not alone. She has us. Besides, Pabbie said it was just a warning, and I believe in free-will. We make our own destinies.'

Anna was nodding resolutely, her brow creased. 'You're right. We forge our own paths. So what else does it say?'

Maren continued to page through the journal, skimming it for more useful information. 'Nothing we don't already know— mostly it's just her speculation on Elsa's powers. Nothing concrete—' Maren trailed off as she came to the page of the map. 'The map.' She whispered and looked up at Anna. 'It's the same one.' And it was, only it was a real map, and Iduna had circled the five landmarks instead of drawing them out. She had also drawn arrows from each of the four landmarks pointing to the fifth and center landmark.

'Yes, see I told you I recognized it! Does she say anything about it?' Anna asked excitedly.

'Let's see.' Maren breathed and set the journal down on the desk. She ran her finger over the mountain to the north. It was circled several times. 'Yes, we were right, she has this labelled as Ahtohallan.' Maren ran her finger over to the valley circled to the east. 'Valley of Living Rock.' Maren translated, then continued to run her finger down the map to the fjord at the bottom. 'This is interesting.' She mused out loud. 'She's labelled this one Arenfjord, you were right again— but, she's also written _North Mountain_.' It was underlined several times. 'Does that mean anything?'

'Well, that's where Elsa ran to after her coronation, where she built her ice castle. It's the tallest peak in Arendelle.'

'But, your parents were gone already when Elsa went up there, weren't they? So why does Iduna mention that here?'

'I don't know.'

'Ok, so the smoking mountain to the west she has labelled as Jotunfjell Volcano.' Maren continued on towards the center of the map, where the four arrows landed. There was nothing on the map proper in this location, but Iduna had sketched a four pointed star with four dots surrounding it, which matched what Maren had seen in the cave. _'Sieidi.'_ Maren read, her brow creasing.

'A what? Translate please.' Anna said impatiently.

'Sieidi— its a Northuldran word, it doesn't really have a direct translation… It's like, a sacred landmark. Usually rock formations, but it can be a tree or any holy place designated by the spirits. Usually we hold ceremonies near them or people meditate there to more easily connect with their ancestors or spirit guides. They're powerful places— gateways to the spirit world in a way.' Maren stated, then returned to the map when Anna stayed silent. Iduna had written more near this center convergence point. 'Crystal bridge will free the forest -Trolls. Fifth spirit — Elsa? Anna to be Queen? Must tell the girls the truth when we return with more answers.' Maren slowly lifted her eyes to look up at Anna who had tears welling up in her own.

'Except they never came back.' Anna whispered and flicked the tears away from her eyes, which didn't do much good as more replaced them. 'They knew about all of it. About Elsa, about me…' Anna's voice choked up, preventing her from finishing. Maren grabbed her hand and squeezed.

'Anna. I think I know what all of this means, and what we have to do to fix it.'

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by a few deleted scenes: The Secret Room and Anna gets Closure. Also a bit from Anna's deleted song from Frozen called: The Spare. Those deleted scenes are so good! I wish they had left them in. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!**


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa's soft, even breathing was the only sound in the room. She was a calm, quiet sleeper, not one to snore, and Maren focused on her pleasant rhythmic breath as she removed her tunic and tossed it on a chair. The muted hue of evening sun, shrouded by the mist, crept into the room, casting it in an eerie twilight shadow. It felt constricting. How had Elsa done it? How had she spent the majority of her life cooped up in the confines of a room such as this, and not lost her mind? It was bigger than her lavvu, yet still it felt ten times more suffocating than the mist. It was madness really, that Elsa had been allowed to go on living like that for so long. Restricted, confined, oppressed—lost in a morass of lies and self-discipline, robbed of human contact and any sense of who she truly was. It was a dark existence, and it angered Maren to think about it. Her parents clearly meant well, but there was no excuse for the pernicious way they seemingly mishandled everything. The lasting effects of those mistakes still haunting both of their daughters to this day. Now, it felt as if every moment spent in this room was another lost second of freedom— another moment of life taken from Elsa.

They had to fix this. Fix the problem so she could get Elsa out of this room once and for all, get them both out of the mist for good and back to the freedom of the forest. Elsa and Anna both deserved that freedom, deserved some degree of tranquil normalcy—as much as their extraordinary lives would allow anyway. They deserved a chance to finally and truly begin to heal, without more chaos interfering.

Maren averted her eyes from the windows, unwilling to give the crepuscular mist the satisfaction of unnerving her further. Outside, gulls squawked in the distance, then silenced as they settled in for the night. Were they squawking because they too realized that they were now trapped inside this oppressive mist? Maren shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

With one arm curled next to her face, the other strewn above her head and blonde hair splayed out like a radiant sunburst, Maren was sure she had never seen Elsa look more beautiful. The fact that she was lying on her back in the same position she had been left in hours before, also indicated that she was still likely smashed on that medicine. Elsa was normally a side sleeper.

Maren crawled up on the bed and leaned over her, dipping down to gently place a kiss on her lips. A quiet breathy hum escaped Elsa's lips, but she did not open her eyes.

'You should wake up.' Maren whispered near her ear, then placed a kiss on her neck, her jaw, before trailing over to cover her lips again. This time Elsa's lips responded and returned the kiss weakly. 'Wake up, wake up.' Maren continued to whisper between kisses. Eventually Elsa's eyes fluttered for a moment, before closing again.

'Tired.' She breathed weakly.

'You need to drink.' Maren whispered and ran her thumb over Elsa's cheek. Elsa's eyes opened heavily and found hers with a small smile. She lifted a hand and placed it on Maren's, which still cradled her cheek.

'You're always right there…' Elsa whispered, her brow quirked as if this still surprised her somehow.

'Of course I am.' Maren chuckled. 'Where else would I be?'

Elsa bit her bottom lip with a small smile and Maren couldn't help herself, she bent down and kissed her one last time. How else to convince this girl that she was never going to leave her? They kissed for longer this time, more deeply as Elsa wrapped her cool arms around Maren's back and neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. It was a kiss that said, _I'm here, I love you, and I will never leave._

Eventually, reluctantly, Maren pulled away to reach for the glass of water on the nightstand. Elsa groggily propped herself up on an elbow as Maren handed her the glass. She drank most of it before handing it back and then easing herself back down to the bed.

'I feel like I was trampled by a horse.' She mumbled in a flat, raspy voice, her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

'Well you were thrown into a cliff by your own magic, and then basically medicated into next year.' Maren said with a smirk, propping herself up on an elbow next to Elsa.

'Ugh.' Elsa grumbled and ran a hand over her head. 'That's why my head feels like it's floating.'

Maren smiled. 'You can go back to sleep, just let me put some of Dr. Anders ointment on your back first.'

'Dr. Anders…' Elsa repeated then paused. 'Why do I feel the need to apologize to him for something… Maybe it was a strange dream…' Elsa's brow quirked as she tried to work it out. Maren failed to suppress a chuckle. Elsa looked at her sharply. 'What?'

'Nothing. You… sort of yelled at him before you passed out.' Maren smiled at the memory.

'I… What?' Elsa asked, a horrified expression on her face.

'You were shouting at him to check Anna's head, and then—you passed out, _hard_.' Maren bit her lip, still trying to suppress laughter. Elsa groaned and closed her eyes. 'It's ok, I thought it was cute.' Maren added. Elsa rolled her eyes, but smirked. 'Anna has made it clear that she will never let you live it down though. She's already taken to calling you _slisther.' _Elsa scrunched her eyes closed as a petulant frown crawled its way over her features. Maren smirked. 'Can you roll over without hurting your ribs?'

'Tell Anna—' Elsa grunted as she propped herself up on an elbow, wincing in pain. 'Tell her I know what she writes in her journals.' Elsa stated defiantly with a raised eyebrow, then gently lowered herself onto her stomach, wincing again. 'Then see what she has to say about blackmailing me.'

Maren couldn't help but laugh at the depths their sibling banter went to—near death experiences be damned. 'You read her journals?'

'No, of course not.' Elsa breathed as she finally relaxed into the pillows, flat on her stomach. 'But she doesn't know that.'

Maren smiled and rolled her eyes. 'I'm staying out of that war-zone, thank you very much. Neutral territory here.'

Elsa grunted in annoyance, but didn't retaliate.

Maren slid the sheets down to Elsa's waist, and swept her hair to the side, revealing her bruised back. She winced at the sight, but remarkably, the bruises had mellowed—looking slightly better than they had earlier that day. She would have to remind herself to ask Dr. Anders what precisely was in that ointment so she could re-create it later.

She trailed her fingers down Elsa's spine from her neck to her lower back—feeling for any strange shifts in her energy meridians. All felt harmonious. She ran her flattened palm up Elsa's back once more to double check, and also, because she simply loved the feeling of her. Then she took the ointment from the side table, opened the bottle and drizzled it over Elsa's back. Slowly, carefully, she began gently massaging it into Elsa's tender back muscles.

Elsa let out a soft moan.

'Is that alright?'

'It feels nice.' Elsa breathed quietly. Maren worked her slick hands upward from Elsa's lower back, gently massaging the ointment into the skin as she went. Finally, she reached Elsa's neck and shoulders where there was little to no bruising. She ran her fingers down the sides and back of Elsa's neck several times, putting enough pressure to loosen the muscles there. Then she dragged her fingers down to the shoulder muscles, and began squeezing and massaging at the base of the neck. The muscles there were extremely tense and knotted, Elsa let out another relaxed sigh.

'No one's ever done this for you before, have they?' Maren asked sadly, already knowing the answer. Besides her parent's mandates, she knew Elsa had lived quite an ascetic life. Almost anything dealing with physical touch it seemed, she had avoided.

'No.' She confirmed quietly, her voice sounding sleepy again. Maren continued to rub the knots out of her shoulders and arms for a while longer, before sliding down to lie next to her. She lay on her side, facing Elsa who's tired eyes opened when she felt Maren's hand slide beneath her own, locking their fingers together.

'Go to sleep.' Maren whispered and kissed her once again. Elsa shook her head in defiance and instead brought Maren's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Just, for everything. Everything.' Elsa smiled and Maren felt the warmth of love spread across her chest—Elsa's love for her, her love for Elsa.

Maren smiled in return. 'You never have to thank me for loving you.'

'But I do.' Elsa whispered, with blue eyes so sincere they bore into Maren even in the waning light, rendering her speechless. 'For putting up with me.' Elsa added with a smirk, pulling Maren out of her trance.

'I suppose, that is a full-time job isn't it?' Maren joked sarcastically, causing Elsa to wrinkle her nose in disapproval.

Elsa took a breath. 'How are you?'

Maren huffed a breath and reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Elsa's ear, then hesitated for a moment before answering. 'Better, now that you're doing better.'

Elsa hummed in acknowledgement but her brow was creased in concern. Blue eyes locked on to hers before she said: 'Something you're not telling me.' It came across more as a statement of fact rather than a question. It was becoming clear that Elsa could read her just as well as she could read Elsa.

Maren took a deep breath. She intended to wait until morning to show her, but she couldn't and didn't want to lie to her. 'The mist is back. It's surrounding the kingdom.'

Elsa's eyes went wide. 'What? Are you— you're sure?'

'Unfortunately.'

'My sister knows?'

Maren nodded. 'And the diplomats are here for the Spring Festival.'

Elsa groaned. 'I forgot… It's…?' Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to do mental math.

'The day after tomorrow.'

Elsa groaned again. 'It's too late to cancel.'

'I know, Anna came to the same conclusion, so it's still on. Anna, by the way, is handling it all very well, even if she doesn't realize she is.'

Elsa smiled. 'I knew she could. I'm proud of her. But we still need to figure out a way to fix all of this— did anyone find the crystal?'

Maren shook her head. 'No, Anna put out a memo offering a reward for it.'

'Good, good.' Elsa nodded in approval. 'I'll go with her to the meetings tomorrow, she's not quite ready for those on her own yet.' She mumbled absently.

'Apparently so will I.' Maren stated, Elsa gave her a quizzical look. 'She's named me the official Northuldran Ambassador. Ambassador Nattura at your service.'

A smile spread across Elsa's face. 'Smart girl. Very smart move. You're ok with that?'

'I don't see what it could hurt? In fact it might turn out to be a very good thing for my people.'

'It will be.' Elsa confirmed and squeezed her hand with a smile.

Maren took a breath and trailed her fingertips over Elsa's smooth back. Elsa blinked heavily at the sensation. 'Do you remember the runes we saw, behind the waterfall?'

Elsa's brow quirked. 'Yes.'

'I was telling Anna about it, about how it looked like a map, and she recognized it—from your mother's journal.'

Elsa's eyes went wide. 'Mother's journal… I knew those runes looked familiar. Anna showed you the secret room?' Maren nodded. 'Were you able to read the text? What did it say?' Elsa's excitement was as palpable as Anna's had been.

'I'll have to re-read it to you, but the important thing is, we were able to decipher the map—and _I think_, based on what your mother said in the waterfall memory and what she wrote in her journal—that map shows where all four crystals are located.'

Elsa's eyes went wide again and her mouth hung open but no words came out immediately. 'She knew about them? About the crystal bridge?'

Maren nodded. 'According to the journal, she was planning to tell you and Anna everything when they returned from Ahtohallan. I think the water crystal is one of the reasons they were going there.'

Elsa huffed an incredulous sigh. 'What exactly were they planning on doing with the crystals once they got them? Pabbie said it's fifth spirit magic that's needed to bring balance and send the Vættir away? They had no clue what my powers were about.'

'I think they suspected, pieced it together like we have—your mother had scribbled down notes guessing that you might be the fifth spirit. And also, that Anna would become queen.'

'What? How could she possibly know that? I made the decision to abdicate on my own, years after their death. Why would she think Anna…' Elsa trailed off, a spark of realization dawning in her sad eyes. 'Unless she thought… I was going to die.'

'No, Elsa—maybe she just realized that once you knew the truth, you would choose a life in the forest just as you have done?'

'Maybe.' Elsa mumbled, seemingly unconvinced. 'So where are the other two crystals located?'

'Right, so one of them is supposedly here, in Arendelle— your mother wrote _North Mountain_. Anna thinks that's where the air crystal is, and where we should start looking.'

Elsa nodded then sighed. 'There's literally hundreds of places it could be up there… What about the fire crystal?'

' Jotunfjell Volcano, to the west.'

Elsa hummed in agreement. 'We can't even get to those places right now due to the mist.' She added in defeat. 'The Vættir know what they're doing.'

'Not entirely. You outsmarted or overpowered them before remember? You woke the spirits on your own—against the Vættir's directive, you got through the mist _and_ found a way to circumvent them and bring it down.'

'That's true. But I had no idea what I was even doing, all of that was just luck or instinctual magic, I don't know.'

'Sometimes instincts are much more reliable than a well structured plan. Even better when you have both, and fortunately we do.' Maren said with a smile. 'We'll figure this out together.'

Elsa nodded with a small smile. 'So, what do we do with the crystals once we have them?'

'I think we bring them all together at a Sieidi—the sacred landmark. In the center of the map, equidistant from the four elemental landmarks—Ahtohallan, The Valley of Living Rock, The North Mountain and Jotunfjell Volcano, lies a Sieidi. Your mother labelled it as such, and I think I know exactly what lies in that location—the four stone elemental pillars. The gateway into Northuldra territory is also a gateway to the spirit world. The crystal bridge is a literal bridge between our world and the spirit realm, and I think it will open if we bring the four crystals to that location, and through it, we send the Vættir home.'

Elsa's wide eyes were shining bright even in the dim light, a beautiful smile had grown over her lips. 'A literal bridge.' She said incredulously. 'With crystals as the gatekeepers—I would've never figured this out on my own.'

'Two minds—well in this case, four minds are better than one. We all had a part in figuring this out, now we just have to figure out how to execute it.'

Elsa sighed. 'We first have to find the water crystal and then see if we can even get through the mist like before. In the meantime, we have to deal with this festival. When I froze everything over at my coronation, it was a diplomatic disaster. Ships were destroyed, people panicked and it cost us quite a large sum to set it all straight. It took a good long time to repair those relations, the last thing I want is for the foreign diplomats to realize they're now trapped here, yet again, by another magical force. That will just make things ten times more difficult for Anna.'

'I'm more worried about your magic—about all magic. We need to find the crystals before the Vættir strip too much magic out of the world, or out of you.' Maren said, and brought Elsa's hand up to her lips and kissed it. 'Without magic, those diplomats don't stand much of a chance in this world anyway.'

Elsa nodded, then slowly changed positions so she was once again lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Troubled. Maren scooted in closer to her and draped an arm over her middle, nuzzling her face into Elsa's neck. 'Talk to me Els.' She whispered.

Maren felt her take a deep breath, she reached for Maren's fingers and intertwined them with hers once again. 'For so long I—I guess I never really much cared if I lived or died, especially when I was younger, before Anna…' Elsa trailed off and Maren propped herself up again so she was looking directly at Elsa. Her eyes were glassy and she was still staring straight up at the ceiling biting her lower lip. 'But now I—' She paused again, finally turning her face so that teary blue eyes were staring directly into Maren's. Elsa shook her head slightly. 'Now, I don't want to die.' She whispered with a scared shaky voice, one tear rolled down her cheek.

Maren felt as if someone had punched her in the chest, right in the heart—and had shattered it to a million pieces. Those words broke her heart and made her want to cry out in happiness all in the same moment. The only desire she had in that moment was to somehow take that fear and pain away from Elsa, so she leaned down and kissed her deeply—communicating through the kiss not to worry, that they would always be together, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter mood: Wicked Game (Acoustic cover)**


	25. Chapter 25

'Your Majesty, I beg of you to re-negotiate the export quotas. They've been lowered even further than last year.'

Elsa's eyes flicked from Ambassador Moreau to Anna who sat staunchly at the head of the long meeting table just inches to her left, a steely expression in her eyes. Anna was dressed in full regalia—auburn hair pulled back into a neat braided bun, a sunburst crown of gold and green atop her head that shimmered with the single blue gemstone that not long ago, had been the centerpiece of her own crown. An outward display of power and authority, important for a new, young monarch—and Anna wore it well—convincingly masking any signs of the insecurities that Elsa knew she harbored. And Elsa was proud. _So proud._ She so badly wanted Anna to succeed, so Anna could finally come to know and embrace the strong, competent woman that lie within herself—the person Elsa knew was there all along—and believe in that person. A subtle confidence already burned brightly within Anna, something that reminded Elsa distinctly of their mother—but that was only a small part. In this moment, everything else was brazenly and gloriously _Anna._ Her arms were folded defiantly across her chest and a single, stubbornly arced eyebrow slinked up her forehead as she stared down Ambassador Moreau.

Elsa knew that obstinate look well.

Anna was not going to budge on this issue.

Elsa forced herself to suppress a small proud smile and waited for Anna's protracted response, knowing what it would likely contain. Anna's negotiating style was vastly different from her own, she'd observed with a mixture of satisfaction and awe as the meetings had unfolded. In fact, Elsa had needed to say relatively little all day—for Anna was like a fire that could not be extinguished when her passion ignited over something she cared about. This was her greatest strength, her heart, and it was already serving her well. Of course, Anna's methods were far more animated than her own, but they were very convincing—and she used this to great effect, targeting and appealing directly to the diplomats emotions. Perhaps she was a bit overzealous at times, but for the most part, it seemed to be working—especially as Kai backed her up with numbers, facts and percentages as she went. They made a rather brilliant duo, Elsa concluded with satisfaction. She had always gone straight for the facts, straight for the throat—effectively dismissing and rejecting any and all brands of emotional or personal nonsense during these type of meetings—and she had always thought that was the formal and politically correct way to approach it. Though now she wasn't so sure, as she watched Anna work—perhaps emotions and personal connections were a useful negotiating tool after all. Or manipulation tool. Either way, the diplomats had warmed to Anna, and most even seemed to be garnering a modicum of respect her already, which was all Elsa cared about.

'Ambassador, I don't know how many more times I have to reiterate that I will not pockmark my lands with more iron ore mines simply because you want to build ironclad ships. The mines are harmful to nature, harmful to the environment and health of my people, and mining is simply not a sustainable practice. The regulations and quotas are in place for this reason. Take the deal as it stands or leave it.'

'Your Majesty, Arendelle is sitting on several of the largest iron ore veins in the world! Arendelle would be remiss to restrict its most sought after—and profitable—natural resource from the global economy at such a pivotal juncture. The Industrial Revolution is happening, grand ships will be built from steel, mark my words, and Arendelle can either be at the forefront of it, a global leader of iron ore exports and steel armadas, or left behind—it's your decision. Just know, that by restricting iron ore exports you are effectively driving the price up for all of us on the bloc, as we will be forced to look elsewhere, to such kingdoms as Weselton in order to fulfill our needs. It is not a good look.'

'What is _not a good look_, Ambassador, is harming and killing innocent people and the environment in the name of control, profits and industrial advancement.' Anna snapped heatedly, rising from her chair as she spat the words. Uncomfortable silence hung thickly in the air as the diplomats shifted uneasily in their seats. Anna's eyes flicked to Elsa's and she held Anna's gaze—_you can do it_. Anna took a breath to compose herself, then tried again. 'Ambassador, do you know why I am standing here before you, as Queen of Arendelle, and not my sister?' Anna asked calmly. 'Do any of you?'

The uncomfortable silence in the room deepened at Anna's words, as if this was the elephant in the room no one had addressed—and no one particularly wanted to address, especially if it had anything to do with magic. Elsa had learned long ago to stay away from that subject, even after they knew of her powers, they still treated it as a taboo subject that was largely ignored. As if ignoring it simply made it vanish, as if ignoring it changed the reality that was her everyday life—except it didn't, and Anna wasn't giving them the option to ignore it any longer. Each shook their head reluctantly, uneasily in response to Anna's direct question.

'No, I didn't suppose any of you would.' Anna said quietly, her eyes flicking towards Elsa again, briefly asking the unspoken question: _Should I?_ Elsa gave her a subtle, resolute nod of approval. That was all Anna needed, she turned to regard the table of men again, steel burning in her sea green eyes.

'I am Queen of Arendelle, not because my sister chose to abdicate, but because our grandfather, King Runeard, was guilty of this very thing you are trying to convince me to embrace. He abused and destroyed nature,' Anna stated and gestured towards Maren, who was sitting to the right of Elsa, listening intently. 'He exploited Ambassador Nattura's lands and people for his own gain—he tried to create a monopoly over all their resources—and we are still paying dearly for his mistakes.' Anna paused, letting the words hang in suspended silence before continuing.

'My sister was born with nature magic, specifically as an equipoise to his destructive actions, to restore and protect nature and prevent anything like that from happening again. That is what she does now, and why she passed the crown to me—and why I cannot condone digging up our lands. The price of my grandfather's selfish actions not only caused devastation to Ambassador Nattura's people, but affected Arendelle as well, damaging our lands and… and ultimately costing us a great queen,' Anna paused and glanced at her, a deep sadness in her eyes. Elsa held her gaze and forced herself to swallow the lump forming in her throat. 'And it cost me my sister.' Anna stated heavily and turned to face the men again, her face a mask of seriousness and pain. No one in the room dared breathe—Anna's emotions were palpable and her presence was powerful and commanding when she spoke like this.

'There is not enough gold in the entire world to convince me to disrespect nature the way my grandfather did.' Anna continued sharply. 'Disrespecting nature would be to directly disrespect my sister, and I will never do that. Instead, I plan to use my reign to restore and preserve the lands, to work in tandem with my sister, with Ambassador Nattura and nature itself to create sustainable solutions, to encourage the nonproliferation of non-renewable resources and I urge all of you to do the same. I will not jeopardize our children's future the way our grandfather did ours, and I can't imagine any one of you would wish that burden upon your own children either.' Anna finished, letting out a long final breath before dropping heavily into her chair.

The room stayed silent for a long moment as the gravity of Anna's words hung in the air, not a word or movement came from any one person. Elsa was stunned, and it was increasingly difficult to hide the grin that was pulling at her lips. Anna was brilliant, and captivating in the way she spoke. Finally Baron Von Karg cleared his throat.

'I understand how deeply personal this issue is for you both, and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we sympathize. But the cold fact of the matter is, the world is happening around us, it is changing quickly, and we must respond to the pressures of it, or be swept away by the tides of it. Nations will continue to press for iron, for coal and oil production and I fear there is little any one of us can do to stem the tide of it.'

'I don't believe it is a job for any one of us alone, any single nation or person—which is why I'm asking for all of your help. Together, as one united front we can push back, demand safe and sustainable practices for the welfare of future generations. Our scientists have already discovered that wind, solar, hydropower and even geothermal energy can all be just as effective as coal and oil and much much safer for people and the environment. The Northuldra already know how to to this, we can work with them to create unimaginable innovations, but we must do it sooner rather than later. The world is changing rapidly, you are right about that—but whether it changes for better or for worse is entirely up to all of us, right now. Nature is willing to work with us—she is literally sitting right beside me.' Anna pleaded and waved a hand at Elsa. 'We just have to do it in the correct manner. Nature won't be controlled by you or me or anyone, the past has taught us that much.'

'That still doesn't answer the question of the iron. And how are we supposed to go back to our nations and tell our divinely appointed rulers that they cannot control nature, that they must work with it? They will laugh in our faces, what should we tell them then? Should well tell them to go sing to a plant?' Ambassador Moreau said with a mocking chuckle, to which several other of the men joined in on.

Anna stood up harshly and planted both her hands firmly on the table. She glared at the men who all quieted immediately. 'Tell them,' Anna hissed through gritted teeth in a threatening tone that Elsa rarely heard her use. 'To come here and talk to my sister.' She finished venomously, jerking her chin towards Elsa before she spun on her heel to leave the room. Elsa stood quickly to follow her, but Anna stopped at the door. 'Negotiate with Lord Chancellor Kai. I won't discuss this further.' Anna said over her shoulder, then opened the door and stormed out. Instead of following her, Elsa turned to face the men who for the most part looked stunned and confused at Anna's abrupt departure. A few of them smirked and subtly rolled their eyes. Elsa clasped her hands and stared at them with a raised eyebrow. The temperature in the room dipped slightly, causing a few of the men to glance around nervously.

'My sister speaks the truth, we live in a liminal time of industrialization. The decisions we make now will affect generations to come—safe, sustainable, natural energy may not be the easiest or most immediately profitable solution—but it is the only _correct_ solution. We must learn from the past, not repeat those mistakes or it will become too late to correct them.' Elsa paused and looked around at the men, who were all quiet and shifty as if waiting for another to speak. A few were still smug. Ambassador Moreau was looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk that she had an immediate urge to wipe off his face.

She closed her eyes and sighed, exhausted by the never-ending greed and rigidity of these men, and waved her hand at the space on the floor just behind Anna's empty chair. The magic flowed freely from her as she envisioned the image she desired, willing the sculpture effortlessly into existence. She could feel the ice grow upon itself and finished shaping it with a quick, agitated flourish of her hand. She opened her eyes to the familiar crackle and pop of freshly made ice and to the cold chilling eyes of her grandfather's crazed face as he swung his sword at the unsuspecting Northuldra leader. A frozen moment in time that had changed everything.

'This, is what greed and cowardice and fear looks like.' Elsa stated sharply to the ensemble of wide horrified eyes. 'Killing innocent people for land and resources—_this_ is what's _not a good look_.' She hissed then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, a mixture of satisfaction and frustration brewing within her. Let them stare at that terrible statue while they negotiated with Kai, let them look into her grandfather's manic eyes for the next hour. Let it _stick._ It wasn't something she ever would have done as queen, such theatrics like that, yet it was incredibly liberating. Perhaps Anna's fire had rubbed off on her. Or perhaps those men just deserved it. Why was it so impossible to get them to see the blatant truth? Either way, it was also an effective opportunity to remind them to think twice before crossing Anna.

'Anna.' Elsa said softly when she finally found her sister not far down the hallway. She was gazing up at the portrait of Elsa at her coronation, right next to their father at his. Maren had followed her out as well and nodded her head indicating she would give them privacy. Elsa smiled and nodded in response before Maren left them.

'Sorry I left.' Anna mumbled quietly, then slowly turned to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy—she had been crying, and she looked utterly defeated. 'I just got so frustrated and I didn't want to cry in front of them. I…'

'Anna.' Elsa cut in with a smile and shook her head. She wiped a stray tear off Anna's cheek. 'You were amazing. I'm so proud of you.' She said, pulling Anna into a hug.

Anna buried her face in Elsa's braid as she had done all their lives when she just needed to be hugged. 'I don't think those men even heard me. They think we're crazy…' Anna mumbled, her voice muffled by Elsa's braid.

'When do they ever listen really?' Elsa added with a raised brow. 'One day they will find out the hard way for themselves, and will wish they had listened to us now. But the important thing is we tried—and we will keep trying, together. You said what you believed in and at the very least it will get them thinking about it—that's all we can do right now.' Anna huffed a sigh, but nodded in agreement. 'I also might have left them a little present before I left too.' Elsa added with a satisfied smirk. This got Anna's attention. She extracted herself from Elsa's hug and her eyes went wide, a smile spread across her face.

'You didn't?' She asked incredulously, wiping the stray tears off her cheeks. 'I've never seen you use magic in a meeting before—I can't believe I missed it!' She said and dropped her hands to her sides dramatically.

'A casual reminder not to mess with my sister.' Elsa said and wrinkled her nose playfully. Anna pursed her lips and snorted with a smile.

'Elsa, did you really plop down a statue of your grandfather right in front of all the diplomats?' Kristoff laughed from behind them. Elsa turned to see Kristoff, clad in full regalia as well—optics for the diplomats no less. Maren smiled guiltily beside him as they approached.

'I was trying to make a point.' Elsa said flatly and arced an eyebrow at him.

Maren chuckled. 'Oh I think you made it. All those men looked like they had wet themselves after you did that. Kai was stuck somewhere between mortified and thrilled.' Maren stated amusedly. Anna giggled.

'Well look, I'm glad you're done in there, because Mattias thinks they've found a man who might have the crystal.' Kristoff put in. 'This man wants to speak with you.' He nodded at Anna.

'What?' Anna asked excitedly. 'Thats great! Where is he? Do you have it?'

'Not exactly. This guy is—an interesting fellow.' Kristoff said and rolled his eyes. 'He rubs me the wrong way. He wants a direct audience with you—claims he and his son found it and wants double the reward price, but he refuses to show anyone the crystal until he gets paid.'

'Well that sounds like a scam.' Maren added with a raised eyebrow and folded her arms. 'How do we even know he has it then?'

'We don't.' Kristoff added uneasily. 'But it's the only lead we have so far.'

'What can it hurt? Let's speak with him.' Anna said. 'I don't care what his price is, we just need to get that crystal back.'

Kristoff nodded. 'I'll tell them you're ready.' He added and kissed Anna briefly. 'Care to sit next to me?' He asked theatrically and offered Maren his arm. She pursed her lips in return and punched his arm away.

'Get that arm away from me… I can't be seen doing that.' Maren said in disbelief, shaking her head with a raised eyebrow. Kristoff chuckled.

'It'll ruin her image.' Elsa added seriously, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

'That's right.' Anna giggled. 'Ambassador Nattura must keep up her fierce, intimidating, I-will-kill-you-if-you-breathe-near-Elsa warrior face at all times…'

'Alright, alright very funny.' Maren conceded with a roll of her eyes, and threw her hands up defensively, cutting off Anna's jabs. Elsa chuckled and threw Maren an apologetic look.

'I _would_ kill anyone who breathed near you.' Maren mumbled under her breath, paused, glanced side to side to check if they were alone, then leaned over and kissed Elsa briefly. 'See you soon.' She added, and Elsa couldn't help but smile as she watched Kristoff and Maren turn to walk away down the hall. Several yards down, Kristoff reached around and tapped Maren on her opposite shoulder. She turned instinctively and upon seeing no one, spun and gave Kristoff a good shove, which barely moved his large frame. His laugh bellowed down the hallway before they disappeared around the corner.

'We love them right?' Anna asked incredulously, her mouth slightly agape.

'Unfortunately yes.' Elsa answered and shook her head with a smile. 'Are you ready for this?'

Anna took a breath. 'I think so, I've seen you do it hundreds of times.'

'Just don't forget you're on the right now.'

'Right, right. I'll remember.'

'Ok. Let's go then.'

* * *

'Presenting, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle and her sister, the former Queen Elsa of Arendelle!' The Lord Chamberlain's blaring announcement echoed around the high vaulted ceilings as Elsa followed Anna into the throne room. Being announced seemed rather ridiculous in this instance, as there was next to no one in the room. Besides the Lord Chamberlain himself and several guards, Kristoff and Maren were the only two guests, sitting in seats along the wall to the right of the thrones. On the other side, sat a large burly man and a young boy who could have been no more than five. Children usually weren't permitted in audiences with the queen, but in this special instance Elsa supposed it had relevance. After a lengthy walk down the long narrow room, they approached the dais where the two thrones sat below a large triangle stained glass window. Anna, true to her word, did not forget, and seamlessly moved to sit on the throne to the right, where Elsa normally sat, while Elsa broke left and seated herself on their mother's shorter throne, where Anna used to sit.

'Why does he yell like that when practically no one is in here?' Anna whispered sideways through a barely visible slit in her lips. Elsa shrugged and shook her head, biting her lip to keep a serious face. Sometimes it seemed as if they were two sisters with one connected mind.

Anna took a deep breath and motioned for the guards to escort the man and his son forward.

The man who walked forward was large, muscular and very rough around the edges—he appeared to be a manual laborer, though it was apparent he had made some sort of effort to clean himself up for this meeting. Something about his demeanor unnerved Elsa, though she couldn't quite pinpoint it. The way his dark eyes roamed over she and Anna felt incredibly invasive and made her uncomfortable.

The child however, scuttled timidly next to the man and looked nothing like him, in fact he looked frightened—the main reason why children should not be permitted in this kind of a situation. His wide blue eyes darted about, back and forth between she and Anna. His clothes were worn and tattered, brown jacket that was a bit too large for him, trousers, high socks and shoes. Once again it appeared as if he had been straightened up, if only a little, for this occasion. His dark hair was unruly, but it was clear some attempt had been made to smooth it down. If his father wasn't standing right there, Elsa would have assumed this was a poor orphan boy. He clasped his little hands in front of himself, nervously wringing them together as he averted his eyes down to his feet. Elsa recognized those nervous gestures as something she herself did, and she immediately wished she could comfort this child.

'Yer Majesty.' The man said, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. When it was apparent that the little boy didn't understand royal protocol, the man smacked his son upside the head. 'Bow.' He hissed quietly. The boy was clearly startled but dropped to his knees as quickly as his small body would allow. Elsa saw Anna visibly tense at the uncalled for action, and her own magic spiked within at witnessing it.

'There is absolutely no need for that.' Anna spat harshly. 'Please don't do it again in my presence—or ever again preferably.'

'Apologies Yer Majesty, Yer Highness.'

'Rise.' Anna commanded. It was obvious by her unusually curt tone that she was already as off-put by this man as Elsa was. 'What is your name?'

'Reis they call me. Assan Reis.'

'Mr. _Reis._ That doesn't sound like a local name, nor does your accent—where are you from?'

'I is a sailor ma'am, I's come from all over really.'

'I see.' Anna stated in a suspicious tone. 'Tell me then, just how and where did you and your son happen upon our crystal?'

'We's found it on the edge of town by the woods near a pub. Me son found it and see, well I's already knew you was lookin for it, saw it meself in the memo, so I's says we must go see the queen right away and return it.'

'Right. May we see it then?' Anna went straight to the point.

'I have yer word we be gettin' double the reward price in gold? Seein' as two of us found it and I be needin' the gold to feed me children.'

Anna sucked in a long irritated breath, then blew it out slowly. 'Yes.' She hissed quietly. 'As soon as we verify that it's the real crystal.'

Reis nodded and gave the boy a little push forward. 'Show her then.' He commanded the child. The boy stepped forward reluctantly, his wide eyes still frightened as they darted between Anna and Elsa. He tried to clasp his hands together again but the long oversized jacket sleeves prevented it. He gave up and dropped his hands to his sides. Elsa offered him a kind smile of reassurance.

'What is your name sweetheart?' Anna asked in a soft voice.

'Rune, ma'am.' The child said timidly, then stared at his toes.

'Rune.' Anna turned the word over as she said it. 'That's a very Arendellian name.' She added, and Elsa was following her. It was strange that a foreigner such as Reis had a child with an Arendellian name. Not impossible, as they had a recent influx of immigrants since the gates had opened, yet still it seemed odd. 'Do you have our crystal Rune? Can you show it to us?'

Rune finally freed his hands from his sleeves and clasped them nervously together again, he was still staring at his toes but nodded in response to Anna's question. In the same moment Anna got off the throne and moved to sit on the steps of the dais. Elsa felt the guards behind her shift uneasily, but motioned them to stay put. A queen sitting on the floor in the throne room was hardly normal protocol, but then this was Anna, and the guards would probably frighten Rune further.

'Come here then, it's ok, you don't have to be afraid of us.' Anna tried and motioned Rune forward, it seemed to work. He looked up at her and slowly toddled forward so that he was standing eye level right in front of her. 'Let's see what you've got there.' Anna coaxed. Reluctantly, he unclasped his hands to reveal the turquoise crystal. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, she would have to hold it to verify, but it looked real. But, why did this child have the crystal and not his father—why had the father brought him in the first place? It all seemed very odd. Anna's eyes turned around suddenly and met hers with a worried look, then she nodded her head indicating Elsa to come over. Elsa got up and moved to sit next to Anna on the steps of the dais. Rune's eyes went wide at seeing her approach and she offered him a small, non-threatening smile.

'Hello Rune.' Elsa said softly. 'Nice to meet you, my name is Elsa.' He smiled timidly back at her, his wide blue eyes so like her own—then his cheeks flushed red and he turned his eyes down at his toes once more. Elsa chuckled.

'Hello.' He said quietly, his eyes flicking up to hers then back to his toes multiple times in rapid succession. A small, timid smile pulled at his lips. Anna had her hand under the boy's little hand, inspecting the crystal that lie there.

'It's stuck to his hand…' Anna whispered and immediately the boy yanked his hand back, clasping it in the other.

'Please don't cut my hand off!' He blurted out, clearly horrified at the prospect as tears pooled in his blue eyes.

'Sweetheart, no one is going to cut off your hand, who told you that?' Anna asked gently. Rune was fixated on his toes again but pulled his eyes up suddenly and glanced behind at his father. Then returned to staring at his toes. Anna exchanged a worried, knowing glance with her. Something was amiss here.

'Did your father tell you that?' Anna asked, and glanced behind him at Reis. Rune nodded his head yes, then quickly shook it no. 'Rune, look at me,' Anna said gently. Reluctantly, Rune pulled his eye's away from his toes to look at Anna. 'Is that man really your father?'

'Of course I is! Why would yeh ask the boy such a question?' Reis spat and started to move forward, but the guards that were on either side of the thrones moved forward abruptly, halting the man in his tracks.

'Rune, do you understand the difference between telling the truth and telling a lie?' Elsa tried lightly, returning her attention to him. Rune nodded.

'Lyin' is bad cause that's when you get smacked fer not tellin' the truth.' He said quietly. Anna took a deep breath and locked concerned eyes with her again. Elsa felt the anger boiling up inside but forced herself to tamp it down—this child had clearly been abused.

'That's…correct. You musn't tell lies, but no one here is going to hurt you for telling the truth, I promise. So, can you tell us the truth Rune? Is this man your father?' Anna asked again, this time Rune shook his head no. 'And did he threaten to cut off your hand if you didn't listen to him?' Anna pressed gently, Rune nodded sheepishly and his bottom lip quivered.

'The boy lies! He's a compulsive liar, yeh can't believe a thing he says!' Reis boomed loud enough to make Rune jump. Anna stood up immediately and Elsa impulsively pulled a shaking Rune into her arms. He clung to her, which was both surprising and strangely comforting.

'It's ok.' Elsa found herself whispering to the scared little boy. 'You are very brave.'

'You sir, are the liar and manipulator. Using and abusing this child for your own gain, profiteering off of a little boy using fear tactics—how do you live with yourself?' Anna spat, then paused, seeming to consider her next words carefully. 'Do you have any papers proving that this is your child?'

'Papers…yeh I got papers…' The man mumbled unconvincingly.

'Well until you can produce them, I'm afraid we will have to detain you. Take him away.' Anna said to the guards who complied immediately.

'Yeh can't do this, I found yer crystal! I deserve my reward!' Reis boomed as the guards dragged him from the room. Anna shook her head and let out a long exasperated sigh.

Elsa could feel Rune trembling in her arms and she held him tightly until Reis was removed and the doors closed behind them. 'Rune, it's ok, that man was taken away. He won't ever hurt you again—you're safe now.' Elsa whispered and rubbed his back reassuringly. Her eyes flicked up to Anna who was smiling at them.

'Rune, can we talk to you?' Anna said softly and returned to sit next to them. Rune released his grip on Elsa and peeked around her to nod at Anna. Elsa adjusted him so he was sitting on her lap facing Anna. 'Do you—where are your parents sweetie?'

'I ain't got none.' Rune answered quietly. Elsa felt a pang of sadness shoot straight to her heart—Anna's expression saddened, her eyes flicked to where Kristoff sat, but quickly refocused on Rune and smiled at him. 'Ok. Who do you live with then?'

'Well, sometimes I stays at Mrs. Mason's. But sometimes she gots too many kids so we just stay outside.'

Mrs. Mason's—Elsa knew this to be the orphanage, what she didn't know was that it was at capacity. They would have to fix that—no child should be sleeping outside by themselves, ever. 'Outside?' Elsa asked.

'Mm hm, yes ma'am. I'm real good at findin' places to sleep, and I even know how to find berries in the woods.' He stated proudly. Elsa smiled sadly at him and felt a weight burden her heart.

'I'll bet that's how you found the crystal then, isn't it?' Elsa asked and Rune nodded. 'Then what happened?'

'Well, when Mr. Reis finds me, he telled me that it belonged to Queen Anna so I had to give it here. But when I tried to give it, it was stuck to my hand.' He explained and shook his hand to prove that the crystal wouldn't come off—which Elsa found odd, she had no idea why that should happen. 'Then he says if I don't come with to give the crystal back they might cut my hand off.' Rune stated, and started nervously wringing his hands together again. 'So I goed with him and he says the magical Snow Queen can get it off my hand if I just pretended I was his son. Then they wouldn't havta cut it off.'

'I see, thank you for telling us the truth Rune.' Anna said kindly. 'And guess what—my sister Elsa is The Snow Queen and you're sitting on her lap.' Anna said with raised eyebrows and a smile. Rune turned his wide blue eyes up to look at Elsa, his mouth agape.

Elsa smiled down at him, then sprinkled some snowflakes over his head. 'See, magic's not so scary.' She said, which caused him to giggle as a snowflake caught him in the eye. 'May I see your hand Rune?' Elsa asked and held out her own. 'You don't have to be afraid.'

Rune nodded and slowly, tentatively placed his tiny warm hand in hers. Immediately Elsa felt the crystal drop out of his hand and into her own—as if it recognized her. At once, Rune pulled his hand back and looked at it, bewildered and excited all at the same time. 'It commed off!' He announced happily. 'It's magic!'

Elsa nodded. 'All because you were brave and told the truth, that's the real magic.' Elsa added and winked at him, his cute smile stretched from ear to ear, he was missing his two front teeth. Then his cheeks blushed bright pink, seemingly embarrassed again and he looked down at his hands. Just then Kristoff and Maren approached, each smiling widely.

'Will you introduce us to your new handsome friend?' Maren said and squatted down on one knee in front of them. Her smiling eyes briefly caught Elsa's own, then she focused on Rune.

'Rune, this is Honeymaren, she lives in the Enchanted Forest with me.'

'Enchanted Forest?' Rune reiterated, awestruck as the words left his mouth. Maren chuckled at his reaction.

'Yes, and it's very nice to meet you Rune.' Maren stated with a kind, comforting smile that Elsa could stare at for days. Rune was still staring blankly at her. 'You know, we can take you to visit the Enchanted Forest sometime so you can play with the magical spirits, would you like that?' Rune started nodding his head vigorously at the suggestion, then turned up to look at her.

'Ms. Elsa, will you come with too?' He whispered quietly.

'Of course.' Elsa responded with a chuckle. Just then Kristoff knelt down next to Maren and Elsa felt Rune tense and lean into her away from Kristoff. 'Rune, it's ok, this is our friend Kristoff.' Elsa added and felt Rune relax, but he stayed pressed against her chest.

'Hi buddy.' Kristoff said, but made no further movements. 'You know, when I was your age, I didn't have parents either, it was just me and my reindeer Sven.'

'Reindeer?' Rune asked, perking up and pulling himself away from Elsa's chest to look at Kristoff. 'You have a pet reindeer?' He asked, awestruck.

'Well, he's more like my best friend—and he can even talk.' Kristoff whispered and Elsa saw Anna roll her eyes, but she was smiling. 'I'm sure he'd love to give you a ride.' Kristoff added with a smile then glanced at Anna for approval. Rune jumped off Elsa's lap, then turned around to face her and Anna.

'Oh, Ms. Elsa, can I go ride the reindeer right now?' He asked excitedly. It briefly amused Elsa that his first thought had been to ask her for permission, but he was so utterly adorable she found the the only possible response to his request was yes.

'Of course you can.' Elsa answered and saw his eyes light up as if it were Christmas morning.

'But Rune, in order to be a master reindeer rider, did you know you have to practice first?' Maren added, then turned around. 'Hop on my back.' Rune only hesitated a moment, looked back at Elsa—she nodded in approval—then he turned and jumped onto Maren's back. She caught him as he wriggled to get a good grasp around her neck, then she stood up, bouncing him up and down on her back like a reindeer would. He giggled and laughed and something warm crawled up into Elsa's chest at the sight. Perhaps it was Maren's melodic laugh, and seeing her just as she was then—completely her wonderful self. Or perhaps it was seeing a child that so reminded her of herself—_having fun._ She wasn't sure, but whatever that feeling was, she liked it.

'To the reindeer!' Kristoff announced and poked Rune in the side which made him giggle even harder. Then he led the way and Maren followed as they started to walk down the long room. Elsa smiled watching them, go and felt Anna link arms with her.

'What's that look about?' Anna asked with a smile and a raised brow, breaking Elsa out of her trance.

'What look?'

'Oh, I dunno. You just had that glazed over, lovestruck dumb look in your eyes that's all.' Anna chided then started to walk them out of the room, pulling Elsa with her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. 'Stop.'

Anna hummed with a smile. 'I'm just saying, Rune really seemed to like you—and Maren.'

'He likes you and Kristoff too.' Elsa corrected. Though she couldn't deny how quickly Rune had attached to her, and also couldn't deny that she felt an unexplainably warm attachment towards him too—but it was probably just because he reminded her so much of herself.

Anna hummed again and squinted her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing further on that subject. 'Well, let's just forget about everything for a minute and go watch them ride Sven.' Anna said and huffed a long exasperated sigh. 'This queenly business is emotional and exhausting and I need some chocolate.'

Elsa chuckled. 'God I miss chocolate.'

'I would never last without it.' Anna confessed as if this were a revelation. 'At least that's once vice I have to keep luring you back here.' Anna joked with an air of sadness.

'Anna,' Elsa said and stopped walking. She took Anna's hands in her own and shook her head. 'I will come running back here every time you need me, and even when you don't need me. I miss you too, you know? Every single day.' Elsa said and searched Anna's eyes, looking for something other than sadness. 'But you are already an amazing queen even without me, do you know why?' Anna shook her head.

'Because of this.' Elsa said and placed her hand on her sister's heart. 'Anna, you have so much heart—so much love to give—don't ever let anyone bring you down or take that away. Promise me that? Like my magic, that's what makes you, _you_—and it's what the world needs most right now.'

Anna nodded and smiled, her teal eyes pooling with tears. She flicked them away and took a deep breath.

'I promise.'

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to Be Still by The Killers while writing this, and I feel like it's a great song from Elsa to Anna. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

A salty ocean breeze wafted up from the fjord, briefly sweeping away the unpleasant smell of the stables. Music and cheerful laughter drifted in from outside—the Spring Festival was in full swing. But right now, Maren's focus was on Daisy.

She ran her hand over Daisy's smooth white coat, over her ribcage and down underneath her belly, gently palpating as she went. Riding, brushing and simply caring for Daisy throughout her lifetime had created a familiarity with Daisy's body that Maren was very in tune with—and she could tell something was different. She continued to slide her hands over Daisy's protruding belly, searching for what she suspected was there until—a subtle, faint poking sensation greeted her hand, then quickly subsided. She left her hand in the same place, double checking, and—not a moment later, the soft poking sensation returned, much more pronounced than the first time. Maren smiled, sat back on her haunches and let out a long happy breath.

Daisy was pregnant.

'Ms. Maren, is… is Daisy ok?' Came Rune's quietly intrigued voice from over her shoulder. Maren turned to face him and nodded with a smile, resting an arm on her knee.

'She sure is—in fact, she's going to have a baby.' Maren said and watched with amusement as Rune's eyes went wide in surprise. 'Do you want to feel her belly?' His mouth dropped open slightly at the question, but slowly his head began to nod. Maren curled her lips in to suppress a chuckle.

'Ok, here.' She instructed and moved him closer. The top of his head barely reached the height of Daisy's shoulder, so he only had to reach forward to touch her belly. Reach forward he did, slowly, tentatively until Maren covered his small hand with hers and guided it to where she had felt the movement. Daisy snorted and shifted her weight, then turned her head around to look at them.

'It's ok, I'm just showing him.' Maren said softly and rubbed her nose. Daisy snorted and turned forward again, displeased, but seemingly in acceptance of the unfamiliar small person who was now prodding her belly. 'You're gonna have to get used to kids…' Maren chuckled under her breath and shook her head with a smirk. The soft poking sensation rolled under Daisy's skin again, strong enough that Maren could feel it beneath Rune's hand.

His eyes snapped up to hers, a wide toothless grin on his face.

'That's it,' Maren nodded. 'That's the baby reindeer moving—and pretty soon you'll be able to meet it.'

'Really?…maybe…tomorrow?' Rune asked hopefully. Maren shook her head and chuckled.

'No, no, not quite that soon—in a month, maybe two.'

'Oh.' Rune said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Daisy moved away from them then, situated herself on a mound of hay before laying down on it. 'She's seeming tired.' He observed.

'Well I'm sure it's tiring carrying around a baby reindeer in your tummy.' Maren said and poked Rune in the belly, eliciting a giggle from him. Just then Sven trotted in from outside, greeted Daisy with a grunt and laid down next to her.

'Is Sven goin' to be the baby reindeer's Daddy?'

'I think he is, yes.'

'Oh good! Cause then the baby won't ever be lonely.' Rune added and Maren felt a pang of sadness hit her heart.

'Rune, do you remember your Mommy or Daddy?' Maren asked carefully. Rune shook his head slowly, his eyes turned down towards his toes. 'Hm. That's left you pretty lonely hasn't it?' Rune nodded slightly, still looking at his toes.

'Well, I have a favor to ask you.' Maren said, causing him to look back up at her. 'I think the baby reindeer will also need a friend to make sure it never get's lonely…do you think you could do that? Be friends with it once it's born?'

'Me?' Rune asked, a surprised smile growing up his cheeks. 'Oh yes, yes, I'm sure I could do it!'

'Good. You promise?'

'Yes! yes! I promise! I can be a real good friend!'

'I thought so.' Maren added with a smile. It took so little to make this boy happy, and she found herself wanting to do anything to bring a smile to his face. She couldn't quite place what it was about him that caused such endearment, but seeing the joy on his face ignited something within her that she only felt on the rare, private occasions when Elsa laughed or smiled only with her.

'I can't wait! Oh I'll take so good care of it!' Rune said excitedly then paused, contemplating something. 'Ms. Maren? How'd the baby get inside Daisy anyway?'

'Oh…' Maren cleared her throat, completely caught off guard by that question. 'Well, you see…um…'

'Mare!' A voice she knew well bellowed from the doorway. 'You are back!'

'Ryder?' Maren stood, surprised at seeing her brother charging towards them. She felt Rune skitter behind her and grab hold of her leg, but all she could do was brace for impact, not having a moment to protest before Ryder grabbed her in a bear hug, squeezing the air out of her.

'I heard you were back! They said Elsa was hurt, is she ok? Are you ok? Tell me what's going on, this fog is giving me the creeps…it looks exactly like…'

'Ehhh…' Maren hissed, pulling away from him and gesturing to Rune who was still hiding behind her. 'I'm fine, Elsa's fine… just… slow down for a minute.'

'Oh, sorry. Who's this?' Ryder asked excitedly and started to bend down, but Maren grabbed his arm, halting him.

'It's…Rune. Just…slowly. He's a little—afraid of men.' She whispered so Rune wouldn't hear. 'He _really_ likes the reindeer.'

'Ohhh. I see.' Ryder whispered back with a knowing smile.

'Rune,' Maren knelt down so she was eye level with him. 'This is my brother Ryder, would you like to say hello?' Rune nodded slowly but kept a tight grip on her arm. Ryder slowly knelt down and sat cross legged on the ground.

'Hi there Rune.' Ryder said with a smile. Her brother was unusually gifted with kids, presumably because he himself still acted like one—but for once, this was a good thing. 'So did you get to ride on any of the reindeer yet?' Predictably, this caused Rune to perk up and look at Ryder. He edged out from behind her a bit more, still holding onto her arm.

'Mm hm.' Rune said, nodding his head shyly. 'Yesterday, yesterday I gotta ride Sven and Daisy.'

'Wow! Were you scared?'

Rune hesitated, then shook his head. 'No, no I weren't scared. An we went rilly fast and I still weren't scared!' Rune released his grip on her arm so he could splay out his arms out to re-enact his rides.

'Well sometime you'll have to ride my Iskko and tell us who you think is the fastest reindeer of all, ok?'

'Mmmm…okay.' Rune said shyly and nodded, barely able to suppress a smile. Then he leaned to whisper in her ear: _'Can I go pet the baby again?'_

'Sure, go ahead.' Maren chuckled and sat on the ground next to Ryder, resting an arm on her knee. At once Rune sprinted over and slid to his knees in front of Daisy, who was sleeping soundly next to Sven. Sven was awake and poked his snout at Rune who giggled and patted Sven's nose. Then he slowly reached out a hand and placed it on Daisy's belly. Not a moment later he turned around to face her with a huge grin on his face—clearly he had felt the baby move again. She smiled in return and watched him continue to pet and stroke Daisy's belly.

'So what's the deal with this kid?' Ryder asked, a suspicious smile on his face. 'And… is Daisy pregnant?'

Maren let out a long breath. 'Yes, and it's a long story. Everything is a long story actually…'

'Tell me. Somethings wrong, I can tell.'

She let out another breath, Ryder knew her too well. 'Elsa isn't safe. She's been attacked several times and…she was hurt really badly twice. She almost died.'

_'Spirits_… How is she now?'

'She's better…mostly. It shook her up though. She won't really admit it, but it did…and, I'm just worried about her. I've barely slept and…I don't know.'

'And you love her.'

Maren let out a breath, then brought her eyes up to meet her brothers. 'Yeah. I do. So much Ryder.'

'I can tell—correction _could_ tell. _Months_ ago. I figured I'd let you two work it out before I went yammering on about it…you know me.'

'That was—surprisingly adult of you.'

'I have my moments.' Ryder chided and pushed her knee playfully. 'I'm happy for you though, really. Elsa is great and she seems really good for you. I can see it.'

Maren huffed a sigh. 'I know. I've never felt this way about anyone… I just… I can't lose her.'

Ryder nodded solemnly. 'I get it. So, tell me what's attacking her?'

Maren explained to him everything she knew about the Vættir, the creatures attacking Elsa, the crystals, Trolls, Iduna's journal, Rune, and the mist. It was best he knew everything, they could use all the help they could get and she wanted him to stay as safe and informed as possible.

_'Spirits_…Tell me you have some kind of plan?'

'Well, after the festival we're going to see if Elsa can get us through the mist again, then we can get to the North Mountain to search for the air crystal. If all that goes well—and that's a big if—then we go to the volcano to look for the fire crystal.'

'That… sounds like a lot of if's.'

'I know, but it's all we've got to go on right now—and we don't have a lot of time. These diplomats are already breathing down Anna's neck, we can't let them figure out that they're trapped here too—those bastards will find anything to use against her to get what they want. And if the Vættir siphon off too much magic and it starts to affect Elsa…'

'What?' A quizzical expression formed on his face.

'If she loses her magic completely… she'll die.'

_'Spirits._ Are you sure?'

'The trolls think so—and the last fifth-spirit, you know the one from our legends?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm pretty sure that's how she died. I think the Vættir weakened her, and then she gave the rest of her magic back to the Earth to restore it, and to send them away… and it was too much. It killed her.'

Ryder was silent for a beat. He blinked a few times before speaking. 'Does Elsa know that?'

'She does, and she's scared—I don't blame her.' Maren paused, feeling the weight of that on her heart. 'I hate that she has to go through this Ryder. I wish…'

'I know. But hey, she's not alone. I know you won't let anything happen to her, and neither will I. I'm coming with you.'

'What? No, you absolutely are not. Besides, if the four of us go, we need someone to watch out for Rune. I just, can't have him go back to that orphanage Ryder, or live on the streets any more.'

Ryder took a breath, and Maren realized she had probably won this one. 'Fine, I'll stay—for you. Bjorn and I will look after him.'

'Good. Thank you.'

'But you better get back in one piece, or I swear on all the spirits Maren.'

She took a breath, and had to break away from his sad eyes. Their parents had left on a trip and never returned, and she knew Ryder had never fully gotten over it. She hadn't either, if she was being honest with herself, but she was older and always had to pretend she was ok—for Ryder—even when she wasn't, and this time was no different. She loved him, but the thought of Elsa doing something as dangerous as this without her was not an option.

'That's not going to happen again.' She said as calmly and convincingly as possible. He was still staring at her with those sad, child-like eyes that normally would cause her to cave in to whatever he wanted. But not this time. Neither of them believed her words, she knew that, but right then he seemed to at least respect her decision. He nodded slowly and she threw him a reassuring smile.

A second later Rune came running over, breaking the thick silence between them and nearly bursting out of his skin. 'Ms. Maren I feeled it, I feeled the baby three times!' Rune said excitedly and held up four fingers. Maren chuckled at how much the kid loved reindeer. He reminded her of herself, in that way.

'That's great kiddo. Well then, what do you say we go out to the festival? Maybe play some games and look around while we wait for Queen Anna and Elsa?' Maren asked. Rune nodded enthusiastically.

They spent the next half hour wandering the cobblestone streets, browsing the bazaar full of different Arendellian merchandise and food. Festive purple and green bunting emblazoned with the gold crocus flower lined the storefronts, while banners with the same imagery hung from lampposts. The air smelled of sweet cakes and piped tobacco and the streets were alive with music, laughter and conversation. Shop owners had their doors propped open, freely chatting with potential customers as they walked past.

Ryder and Rune led the way, both more familiar with these streets than she, leaving her free to observe the surrounding festivities. Ryder's knowledge of Arendelle impressed her—as he pointed out various shops where he either delivered ice and other goods, or was a frequent customer. He fit in well here, she decided with a bittersweet pang of sadness. It would be strange not to have him at home, but as long as he was happy, that was all that mattered. She smiled proudly as he pulled out a pocket of gold coins to pay for a game of bucket toss with Rune. An Arendelle man indeed.

'You're certainly doing well for yourself here.' She observed, and snatched a coin out of his palm.

He shrugged. 'I am a man of many entrepreneurial talents.'

'Right.' She said flatly and turned the gold coin over in her hand. It was embossed with Elsa's profile and around the rim it read: _Queen • Elsa • 1842_. The reverse side read: _Kingdom • of • Arendelle._ In the center, a large number 5 was embossed in a crocus, surrounded by fancy rosemaling detail that she was accustomed to seeing everywhere in Arendelle. The word _Kroner_ arced beneath the design. She flipped it over to Elsa's profile again, which looked so similar to Anna's, that had Elsa's name not been engraved, they probably could've gotten away without minting new coins for Anna.

It still seemed surreal to her on occasion, that the woman she was in love with had been the ruler of a kingdom. Not that it didn't suit Elsa, it did, very much, but when she was reminded of how men literally fell to their knees in her presence, how she had commanded armies and armadas and had her face forever engraved on gold currency—surreal was the best way to describe it. Larger than life. Yet beyond all of that, beyond her magic even—she was just Elsa. And it was this, just Elsa, that she was truly and madly in love with.

'Would you like to be left alone with that coin?' Ryder snickered and made a kissy face, pulling her from her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and flipped the coin back to him.

'No, thank you. I have the real thing to look at.'

'Cute.' He said dryly, catching the coin and turning his attention back to Rune, who had started jumping up and down.

'I made it!' He said excitedly, and Maren saw that he had successfully tossed a ball into the second bucket of four.

'Just two more buckets Rune, you can do it.' Maren encouraged. Rune smiled at her, took the ball eagerly and turned to focus intently on the third bucket.

'What a sweet child, is he yours?' The woman running the stall asked her.

'Me? Oh… no, he's not.' Maren responded, caught off guard by the question.

'My mistake. It's just, he quite looks like you with that hair.'

'Oh. Yes, I suppose so.'

'Ah, I so look forward to this festival every year, don't you?' The woman asked enthusiastically. 'It really brings the whole kingdom together.'

'Well, actually this is my first time. My brother and I are from Northuldra.'

'Oh I see! How exciting, are you enjoying it here?'

'Yes, yes very much so.'

'I say, Queen Elsa and Princess—excuse me, Queen Elsa and Queen Anna have done such a wonderful job opening up the kingdom in the last few years. Between the festivals, all the new immigrants such as yourself… I'm so proud to be Arendellian. And it's all due to those two young ladies. Forgive me, but I could simply go on and on about them.' The woman said with a laugh.

Maren was smiling. The woman was rambling, but in this case she absolutely loved hearing every word she had to say. 'No, no it's alright. I agree with you. They have improved relations with my people tenfold, I owe a great deal to both of them as well. They are very special ladies, I'm glad to hear the people of Arendelle approve of them as rulers.'

'Oh they are simply adored here. It was a very sad day when Queen Elsa announced her abdication, I think we were all hurt and confused, but thank the stars for Queen Anna. Personally I believe Queen Elsa never would have left us if it had not been for the fact that she trusted Queen Anna implicitly to take her place.'

'I believe, you're right… I am sorry though, that there was so much sadness over over her departure.'

'Well it's to be expected anytime something one loves gets taken away. And in this case, the whole kingdom truly loved her. Nearly everyone approved of her policies, the young men were enamored by her, she was an icon for all the young ladies—even the children adored her. I never met her personally, but she just seems like such a kind, intelligent young woman. We were all so proud to be Arendellian under her reign.' The woman said, a sad smile on her face.

'Yes. I can… I can see that…' Maren said, barely above a whisper. A pang of guilt had slunk its way into her chest.

_You belong up here._

Her own words suddenly rang in her mind as the guilt coiled further in her chest. Was it fair that she got to keep Elsa all to herself, when all these people clearly loved her too? Even if she had had some sway over Elsa's decision to live in the forest, in the end it had been Elsa's decision, and she respected it. No, Elsa _did_ belong in the forest with the spirits… with her…

Didn't she?

'Can I… May I ask a rather intimate question?' The woman asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning forward confidentially. Her blonde braid was draped casually over her shoulder—exactly like Elsa wore hers.

'You can ask, I'm not entirely sure that I will answer.' Maren chuckled, trying to lighten the strange mood.

'Is it true that, people—that it is acceptable for people of the same sex to be together in Northuldra?'

Maren's heart leapt up into her throat at those words. Why had the woman asked this? Perhaps she was just curious. It was a perfectly normal thing to ask.

'Yes, it is accepted. Though I gather that has not been the case in Arendelle.'

'No, unfortunately not.' The woman said wistfully. Maren noticed a sadness in her eyes, but said nothing.

'It's ok, that was just practice. Try again.' Ryder encouraged. Maren glanced over and saw that Rune had missed his toss into the fourth bucket. Ryder retrieved the ball for him.

'Why do you ask?' Maren tried, still a bit confused over this new line of questioning.

'Ah well. I suppose the rumors that Queen Elsa abdicated to be with a beautiful Northuldran woman have me wondering. Forget I said anything, it really isn't my business, curiosity got the better of me.'

'Wait, wait. People think Elsa abandoned the kingdom to run away with a lover?'

'Well the rumors circulate, you know how it is.'

'I don't actually, I'm not from here.' Maren snapped harsher then she meant to. 'But I can say that her decision to abdicate was a very difficult one for her, and had more to do with the welfare of the forest, her kingdom and the safety of everyone except her own self. She would never run away from her duties simply to be with a woman… or a man.'

A small knowing smile crept up the woman's soft features. It made Maren uncomfortable, but it was simultaneously kind and understanding in its own way. 'I believe you.' Was all she said, then reached out and squeezed Maren's forearm gently.

'I got's it!' Rune shouted and Maren turned to see him jumping up and down, the ball having landed in the fourth and final bucket.

'Well done young man!' The woman congratulated. 'I think you are our youngest fellow to win this game, which prize would you like to choose?'

Rune wasted no time in pointing at the prize he wanted. Maren looked at what he pointed to and smiled, unsurprised. 'The knitted reindeer, an excellent choice.' The woman said and handed the little stuffed toy to Rune, who immediately showed it to Ryder with a huge grin.

'Great job Rune!' Maren congratulated and bent down as he ran to hug her. 'Wow, what a great toy, it looks just like Sven.' She said and tugged on the ear of the thing.

'I think, I'll name him Sven. Then, when the baby comes we can play together with my Sven doll.'

'I think that's a great idea.'

'Alright Rune, where to next?' Ryder asked. Rune spun around, grabbed Ryder's hand and started pulling him down the street.

'Thanks for letting him try a few times.' Maren said and stood up, brushing herself off.

'Not a problem. It's Honeymaren right?'

'What… yes, how did…?'

'Rumors circulate.' The woman shrugged, the warm smile returning to her lips. Maren just stared at her, unsure exactly how to respond this.

'Mare, c'mon lets go!' Maren glanced down the road towards Ryder, relieved for the interruption.

'Thank you, I hope to see you again sometime.' Maren stated with a quick nod.

'Likewise.' The woman said with a smile and Maren turned to hurry after Ryder and Rune, eager to end that conversation.

'Hurry up! Anna and Elsa are coming out, it's apparently a big deal.' Ryder said as she joined them in the market square. Rune was sitting atop his shoulders, clutching Ryder's chin in one hand and the stuffed reindeer in the other. The square was filled with people and she could barely see over most of them.

'Do you have a good view from up there Rune?' Maren asked above the chatter of the crowd. He nodded excitedly and pointed towards the center of the square where the new statue of Anna and Elsa's parents now stood.

Maren strained her neck to see above the crowd, but all she could see were the backsides of taller people in front of her. However, Anna and Elsa must have arrived because the crowd suddenly erupted into earsplitting cheers and applause. Finally, she saw them emerge from the crowd and step up onto the stone dais in the center of the square. Anna was once again dressed in full regalia, while Elsa wore a sleek blue outfit that was similar to the one Maren had seen her wear the day they met. It was simple, elegant, and beautiful. It also covered her back and shoulders which Maren knew, still showed signs of heavy bruising.

The sisters held hands beneath the monolithic bronze statue of their parents holding hands. A union of the people and nature, which Anna and Elsa were now the living embodiment of. The bridge. That surreal feeling wrapped itself around her again, seeing the two of them up there, but all she could do was smile and stare at Elsa. Somehow, though she knew she must have been buried behind throngs of people, Elsa found her, locked eyes with her and smiled the half-smile that made Maren feel like she was the only person on the planet. She winked to let Elsa know she'd seen, and saw Elsa's smile grow wider at that.

'Welcome, everyone!' Anna bellowed for all to hear, releasing Elsa's hand and stepping forward to speak. That was one thing, Anna definitely had a booming public speaking voice, whereas Maren couldn't begin to picture how Elsa had ever made addresses like this. Elsa was many things, but loud was not one of them.

'Thank you all for coming out to celebrate our annual Spring Equinox Festival, and for sharing with the world the great spirit of Arendelle!' The crowd erupted into cheers again, cutting off Anna's words.

_'Long live the Queens!'_ Came a shout from somewhere in the crowd.

'Yes, thank you.' Anna said, and Maren could see her cheeks go red even from this distance. 'But, it is truly thanks to all of you. Each and every one of you work hard every day to contribute to this great kingdom that we all call home. Through thick and thin, your loyalty and spirit has been what gives me the strength to wake up every day, to do my part to ensure that everyone is safe and well cared for. If that means I would have to lay down my life for any one of you, I would do it in a heartbeat. That is the vow I took, when my sister passed the crown to me, and I will continue to uphold it every day for as long as I live.'

_'Long live the Queens! Long live the Queens! Long live the Queens!'_

The chanting erupted louder than before and only quelled when Anna raised her hand to begin speaking again. 'Change is never easy, and though I know you have had, and may have, many mightier and wiser leaders sitting in this seat,' Anna paused to take up Elsa's hand again and pulled her forward. 'I can tell you, that you shall never have any that love you as I do.'

_'Queen Anna! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!'_

The chanting and applause was deafening at this point. Maren glanced up to see that Rune had covered both of his ears to block the noise. Something else caught her eye, high up in the cloudy sky just beyond Rune's head. It glinted for a moment, then disappeared, sending a rush of nerves and adrenaline though her. She squinted, waiting to see if it would appear again, but it didn't. Perhaps it was simply a strange trick of the cloudy mist. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

'And I will do my best to continue to uphold the values set forth by my sister, those of equality, acceptance, justice, and peace for all who live under the flag of Arendelle. May truth and love always reign and may our flag always fly!'

The crowd erupted again, but Maren's focus was still on the sky. There again was the glint, lower now—much lower. A moving, sparking glint that she had never seen in all her years of observing the mist. She squinted and tried to follow it with her eyes this time, as whatever it was was descending rapidly from the heavens. A sense of dread enveloped her, but she pushed it away and tried to focus on whatever seemed to be flying invisibly above them. If she didn't know better, the pattern of flight seemed to suggest these were some kind of birds—large birds perhaps, if the speed of descent was any indication. She picked them up again with her sight, just barely and—they were heading straight for Anna and Elsa. Panic hit her full on and she glanced around, but no one else seemed to notice the strange phenomena in the sky.

'Rune, I need you to stay here with Ryder ok?' She said above the crowd noise and squeezed his leg. He looked at her with confusion. 'I'll be right back alright?' She said with a smile, trying to convince him to stay. He nodded but still seemed confused. Ryder turned to her, a quizzical look also in his eyes. 'Stay with him, something isn't right.' She said near Ryder's ear then started shoving her way through the crowd. She'd lost sight of where the invisible things were, but it didn't matter. She just needed to get to Anna and Elsa before it reached them.

Just then someone in the crowd—a woman—screamed a scream that was not in line with the other chants of joy. It was a cry of terror and a knot formed in Maren's stomach.

'Move, please!' She shouted at the large men obstructing her path who didn't seem to hear her over the chaos. She managed to shove her way past them and finally, between the throngs of people, was able to catch a glimpse of Elsa again. What she saw caused her heart to race. Anna had fallen, or fainted? She was on the ground for some reason, propped up on one arm, holding her head with the other. Elsa too was on the ground kneeling protectively over Anna, her eyes frantically searching the sky.

What had just happened? She could barely see anything! Maren's eyes rose to the sky again, but she saw nothing. Frustration and fear flooded through her and she once again made an attempt to shove her way through the rapidly panicking crowd of people. The guards that were near Anna and Elsa had already formed a circle around them, attempting to shield them from whatever was attacking. In the back of her mind, Maren knew this must have something to do with the Vættir, but she couldn't formulate a cohesive string of thoughts about that right now. She just needed to get to Elsa.

A loud thud resounded—one of the guards surrounding Anna and Elsa had fallen to the ground. The others closed the gap, frantically searching around for what had caused the man to fall. Then another guard went down, only this time Maren saw the same sparkling glint flash by just moments before he was hit. In the space left open by the fallen guard, Maren caught another glimpse of Elsa, who was still hunched over Anna. Elsa took notice of the fallen guard and turned, panic and rage in her eyes. She stood up, slid out of the ring of guards, splayed her hands skyward and immediately Maren felt the temperature drop to subzero levels.

She was still fighting her way through the crowd of panicking people and for the life of her, had no idea what Elsa had just done. The air was thick with cold and it burned to take a breath, but there was no snow. Above the entire square hung a clouded mist of what appeared to be millions of tiny collated ice crystals. Light refracted off the icy mist creating a strange rainbow luminescence that hung suspended in the air. Maren let out a breath which created a visible puff in front of her face. Her eyes returned quickly to Elsa who stood staunchly, staring at something. Maren followed her gaze and saw what Elsa had honed in on. Flying directly towards her were what appeared to be two large ravens, only they were invisible? Rather, the only reason they were visible now was by their silhouette, the path they cut through the cold cloud of rainbow-ice, and Elsa's eyes were following it like a hawk. She locked onto one of them and fired a cold blast of icy air. The thing squealed, then slowed down dramatically, coming to a fumbling landing on the ground. A hazy cloud of black mist escaped from the thing, rose into the sky and disappeared. Elsa wasted no time in growing an ice cage around the bird, before returning her gaze to the other invisible raven. This one had already lost altitude due to the cold, and it too came to a tumbling stop on the cobblestone. A black haze escaped this one too, rose and dissipated into the sky. Elsa encapsulated this one in a cage too, then rushed back towards Anna.

'Move, move!' Maren shouted and shoved her way through the last grouping of people. Finally she reached the stone steps of the platform, only to be halted by two guards.

'Move out of my way.' Maren hissed, not in the mood for this.

'It's ok, let her through.' Came a deep voice Maren recognized.

General Mattias.

Maren didn't wait for the guards to respond before shoving her way past them. She rushed forward and fell to her knees next to Elsa who was holding Anna. Anna was sitting on the ground leaning heavily into Elsa. She was awake, but seemed dazed. Mattias was kneeling on the other side of her, holding a cloth up to her head. Anna's forehead was bleeding.

'Is she ok?' Maren whispered, panic rising within her at seeing the bloody cloth.

'She will be, Your Majesty we need to get you inside.' Mattias stated urgently.

'Take her.' Elsa said, her voice commanding.

'I can walk.' Anna mumbled and took the cloth from Mattias, pressed it to her own forehead and started to rise. Elsa and Mattias caught her under the arms and lifted her the rest of the way to a stand.

'Are you sure?' Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. 'I don't want everyone to see me being carried off.'

'Alright, let's just, get you out of here.' Elsa said, still supporting most of Anna's weight. Anna leaned quite heavily into Elsa, but she held herself as stoically upright as possible, eliciting cheers from the crowd. Elsa glanced skyward again then waved her arm, dissipating the misty cloud of ice. The temperature rose to normal levels once again.

'Form a guard around them.' Mattias announced. 'Don't break formation until she's in the castle.'

The walk across market square and across the castle causeway was a relatively short one, though it seemed to take forever. Maren walked just behind them, scanning the skies for any new signs of an attack, ready to hurl herself on top of them at the first sign of anything that looked remotely suspicious. Mattias led their small group, and a ring of guards surrounded them all. The crowd had started to disperse, the remaining groups of onlookers gossiped quietly. Maren wondered briefly where Ryder and Rune had gone. Hopefully Ryder had taken him away somewhere where he wouldn't have witnessed anything disturbing.

Eventually they made it into the courtyard without incident, just as Kristoff came running down the steps. 'What happened?' He boomed frantically and rushed to Anna.

'There was some kind of attack.' Mattias stated calmly.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' Anna stated, but Kristoff ignored her and picked her up anyway. 'Kristoff this really isn't…' Anna's words trailed off as Kristoff rushed her into the castle, ignoring everyone else.

'Are you ok?' Maren asked, taking Elsa's hands in her own, looking for any signs of injury. Her eyes looked tired and worried, but other than that, she seemed alright. She nodded and squeezed Maren's hands in reassurance. It felt like there was something she didn't want to say in front of the guards. Elsa then turned to Mattias.

'Thank you.' She said and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Please make sure the men who were attacked are seen by a physician. I'll deal with the creatures later, just make sure they're guarded and no one goes near them.'

'I'll see to it.' Mattias said with a nod then paused. 'Is there anything else I should know about what just happened?'

Elsa shook her head. 'I'll let you know when we find out more. For now, encourage people to stay indoors. I don't think they are in danger from these creatures, but I'd rather be cautious.' Mattias nodded in agreement, then left them to coordinate with his guard.

Elsa took up Maren's hand and walked them into the castle. Before reaching the stairs, Elsa swayed a bit, then caught herself on the banister.

'Els, what's wrong?' Maren asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders to steady her.

'I'm fine, let's just go see Anna.' She responded unconvincingly.

Maren ignored this answer and ushered her off into a small empty room, shutting the door behind them.

'I want to go see Anna.' Elsa said again, a confused expression on her face. Maren could see that dark circles had formed under her eyes and this worried her.

'I'm sure Kristoff already has the physician looking at her. Els, what is going on? What are you not telling me?'

Elsa let out a breath then found Maren's eyes with her own. She bit her lip and seemed to contemplate something, then shook her head and gave in. 'I feel…tired.' She said, a confused expression on her face. 'That's all.'

'You look tired...'

'But I shouldn't be… Using my magic has never tired me before…'

'What do you mean?'

'Its… I don't just feel tired, I feel drained, weak. I can't really describe it but it doesn't feel normal…'

A knot twisted its way through Maren's insides. 'Do you think… do you think your magic is being affected already?' Maren asked in the calmest tone she could muster. Her heart thudded in her ears.

Elsa shrugged. 'I don't know…maybe…I really don't know…' She whispered. The worried look in her eyes told Maren that she did know, and this scared her more than anything yet.

Maren stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa, holding her tightly. If she just held on to her, everything would be fine. Elsa returned the embrace and rested her head on Maren's shoulder. 'We'll figure this out, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' Maren said softly. She felt Elsa nod into her shoulder at the words but could also feel her body convulsing with quiet tears. Maren closed her eyes and held Elsa tighter.

'I love you.' Elsa whispered next to her ear before pulling away.

'I love _you_.' Maren said and wiped stray tears off Elsa's cheeks with her thumbs. 'We're going to figure this out.' She added, holding Elsa's soft cheeks in her hands. Elsa nodded, then suddenly her brow knitted together, worried again.

'Where's Rune?' She asked, suddenly a frantic edge to her voice.

'He's fine, I left him with Ryder.'

'Oh good, good.' Relief painted its way across Elsa's features as she relaxed.

'C'mon, let's go see Anna.' Maren said and took hold of Elsa's hand to lead her from the room.

'Maren?' Elsa's voice stopped her before opening the door. 'Don't tell Anna, about this.'

Maren took a breath. She disliked secrets, but in this case with Anna injured, it was probably best not to worry her further. She nodded, then turned to open the door.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs Elsa was struggling and had to stop. 'Alright, lean on me.' Maren said and Elsa complied, slinging her arm over Maren's shoulder. Maren held her around the waist, and pulled her up the last few stairs.

'I'm fine.' Elsa said as she caught her breath at the top. She didn't look fine, she looked as though she might pass out at any second.

'I know where Anna get's that from now…' Maren mumbled and kept a secure arm around Elsa's waist as they walked. 'Elsa, Anna is going to figure out something is wrong with you, the girl is more in tune with you than you are with yourself.'

'I'll tell her later. I just don't want to worry her right now.' Maren rolled her eyes.

Eventually they made it to Anna's room. Elsa extracted herself from Maren's grip and opened the door without knocking—which was clearly a sister thing.

Maren followed her in to find Anna sitting up in bed, with Kristoff perched on the edge of it next to her. Anna was leaning back on the pillows holding a fresh cloth to her head.

'Anna.' Elsa said and whisked over to sit on the edge of the bed opposite Kristoff. Maren followed and stood behind Elsa.

'It's really not that bad—' Anna started, but Elsa cut her off.

'Did you call for Dr. Anders?' Elsa asked Kristoff.

'He should be here any minute.'

'Good.' Elsa announced and moved to reach for the cloth. Anna waved her off. 'Anna, let me see it.'

Anna sighed and let Elsa remove the cloth. The same gash from Anna's previous injury on the side of her forehead had been reopened. It wasn't as large as Maren had suspected, but it certainly was still bleeding.

'Here.' Kristtoff pulled a clean cloth from a stack that had been brought in, folded it and laid it carefully on Anna's head. 'I should've been out there… instead of dealing with Reis.' He added bitterly and shook his head.

'Honey no, don't. I asked you to do that. Did you get rid of him?'

'He had no papers on Rune as we predicted, so he's out of here on the first ship set to leave—once the mist is clear. For now he's in the dungeon and... I don't think he will cause anymore problems.' Elsa gave him a quizzical look to which he shrugged.

'Good.' Anna announced. 'I don't want him anywhere near Rune ever again.'

'Anna lie down and rest, we have to get the bleeding to stop.' Elsa said, and helped Anna scoot down to lie on the bed. Elsa then laid a hand gently on Anna's forehead over the cloth. Maren could just barely hear the crackle of cold around Elsa's hand. Anna sighed in relief at the coolness and closed her eyes. 'Is that ok?'

'Mmm hm.' Anna mumbled. 'So what were those things? After I got hit I had no idea what was going on.'

'Some kind of bird, I think.' Elsa answered. 'I'm not sure.'

'I'm pretty sure they were birds too, but the fact that they were nearly invisible… well, obviously they possess some kind of magic.' Maren added. Anna's eyes snapped open at that.

'Do you think it was the Vættir again?'

Elsa paused, then nodded. 'I think I saw them leave the birds once I had trapped them—they looked like those same black wisp forms from—'

'From Ahtohallan, I remember.' Anna finished, then let out a long breath. 'But, what I don't understand is why they attacked me? You were standing right next to me, they just as easily could've gone for you, isn't that their whole thing? They've attacked you three times now.'

'That was strange, it was like they didn't even care I was there.'

'Well the first time, technically the Kraken attacked you both.' Maren put in. 'The second time was with me—the draugr in the woods.'

'And the last time was with all of us. In the valley.' Kristoff added. The room was silent for a moment.

'So then, maybe they're after something else, not just Elsa?' Anna added, an idea flickered in her eyes. 'Like… wait.' Anna reached up to the top of her head, searching for something. 'Where's my crown?'

'I don't know. It must've flown off when the bird attacked you. Why?' Elsa asked.

'Elsa!' Anna burst out excitedly and slapped her hand on Elsa's thigh. 'The Vættir are trying to prevent us from getting the crystals! The Kraken attacked right after you got the water crystal, right? That draugr tried to get it from you when you were alone with Maren in the woods, and then they tried again when Kristoff got the earth crystal!'

'Anna slow down and relax. Even if that's true, what does that have to do with the bird attack? Kristoff wasn't there with his crystal and I put mine in the secret room—I didn't want to risk losing it again.'

'My crown Elsa!' Anna practically shouted. 'We need to find it!' Anna again was shouting and was swatting Elsa's thigh to get her attention. It briefly looked like she was having some kind of an attack. 'I think the blue crystal in my crown is the air crystal!'

'What?' The three of them said in unison and stared at Anna as if perhaps the head injury was causing delusions.

'Think about it, that bird smacked me straight in the forehead—I didn't see it but I felt it rip at my crown. Why else would it do that and ignore you completely?'

'Oh Anna…' Elsa mumbled. Something had clearly dawned on her. 'You got that crystal from _my_ crown…'

'And you got it from mother's!' Anna shouted. 'She must have went to the North Mountain and found it years ago! Then she put it in her crown for safe keeping. That's why in her journal she had marked the air crystal as being in the North Mountain _and_ Arendelle, it all makes sense!'

'That actually does make a lot of sense.' Maren chimed in excitedly. 'Anna I think you are on to something.'

Just then a knock on the door threw the room into silence. 'Stay with her, I'll go find Mattias and make sure we have the crown.' Kristoff said in a low hurried voice. Then he got up and answered the door.

'Good to see you Dr. Anders.' Kristoff stated and shook the man's hand.

'Likewise, although I wish it was under better circumstances.' Dr. Anders stated then turned his attention to Anna.

'I'll be right back.' Kristoff mumbled and slipped out as Dr. Anders walked over to the side of the bed where Kristoff had sat.

'I'm afraid I saw how this happened. Let's take a look.' He stated. Elsa removed her hand and the cloth, exposing Anna's wound again. The bleeding seemed to have subsided somewhat, which was a good sign.

'The wound isn't large and seems to have started coagulating already, it should be fine to heal with bandages and rest. No stitches.' He announced and rolled up his sleeves. Anna let out a sigh of relief.

'You really need to be more careful in the future.' Dr. Anders said to Anna. 'If I'm not mistaken, this is the third major head injury you have received in your lifetime?'

'Well… third _major_ at least.' Anna mumbled. Dr. Anders raised an eyebrow at her.

'My point, is that you were lucky it wasn't a concussion this time. I'm concerned that if you injure your head further, it could result in permanent brain damage or serious memory loss. We don't want to see that happen.' Maren saw Elsa tense at the words.

'I think I was born with brain damage.' Anna chuckled, then burst out laughing at her own joke. No one else laughed, causing Anna to trail off into awkward silence.

'That won't be a problem Doctor, she won't sustain any more injuries, I'll make sure of it.' Elsa stated firmly.

'I hope not.' He said and dipped a clean cloth in the washbasin on the side table.

Anna's eyes had turned on Elsa with a concerned stare, then she glanced up to Maren. Elsa was going to blame herself for this again, Maren could already feel it in the way Anna was looking at her. That unfortunately, was the least of their problems currently.

Elsa helped Anna sit up while Dr. Anders cleaned and bandaged her head. 'Rest. That is most important. Check on her periodically and wake her if she's sleeps too long. One a day for the pain.' He added and set a bottle of capsules on the side table. 'I'll be back tomorrow to check on her, you know where to reach me.' Dr. Anders said and stood to leave.

'Thank you Doctor.' Elsa stated.

'I trust you are healing well?' He asked Elsa. 'Since you cancelled our recent appointment?' Maren saw Elsa cringe slightly.

'Yes, perfectly fine.' She added quickly, to which Dr. Anders nodded. Anna shot Elsa a nasty glare which Elsa pretended not to see.

Maren walked him to the door. 'Take care.'

'You too.' She said, then shut the door behind him.

'Elsa get that look out of your eyes or I swear.' Anna sniped. Maren turned around to the sound of bickering.

'What look?'

'You are blaming yourself for this already I can see it!'

'Anna, don't do this right now.'

'No you don't do this, and you look dead tired. Why did you cancel your doctors appointment?'

'Because, I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine. You look terrible.'

'Likewise.' Elsa responded flatly.

'Maren?' Anna whined exasperatedly, pleading for an alliance that Anna knew Maren would probably concede to. Elsa cut her off blessedly, as she had no idea what to respond to Anna. She hated the idea of lying to her.

'Anna. Stop. I'm just tired alright. I don't know why, but I don't need to see a doctor about it. Now relax and rest.' Anna folded her arms across her chest like a petulant child but said nothing further.

'Where's Rune?' Anna asked curtly, after a long silent beat.

'He's with Ryder.' Maren put in. 'He won a stuffed reindeer at the festival and Ryder is his new best friend.'

'Oh that's so sweet.' Anna cooed, her irritation melting on the spot. Elsa smiled.

Just then the door opened again. Kristoff walked in holding Anna's crown. 'We've got it.' He announced excitedly and handed it to Elsa, then walked around the bed and kissed Anna before sitting down.

Elsa ran her fingers over the light blue crystal set in the gold crown. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. 'I think this is it. It feels just like my crystal.' She said, then handed it off to Anna.

'Haha! Thank you mother!' Anna chirped, her eyes fixated on the crown. 'So now what?'

'Well, this eliminates us having to go to the North Mountain. All that's left is the fire crystal.' Elsa stated.

'The volcano.' Maren added.

'Right, well I think we should leave as soon as possible.' Anna announced. The room went silent as all three of them stared at her in disbelief. But it was Elsa who was brave enough to speak what they all were thinking.

'Anna, listen to me please. You are now the Queen of Arendelle, the people are counting on you. And with your injury…'

'No.' Anna cut Elsa off abruptly. 'No, Elsa. I'm coming with. You can't stop me.'

'Anna did you hear what Dr. Anders said? Do you even care? Another injury and you could lose your memories permanently or worse, be reduced to a vegetative state. Is that what you want?' Elsa huffed in exasperation.

'That's a little dramatic.' Anna said and rolled her eyes. 'Look, I'm not letting you do this alone again so just forget it. If you want my crystal, it comes with me.'

'Your crystal?' Elsa said with a snort.

'Yes. You gave it to me remember?' Anna said defiantly and crossed her arms. Elsa was silent for a long beat as Anna's accusation sunk in. 'Besides, Pabbie said you aren't supposed to do this alone. Kristoff was given the earth crystal for a reason, you have water and now I have air. It's insurance so that you don't run off alone and get yourself killed again.' Anna spat harshly.

'Anna—'

'Which means—' Anna stated loudly, cutting Elsa off. 'We are _all_ going to the volcano. No exceptions, no excuses. Queen's orders.'

Elsa let out a long exasperated sigh and shook her head. But said nothing further.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait this was a long one! Hopefully the chapter length makes up for the long wait.**

**I pulled some of Anna's speech from the great Queen Elizabeth I speech at Tilbury. Look it up if you haven't, it's powerful. Or better yet, watch the Elizabeth movies with Cate Blanchett. Elizabeth was an absolute badass!**

**Song I was listening to while writing: Kings & Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Hope you are all staying safe and sane in these crazy times.**


	27. Chapter 27

'I'm glad you spent some time with Ryder.' Elsa said into Maren's ear from behind her. 'I know living apart from him hasn't been easy.'

Maren glanced to the side, unable to fully turn around from atop the horse they rode on. Elsa saw a smile on her profile, which caused a smile to crawl across her own lips. Maren then reached behind to grab Elsa's thigh and rubbed it softly in wordless acknowledgement. Elsa shivered at the way Maren's touch still sent butterflies into her stomach. She was glad Maren had spent time with Ryder, not only because she knew how difficult it was to be away from a sibling, but she also had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

A volcano.

_Heat._

_Fire. _

_Lava._

Fire was one element that always gave her pause, the one element that could decimate her ice should it choose to do so—especially at the extreme temperatures that were reached with volcanic activity. She would know, as she'd spent the better part of the previous day doing research on volcanoes with Maren, and what she discovered did not ease her anxiety over them. Her ice would be virtually useless there, if faced with those temperatures—if it wasn't already due to the Vættir. Perhaps she could lower the temperature enough to make it bearable, but with how weak she felt, she wasn't sure how long she could keep that up—and this could very likely be an active volcano, in which case she had absolutely no idea what they were going to…

'I'm just glad Rune liked him so much, I didn't want to leave him with some stranger.' Maren's soft voice pulled her out of her morbid thoughts.

'Me too.' Elsa whispered and scooted closer to Maren, tightening her grip around her middle and trying not to dwell on the seemingly insurmountable task ahead. Anna and Kristoff rode separate horses in front of them, so she allowed herself to rest her head on Maren's back as they continued to ride northwest, up the rocky coast.

She had no idea how long before they reached the edge of the mist, or if she was even going to be able to get them through it—but Maren's warm body pressed up against hers was lulling her into a false sense of calmness. The ride itself was almost pleasant this way, despite her rampant thoughts of fiery death. It did however, make the problems with the diplomats seem silly and insignificant by comparison.

Her thoughts turned back to Rune, how happy he'd been the day before as he looked on excitedly at sketches of volcanoes with her. He couldn't read yet, but he was deeply engrossed by the pictures in those books, animatedly explaining each and every one to his Sven doll. She wished he could be with them here, he would absolutely love this journey. He was such a kind, bright eyed child—so interested in and excited about everything—once you got him to open up a bit. She could imagine pointing out and showing him all the exciting things about nature and the spirits, the same way she had shown Anna. Then Maren would show them both new things, things she and Rune could discover together. His presence alone brought her joy and laughter—almost made her feel like a child herself again—and she found herself missing that charming little presence.

Leaving him behind, seeing that heartbreaking look in his eyes had been far more difficult than she'd anticipated. Maren had told him to be brave, that he would have so much fun with Ryder and then they would all take him to visit the Enchanted Forest when they returned. But that was Maren—she always knew exactly what to say to calm people down and keep them optimistic. It was one of the things Elsa loved most about her. She on the other hand, had no such sage words for Rune, all she was able to do was hug him tightly and try to keep herself from crying.

_'Do you hafta go?'_ He had asked her with wide, sad blue eyes as he fiddled with his stuffed reindeer. It had reminded her of Sir Jorgenbjorgen, her stuffed childhood puffin doll.

_'You'll be fine Elsa.'_ The last words her father had ever spoken to her jumped into her mind and had nearly escaped her lips before she'd choked them off. '_We'll be back before you know it.'_ She found the strength to say instead, praying it wouldn't be a lie. _'And don't forget, your Sven doll is a great listener if you ever feel scared or lonely, ok?' _Rune nodded weakly, until Ryder—thankfully—intervened, picking him up and regaling him with tales of all the reindeer fun they would have.

How many times had he been abandoned before? Let down by people? Had he thought this was just another one of those times? Handed over to someone else yet again? Elsa tried to push those thoughts from her mind. Once they fixed this problem with the Vættir, she swore to it that she would find him a proper home, one where he would be happy and loved and safe and never let down by anyone ever again. She closed her eyes briefly and let those happier thoughts, and the smell of pine in Maren's hair overtake her.

'How're you doing back there?' A hand softly squeezed her thigh again as Maren's voice trailed back to her. Elsa opened her eyes, unsure of how much time had passed since she closed them. 'I think we're getting there.' Maren added and pointed ahead. Elsa leaned around Maren and could see the familiar column of vertical mist in the distance, as she had seen in the forest months before.

'That's good.' Elsa breathed unenthusiastically and returned to resting her head on Maren.

'How're you feeling? You sound tired tired still.'

Elsa huffed a breath. 'Annoyed, that we can't keep riding like this forever.'

Maren chuckled and rubbed Elsa's thigh again. 'I know, but once this is over we can go for rides like this all the time. I'll take you every night and you can show me more about the stars.'

'I'd like that.' Elsa said quietly, imagining the scene Maren had painted in her mind's eye. If only it was enough to drown out the impending sense of dread and anxiety that was slowly building within her. She wished all of this was over already, that the Vættir were gone and they were all safe and home and alive. Why had she chosen this life? Why did she have to be the fifth spirit? Why couldn't it be someone else—someone she didn't know or care about. Let someone else make the hard decisions and put their life at risk for once. It seemed decidedly unfair that it always had to be her, when all she wished to do was live a calm, peaceful, normal life with Maren.

All too soon, Maren pulled them to a stop alongside Anna and Kristoff. The thick wall of opaque mist towered in front of them, cascading down from the heavens and spilling onto the ground like an iridescent waterfall of clouds. It shimmered and swirled with magical luminescence and stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. It was as powerfully breathtaking as it had been the first time—only, instead of the urge to run towards it like last time, Elsa had the sudden desperation to run away from it.

'Be careful.' Maren whispered as Elsa swung her leg over the horse. She nodded and took the arm Maren offered her to slide easily off the horse, then walked the few paces over to Anna who was still sitting atop Kjekk.

'Hide that under your shirt.' Elsa said and motioned to the air crystal Anna had fashioned into a necklace. Anna nodded and did as asked. 'How's your head?'

Anna raised an eyebrow at her. 'It's as fine as it was the other nine-thousand times you've asked today Elsa.'

Elsa rolled her eyes. 'Anna I'm serious, is there nothing I can say to get you to stay? I just, can't… If something…'

Anna slid down from Kjekk. 'If something happens to _you_, I'll never forgive myself Elsa. _Please_, you promised we'd do this together this time.'

Elsa huffed a sigh and nodded. She knew she couldn't push Anna away this time, so instead she reached out her hand. 'Together then?'

'Together.' Anna confirmed with a huge grin and took Elsa's outstretched hand.

Tendrils of cool mist licked at their ankles as they slowly approached the monstrous wall. The clouds undulated and shifted as they approached, as if it somehow sensed their presence. Elsa too could feel a strong presence emanating from it—it pulsed with magical power like some type of living force field. As before, she slowly lifted her hand to part the way, feeling the magical mist in her palm and pushing it aside. As predicted, the mist began to give way, and Elsa sighed in relief that it had worked. But just as she started to step into the parting, the mist snapped closed in her face, startling her and forcing both she and Anna to stagger back several steps.

'What?' Anna whispered incredulously. Maren and Kristoff had both dismounted and were beside them in an instant.

'What's wrong?' Kristoff asked.

'I don't know.' Elsa said absently and stared at her palms. Perhaps her dwindling magic wasn't enough this time… 'Let me try with both hands.' She announced and stepped toward the mist again without holding Anna's hand. Both hands went up in an attempt to part the mist, only this time, absolutely nothing happened. She pressed her hands further into the mist until it reached up to her shoulders—then suddenly she felt a resistance. She pushed more, but the mist pushed back harder until it sent her stumbling backward.

'Woah…' Maren caught her arm to steady her.

Elsa let out an irritated breath. She could feel that without Anna, she wielded less power against the mist. 'I need Anna.' She mumbled and shook her head. 'It should've worked with her.'

'Maybe the Vættir were expecting you both this time?' Maren shrugged. 'And strengthened the mist somehow?'

'Maybe…' Elsa agreed, her thoughts racing. 'Maybe... we need more than just Anna and I this time.' She announced, the idea already forming in her mind. 'I feel stronger, like I have more power when Anna is holding my hand, maybe with the four of us, it would be enough?'

'It's worth a try.' Kristoff put in.

Elsa took Maren and Anna's hands in her own, while Anna took Kristoff's. Maren and Kristoff led the horses with their free hands and together the four of them approached the mist. This time, the mist started to part as it did when she and Anna tried, only it kept parting until a tunnel formed that was large enough for them to walk through.

'It's working!' Anna hissed excitedly and shook Elsa's hand. Elsa felt the magic coursing through her, and it was much stronger this time with Maren and Anna both holding her hands—enough to push the mist back.

They proceeded into the mist until it surrounded them on all sides. Iridescent colors swirled around them, and a soft hazy glow permeated it all, cast from muted sunlight above. It was nearly impossible to tell which was way which, so they kept proceeding in a straight line, hoping it would take them to the other side. Maren's palm began to grow hot, then eventually started to sweat.

'You alright?' Elsa whispered near her ear. Maren took a deep breath and nodded.

'Just don't let go of my hand.' Maren breathed, her eyes never leaving the ground.

'I've got you.' Elsa assured and pulled Maren closer to her body, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand tightly. 'Just breathe.' Maren nodded in compliance, her eyes shut tightly.

Anna glanced nervously at her as they trudged on, her expression a mirror of Elsa's thoughts—were they even going in the right direction? Time didn't seem to exist within the mist—and Elsa had no idea if they'd been walking for an hour or only minutes. But eventually, the mist started to thin and a wave of relief washed over her. An abrupt force suddenly pushed them all forward as the mist pinched closed behind them. And then, just like that, they were out—staring up at a crystal clear blue sky.

'The sky.' Maren breathed in relief.

Before Elsa could utter a response, a strong wind kicked up and circled around them—playfully slithering through their clothing and hair.

'Gale.' Elsa chuckled as the wind spirit whirled around her. 'We missed you too.'

'Hey!' Anna giggled as Gale swirled through her shirt and pulled the air crystal necklace out. 'You like it?' Anna asked. Gale chirped happily before throwing Anna's cloak playfully over her face.

'Oop, hello.' Maren chuckled as Bruni skittered out of a nearby tree and flew onto her head. He then skittered down her arm and sprang into the air towards Elsa, landing in her outstretched hand. A soft sizzle escaped under his belly as his hot lizard skin connected with her cold hand.

'Looks like they couldn't sense you until we got out of the mist.' Anna said and giggled as Bruni jumped into her hand. 'I think they missed us.'

Elsa nodded in confirmation, a smile already crawling up her cheek—Nokk was near. Finally she could sense their connection in the core of her body. She turned immediately towards the fjord and there she was, her ears and eyes peeking just out of the water. Elsa practically ran skipped over to the shore, just as Nokk burst up out of the water, shaking her mane happily and splashing Elsa in the face.

'Hi…' Elsa chuckled and wiped water out of her eyes. 'I missed you too.' She said and stroked Nokk's snout. Nokk snorted happily as they touched foreheads, and Elsa breathed cool air into her liquid body, solidifying it into a layer of ice. Somehow, being near Nokk reinvigorated her powers, energy levels and mood—she didn't feel nearly as tired as she had when she'd been cut off from the spirits back in Arendelle. 'You ready to take me to a volcano?' She asked sardonically. Nokk cocked her head in a displeased manner, then bowed her head and knelt down, indicating Elsa to get on. 'I was hoping you'd argue or something.' Elsa mumbled sarcastically before stepping up onto Nokk's back.

They trotted back over to Maren, Anna and Kristoff who had all mounted their horses as well. Maren was laughing as Bruni darted repeatedly between her hands, spouting a little burst of fire every time he was in the air.

'Looks like he's riding with you.' Elsa chucked as Bruni skittered up Maren's arm and lazily flopped onto her shoulder.

'You comfy up there?' Maren asked, turning her head and smiling at Bruni who was only inches from her face.

'He's always loved you.' Elsa added with a smile.

'Never left my side those nights we patrolled for draugrs.' Maren added and stroked Bruni with a finger. He flipped onto his back so Maren could pet his belly. Elsa smiled at the sight, already feeling better now that the spirits were with them on this journey.

'If we ride up the coast, we should hopefully be far enough away from the woods to avoid any draugrs or other creatures coming from there. Don't ride too near the water either, you never know… And let me stay out in front in case anything tries to come from the sky again.' Elsa stated.

Everyone nodded, and Maren trotted up next to her. 'I just said to ride behind me.' Elsa remarked with a displeased arc of her eyebrow.

'I am behind you.' Maren stated casually. Nokk was only half a pace in front of Maren's black horse. 'I'm behind-right-next to you.' Maren added and smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes and took off on Nokk at a sprint so she could stay ahead, though it wasn't long before Maren caught up to her. Nokk could easily out-run the other horses, but Elsa slowed her so they could all stay close together—close together _behind_ her that was, and Maren was not complying with this wish. Though she was glad they had all decided to take horses and not reindeer. Besides the fact that Daisy was pregnant and they didn't want her in danger, the horses were much faster and could better keep up with Nokk—and better outrun any creatures that might appear. Though she suspected that they wouldn't run into many more creatures, if any at all. If the state of her own deteriorating magic was any indication, the creatures who possessed lesser magic than she, were undoubtedly suffering and likely much weaker. Perhaps some had even lost all of their magic already… She pushed that thought away, they had to fix this quickly. Not just for herself, but for all the innocent and beautiful creatures that were currently losing their magic and their lives because of the Vættir.

They rode on, pressing as fast as they dared, while trying not to tire the horses. If the map was correct, then the volcano should be the same distance from Arendelle as the Valley of Living Rock was, and in the back of her mind Elsa knew just about how long it should take. She stayed on alert, scanning the skies for any abnormalities while also keeping watch on their immediate surroundings.

The ride went on uneventfully, no sign of any hostile creatures. Eventually the terrain changed—the coast pinched off and became a dangerously steep cliffside down to the fjord below. The mountains around them grew taller and the woods disappeared all-together.

They had made it into the Jotunfjell Mountain range.

The legendary mountains of giants—or so her mother had told her. Her father too had even acknowledged the tales of old that spoke of giant creatures of earth and stone that were spotted by wayward travelers in these parts.

Folklore, Elsa had concluded once upon a time.

How naive she had been.

They steered away from the coastline, staying on the only walkable path, a narrow strip of earth that weaved between the towering boulders and cliffs. The question now, was how to find the volcano…

After meandering though the mountain passes for quite some time, Elsa began to feel lost. Everything looked the same, and nothing looked like a volcano. Nervous frustration bubbled up inside of her—what were they supposed to do now?

Just then, the earth suddenly shifted as if in answer to her unspoken question. It felt as though a small abrupt earthquake had taken place, then subsided just as quickly as it started. Elsa pulled to a stop and glanced around nervously, searching for the source of the quake.

'Look.' Kristoff said in awe. They all turned to him—he was pointing upwards. Elsa looked up to where he was pointing and saw the large head of an earth giant staring down at them. Elsa's mouth dropped open and she followed down from the head to see that the giant was sitting… the giant _was_ this mountain. It moaned a deep sound that echoed through the canyon, then lifted a large arm and rested it on it's knee which made the ground feel as though it were quaking again.

'It's pointing at something.' Kristoff announced and indeed, the arm it had moved was now pointing down one particular pass. 'That way it is. Thanks buddy.' Kristoff said and patted the side of the mountain. Elsa too grazed her fingers lightly over the rocky cliffside and muttered a silent thank you to the earth spirits. A moan from the giant echoed and then the earth trembled yet again as it lay down to go back to sleep.

'It feels comforting to be around the spirits again.' Maren stated happily.

'It really does.' Elsa stated with a smile.

Eventually the mountain pass the giant had directed them down, opened up into a wide valley. The blue sea emerged again on their left hand side, and in the distance were more hazy mountains—or earth giants perhaps. The higher ones were shrouded in low dipping clouds, creating a rather breathtaking sight. Elsa couldn't help but be taken by the mountains every time she saw them—no matter where she was, they always felt like home.

To the right, was a lower stepped mountain that didn't look quite like the others—part of it had collapsed so that it took on a horseshoe shape. It looked more like a tall crater than mountain, but one thing was clear: white tufts of smoke or steam were rising up out of it.

'The smoking mountain.' Anna said, her eyes wide with wonder.

'That must be it.' Elsa confirmed.

From their high vantage point, she could see the strange colored rocks that surrounded the immediate area of the crater. They were a rich and very bright colored yellow, nearly the same shade as a sunflower and stood in stark contrast to a brilliant turquoise lake in the center of the caldera. So brilliant, in fact, that it seemed to glow in the white sunlight.

'It's so colorful.' Anna said in awe, echoing Elsa's own thoughts.

Elsa had never before seen anything like it either. It certainly wasn't the image of a volcano that she had in her mind—it was almost beautiful in a way. The colors were so strikingly vibrant that they seemed out of place with the rest of the dull surroundings. What caused these vivid colors she wasn't sure, but like markings on a poisonous snake, these colors sent a clear warning: stay away.

But stay away they could not—so they began their descent into the valley, slowly making their way down the rocky slope.

'This place feels so desolate.' Maren stated as they reached the bottom, and it indeed looked that way. What looked like a green valley from far away turned out to be green moss growing over dried and blackened lava, which seemed to stretch on forever. Other than the moss, there seemed to be no signs of life anywhere.

'Try to stay on the rocks.' Kristoff warned. 'The moss covers crevices in the basalt, the horses could break an ankle if they step into one unknowingly.'

Elsa nodded. She wasn't so much worried about this happening to Nokk, she was a spirit, and the most surefooted horse Elsa had ever ridden. It was the others she was worried about

'Whoops!' Anna trilled as Kjekk stumbled. Elsa's breath caught as she watched Anna nearly slide off the horse, but luckily Kjekk recovered quickly and she stayed on.

'Careful.' Kristoff hissed. 'Slowly.'

'I know, I know.' Anna retorted.

Elsa let out a relieved breath—this valley was turning out to be something of a minefield. Of course this was the perfect place to hide a crystal—no rational person would ever set foot here.

After an agonizingly long time picking their way through that treacherous lava field, they finally made it to the mouth of the caldera. Odd streams of emerald green water trickled down the yellow and rusty colored rocks, adding to the already vibrant pallet of colors. _More warnings to stay away, _Elsa thought ruefully_. _A knot twisted it's way up though her insides at this foreign and hostile looking place. Everything about it was screaming at her to leave, but she knew that was not an option. Steam vents started to sprout up out of crevices in the earth and she glanced over at Maren, who seemed to be doing fine for the moment.

Once they cleared the mossy lava field completely, they dismounted the horses and tied them up near a clear stream of normal colored water. That is, all except Nokk. Elsa returned her to liquid form so she could roam free in the stream.

'Ugh… It smells like rotten eggs!' Anna announced bluntly and covered her mouth and nose with her hands. 'Kristoff you didn't…'

'What? No! It wasn't me! It's these yellow rocks.' He stated, and picked one up to sniff, then made a face. He held it out for Anna to smell, but she blocked it with her hand.

'No, no. It's ok, I believe you.' She said, her face still scrunched up in disgust. Maren chuckled quietly at the exchange.

'Now this place… Looks exactly like how I imagined those other planets you told me about.' Maren said in awe, taking in their strange surrounding with wide, interested eyes. Elsa nodded in response. This place did look very alien. Then again, the distant planets she always envisioned were frozen worlds where the inhabitants all had ice powers like her. Never had she fantasized about foul smelling places of heat and dried lava such as this. Elsa shook her head and trudged onward.

They made their way up the slight grade of rusty yellow rocks and trickling emerald streams until they eventually came face to face with the glowing turquoise lake. It was just as vibrant up close as it had been from afar—unnaturally vibrant. Something felt very strange about it. The color reminded Elsa of the turquoise sea ice of Ahtohallan, when the sun hit it just right. Steam hovered near the surface of the lake, and yellow rocks honeycombed the surface, creating thin causeways that blanketed the whole lake like a spiderweb. It was mesmerizing really, how nature had formed these geometric patterns so beautifully.

'Now what?' Anna asked and glanced around. The craggy sides of the caldera rose up in a horseshoe around them. Besides this lake which sat in the pit of the caldera, there was nowhere else to go.

As if on cue, Bruni leapt from Maren's shoulder and started skittering across the honeycombed causeways and out into the lake. When none of them followed, he stopped and laid down on a rock, seemingly waiting for them. Beyond Bruni, on the other side of the lake, Elsa noticed an opening in the rocks, a crevice that led into the caldera.

'Look at that.' Elsa said and pointed to the crevice on the other side of the lake.

'I guess we should follow Bruni.' Maren stated upon seeing the crevice. They all nodded and walked closer to the shore. 'Wait.' Maren said and they all turned to her. She placed her hand just over the waters surface, then quickly removed it. 'Very hot.' She announced, then picked up a piece of coral that had long ago washed in from the sea, and dipped it into the water. They all crowded around to watch as the white coral fizzed, bubbled and disintegrated before their eyes. Maren pulled what was left of the coral stub out of the water and studied it. All of them stared in silent horror at what the water had done to it. The coral had been obliterated it in a matter of seconds. 'The water is acidic, and very hot. We have to be careful.' Maren warned, and looked pointedly at Anna.

'Why is everyone looking at me?' Anna stated defensively.

'Just walk in front of me please.' Elsa added. If Anna did stumble at least this way she could catch her with ice.

'I'm not going to trip.' Anna muttered under her breath. Elsa shook her head.

'I'll lead.' Maren stated with a resolute nod. A knot twisted up Elsa's insides at having Maren so close to danger like this, but she decided not to protest. It was better if she and Anna were both in her sights so she could protect them.

'Please be careful.' Elsa said urgently and grabbed Maren's hand to squeeze it. Then: 'Wait.' Elsa added and stepped forward, an idea popping into her head. 'Maybe I can freeze the lake, so it's safer.' Maren shot her a displeased look.

'Do you really think that's a good idea.' Maren said lowly. 'Maybe you should save your strength…'

'This water is too dangerous to take chances.' Elsa said and shrugged. 'I have to try.' Using her powers lately was draining, and she knew that's what Maren was worried about. But if one of them fell into this acidic water it meant instant death, and that was a risk she was not willing to take. Maren let out a displeased breath, but stepped aside.

Elsa stomped her foot and watched as a sheet of ice spread its way over the surface of the lake. She staggered back a step, suddenly light headed from the effort to exert the magic.

'That's enough.' Maren said quietly and grabbed her hand to stabilize her. Elsa took a deep breath and tried to regain her bearings.

Anna looked at her with concern, but before she could speak, Elsa tore her eyes away from her sister to look back at the water. To her disbelief, the ice was fizzling and melting at a rapid rate—it was nearly all gone already.

'What?' Anna hissed when she noticed the disintegrating ice. In a matter of seconds the ice had been completely obliterated by high temperatures and acid. Elsa was still staring blankly at the water where the ice had just been—depression suddenly hit her hard in the chest.

Her powers were useless here.

'It's ok, we can make it across without the ice if we're careful.' Maren put in quickly. 'You ok?' She asked Elsa quietly and searched her eyes for the truth.

Elsa let out a breath and nodded. 'Let's go.'

Maren nodded, then turned and set one foot on the narrow causeway, testing her weight. The yellow rock beneath her foot didn't give way so she continued on slowly. Anna followed her, and seemed to take extra time to step carefully which Elsa was grateful for. Elsa followed Anna closely and Kristoff brought up the rear.

They made their way slowly across the acid lake, carefully following the path that Bruni had taken. The rocky causeway beneath their feet was relatively smooth, though it was extremely narrow. One step to the left or right would be enough to send them right into the acid waters. In certain places it was necessary to step from one causeway to another, over the acidic water. Elsa glanced down and could see that the yellow strands of connected rock they walked on, also permeated down into the depths of the lake. It was filled with a matrix of these long spider web-like rock formations. Under different circumstances, it would be fascinating to study.

The closer to the middle of the lake they got, the thicker the steam became and the harder it was to breathe. The foul smelling hot gases emanating off the lake were beginning to burn Elsa's throat and eyes, and make her dizzy. They needed to hurry out of here.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook, and in an instant Elsa watched as Anna lost her footing. Her arms flailed about and she started to tip towards one side. Without thinking, Elsa reacted and threw out her hand to raise a pillar of ice under Anna's side. The pillar caught Anna under the arm and she clutched onto it, stabilizing herself and then pushing upright to a stand, before Elsa's pillar sank into the acidic depths.

'Thanks.' Anna breathed, her hand clutching her heart in relief.

Elsa too sighed in relief, just as another head rush hit her. Blackness started to creep in around her vision, and the dizziness became more pronounced. She staggered, then tried to stand still and focus on the rocks beneath her feet, while begging her vision to return to normal.

'Elsa!' Anna called urgently.

Elsa looked up at hearing Anna call her name, though Anna's words sounded muted and faraway. Elsa finally found her sister's scared, wide eyes and locked onto them as if this alone might somehow save her. She tried to fight it, but the dizzying blackness was mercilessly overtaking her.

Anna's panicked eyes and outstretched arm were the last things she saw, before her vision deserted her completely.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so, everything described here about volcanoes and calderas is based on research I've been doing, I wanted it to be very realistic and hopefully also interesting. Sulfuric acid is largely present around active volcanoes and creates the rotten egg smell, the acidic lakes and bright yellow rocks. There's some cool videos you can search on youtube of acid lakes and sulfuric rock formations if you want more visuals about what I was trying to describe.**

**Hope all of you in the U.S. have a great 4th of July weekend, and hope everyone everywhere is staying safe and well!**


	28. Chapter 28

'Elsa!' Anna's piercing scream sent a jolt of panic searing through Maren's chest. She whipped around instinctively on the narrow stretch of earth, just in time to see Anna reach out her hand in attempt to snag a staggering Elsa.

Elsa was falling.

Falling…

It happened so fast—between heartbeats—and Maren's mind couldn't catch up with what her eyes were seeing. Elsa was lurching towards the water, and Anna had not been able to reach her. Time seemed to freeze, Elsa was falling, and Maren was powerless to help her. Her immediate and only instinct was to dive into the acidic water after Elsa, and she nearly did until—

'Kristoff!' Anna shrieked in desperation, just as an alarmed Kristoff materialized behind Elsa. He quickly stepped forward, snagged her under the arms and pulled her into his body, supporting her weight as she sagged limply.

Kristoff had caught her.

Maren let out a long sigh of relief—but all she could hear was a thudding heartbeat behind the rushing in her ears.

'Elsa…' Anna croaked through a distressed voice, and started moving towards them.

'I've got her, I've got her. Anna, calm down. Take a deep breath and turn around—carefully. Don't come this way.' Kristoff spoke calmly, but there was panic and tension in his eyes. He hadn't moved, was still easily supporting Elsa but looked desperate, as though he realized he couldn't catch Anna should she too slip.

Maren's brain finally caught up with her actions. Kristoff had Elsa securely, she was certain of that—and now he needed her help.

'Anna.' Maren injected calmly, despite her own shaking hands. 'Anna, Kristoff has her. Just come slowly this way, we need to get off the lake before another tremor hits.' Anna stopped in her tracks, the apparent realization of Maren's words hitting her. She was still frozen, still staring at Kristoff and Elsa, so Maren dared to move in her direction. They had to stay calm, Anna had to stay calm. She had to get Anna off this lake. Now.

'Anna c'mon.' Maren said softly when she was near enough to touch her. Kristoff seemed to relax upon seeing Maren close in, then lifted Elsa into his arms.

Anna turned to face her, her eyes terrified and wet with tears.

'Follow me carefully but don't stop, let's get out of here.' Maren encouraged with a calm intensity, never taking her eyes from Anna's. Anna took a breath, seemed to regain focus and nodded resolutely.

Maren never stopped, never looked back despite how desperately she wanted to check on Elsa. She kept the pace, slow yet steady, kept her eyes focused on Bruni while begging the spirits that there would be no more surprise tremors.

She was in the zone, a sort of trance like tunnel vision she fell into when hunting or fighting or doing anything that required a great deal of focus and precision. Instances where failure was not an option. She could sense Anna and Kristoff silently following on her heels, so she kept going until wordlessly, tensely, miraculously they made it across the treacherous lake.

As soon as they were across, a gust of wind picked up, blowing the toxic fumes away and allowing them all to finally breathe clean air.

_Gale_.

Kristoff laid Elsa down, and Maren was beside her in an instant, searching frantically for a pulse and letting out a sigh when she finally found it.

'What happened to her?' Kristoff asked through labored breaths and fits of coughing. Anna had pulled Elsa's head onto her lap and was trying to shake her awake. Maren hesitated—unsure how to answer his question.

Anna looked up, fear and confusion in her eyes. 'The fumes?' She implored, her question verging on desperate—as if she knew it was more serious than that, but by sheer force of will, could make it not be so.

Maren couldn't do it. She couldn't look them both in the eye and lie about this—not now.

'No.' She answered flatly, meeting their eyes with a dreadful feeling of sadness and remorse. Both stared at her with a mixture of confusion and anticipation, waiting for her to elaborate.

'The Vættir.' She answered despondently, hating the sound of that word on her own lips. 'Using her powers has started to drain her strength.'

A long pause, then: 'What—_already?' _Anna hissed in shock, her voice nearly breaking again.

Maren nodded solemnly, there was nothing more to be said.

A mixture of emotions flashed across Anna's face in rapid succession: hurt, anger, sadness, pain, fear, then possibly—understanding? Her features softened, and though she said nothing, it seemed some form of fiery determination rekindled anew within her.

'Elsa wake up.' Anna stated firmly, then continued to gently jostle her. 'Wake up.'

Maren was momentarily confused by Anna's quick shift in mood. It was clear she was upset—perhaps that Elsa had kept yet another secret from her, but more likely, because her sister was dying. Maren shook her head and pushed that thought away.

'Elsa, you have to wake up.' Anna pleaded, again with a determination as though she could will it into being using words alone. And to Maren's surprise, it worked.

'Els, hey.' Maren said with a smile when Elsa's tired eyes found hers. 'You ok?'

Elsa nodded and sat up, which sent her into a coughing fit. 'Take it easy.' Maren urged and rubbed her back.

Elsa glanced around at the three of them staring intently at her as she gained her bearings. 'I'm fine,' She announced finally, without meeting anyones questioning eyes, then ran a hand over her head—a nervous habit Maren noticed she did whenever she did not want to talk about something. 'I'm sorry, I think these fumes just got to me. Is everyone alright?'

They all nodded in response and Maren chanced a glance at Anna, who looked like she was ready to strangle Elsa, but remained silent. Anna's uncharacteristic silence caught Elsa's attention too.

'Anna what's wrong?' Elsa questioned, a look of worry on her face. Anna's stern expression softened at Elsa's words and she let out a breath.

'Nothing. You scared me, that's all.' She said, shaking her head and reaching out a hand towards Elsa. 'Let's just, hurry out of here, _please_.' She added exasperatedly, then helped Maren pull Elsa to a wobbly stand.

Elsa stared at Anna for a long moment, then pulled her into a tight hug. 'You scared me too.' She said simply, then released her. A stray tear rolled down Anna's cheek, but again she remained silent, glancing down and brushing it away.

'Well both of you scared the daylights out of _me_.' Kristoff chimed in, folding his arms across his chest. 'Then again, what else is new?' He added sarcastically, raising a displeased eyebrow at both girls. Maren chuckled, understanding exactly where he was coming from.

'I second that.' She added before grabbing Elsa's hand and squeezing it. Elsa threw her an apologetic look, squeezing her hand in return. Maren found herself staring at Elsa, trying to gauge those eyes for just how unwell she really was feeling.

'I'm fine, really.' Elsa whispered with a reassuring smile. 'Quit worrying.'

Maren shook her head with a sigh, if only Elsa knew how impossible that was.

'Look,' Elsa said, changing the subject and pointing towards Bruni who was bouncing in front of the cave opening. 'We're all keeping Bruni waiting, let's not be rude.' She added, and pulled Maren towards the opening. Maren heard the faintest snort come from Anna as she and Kristoff followed them into the dark crevice.

Once inside, it was apparent that Gale's help was dwindling. The fumes resurged with a vengeance, and the deeper in they ventured, the worse it became. The darkness also began to swallow them the further away from the entrance they moved—which is when Maren's panic began to set in.

Suddenly she felt trapped.

She tried a few deep breaths as Elsa had taught her, but all she sucked in were the toxic fumes that made her want to gag. The heat was becoming unbearable too, and it took everything she had not to turn around and run out of the cave.

Elsa must have sensed this, because suddenly the air around them all cooled to a more pleasant temperature.

'You don't have to do that, please.' Maren choked out quietly, not wanting Elsa to waste her strength.

'It's ok don't worry, just try to focus on the coolness and my hand in yours.' Elsa whispered near her ear. Maren did as instructed which did seem to help a bit, but the darkness was still oppressive.

The only light by which they could see was Bruni's little glowing body, alight with pink flames as he led the way—and it began to feel like the dark walls were closing in on her.

At least, that's how it seemed at first.

As Maren's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized in awe that there were liquid blue flames licking their way up the sides of the cave walls.

Blue fire? How was it possible?

The eerie sapphire glow filled the rocky corridor, illuminating just enough so that they could see where they were going. Between Elsa's cool presence and this new light source, Maren was able to get her mounting panic under control.

'Have you ever seen anything like this?' Anna mused aloud.

'I never knew fire could be this beautiful.' Elsa added, glancing around in wonderment. Her wide eyes were practically glowing—alight with the reflection of the sapphire flames. Fire burned within those icy eyes, and indeed, Maren had never seen fire look quite this beautiful.

'Me neither.' Maren added, still staring at Elsa who found her eyes and smiled. Even the ice crystals on her tunic refracted the strange blue light in such a way that seemed as though she was radiating light. A beautiful light in this very dark place, and Maren couldn't help but smile.

'Woah Elsa you're glowing!' Anna chimed in, her mouth hanging agape. 'Your eyes look kinda creepy though.'

'So do yours.' Elsa chuckled. 'Let's keep going.'

So they pressed deeper still, following and trusting where Bruni was leading them until—he led them to a dead end.

'Ok Bruni.' Anna said, placing her hands on her hips. 'Now what?'

As if in answer, Bruni slithered off and disappeared though a small tunnel near the floor, leaving them all in the dim blue firelight.

'Oh. Ok.' Anna said with a shrug.

'Not ok.' Came Kristoff's voice from the dark. 'I can't fit through that.'

'I'm not even sure we can.' Maren said, bending low to assess the tunnel. Upon inspection, she realized that she, Elsa and Anna could fit through, though Kristoff would likely get stuck. The idea of shimmying into that tight space sent a wave of nausea over her.

'Yes we can, easy.' Anna said confidently. 'I'll go first.'

'Ah, no.' Elsa said, quickly snatching Anna by the arm. 'We have no idea what's on the other side. I should go first.'

'No.' Maren announced, her voice echoing in unison with Anna's.

'Yes.' Elsa rebutted defiantly. 'My powers—'

'Are weakening aren't they?' Anna shot back, cutting Elsa off. Uncomfortable silence permeated the cave for a long minute. 'Elsa stop lying about this, I could feel the temperature fluctuating bizarrely while we were walking in. It's because your powers are waning, aren't they? Tell me the truth.'

Another long pause then simply: 'Yes.'

Anna took a deep breath. 'Ok. Thank you for being honest, no, you know what Elsa I'm just so—' Anna cut herself off and sighed. 'It doesn't matter. Let's just get though this so I can yell at you later.' She rambled in irritation.

'_I'm_ going first.' Maren added sternly, putting an abrupt end to this little feud. 'Then Elsa, then Anna. Kristoff, depending on how hot it gets once Elsa leaves the area, you may have to wait for us outside. You won't fit through there.' Maren finished, eager to get on with it and not waste another moment of Elsa's strength.

Kristoff paused, seeming uncomfortable with the idea of leaving them, but nodded in answer. 'I'll wait here.' He added simply.

Elsa shot her a displeased look but did not argue with her instructions.

'Wait for me to get all the way through. I'll send Bruni back once its clear there's no danger.'

'Be careful.' Elsa breathed, worry flickering in her glowing eyes.

Maren nodded, then bent down to crawl into the tunnel. Panic hit her immediately when she realized what a truly tight squeeze it was going to be, but started shimmying herself through anyway. The quicker it was over the better.

Up ahead she could see Bruni's glow around the bend, which eased her somewhat. If there was one thing she had, it was faith and trust in the spirits. Bruni would not lead her astray. So with that, she pushed on as fast as possible, using her forearms to claw herself forward while digging into the soft ground with her toes.

Around the bend the tunnel opened up and she could see light that did not belong to Bruni. She exhaled upon realizing that this tunnel was markedly shorter than she'd anticipated.

As she pulled herself out, cool air and the smell of mossy earth greeted her. To her surprise, she had emerged in a large canyon like cavern, which held a massive underground lake—and this lake was filled with monolithic crystalline structures shrouded in misty steam.

Crystal shards of white with hues of blue, purple, turquoise and pink jutted out of the lake like spears—criss-crossing with each other at odd angles like interlocking fingers. Patches of sunlight streamed down from small holes high in the cavernous ceiling, reflecting off the surface of the lake and irradiating the misty steam that hovered above. Moss and ivy clung to the rocky canyon walls, cascading down like green waterfalls. The lake reflected a pristine image of the mossy crystalline landscape above, permeating the illusion that the cavern was endless.

Maren stood speechless at the amazing sight, never before had she seen a place quite as magical as this.

'Els, can you hear me?' She called down the tunnel, pulling her eyes away from the mystical chamber.

'Yes!' Came Elsa's echoed voice. 'Are you alright?'

'Yep, come on, you have to see this!' Maren called excitedly. 'It opens up just around the bend, it's not a very long tunnel.'

Moments later she could see Elsa's blonde hair emerge from around the bend. Elsa was taller than her, and seemed to be struggling to wriggle herself through. So when she was close enough, Maren reached for her and helped pull her the rest of the way out and into her lap.

'Hello there.' Elsa said with a smile, blue eyes gleaming up at her. They were no longer glowing, but now sparkled in the sunlit canyon.

'Hello.' Maren smiled, then leaned down and kissed her deeply, unable to stop herself. 'You need to see this place.' She whispered finally, her eyes still closed as the lingering effects of the kiss overcame her. Elsa opened her eyes and Maren smiled, then helped her to a stand.

'Look.' Maren said, turning Elsa to face the crystal lake. Elsa's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she took in the cavern.

'It's beautiful… It reminds me of Ahtohallan.' Elsa said absently, her eyes still roaming over the crystalline surroundings. 'I think we're definitely in the right place.'

'I agree.' Maren responded and turned back towards the tunnel to call for Anna. To her surprise, Anna was already coming around the bend.

'Ugh!' Anna's voice echoed from the tunnel. 'Agh, Maren help me, my stupid boot is stuck and it's really hot without Elsa!' She bemoaned.

Maren chuckled and reached for her hand. Elsa was beside her in an instant taking hold of Anna's other hand. They both tugged on her arms as Anna kicked her foot loose, then they slid her out of the hole.

Anna lay on her back on the sandy earth catching her breath. 'Well, I guess it's good I didn't go first.' She said finally between labored breaths, splaying her hands out on either side of herself.

_'Told you.'_ Elsa jibed under her breath with a smirk.

'Hey.' Anna whined. 'I heard that.'

'Ok up we go.' Elsa said as she and Maren hauled Anna to a stand, turning her to face the lake.

'Woah.' Was all Anna managed to get out, her mouth agape as her eyes fixated on the crystals. She blinked several times in silence and then: 'It looks like Ahtohallan!'

'Thats what I thought too.' Elsa responded. 'The only difference is that I don't see the fire crystal.'

'Hm,' Anna mumbled. 'Where did Bruni go?'

'Over there.' Maren pointed towards a crystal jutting out of the wall on their left. Bruni was perched on it, his fire flared when he noticed them watching. Then he quickly jumped onto the wall and skittered into a small crevice. He came back out, flared again, then slithered back in. Clearly that was where they needed to go, but it was just a crack in the wall. It was amazing Bruni even fit through.

'Ok we definitely can't fit though that.' Anna stated plainly and folded her arms.

'There must be another way.' Elsa added, her brow furrowed in thought.

'Under.' Maren spoke on instinct, suddenly understanding what Bruni wanted her to do. 'There must be a way through under the water.' Maren wasn't sure why exactly that thought had come into her head, but somehow she just knew it was right.

Sure enough, as they approached the bank of the lake, below the crack where Bruni had escaped, appeared to be an underwater passageway. It was perfectly visible through the crystal clear water—as to where it led, was anyones guess.

'Another tunnel.' Maren muttered. Was there no end to the tight spaces she would have to scuttle through on this day? 'I'll swim down there and take a look.' She announced and started to remove her tunic.

'Wait wait wait.' Elsa's voice stopped her. 'Let's make sure this water isn't like the lake outside.' She added with a raised eyebrow, then turned towards the shore and began scouring it for something.

'Is this what you used?' Elsa asked, holding up a white piece of coral that she found amongst the stones.

'Yep.'

With that Elsa moved towards the shoreline and dunked the piece of coral into the water. She held it there for much longer than Maren had done outside, then smiled and pulled it out of the water for all to see. It was entirely unscathed.

'I think it's fine.' She announced and tossed the coral aside. 'But unfortunately it's much too hot. The steam nearly burned my hand until I cooled it. So I should be the one to swim down there.'

'Elsa.' Maren said somberly and walked over to her. 'Look at me.' Elsa met her eyes with a puzzled expression. 'Do you really feel that you're capable of swimming down there, while keeping the water cool?'

Elsa blinked and hesitated, pulling her eyes away from Maren's, which answered the question for her. 'I know you aren't strong enough right now Els. Let me do it.'

Elsa huffed a sigh and returned her gaze to Maren's—her eyes full of fear. 'I don't want you going down there. What if I can't keep the water cool enough while you're in it?'

Maren took a breath. That was a very real possibility, but in this instance there was no other choice—it was her life or Elsa's, and she chose Elsa's. 'Elsa I trust you, and I love you. We have to try, this is the only way.' She could see in Elsa's eyes that she knew this was the truth, even as she began to shake her head.

'No…' Elsa said barely above a whisper. 'I can't…'

'You can. And you will. _We_ _will_, all of us together.'

'Maren maybe I should go instead. I'm a pretty good swimmer.' Anna tried, but Maren shook her head.

'Anna your head injury is still too new. I have the best chance. Stay here with your sister and keep her alive. Keep us both alive.' Anna nodded but said nothing, yet Maren could sense the fiery determination emanating from her again.

With that Maren finished removing her tunic and kicked off her boots so that all she was left in was her undershirt and pants. Elsa was still staring at her with eyes so pained that it broke Maren's heart to witness. She took Elsa's hand and walked them forward to the waters edge, Anna followed close behind.

Elsa closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, then opened them and found Maren's eyes. 'I love you.' She said in a whisper.

Maren leaned forward and kissed her then, deeply, longingly, lovingly—trying to memorize and ingrain the feeling upon her soul, in case this was the last time.

'I love you too, always.'

'Always.' Elsa whispered, then released her from the embrace and turned towards the water.

'Be careful.' Came Anna's voice and Maren turned to see Anna's tear-streaked face just as she was pulled into a hug.

'Anna if something happens, get her out of here. Get both of you out, promise me?' Maren whispered near Anna's ear. Anna pulled away from her then, a deep sadness in her eyes and grave nod in answer.

'Are you ready?' Elsa asked, her back turned to them while still facing the water.

'When you are.' Maren answered. Elsa took a breath and suddenly Maren felt the temperature drop. Not as drastically as other times when Elsa had done this, but the air was definitely much colder.

Maren watched as Elsa slowly made her way into the water until she was knee deep. The water around her hissed and fizzled, but did not freeze and the steam around her began to dissipate.

'Test the water first, make sure it's not too hot or too cold—my senses are always skewed when I do this.' Elsa stated.

Maren did as asked and dipped her hand in to find that the water was pleasantly cool. 'It's perfect.' She announced, then waded in until the water was halfway up her thighs.

She turned around to take one more look at Elsa. She was standing with her eyes closed in concentration, her arms outstretched towards the water. A sunbeam arced down on her from above and Maren smiled, capturing that image and fixing it in her mind. Elsa then opened her eyes, smiled a small half smile and mouthed _'hurry.'_

Maren did not hesitate. She nodded, turned, took a deep breath and plunged head first into the clear depths.

The cool water washed over her as she dove, kicking hard down, down, eventually landing at a pace that would conserve her energy. There was always something oddly calming about being in water, the sensation of peaceful weightlessness helped her focus as she glided through a silent world of translucent blue water and colossal crystals.

Or maybe water just made her feel closer to Elsa.

Down.

Down.

Down.

As she approached the narrow tunnel, she could see light streaming down from the other side of it, which indicated there would be somewhere to surface. Her downward angle leveled off and she swam parallel to the ground, grasping onto the rocky walls of the tunnel to pull herself along. Several large crystals jutted out of the wall, criss-crossing and blocking the already narrow path. She maneuvered down, up and around just barely squeezing past them, again pulling herself along using anything she could grab hold of—but she was running out of air. Her lungs were burning and her arms and legs were already beginning to fatigue.

But the light was getting brighter, and she was finally able to begin her ascent—one final kick off the rock wall should do it.

_Almost…_

Maren's head burst to the surface, her heart racing and lungs gulping down air. The hole through which she emerged was not much larger than her body, and she clutched the side of it as she caught her breath.

Large crystal shafts jutted out of the walls at every angle. As she pulled herself out of the small hole, she realized that she was in small cylindrical cavern, very narrow and very very tall. At the top, light streamed down from a small opening.

The entire shaft was laced with crystals—they impaled the small chamber, criss-crossing far above her head and imbedding themselves in the walls. Even the floor seemed to be made of low stepping crystal platforms—four in particular, each surrounding her.

As she neared one of them, it became clear that there was a diamond shaped inscription embossed on it—she recognized it as the elemental symbol for water.

Then she moved around to inspect the other platforms and as she suspected, each had the other three elemental symbols inscribed on them. She came to a stop near the fire symbol and ran her fingers over it, wondering how these designs came to be, or by whom they were made.

One thing was painfully clear though, there was absolutely no sign of the fire crystal. She sighed in irritation. Perhaps magic was needed, if these designs were any indication, this place was probably activated similarly to how Elsa activated Ahtohallan. Perhaps Elsa should've been the one to come here after all, and not her—what was she supposed to do now?

Maren turned back towards the hole from which she'd entered and for the first time, realized that it was shaped like a four pointed star—the fifth spirit symbol. Whoever or whatever designed this place clearly had spirit magic, and it was obviously designed only to be accessed by others who wielded spirit magic.

Elsa.

As Maren approached the watery hole, intent on going back for Elsa, something was different. Steam was rising out of it and Maren's heart leapt up into her throat—the water was hot and if the water was hot, then Elsa…

She threw herself onto the ground near the hole and dipped her hand in, recoiling quickly and hissing in pain. The water was nearly boiling—far too hot for her to swim back.

Maren quickly started to panic—what had happened? Had Elsa simply taken a rest? Or had something worse happened… Was she now trapped in here…?

Don't panic.

Maren took a deep breath and tried to focus. She glanced upward, perhaps she could climb her way out… but it was so high—she had no idea if she could make it or not.

The water suddenly started bubbling and spilling over the edge, which surprised her, as even the lake hadn't done that—and it gave her an uneasy feeling.

What was going on?

In her volcano research with Elsa, hadn't she read about things like this? Steam vents, geysers or lava shafts? Her heart sank realizing this cylindrical cavern matched those descriptions almost exactly. She backed away from from the hole, starting to appraise her surroundings for the best path to start climbing out, when Bruni suddenly materialized. He bounced around on the crystals, then on her head and finally, landed on the fire symbol platform.

He flared his flames and Maren had the sudden instinct to go stand on that platform. So she walked the short distance and stopped just short of it. Bruni skittered up her body and perched on her shoulder.

_Go on! _The thought came into her mind so suddenly that she turned to Bruni as if he had said it, which was of course ridiculous. Nonetheless, she stepped up onto the platform and stood atop the fire symbol.

Immediately the four symbols began to glow and a ray of colored light arced from each one, a pink ray shot through her chest and met the others in the center, right over the boiling hole. Maren watched in awe as the steam over the hole started to glow pale pink, slowly becoming brighter and brighter until—a small diamond shaped crystal materialized out of thin air.

It hovered over the hole, suspended by the four beams of light. Maren blinked several times, making sure she was witnessing this correctly. The crystal remained suspended and so she stepped off the platform and walked over to it, concluding she was indeed not hallucinating.

As she neared, the fire symbol flashed within the pinkish crystal then was gone in an instant.

It _was_ the fire crystal!

The steam above the hole was punishing, and she realized she could not stand there for long, so instead of reaching for the crystal, she placed her hand beneath it and in her mind, asked for permission to take it.

As if in answer, it dropped instantly into her hand and the beams of light receded. Maren staggered backwards away from the blistering steam and bubbling water and looked down at the crystal.

Finally. The last piece they needed, and it lie in the palm of her hand.

How odd that it felt as though it were pulsing, emanating some type of energy that felt—alive. She was accustomed to feeling other peoples auras and energy, but never had she felt such a pure and powerful life force as what was emanating from this crystal—the closest energy to this that she had ever felt before, was Elsa's. Therein she concluded that the crystals harnessed some form of powerful spirit energy, and if the four were brought together—well, she couldn't begin to imagine what might happen.

Suddenly a burst of steam and water shot straight up and out of the hole, startling Maren and blasting her backwards. She threw her arms up to block her face, but the force knocked her down, and she landed hard on the crystalline floor.

For a moment she thought she was fine, but then her arms started to sear with burning pain. She looked down at them—they were raw and red with blistering burns. The parts of her that were clothed seemed to be fine, but she needed to get out of here before that happened again.

She sprang to a stand and slipped the fire crystal in her pocket, then started scrambling up the nearest crystal, Bruni once again leading her. With no real plan in mind, she climbed the crystalline spears as if they were tree limbs—scuttling up one then boosting herself up onto the next highest.

Higher, and higher.

Maren was a skilled tree climber, but this cavern was taller than any tree she had ever climbed—and she had no idea if she could make it to the top or not. Again she put her trust in Bruni, following the path he was taking ahead of her. At least if she got high enough, perhaps she could escape another blast of steam or boiling water.

Higher and higher she climbed, until the crystal branches she was climbing on abruptly came to an end. She chanced a glance downward, a fall from this height would kill her instantly. The steam was again rising rapidly—which meant something must have gone wrong with Elsa. She quickly shut that thought out and tried to focus. Bruni had skittered up onto the wall—the cavern had narrowed this high up, and she could possibly climb the rest of the way if she too scaled the rocky walls. She had climbed cliffs before, though never at this height, but what other choice did she have?

With that, she moved to the wall and started feeling around for stable rocks that she could grip. Luckily the walls were craggy enough that finding decent footholds was not exceedingly difficult. So she dug her toes in and gripped the rocks with her fingertips and started slowly scaling her way up, ignoring the searing pain in her arms.

The steam was rising again, making the walls slick with moisture and the temperature dangerously hot. Maren was struggling to catch her breath and had to stop, clinging to the wall as she tried desperately to figure out what to do.

The mind goes into a strange meditative state when one is focusing, an almost out of body dissociation—and for Maren, her thoughts turned to her mothers in that moment. Had they been rock climbing when they disappeared? They loved to climb and hike together and though she never had gotten an answer as to how exactly they disappeared, in her mind she'd always imagined that they'd had some form of rock climbing accident.

Perhaps now, that would become her fate too.

When she opened her eyes, Bruni was right in front of her face. _You can do it! _The little voice in her head cried. The fact that she was now speaking for Bruni the way Kristoff and Ryder spoke for the reindeer was disturbing in its own right, but that was the least of her problems right now.

She glanced upward—she was _almost_ there, she _had_ to get there. She didn't want to join her parents just yet—she wanted to stay with Elsa.

The pressure was building below her again, and she could sense that if the steam erupted again it was going to be massive and she would not likely survive it. But she was also terrified that if she made a move to go higher, her wet hands would slip on the slick walls.

Just then, as quickly as the steam had built, it subsided.

Elsa…?

Maren couldn't think of that right now, her toes and fingertips were slipping and she was scared. 'Aughhh.' She cried out in frustration. 'Not yet, not yet…'

In that same moment, a strong gust of wind blasted down from the sky above, instantly drying her hands and surrounding walls. The gale force wind caused her to lose her footing, however she quickly regained it and clung to the suddenly dry wall.

_Thank you Gale._

Maren had a second chance now, and she did not hesitate—she scaled the rest of the way up as fast as she dared, and eventually reached the top. With her feet planted firmly on the rocky wall, she threw her arms over the top, and took in her surroundings—she'd emerged on the highest peak of this caldera. On one side was the lake, on the other, craggy mountain peaks.

Glancing down there was nowhere for her to go—a near vertical slide down the mountainside. She clung to the edge, having absolutely no idea what to do. The steam was at it again, she could feel the energy building below her and building fast.

_Please don't erupt now. _She clutched the side of the peak, hoping that the steam would recede again, but this time it didn't and suddenly her legs felt like they were on fire. It was too hot, she was going to get burned again. So she did the only thing she could do—clambered up the rest of the way and slid her legs over the outside of the peak. She let her body hang down the slope, clinging to the edge with only her fingertips.

Just then a tremor rocked the peak and a burst of steam blasted out of the hole from which she'd just emerged. She cried out in desperation to hold on, but ultimately couldn't do it. Her arms were too weak—and the steam had burned her hands.

She lost her grip, and began to slide down the side of the volcano.

* * *

Kristoff fell to his knees before the acidic lake, drenched in sweat and coughing profusely from the fumes. He couldn't catch his breath. Without Elsa, the heat in that tunnel had been so oppressive that he had had to sprint out of the cave, or risk passing out. He prayed that Elsa was ok, because he knew that the girls may not make it out of there without her. He stayed on his hands and knees, staring at the ground as he caught his breath, trying to formulate a plan.

His purple crystal swung from his neck and dangled right in his line of sight and suddenly, he had an idea. An insane idea, but these were insane circumstances—and this idea might just work. A few more deep breaths and then he was up, moving once again back across the acidic lake.

He crossed it swiftly and clutched the crystal around his neck that Pabbie had given him.

_They will call to you. _

Pabbie's words about the elemental crystals rang in his mind. _Call to you_. And the crystals had indeed called to each one of them. Then—were they somehow alive? He could feel some type of heat or power emanating from the crystal, which he knew wasn't unusual for crystals. All the crystals the trolls possessed felt like this in some form or another—but he had never felt one as powerful as this.

Then there was the incident on the way here with the earth giant. He'd dismissed it at the time, but now wasn't entirely sure. He had sensed that earth giant before any of the girls had—not because his senses were particularly gifted, but because he had sworn that he'd heard a voice. _That way. _It had spoke in a low tone—but it had been inside of his mind. He'd assumed it was just his own thoughts—but then the giant had pointed out the correct direction as if to reinforce the message. Was it real? Was he crazy? Was the earth giant speaking to him somehow? Admittedly it didn't feel very different from reading what Sven wanted without using words—and Elsa had been able to hear a voice that no one else could that turned out to be real, so perhaps this wasn't any different. Perhaps the crystal Pabbie had given him had given him some sort of connection to the earth spirits?

He couldn't deny how connected to the mountains he had always felt anyway—growing up with the trolls in the valley and eventually living on his own up there. To him the mountains had always felt alive, felt like home. Perhaps he had always had this connection…

This was the logic he was running with, which really wasn't sound logic at all yet somehow it felt right—and it was all he had to go on. Elsa after all had a deep connection with Nokk and Anna already had animated conversations with Gale on the regular—which of course he'd assumed was just in her head. Then again, maybe it was? Was it so far fetched to think he could have that with the earth giants? He had after all, witnessed many a crazier thing in his lifetime.

_Please come, we need your help!_ He called in his mind, gripping the earth crystal in his hand.

He made it to the other side of the lake and started to sprint towards the valley. When he finally rounded the boulders and made it down to the valley, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, towing above, already walking across the valley directly towards him, was a single earth giant.

* * *

'Maren!' Elsa yelled again and tried once more to crawl back towards the boiling lake.

'Elsa stop.' Anna said again and grabbed her sister by the waist, easily holding her back from flinging herself into the water. 'You've already tried too many times, you're too weak right now.' And it was true. Her sister had passed out not long after Maren had disappeared under the tunnel, and Anna had had to drag her out of the water before they both got burned. It took far too long for Elsa to regain consciousness that first time, which scared Anna to death—and then she kept attempting to cool the water again and again, which would work for a short time before Elsa would collapse again and again.

Anna glanced at Nokk standing stoically in the steamy water, watching them both with deep soulful eyes. Elsa had summoned her to go check on Maren, and when she returned Elsa somehow knew that Nokk had not seen her. Anna chose not to entertain the idea that Maren was dead, but instead, that she had found another way out.

'I can't leave her in there.' Elsa whispered, finally breaking down into tears as she sat on the sandy earth. 'Why don't you ever work the way I need you to!' She shouted in anger, glaring at her own hands, then smacking them down on the sand. She looked so broken and defeated, and it broke Anna's heart to see her like that. So she pulled her sister into her chest as she cried, holding her tightly.

'Elsa, Maren may have found another way out of here. We can't stay here, we should go look for her.' She said it as much for Maren's sake as she did for Elsa's. If indeed something happened to Maren, they still had to find the fire crystal and get to the Sieidi, or she was going to lose her sister too. 'Come on, we still have a duty to save Arendelle and the other magical creatures—Maren would want you to remember that.'

At that Elsa peeled away from her and turned two tear filled eyes on Anna. Then she nodded slowly and rose to a stand.

* * *

For the briefest moment, Maren was certain she was going to die. Many things flashed before her mind, Elsa, Ryder, Anna and Kristoff, Yelena, her mothers... Elsa. The forest and the spirits... Daisy and her unborn calf—Rune. She wasn't ready to die yet, but she was sliding down the side of a mountain with no way to stop.

But then, as suddenly as she'd slipped, her feet hit solid rock and she went stumbling backwards. Two hulking arms caught her around the middle, stabilized then released her. She spun around, baffled by what had just happened, to find herself face to face with Kristoff.

'Kristoff…what?' Maren tried, unable to piece together what had happened or where they were. Then, behind Kristoff, she saw the towering head of an earth giant—she glanced down then back up at Kristoff. 'Is this… are we…on an earth giant?'

'Yep. Where are the girls?' He asked nervously.

'Still inside, they didn't come this way.' Maren answered and gestured towards the cliff she had just tumbled down.

'Ok, hold on then.' He stated and pulled her down to a sitting position. He squatted next to her and patted the palm of the earth giants hand. 'Alright buddy.'

At Kristoff's command they were suddenly flying through the sky. The earth giant's arm was moving and they were being lowered down to the ground on the far side of the lake.

The giant laid its hand gently on the ground so Kristoff and Maren could easily slide off.

'Kristoff were you—how did you find me? Can you communicate with them?'

'Apparently I can. I was trying to use him to make an easier path back across the lake for you all, when I saw you up there.' He said simply, then his brow creased in concern. 'Maren what happened to your arms?' She looked down at her raw, burned skin and winced.

'Steam burns—but, look.' Maren reached into her pocket and pulled out the fire crystal.

'You found it!'

'Yes, but Anna and Elsa still think I'm trapped inside. We have to go back in and get them.'

* * *

'Come on sis.' Anna breathed as sweat dripped across her brow. Her arm gripped Elsa's waist as she dragged her through the scorching cave tunnel. The heat was unbearable, and Elsa was barely staying conscious after several attempts at trying to cool the temperature around them. Anna had kept talking to her to keep her awake, but Elsa was only mumbling incoherent answers, and Anna's energy was starting to flag. Her head was pounding from the injury or maybe the fumes—and with Elsa's arm slung over her shoulder, she was supporting most of her sisters weight.

'Almost there…'

'I let her down Anna…' Came Elsa's quiet voice. 'Let you down, I failed everyone… Why can I never do anything right?' At least she sounded more alert, more like the sister she knew.

'Elsa you didn't let anyone down, come on we're almost out of here…'

They were close enough to the entrance that Anna was able to feel Gale's presence as a cool breeze swooped in and blew the fumes away from them, helping Anna clear her head. Like an old friend, Gale always seemed to know and show up exactly when Anna needed her most.

_Almost there, almost… _

'Anna!' Kristoff's voice echoed from up ahead. Then he was running towards them, Maren not far behind. Anna let out a sigh of relief.

'Kristoff!' Anna called back. 'Maren! You're ok!'

'Maren?' Elsa's voice sounded even more coherent and she extricated herself from Anna's grasp. 'Maren!' Elsa cried when she saw her running towards them. Her arms and hands were wrapped with strips of cloth and Anna wondered what had happened to her.

'Elsa.' Maren breathed when she was upon them, and pulled Elsa into her arms. Anna smiled at the sight. Kristoff grabbed her hand and together they all emerged from the heated cave.

Once they were out Elsa fell again, but Maren broke her fall and together they sat on the ground holding each other. 'Maren I'm so sorry…' Elsa mumbled. 'I couldn't… And I thought… I thought you…' Her voice broke and trailed off.

'I'm here, I'm here and I'm fine.' Maren reassured, tipping her forehead to touch Elsa's.

'You're hurt…' Elsa whispered, noticing the cloth strips that looked very much like bandages. Parts of Maren's neck looked red and raw too as if—as if she'd been badly burned.

'Elsa I'm ok, and look.' Maren said with a smile and reached into her pocket. Anna's eyes went wide as Maren produced a small pink crystal.

The fire crystal!

'You did it.' Elsa breathed and placed her hand over Maren's own and the crystal. Then her sister leaned in and kissed Maren. Anna smiled at the sight, then turned away and let Kristoff wrap her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief that they were all still alive, and had found what they came here for.

A loud thud echoed behind them, startling Anna and causing them to all turn towards the source of the noise. Anna broke away from Kristoff's embrace and her mouth dropped open at what she saw. Staring at them from the other side of the lake, was a monstrous earth giant.

'What's it doing there?' Anna verbalized her confused thoughts aloud.

Kristoff looked down at her with a guilty smile. 'He's our ride.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's been a minute! Life gets in the way, you know how it is. I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for the wonderful comments and say how thankful I am that you are all so invested! Also I have every intention of finishing this fic, I have each final chapter planned out exactly, it's just a matter of writing it out. I hope you'll enjoy it, I can't wait for you all to read it!**

**Also I recommend this music as you read the chapter, it has a very mystical crystal cavern vibe: Phendrana Drifts Piano cover by Lara6683 on the youtubes.**

**And, blue sulfuric fire is a real thing and I think it's so cool! You can look up videos of it, Kawah Ijen is a famous volcano that has it.**

**As always I hope you're all staying safe and sane out there. Take care!**


End file.
